


Please Tell Me Its Not About Me

by jojolu



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Chris Evans X Reader - Fandom, Chris Evans X You - Fandom, POC reader - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 150,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojolu/pseuds/jojolu
Summary: Growing up across the street from The Evans family. You and the oldest Evans boy grew into friends and then more and then back to friends and maybe more again after all these years. Chris gets a little loose in the lips during an podcast interview.





	1. But WHY?

**Author's Note:**

> Had this as a dream a few months ago and could not forget it. 1ST TIME FIC BE NICE Y'ALL
> 
> Edited:  
I started to add the times of thy flashbacks because I was confusing them!! So I will be going back and put the years from the present day story!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A text from Scott and a super adorable weirdo standing by your parents mail box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Hopefully I can write more

Scott (Text)

Heeeeey! I heard you are in town? Are you at your parents houes? I see your car.And have you heard it?

Y/N (Text)

Ugh

Scott (Text)

Please Say No!

Y/N (Text)

Please tell me its not about me.

Scott (Text)

I mean he didn’t say your actual name but he did say you lived across the street. So it could be anyone.

Y/N (Text)

You are only Evans boy I will ever speak to again.

Scott (Text)

UnderSTANDable! He is super sorry. And currently pacing as I text you.

Y/N (Text)

UGH! I want to smack him in that stupid cute face

Scott (Text) he says he is coming over………. he just walked out……..he is crossing the street………no wait he stopped………..nope he is now just standing in the middle of the road………no wait he turned back………ok he turned back to your house…….…and now he is at your parents mailbox…………still just standing there.

You get up from the couch where you are drinking your coffee and look out your front window and there he is standing at the edge of the driveway standing next to your parents mailbox.

My goodness he will never not be the cutest man you have ever seen. You sigh heavily and walk over to the front door and open it wide. 

“CHRISTOPER ROBERT, just come in already you look like a murderer.”

You yell from the front door. He walks slowly from the driveway to the door, he gives you a tiny smile and walks past and dramatically sits on your parents couch.

The same couch you had your first kiss on that seems like 80 years ago. 

You remember the first time you even saw him and his family when you guys moved in your 3rd grade year being one of the few Black families that moved into Sudbury but since your Dad is Pediatrician and got a new offer at his own private office he moved you all from the city into the suburbs, the very white suburbs.

You are the 3rd of 5 kids so it was very obvious when you all moved in the neighborhood. Everyone was very friendly, a little to friendly you thought, but you will never forget the first time you saw him.

He was playing catch with his little brother who really didn’t seem to want to be outside he stopped and waved and yelled “I'm Chris and that’s Scotty!”

You waved back and yelled “Hi."

You would have never guessed all those years later that you grew up across the street form “America’s Ass.”

"Hello Y/N, so you heard it? andiamsupersorryandanidiotandiwasdrinking," he quickly gets out before you start talking.

About 24 hours earlier Chris was on a Podcast that was at a bar event and being a Sudbury boy he was not going to be out drank by anyone. So when the host asked about Chris’s 1st time since he has been open about it before (thankfully he never mentioned your name) so when the host asked him if he ever slept with the “the girl who finally said yes” a second time. Because apparently everyone is terrible their 1st time and if he got to rectify it. He then went on to tell them in great detail that you guys slept together like 6 more times and of course he elaborated on each occurrence.

Again that same week.

The second time, was the last day of High School.

The third time, was the week you came home from UC Berkley Freshman year.

The fourth time, was the time you both were home for Christmas after your sophomore year in college and after he wrapped 'Not Another Teen Movie'.

The fifth time was after your graduation and while he was filming Fantastic Four.

The sixth time was right before he started filming Captain America that time was the time you realized for the both of you agreed you two were getting too old to be friends with benefits.

The last time was 6 months after your husband died. But you two decided not to talk about that.

"Yes. I did……but why Christopher? like why……you actual said you missed my ‘taste’ the look on his face spoke volumes.

He starts, "Well he asked what I miss the most about sleeping with, not what I miss about you and in my defense......"

“NOPE.” You interrupt, “You don’t get to to that ‘cute’ everybody loves me act!”

Your phone dings again.

Its Scott asking if his brother is still breathing. “yep” you respond “and trying to ‘cute’ his way out of this.”

You text back and then toss your phone back on the table.

“Ok I might be over reacting but its was a bit of a shock it's been like 10 years since we have slept together” you sigh.

“No, you have every right to be upset and although I do apologize for how it was said and then talked about in great detail, really sorry about that part as well."

You roll your eyes at that part. Chris and the host went on for TEN MINUTES about you and they way your skin felt so soft and how the smell of cocoa butter still does “things to him,” and then he talked your vagina!

UGH!

Just thinking about it again makes you mad all over again. But here listening to this adorable bastard explain why after all this time he still thinks about you, even though it might not be in the way you want to be remembered.

“I am very sorry about where I said it but I don’t apologize for what I said” 

“And its been 4 years not 10. The last time we slept together was after Jake." 

That time was very different than any other time and for some reason you couldn't remember all the details but emotions were high and you both didn't talk about it. Which never happened you always talked after no matter how awkward it was.

I think deep down you both felt guilty about it. 

You give him a side eye.

“Fine, the time I do remember vividly was before you started filming Captain America and that you were huge and super concerned about squishing me."

“I remember and that’s why you got on top and......" He doesn’t finish he statement instead he just clears his throat.

You giggle to yourself.

You DEFINITELY remember that time SWEET LORD he was massive and blonde and he was so worried he would be to heavy and that was why you got on top. That was the only time you ever rode him. Chris was normally always on top and hit every spot and had you cuming every time. DAMN he is so great in bed and don’t even think of his mouth and tongue skills and he would always make sure you were SATISFIED. Chris cleared his throat again and it interrupts the thoughts, you shouldn’t be having, you see him smiling at you with a giant shit eating grin.

“Do you need a minute?” He laughs.

“Shut up that time was interesting to say the least……stop laughing at me. You apparently are still stuck on that time too!”

Chris stops smiling and just smirks at you.

“Sooooo I heard your parents took your kids on a cruise? Why didn’t you go with?”

You can tell he is trying to change the topic he shifts on the couch and looks at decorations he has seen thousands of times. While you try shake your head clearing any lingering thought of Chris being inside you.

“2 weeks kid-free? Dude! FREEDOM!!” You and Chris laugh out loud at your terrible Braveheart accent.

“That was terrible! Mel would be rolling his his grave.

“Wait he isn’t dead….is he?” You wrack your brain did Mel Gibson die?

Now Chris is dying laughing now like you think think he is going to fall over.

You scoff.

“OK its not THAT funny! I know I have been in a kid/widow haze but I think I would have noticed that."

At the word widow he tries to keep his face neutral its been 4 years and you never talk about it and you seem to be ok now he heard you have been dating, his thoughts are interrupted by knocking at the front door.

There is a knock at the front door and Scott peeks his head in the door.

“Scott!! My favorite Evans brother,” you call out.

Chris heavily sighs in the background.

You and Scott embrace in a hug and you sigh heavily in his neck.

“Mom wanted to make sure Y/N didn’t murder you.”

“Oh God Lisa knows too….Chris I swear hate your face right now!”

At your tone Chris sinks into the couch.

“Sorry!”

He mumbles again and you know he is super sorry and Chris is the most annoyingly sweetest person you have ever met, no matter who many times you two have slept together you were still friends. At times it was hard to see which “hot actress” he was dating or “been seen with” but you two would always talk about not matter how awkward the conversation started out as it would always help reaffirm your actual friendship. Saving your friendship was the main reason you two stopped the “benefits” part and that you were starting to get serious to the guy you were kind of seeing.

Scott continues “She doesn’t know exactly what was said but she thinks it was about you and not something he should have said in front of people and also while he was being recorded” at those words Scott turned his whole body and directed his word right at Chris “and she wants to know if you want to come over for dinner?”

“Ummm I guess?”

“Shanna and her family are coming if that helps” Scott replies.

You can see Chris trying to contain his excitement on the couch.

“Does she know what who's his face said?” Glancing over a Chris who is now checking his watch.

“Let me just say their was a whole group chat about it AND how disappointed we are and by the way Carly had no clue you two ever had sex."

You were a bit surprised by that you two were terrible about hiding it especially when you were younger everyone caught you two making out and that one time your brother caught Chris’s hand up your skirt. The fact you didn’t die of embarrassment right there on the spot is still a shock and that he didn’t tell your parents. You soon realized he was just giving you a pass because he was trying to sneak his girlfriend out of his room.

“I KNEW in case you two were wondering." He continues.

“H—-," you started but Scott continues “We shared a bedroom wall and you both NEVER seemed to check if anyone was home and I was actually surprised it was you,” You make a face at that "Don’t make that face Y/N I just meant that I thought his ‘charm’ didn’t work on you,” you burst into a fit of laughter.

“I did too! Shit, he was just so cute, that first time and when I told him I wanted my 1st time to be with him his face was so adorable”

“Eww Stop don’t continue” Scott says.

“Cute and Adorable??!!! I am offended. Not sexy?" Chris yells to the room.

Both you and Scott burst out laughing again this time even louder than the last time and the both of you head to the front door to go back to the Evans' house all while still laughing your asses off at Chris’s annoyance.

Still laughing at Chris, you and Scott walk in their childhood home you close the door before Chris can walk in, “Thanks for waiting for me.” Chris says sarcastically.

Lisa hears the commotion and comes out laughing, truly wondering what we are laughing at she notices Chris isn’t joining with the laughing and she tries to stop.

“Well I hope you all are enjoying my misery." Chris complains.

“Umm no you caused this so stop acting like you are the victim sorry, not sorry” Scott chimes in, you and Scott smile at each other and you mouth “thanks” to him.

You and Lisa hug as she says “I heard your parents took your kids on a Disney Cruise are you going to be ok?”

You smile so wide it hurts she is so amazing.

Its no wonder she raised such wonderful kids EVEN the loudmouth one looking so sad in the background.

“Ugh come here you nerd," you motion over to Chris he comes rushing over to join the Lisa hug.

“Ok this hug is getting too long," she comments at that she squeezes out of the hug and that leaves you and Chris hugging.

“I forgive you."

You step back from his embrace and immediately miss it. Chris has such a great presence and when you are near him you want to be in his arms. That was the hardest part of going back to the just friends part even when you would sit next to each other you would always end up tangled together.

You push that thought from you head.

“Seriously?” His bright blue eyes widened at your statement.

“Of course, you didn’t say my name although the internet exist so I am sure people will find out soon."

You were so glad your parents weren’t here right now. You hoped it would die down before they got back. Then you think of your brothers, they are going to lose their shit. You should definitely tell them sooner than later. Although your brother tired to act super chill around Chris they were always asking for you to ask Chris for something.

When he got them a tour of the Black Panther set, the brother that caught you and Chris on the couch told him “this almost makes me forget me seeing you fingering my little sister.” Chris was so glad that your brothers actually liked him. Although he hoped he would never have to talk about the couch incident ever again and if he knew what Chris was actually doing it would have been a whole other issue.

Let’s just say if he had walked in 2 minutes earlier, he would have walked in on Chris on his knees with his head up your skirt, eating you out and giving you, your first oral orgasm. Chris was so excited to just hang with my brothers as adults he talked about that day with them for months.

“I know…..I am sure there will be a headline too," he finishes.

“Oh God! I didn’t even think about that part, I am mad at you again you were asked about being an ‘ass man’ for months."

“Trust ME! I know my agent was losing her mind you know the whole Marvel look I had to keep up," he takes a deep breath.

“You don’t have to worry about being ‘America’s boyfriend’ anymore." Scott chimes in.

You jumped back a bit startled being in Chris’s arms made you forget about everything else.

“I mean he will always be ‘America’s boyfriend’ even when you get married and have kids and even when you are 85 and finally winning your Oscar” you smirk at him.

“85! I won’t get an Oscar until I am 85? Damn that fucking sucks you think it's going to take that long?" Chris questions.

You see the uncertainness in his eyes and quickly respond.

“No baby." You step closer to Chris and put your hands on his chest 

"I was totally messing with you. I think you are LITERALLY one of the most underrated actor of our time, I am not bullshitting you, I saw you on Broadway and you fucking killed it. Like I HATED you in that role and you know how I feel about you." You mumble that last part.

“Baby?” Scott chimes in. With that face that only Scott can pull and you give Scott the deepest side-eye you can pull.

Thankfully Lisa comes to the rescue.

“Scott.” Yells Lisa from the kitchen he gets up the arm of the couch his eyes never leaving you two.

“No fingering on that couch, its my favorite one in the house." He whispers as he walks out.

Chris takes you by the hand and walks you to couch, he lets you sit first.

“Always the gentleman," you say to him as he sits down.

“You know I was kidding right?” 

At that he gives you that millionaire smile and you immediately feel your pussy tense.

Damn.

He shifts closer to you and he glances past you into the kitchen he sees his mom and Scott walk to the back of the kitchen where they could not see the living room anymore.

You both know what can and can’t be seen from the back of the kitchen.

“I know." He finally responds “So when did you see Lobby Hero? I didn’t know you came to see it and how did I do more importantly?" 

“Well most importantly that pornstache did something for me……I was not expecting that” You laugh a little at that.

“Oh really?"

He smiles at you.

You recognize that smile from a mile away.

That same smile when he fingered you on this couch and the same one when he got off his knees from being face deep in your pussy.

You squeeze your thighs together, trying to focus on this moment with Chris and how good he looks and good God he smells amazing.

“Ummm yeah but anyway you were amazing your character was an asshole, but your performance had me in tears."

The look on his face now could bring you to tears again.

“Thank you, that means a lot coming from you."

He adjusts his position on the couch his leg is now touching yours and his chest is pressing against your shoulder. You turn your body towards him, he glances down at your lips and then back to your eyes then you do the same.

Shit.

He leans in slowly, you lick your lips and lean up to meet his lips.

Your lips meet and the kiss immediately goes from 1-10 in two seconds and before you know it he has his hands all over your ass.

A giggle breaks from your chest and he pulls back slightly “What? Is this ok? Shit, sorry.”

He pulls back but not removing his hands from your ass.

“No, its funny you literally have two handfuls of my ass.” You laugh and he joins in.

“Its your fault look at this thing," he looks behind you to look at your butt in his hands and then jiggles it.

“Christoper Robert, you are a whole fool," you laugh at him.

He goes back in for a kiss again and you go for his bottom lip, that bottom lip deserves way more credit than it gets, but the kiss is cut short by Scott yelling.

“Seriously Chris and you Y/N on my favorite couch?”

You pull away from Chris and get up going into the kitchen to see if Lisa needs any help, of course when you walk away from Chris you add a bit more sway in your hips.

When you turn back to see if he is watching you see him give that you infamous smile.

“Shanna just texted they are 10 minuets away so you should go wash your hands."

Scott said just to be that annoying little brother.

Chris rolls his eyes “I did not finger her on your favorite couch….well not in this decade anyways.”

Scott gags at the Chris’s response.

Meanwhile in the kitchen you and Lisa are just chatting about your kids and parents and you notice that she has a look on her face like she wants to ask you something.

So you just dive in the deep end and ask.

“Is there anything you want to ask me?"

She gives you a small smile which makes you a bit more nervous and after a couple of beats of silence she finally asks.

“So was he talking about you?"


	2. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinner and a heart to heart that ends with imaginary drink throwing.

“So was he talking about you?” She asks quietly.

“Don’t answer that I didn’t mean to ask that.”

“No, its fine I mean its a little weird talking about it but-“

“I just have one question, were you guys here that time over the holidays a when you were still in college?” She asks interrupting you.

You think back to that time she is talking about and you KNEW you heard a noise but Chris said he didn’t hear anything, but I am sure he just didn’t want you to stop what you were doing.

“Christopher if your mom walks in while I have my mouth on your dick I am going to bite it.”

You listen for a few more seconds you don’t hear anything so you take him back into your mouth and finish what you started. 

Lisa is saying something about thinking it was a rat and the called an exterminator to check and that is what brings you back to the conversation.

"So yes, that was me. Sorry, I guess."

You nod your head and hope this conversation quickly moves on, luckily the sounds of kids running in change the whole mood of the house and Lisa quickly exits the kitchen.

You wait a few minutes to let the family greet each other.

Chris walks in the kitchen and asks if you are ok.

“I am fine, just giving you guys a minute annnnnd the kid sounds made me a little sad."

Chris walks up to you and wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you close to him.

“Really? Do you want to go, I will walk you home.”

“No, its ok and I think I can mange crossing the street. Or do you have another reason to take me home?”

Chris just wiggles his eyebrows at you, “You dirty monkey."

“Y/N” you hear Shanna call “Please tell me you haven’t already forgiven him," she says as she walks into the kitchen, only to see you in her brothers arms. “She forgave him!" She yells to her husband and Scott responds,“I just caught them making out on my favorite couch."

“We were NOT making out we were just talking."

Chris makes a ‘Why you lying?’ face.

You break out of his embrace and walk out of the kitchen with Shanna and join the rest of the family and help everyone get settled down and ready to eat.

You excuse yourself to use the restroom, once finished you open the door only to be pulled down the hall, once this tall person has moved you to where it wanted you, and are immediately greeted by the softest lips.

“Chris," you try to moan quietly.

Chris’s hands grip your ass so tight you just love his hands all over you. He kisses the corner of your mouth and gently kisses his way down your neck and then back up to your lips. His tongue grazes over your bottom lip and you open your mouth to him again.

This kiss is starting a whole new list of desires.

This is all becoming so overwhelming.

What does this all mean are you two just going to have sex and get it out of your system or is this something else entirely?

But this kissing is keeping you distracted and you need the distraction.

Thank God, you hear Scott yelling back to his mom that he thinks you went to the bathroom. You can hear his foot steps, knowing he is about to walk around the corner to see you trying to pull away. But Chris doesn’t seem to care and tightens his grip on you “Chris” he ignores you and does so by going for your neck and sucking. This bastard he knows that is your SPOT! You moan loudly even though you are trying to hold it in. Of course, that is the exact moment Scott came into the hallway and was immediately greeted with two grown adult making out like teenagers. Hands everywhere and all the sounds of whimpering and moaning. 

“GUYS! Seriously Come on!” Scott yells.

You both jump back and turn to face an appalled Scott.

“Holy shit, you scared me."

“You are scared? My eyes are scared! Just get a room already, but not right now."

“Don’t worry about us, we will."Chris adds.

“Oh yeah? I am still mad at you Mister."

Chris turns back and reaches out to you and brings you back into his arms.

You hear Scott sigh heavily and walk past you both to go into the bathroom

“I am pretty sure you said you forgave me.”

You vaguely remember that, but truly all you remember now is his arms and his hands and his fingers and his mouth and dammit you need to focus. You are not sure if you are really ready to sleep with him again, I mean you do of course know that you are READY to, but not sure what exactly it will mean. Chris is so easy to fall for almost to easy. You both are in different life cycles, you have your kids to think about and he has is career. Would you move with him or would he stay here.

“Y/N, hey where did you go right then?” Chris brings you back back from your thoughts you try to lie and say “umm nowhere just thinking about if your mom needs my help."

You try to walk away but he reaches for your hand and brings you back to his embrace and says

“I don’t think that’s exactly true but I will accept that if you want me to."

Why is he like this? 

He is so perfect.

This is why you always had trouble just walking away from him. He is always willing to respect your thoughts until you are ready to express them to him. This is what makes him a great boyfriend and an even more amazing friend.

You cup his cheeks in your hands and kiss him so sweetly and tell him “I promise you I will tell you when I figure it out” and then you kiss him again this time with a bit more passion behind it.

The bathroom door swings open and Scott is about to walkout when he sees you two kissing AGAIN.

He just grabs your jeans back pocket and pulls you from his brothers lips.

“Hey! I wasn’t done yet!" Chris yells.

You and Scott laugh your way out of the hallway.

Scott grabs your hand and walks you upstairs and into his childhood bedroom you look around and start to remember all the laughing and secrets that this room has heard.

You look up to see Scott just staring at with a look you really can’t decipher, he shifts his weight from his heels to his toes he looks around for a few seconds and finally speaks.

“I know, you both have this magical connection but what is going to happen? Are you two just going fuck around these next 2 months and then what? I can’t watch him pretend to get over another person he fell in love with?”

You just burst into a fit of tears.

Scott comes over to and brings you into his arm but says "Don’t cry too hard on this sweater its dry clean only."

You laugh a little but just makes you cry harder. Scott lets you have your moment and once you are finally calm enough to talk he asks what that was about.

“Umm whew….. you know how I feel about him. He even knows, but you know life……after all these years nothing ever just seemed easy. Being his friend, easy! Being the girl he lost his virginity to, easy!”

Scott makes a face.

“Being the girl who got married and had 2 kids who just happened to have a history with him, easy."

You laugh and so does Scott.

"But when my whole life changed and when I went to see you in Cali after Jake died, I never thought that I would EVER be with him like that again. WHICH by the way I blame you for that."

“WHAT? Why is that my fault? I had no idea you two would sleep together you should blame her,” he points to your vagina, “for that." 

You both lose it and now are laughing hysterically.

He grabs your hands and brings you in for a tight hug you sigh into his chest.

“Thanks for this I just really need to gather my thoughts. I appreciate your candor as usual you are always right."

“You are welcome. I know! I just wish everybody else agrees with you people say I am pushy and a bit judgey! Can you even imagine ME being pushy?”

“Ummm sure they are so wrong." The sarcasm dripping in your tone, which Scott does not appreciate one bit.

“Shut up, you judgey bitch," he adds jokingly in response, you feign hurt feelings.

“How dare you! You Slut!” You throw your pretend martini in his face.

“Me, a Slut? That is not what your 8 ex lovers said."

He responds by pouring his pretend wine over your head.

From downstairs you hear some shout that dinner is ready and you both descend down the stairs to sit down.

Scott pushes past you to take the seat next to his mom, making you sit next to Chris. You give Scott your best Bitch face, he just winks back in response.

Dinner went off perfectly there was so much cross-talking reminding you of your family. You were glad you decided to move back home now you just had to tell the guy next to you, who you were pretty sure he was moving his hand up your inner thigh.

Your phone buzzes you assume its your parents but are pleasantly surprised its fourth Evans child.

Carly (Text) “So apparently I was missing so many clues!”

Y/N (Text) “Oops. I am truly sorry, but he is annoyingly cute and sweet.”

Carly (Text) “I mean I don’t disagree, well maybe a little bit!”

Carly (Text) “Also can you tell one of my family to ANSWER ME.”

During this text exchange Chris was wondering who you were texting he didn’t want to glance over at your screen.

_Where you dating someone and you were feeling guilty?_

_Wait, is she smiling?_

_Damn, I really can’t see her screen._

You can hear Chris’s thoughts speeding through his head, so you just turn your phone so he can see. He instantly relaxes at the sight of his sister conversation. When he reads the last part he gets up to grab his phone.

You can hear the sounds of a Facetime ring and him talking to who you assume is Carly.

“Hey Car, sorry we weren’t avoiding you we just didn’t have out phones on us."

Scott, Shanna and Lisa all check their phones and they all had at least 2 missed calls and 20 groups text alerts from just Carly progressively getting annoyed and moving straight to anger talking to herself until she says she is going to text Y/N instead.

“Hand her to me." Scott says while reaching for Chris’s phone.

Shanna’s kids and husband start to clear the table and Lisa heads to the kitchen.

“Car how did you NOT know these two were fucking?”

You grimace at the work ‘fucking’ I mean the swearing didn’t bother you but you and Chris never just fucked every time you two slept together it was sexy and sensual and so satisfying.

Your thoughts were interrupted by Scott shoving Chris’s phone in your face.

“Hey Miss Carly, how is your sick hubby? Is he really sick or is this a ‘man cold’?”

“Yep for real sick with a bit of ‘man cold’.” She laughed out loud.

“Men! I remember when Jake had a ‘man cold’ he was unbearable.”

At the mention of your late husbands name you could total sense the change in the four siblings. You try to lighten the mood by quickly changing the subject. Its been 4 years and not that you will ever be over that loss but talking about him didn’t hurt as much as it used to you had even started dating off and on nothing to serious.

“So how about an impromptu game night but not Monopoly all four of you guys cheat."

"I never cheated THEY use to gang up on me so I HAD to steal." Scott casually reminds you.

“Maybe next time." Carly respond and Shanna agrees her family come out of the kitchen and you can tell her kids are exhausted.

“I think we are going to head out." Shanna says to the room.

You stand and help her kids get their jackets and shoes back on and help get them ready to walk out. You realized that you did everything before Shanna and her husband had a chance.

“Sorry! I am just used to this with my two.” You were a bit embarrassed.

You catch Chris’s eyes and he is smiling from ear to ear another smile you know to all to well.

“No, you are perfectly fine. What am I going to say ‘No, stop helping me’ not likely.” Shanna says to comfort you.

Scott and Lisa walk Shanna and her family outside leaving you and Chris to clean up the dining table.

You two keep catching each other eyes for a second and brushing your hands as you both bring dishes into the kitchen. You tell Chris that you will put the food away first and then help him with the clean up.

You start to walk away but Chris calls you back.

“Y/N can you come here for a sec?”

“Yeah?”

You stop and turn back and walk towards him and when you get close enough he just leans in for a quick kiss and then goes back to grabbing the forks off the table. You stand there for a second and just smile like a dork, you turn back and walk into the kitchen and start putting the leftovers away. It didn't take very long you guys ate most of the food.

Now you are just wondering why Chris hasn’t walked in the kitchen with dishes yet.

You walk back into the dining room to see Lisa and her boys talking in the living room, not wanting to interrupt anything you try to walk back into the kitchen. You hear Lisa call your name you stop in your tracks and walk slowly into the living room.

Scott notices you are walking way to slow he says,

“Why are you taking so long to walk 60 feet?”

“I am coming cool your jets Officer Krupke!”

Lisa and Chris laugh at you and Scott's banter. In reality you and Scott had a much better friendship than you and Chris. After the first time you and Chris kissed you came straight to Scott and told him, you were so worried he would be mad at you. He was for a tiny bit but realized he didn’t need to compete with his brother, he just had another person to help him make fun of Chris.

“This lady here was just telling she is going to go upstairs and finish her book club book that she should have finished last week!” Scott tries to give his mom attitude but she just ignores him.

She apologizes to you.

“No stop, you have nothing to be sorry for you fed me. I was probably going to have popcorn and wine for dinner, so thank you!”

You give her a hug and return to the dining room to finish clearing table leaving the boys to talk to their mom but all you hear is Lisa telling them to go helpclean. 

“Go in there and help her. She doesn’t even need to do that."

She heads upstairs for the night.

Both Scott and Chris walk over to help you finish clearing the table in all honesty you were almost done.

You walk into the kitchen and are quickly followed by Chris’s hands on your ass, apparently he thought your butt needed help to get you into the kitchen properly.

“Oh thank you, kind Sir. I had no idea how to get my ass to follow.” You say in a terrible Southern Belle accent. Chris tips his imaginary cowboy hat and says, “No problem, little lady.” You laugh at his adorableness. 

You put the dishes in the dishwasher and dry your hands, you turn around and walk back to him and wrap your arms around his waist and he does the same to you.

“I missed you." He tells you.

“When? We have been together most of the day?” Before he can respond Scott walks in and says,

“I don’t think he means you he probably means ‘her’." Glancing down at your crotch.

“Ew, Scott stop!”

“WHAT! He said it! In case you forgot! Sorry, not sorry but you did."

He says in response to Chris’s loud sigh.

“That is not what I meant," making sure he has your attention “AT ALL." He continues “I can’t express how sorry I am that this all happened. I know my big mouth and I was trying to join the conversation...” he is stopped by your lips pressing against his in a quick kiss.

“I said I forgive you and I meant it. I am still a bit annoyed by it, but I know you and know your heart and I know you weren’t trying to be malicious in any way.”

The way he looks at you is so deep and loving you almost forget to breath, if not for Scott's presence in the room you would have floated away.

Scott speaks to end the silence,

“So any ways, Y/N Go wait in the living room you don’t need to finish up in here."

“Are you sure? I mean I am almost done.”

Chris chimes in and agrees.

You put your hand up in surrender and walk out of the kitchen and go and sit on Scott’s favorite couch. You decide you should catch up on Are You The One?

Not even 5 minutes later the brothers walk out of the kitchen laughing. Well, its more Chris laughing at Scott and Scott not enjoying it.

“What’s so funny?”

Scott responds, “Nothing that damn funny.”

But Chris’s laughter and Scott’s annoyance of it causes you to start laughing a too.

“Well fuck you, as well.” Scott quips to you.

“As well? Fuck you, as well, twice!”

You both laugh at his use of 'as well'.

They both join you in watching TV, although Scott sits on the recliner as Chris joins you on the couch.

Scott catches your eyes and says,

“Don’t forget what I said about my favorite couch,” you just roll you eyes at him while Chris raises his hands to show no funny business is happening….yet.

A few minutes later your phone buzzes on the dining room table. When you go to get it you realize it from Chris you read it while walking back to the couch.

Chris (Text)

“So how much longer are you going to sit that far away from me?”

Y/N (Text)

“I am trying to respect your brother’s favorite couch.”

Buzz

Chris (Text)

“I don’t give a fuck about his favorite whatever, I want you.”

Buzz

Y/N (Text)

“Well excuse me, bossy pants. And you didn’t finish what you were saying.”

Buzz

Chris (Text)

“Bossy pants? You are such a mom. And I did finish it I WANT YOU."

Buzz

Y/N (Text)

“My bad. Well excuse me, dickhead. You are making it so very hard to stay away”

Buzz

Chris (Text)

“Well fuck, that was hot in so many ways. You are making me hard. Why are you still so f a r away?"

Buzz

You finally move closer to him trying not to be seen by Scott. Chris put his hand on the small of your back and moves even closer to him you are practically on his lap.

Buzz

Y/N (Text)

“Are you happy now? I am practically in your lap.”

Buzz

Y/N (Text)

“I meant on not in.”

Buzz

Chris (Text)

“In or On. I am happy with both. I do wish you weren’t wearing those tight ass jeans. Don’t get me wrong, I am enjoying them very much, your ass look ridiculously good in them, but I do wish you were wearing a skirt. I really ‘enjoy’ you in skirts."

Buzz

Y/N (Text)

“Christoper Robert!”

Buzz

Chris (Text)

“What? I am just being honest, you have no idea how much I want to be inside you right now or how much I want your pussy in my mouth."

Buzz

**Holy shit.**

** Yep.**

**Its official you were going to fuck the shit out of him tonight.**

You don’t get a chance to respond to him because another Evans boy texts you.

Scott (Text)

“Stop sexting on my FAVORITE COUCH!”

You giggle out loud and tell them you are getting tired and are going to go home. Chris jumps in to offer to walk you home, but Scott get up first and says he will walk you out home.

Chris had a situation that was impeding him from getting up and walking you. You bend down and give Chris the sweetest kiss you trace your tongue along his bottom lip which caused him to open his mouth just a bit and then gently caressed his tongue then quickly pulled back hoping he would get what that kiss meant.

When you pulled away he gave you the sexiest smirk known to man and you felt it right in your core.

“Come on lady its on a commercial.” Scott complains from the door.

He only walked you to the middle of the street watches you walk in and then immediately texts you.

Scott (Text)

“You sneaky bitch, you are so going sleep with him.”

Y/N (Text)

“Excuse me! Dear Sir, I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Scott (Text)

“The lies you tell. Then why is he all of a sudden tired? He just ran upstairs to take a shower."

Y/N (Text)

“I don’t know maybe he is dirty?"

Scott (Text)

“EW. He is done already and his hair is still wet….He just went to the kitchen. Now he is staring into the fridge.”

Y/N (Text)

“Maybe he wants to eat something?”

Scott (Text)

“AGAIN EWWW! He just said he need to get something from his car and walked out. I drove him here from the airport. Well tell him goodnight for me and don’t hurt yourselves."

Y/N (Text)

“Well, he is not here.”

Scott (Text)

“True, I don’t see him at your front door.”

With that text you hear knock on the back door. You are texting Scott as you open the door, to find your favorite neighbor standing there looking ridiculously delicious. You step to the side to let him in.

God, he smells amazing.

Y/N (Text)

“He came to the back door.”

Scott (Text)

“I hope you mean that literally."

Chris takes your phone out of your hand and places it on the kitchen counter.

“Hi." You say to the new visitor in your kitchen.

“Hi, to you too," as soon as those words left his mouth you were in his arms.

His hands grip your ass so tight, then he slides his hand straight under your ass cheek and is stroking the back of your pussy.

You moan right in to his mouth and you can feel him smile against your lips.

Oh two can play this game.

You kiss passed his mouth and start at his neck and making your way to his spot right under his ear.

“Fuck.” You hear him say. 

You could not get enough of him, every breath you took, you breathed him in deeper and deeper. He lifts you onto the kitchen island and then takes a step back for a moment to take you all in. 

There is lust in his eyes, but also something else, you aren’t quite sure what it is.

You reach your hand out to him inviting him to stand between your legs, he reaches to touch your cheek and the gentleness of it nearly makes you cry.

He moves his thumb across your lips and then he brings his lips back to you and you both continue in this blazing white heat of passion.

You feel him start to slide his hand up your shirt you pull back a bit.

“If my mom finds out we had sex in her kitchen she would kill me and then tell your mom and then Scott would never let us live it down.”

“True."

You jump down from the island and take his hand and start walking him towards the stairs, once Chris realizes you two are heading up stairs he exhales,

“Oh good, I thought you were going to walk me out."

“Seriously? Yeah no. All those dirty texts you sent me and don’t forget you have a lot of apologizing to do.”

“Great! I was hoping those would work and looks like my plan worked after all we get to have a 7th, 8th and 15th time we sleep together.”

“Christoper Robert, if that is true I will walk your ass right back home.”

“I am just messing with you. I swear.”

“I almost forgot Scott wanted me to tell you Goodnight."


	3. I win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens once they get up stairs* Spoiler (sex happens)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my 1st time writing a sex scene so please be gentle and NICE.

"So its been a while since I've been up here" Chris says to no one in particular.

"Wait are you nervous or something?" You say glancing back at him.

"What! No, of course not. We have done this before many, many times," he quickly changes the subject.

"Oh look your Prom photo." You stop and turn checking out the terrible photo. It's you and some football player you were pretty sure he was like 3rd string.

"I have no idea where mine is."

"I am sure you don't. I told you many times not to go with her, and that she only accepted to make her ex jealous."

"Well, I realized that a bit late. Then when we sat next to them and danced next to them and when she ended up leaving with him."

"The POST PROM party my brothers threw helped right??"

"Ah yes! That time I woke up hungover and outside fully dressed on your front yard! Good times!"

After trying not to laugh your laughter breaks through.

"I am glad you find my pain so funny," he says while trying not to laugh which only makes you laugh even louder.

"When you and Scott where on Seth Meyers and that story came up........"

You can't even finish what you are saying because you are laughing so hard you almost snorted.

"OK OK! I will show you what's so fucking funny," with those words he starts pushing you towards your old bedroom. Once you realize he doesn't know your parents had the second floor of their house remodeled.

"Nope, not that room this one."

You take the lead and walk into your parents old bedroom which is now the guest room.

"Your parents room? Naughty."

"Gross Chris, they remodeled the second floor so they had the their room moved."

"That's great. You know I have only been up here twice, I think, and both times were great memories," he adds a wink at the end.

You just shake your head at him. You both walk in the room you tell him to get comfortable you are just going to wash your face and go to the bathroom.

Once you enter the bathroom a flood of memories come rushing back.

The first time he was up here was your 1st time together you were so nervous, but not about the sex that inevitably happened but if anyone saw him up here you would NEVER hear the end of it. Your older brother still make fun of you for the couch incident. You two only had one class together and it was Chemistry, of course it was in Chemistry you both realized he had chemistry...ugh that's so cheesy. But before that you and him occasionally hung out but once high school started you both had different groups you hung out with. You were considered more of jock you played softball and did cheer. He was in the arts and always looked like he was having the time of his life. So when you both had Chemistry your senior year you partnered with him because because he had the only open seat.

You would have never thought that just 3 months later, after studying for a test you would be making out on your parents couch 

God that kid was a great kisser even at 17.

You finally remember why you are in the bathroom and quickly finish washing your face you walk out to Chris leaning against the headboard watching Seth Meyers and on his phone.

You lean against the door frame and just take him all, in his long legs are crossed at the ankle and he is typing furiously on his phone, he must be annoyed you can tell by the look on his face. 

"Hey sexy. Are you tweeting at the President again?" You finally say as you walk in the room.

He looks up at you and smiles it makes you weak in the knees.

You think to yourself "get it together girl"

"Nope, not this time! Come here please."

He scoots down so you can stand in front of him on the bed. He notices that you have changed into your pajamas. Its a black sleep dress and is fitted and has a v neck that shows off the girls. He definitely notices his eyes glance down more than once.

"I see you have changed, I like it, but did you pack it just in case I was coming?"

He raises an eyebrow at you.

"Umm excuse you sir I don't do anything for a man! I like sleeping comfortable and pants are too hot and I have kids, so naked is out so its this or as Scott call my other ones 'Prairie Chic' and I had no idea you were coming so fuck you."

Chris puts his hands up in defense, "First I was kidding! Apparently I am not funny and second you are going to be out of that soon so it doesn't matter what you are currently wearing."

Fuck.

How does he do that? You were getting annoyed literally 1 second ago and now you are ready to sit on his face.

You clear your throat and quickly apologize. 

"Sorry, I am feeling a bit nervous and instead of just saying that, I got defensive."

"I appreciate your apology but you don't need to apologize. I was trying to be funny and it didn't work and trust me I am way more nervous than you are."

You reach for his cheek and look into his eyes he gives you a smile.

"Oh I forgot to mention this beard is WORKING for me Christopher."

"Oh yeah? I might have heard that before."

He finally takes you in his arms and brings you onto his lap, making you straddle him you lean towards him to kiss him but he leans back, making you follow him down to the bed. He grabs the back of your head and brings you to his lips.

The kiss starts out sweet and slow that is until he grabs your ass and makes you grind against him.

You let out a very loud moan.

"Fuck you sound so good." He taps your ass signaling that he wants you on your back. You try to move off of him but he drags your hips against once more just to hear you moan his name.

"Ugh you are the worst."

"Oh really? That not what I just heard, now get on your back please."

You are more than willing to acquiesce to his request. You slide off of him and try to calm your nerves. Chris was still wearing his shirt and pajamas pants he came over in.

"Are you going to take that off." You ask pointing at his shirt and without words he reaches behind his head and does the "hot guy" shirt pull off.

"And those." You point to his pants he just laughs at your super pointed directions he is just is wearing his boxer briefs.

DAMN.

He gets back in the bed and grabs your ankle to pull you closer to him.

Chris leans over you but is not quite on top of you yet, "How are you?"

"Are you serious? I am fine Chris but I would be better if you were on top of me."

"Great to hear, I am coming over lady", you laugh at him and his ability to be so dorky and so incredibly sexy at the exact same time.

You open you legs wide enough for him to lay between but he comes up for a quick kiss but then scoots down so that his chin is resting on the bottom of your stomach.

"Hi again and what are you doing down there?"

You know exactly what he is doing down there, but hearing him say that he is going to eat your pussy is almost enough to make you cum. He just looks up at you through his long ass eyelashes and gives you that smile you know that smile that the one, you have seen many times before and it works it works every time.

"Well as per my last text, I told you I want this pussy in my mouth and I am a man of my word."

While he was talking he was massaging your ass with his hands, he starts to lift up your sleep dress only to notice you aren't wearing any panties and thanks to a waxing membership from your sisters from last Christmas a fresh Brazilian wax.

"Well fuck me, this is a surprise."

Is the last thing you hear before he runs his tongue up your pussy. He then gently sucks on your clit for just a second before taking his hand and spreading your lips to dip his tongue inside of you. He is taking his time with your pussy he slides his tongue in and out of you fully coating you on his tongue. He finally comes back up to your clit and kisses it before taking it into his mouth. You are definitely feeling this beard now, the grazing on you pussy is driving you crazy.

You are sure you have died. You were thinking this was going to be weird or awkward but all you can think is nothing truly, Nothingness well not nothing but,

HOLY 

MOTHERFUCKING

SHIT

That is really all you can think.

"Holy motherfucking shit," is what you yell out as Chris eats the life out of you. You feel him smile against your pussy. He brings his head up and says "You good? Cuz if this is too much for you I can stop."

You can barely even look at him right now, his beard is full of your wetness and this smug, sexy bastard knows you aren't going to have him stop until you have cum in his mouth.

"Shush your face and get back down there."

He doesn't reply he just goes back to sucking on your clit. It doesn't take long for him to have you trembling in his hands. It starts to get to too intense, so you try to back away from his mouth, but he just pulls you back and grips his hands around your thighs a bit tighter. He does slow down a bit letting you breathe, but then starts flicking his tongue softly over clit sending you over the edge.

"Fuck Chris that's it right fucking there!!" He does not let up he is just moaning his way through your orgasm with one final flick across your clit and all the built-up tension snaps.

"Holy shit I am cuming..don't stop oh God!" He slows down his movements but not before he dives back inside to get a full taste of your orgasm. You can feel him moving his tongue inside you and his nose is gently bumping your clit and that sensation is enough to have you cuming again. You grip the sheets by your side so tight you start to lose feeling in your hands.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!" You yell. The orgasm tears through you leaving you a trembling mess.

You are pretty sure you passed out.

Then you just feel him move up the bed next to you, and then you feel a poke to your nose.

"Ugh stop. I think I died give me a year to recover," you hear him laugh a bit you don't find any of this funny.

You are still experiencing after shock from those 2 orgasms

"So how was that?" You finally open your eyes to see his bright blue one staring down at you there is a bit of questioning in them. Does you really not know that you almost passed out?

"Well that was probably the hardest I have came in my life so OK I guess, shit dude you made me cum twice."

You are very glad he wiped his mouth and beard because you aren't sure you would have been able to survive see that image again.

"Wow OK thanks, but you were trying to get away from me."

"That was purely to save myself from a ridiculously loud and embarrassing orgasm." You look away from him you start to feel really embarrassed. Chris literally pounced on you after you said that he takes your chin and makes you look at him.

"Don't. You have no reason so be embarrassed that was so fucking hot I almost came from just listening to you."

"Yeah?" You question. He just brings your hand down to his dick and you can feel how rock hard he still is.

"You are wearing way to many clothes" 

You push him back so he is on his back, its your turn to make him scream your name.

"Well I see you got some thing to prove."

"You aren't the only one who can make some one scream their name."

"That was one time,"you give him your best side eye.

"You are a terrible liar Christopher." 

You lean down and kiss his lips taking his bottom lip into your mouth and sucking so gently he moans. You then move to his spot right under his ear you take his earlobe in your mouth then bite.

"Ouch that hurt."

"Shhh you baby," you resume sucking his neck really contemplating giving him a hickey, for old times sake, he responds as if he is reading your mind.

"Don't you dare!"

You just giggle and kiss your way back to his mouth and down his neck to his chest leaving tiny bites the whole way down. You kiss his sides, but you know how ticklish he is so you don't continue. You finally make your way down to the top of his boxer briefs. You look back up at him while he lifts his hips helping you get them off. And there it is the 1st penis you ever saw. You smile a bit and he catches it.

"Why are you laughing at my dick?"

"I am not laughing." You start to slowly stroke him.

"I am just remembering the 1st time I did this you were so cute," you keep stroking his dick while retelling this story.

“You kept saying that I didn’t have to do this but by then you had gone down on me like 4 times, but the second my mouth was on you changed you tune very quickly”

"Oooooh yeah oooooh shit yeah I remember that too." You add a bit more pressure while stroking him, you then lick from the base to the tip and take him in your mouth.

"Holy motherfucking shit."

You smile around him and take him out of your mouth with a pop.

"What was that?" You laugh you take him back in your mouth and bob up and down a couple of times getting a great rhythm in, but your are rudely interrupted by Chris pulling you off him.

"Hey!"

You protest but before you can say anything else, you are already on your back with Chris hovering over with a look so devilish you could scream. He removes your sleep dress that is up to your neck. You raise your arms so he can take off and tosses it somewhere in the room. 

"OK you win and I plan on being inside you when I cum." He spreads your legs and gets between your thighs and starts to rub the head of his dick against your folds. You moan out his name. "So what exactly do I win?” You moaned out.

"Anything."

He is pushing into you so gently a tears starts to form. Once he is fully seated in you, you both exhale the breath you don't realize you were holding. He start thrusting deep and slow, just how he knows you like it, he is hitting every single spot and before you even realize you closer to cuming. He can feel your walls start to tense.

“Are you going to cum for me?” He ask in a deeper than normal voice.

“Yea, don’t stop, please don’t stop." You moan out. Your hands are gripping his back so tightly you are afraid you might hurt him. He doesn’t change a thing and just keeps hitting that spot, again and again and again and again.

“Fuck, I am gonna cum.”

“That's it Y/N look at me when you cum.” You try you hardest to keep your eyes open but damn its almost impossible. You look up at him and see him biting his bottom lip, his beautiful eyes staring straight into yours, he glances down to see where you two are connected and your eyes follow.

NOPE you should not have done that, the sight of him pumping in and out of you is what makes you instantly cum around him.

“Shit, that so fucking hot, I love feeling you cum." You are trying your hardest to ride out this orgasm but his thrusts are literally going to make you cum again. He starts to thrust a little shallower now trying to hold off his impending orgasm. He leans down to kiss you so very deeply his tongue slowly slides into your wanting mouth and the passion consumes you. He moves to kissing your neck and asks “Do you have another one for me?”

Dear God is he trying to kill you.

You just nod or try you best to nod.

“I think you do and I need you to cum again” He is thrusting so erratically now he is trying his hardest to not cum until you do for a second time. He pushes into you so deep you swear you cervix will be sore tomorrow. You are gripping his back so hard. You are glad you keep your nails short and with that final stroke you cum so hard around you basically scream.

“FUCK”

“Yes that’s fucking it," one more thrust of his hips and he finally cums. Thank goodness, you don’t think you could have cum again without passing out. He moans out your name and collapses on you.

“Sorry, I will get off of you once I regain my sight."

You don’t mind it actually he feels really great on top of you.

You laugh a little or whatever amount of energy you have left to laugh.

“No, you feel good.”

“Oh yeah I can tell, is my back bleeding?" Annoyed, You try to push him off of you but he shift his weight back onto his forearms.

“I am kidding come here," he leans up to kiss you.

You just give him the teeniest peck.

He feigns offense.

“Christoper, you are still inside me and yes I got the joke, now please get off so I can pee.” He rolls off of you and lets you get up but not without smacking your ass when you get up.

“Really? Can't get enough huh?” You say as you grab your sleep dress and walk to the bathroom.

“Nope not with an ass like that.”

You didn’t catch all of that but you figured you heard enough.

By the time you pee and clean up you walk back into the room just as Chris is walking back in from the hallway you jump at the sound of the door opening.

Your shriek startles Chris who jumps.

“Fuck. You scared me." You both say at the same time.

“I went to grab our phones I went to the bathroom in the hallway bathroom.”

“Oh gotcha,” he hands you your phone.

“Thank you."

The air between you both is a bit off. You see text from Scott and the group text with all four of your siblings has 72 text messages. You decide not to check them so you just toss your phone on chair by the door.

Chris walks up to you and kisses you and starts to walk you back towards the bed. Once your knees hit the back of the mattress you sit you down and he starts to lean you back down.

You break the kiss and say,

“As much as I am enjoying the kissing I am in no way ready for a round 2 just yet”, Chris just smiles a super sleepy smile.

“Oh no I couldn’t get a hard no matter what you did, I am just trying to get you into bed….again.” You smirk and his attempt at a sex joke.

You take his lead and get under the covers and turn the lamp off. You turn over to face a barely awake Chris. He smiles you could just live in that smile forever. You lean over for a quick kiss.

“So I saw that you have 72 text messages from your siblings, on accident, do you want to take about it?" He said through barely open eyes.

“Umm no not right now, I know exactly what they are saying so no. Just so you know I don’t regret anything that has happen between us at all,” you sigh and continue “I know that time we slept together shortly after Jake died was super weird and I know we both felt…..” you look over at Chris and notice he is out cold he is even snoring slightly.

You just giggle at the look on his face his mouth is slightly open and he is snoring a bit louder now. He wakes up with a start his eyes pop open.

“Shit, sorry I feel asleep, I am listening.” He mumbles out through now closed eyes.

“Its fine we can talk tomorrow." You look over and he is back asleep. You snuggle in close to him and he instinctively wraps his arms around you.

“I lov——“ that’s the last thing you hear before sleep overtakes you.


	4. You win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and a teeny bit with my personal favorite Scott . And a small flashback to their 1st Summer after highshool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started to add the times of the flashbacks because I was confusing them!! So I will be going back and put the years from the present day story!!

Hot!

God

Why is it so fucking hot?

You finally open your eyes and and are staring at man's chest. What in the world? Instantly yesterday comes running at you!

Christopher Robert.....the boy you can never get over.

**19 Years ago:**

It happened as an accident it was the 3rd time you guys slept together. It was when you came home from California after your freshman year at UC Berkeley. When you came to Sudbury that summer you came home to an empty house. Apparently your parents assumed you were staying in California for the summer and they took the WHOLE FAMILY excluding you to Puerto Rico for 2 weeks. In all honesty it was your fault you just ASSUMED your parents knew you were coming home especially when you didn't tell them. So that was your bad but what you didn't expect was no food in the house.

Luckily your best friend in the whole world lived across the street and his mom always had food. You stalked the Evans house for hours and you were dying of hunger when you finally see him pull up. You jump off the couch and run straight out the front door.

"Scott!" You screamed at him.

"Jesus H Chris Y/N why are you screaming at me and why aren't you in Puerto Rico?"

"Can you believe they forgot me?"

"No, I don't believe it. I am sure you told them you wouldn't be here and then changed your mind at the last minute assuming they would be able to read your mind."

This is why you are friends he just got you!

"Well that might have happened but I am not going to admit that." you try to give Scott the best puppy dog eyes. He just rolls his eyes LOUDLY!

"Hey poor you would like to come in? Please?" He says dripping with sarcasm.

"You are the most sarcastic 16 year old on the planet and trust me after one year of college I should know" Scott just rolls his eyes and makes you walk in front of him to go into the house.

"You know everyone is home right well I at least Carly and Chris are home", at the mention of Chris's name your body tenses.

"Oh Chris is home why?" You try to sound nonchalant. He looks at you and shakes his head.

"The same reason you are dumbass, it's Summer."

You stop at the front door and Scott reaches around you and opens it and sighs and he walks past you into the house. "Sorry I don't live here so I am not going to walk in. I was raised better than that." You both walk in Scott disappears into the kitchen and you yell for him to bring you something because you are dying of hunger. Scott mumbles something that's sound like "that sounds like a personal problem."

Chris must have heard your voice because the next thing you see is him coming down the stairs and you swear he is walking in slow motion.

DAMN.

Was he this tall last year?

Was he that sexy last year?

"Hey Y/N. I thought that was you yelling." He reaches out and pulls you into a tight hug. "Why aren't you in Puerto Rico?"

Just then Scott walks back in with snacks and you practically run to him and start stuffing your face.

"Cute."

Scott comments on you stuffing potato chips in your mouth. "She didn't or 'forgot' tell her family she was coming home", you just smile as sweetly as you can at the Evans boys.

Chris sits down next to you, a little to close but you aren't complaining and starts grabbing some of the food Scott got for you.

You and Chris start a tug of war over the grapes on a vine and he reaches to tickle you, which makes you drop the grapes and he immediately puts them in his mouth. Scott sees you to start to vibe or whatever it is you two are doing and decides to leave.

"So, I don't want to know whatever this is but I am going to take a shower." You both don't really acknowledge Scott and he just walks away.

Once he walks up the stairs and you both hear the bathroom door shut. Chris jumps up from the dining room table and takes your hand and walks you to sit on the couch and before you can even say anything he is kissing you.

"Fuck, how do you look so good it only been one year?"

"Well hello to you Christopher," you manage to get out between kisses as he moves down your neck.

"Are you even going to ask how my year was or if I am seeing anyone?”

His kisses come back up from your neck, back to your mouth he swipes his tongue on your bottom lip and of course you open you mouth to him. In between kisses he is asks you these questions.

Kiss

"How are you?"

Kiss

"Fine and you?"

Kiss

“Better now. Seeing anyone?”

Kiss

"Not really, you?"

Kiss

“Same, not really."

Kiss 

"How was your flight?

Kiss

"Uneventful."

Kiss

"Plane or train?"

Kiss

"Train."

Kiss

"I am here all summer, you?"

Kiss

"Same."

Kiss, during this kiss he slides his hand down to grab your ass.

"Fuck, Chris," he smiles against your mouth.

"I don't think we have time," you pull back and just look at him. Trying to see if he is being serious.

"I am kidding."

"Are you cuz?" You reach your hand down to the front of his pants and pass your hand over his very hard dick.

"Because I don't think you are."

"Girl don't play with me. I will fuck you right here on this couch."

“Oh no! Not on Scott's favorite couch."

You both laugh no one knows why this is his favorite couch but since he was 6 he always called it his favorite.

You feel Chris stir next you and that brings you back to the present.

"Hey you." His voice deep with sleep.

"Hi." You respond timidly just then you bladder reminds you have to pee NOW...you try to break from his arms only to be held tighter

"I have to pee so bad Chris please let go" He releases his grip and say the has to pee to you tell him he can come in while you pee.

"Are you sure?"

"Its just pee" with that you take off to the bathroom leaving the door open in case he wants to join. You finish and are flushing the toilet when he walks in you try not to stare as he walks towards the bathroom.

You have seen him naked and he has been inside you multiple times so why does he still leave you so breathless?

You wash your hands and brush your teeth.

"Do you happen to have another toothbrush?" You just open the drawer and there is a whole assortment of toothbrushes and toothpastes.

"My parent's are anything but underprepared. They have full outfits for whatever random person that stays here." Chris just laughs but since he hasn't peed yet stops abruptly and says he still has to pee.

"Just go! I can leave?" He finally starts to pee.

"You know I have see your penis before right?"

"Yeah but in a sexy way not a normal way." He tries to explain leaving you just more confused

"Nevermind." You just smile at him as you walk out of the bathroom patting on the butt as you walk out.

"Excuse you lady! Hands off." You are back in the bed ignoring him on purpose you know that is his biggest pet peeve. Once he has brushed his teeth he comes stalking back into the bedroom.

"Hey. I am talking to you!" You don't even acknowledge him.

"Oh, so you are ignoring me?" You pick up the pillow that is next to you and start to count the flowers. The next thing you know the pillow is pulled from your hand and you are being pulled to the edge of the bed.

"Christopher!" When you gets where he wants you, your legs are hanging off the side of the bed and he standing between them he finally speaks.

"Oh so you can hear me." He leans forward to kiss you you wrap your arms around his neck and bring him down to lay on top of you. He adjusts so you can feel what he is bring to the game.

"Good morning my lo..Chris...my Chris"

Oh God!

Please tell me he didn't hear that!

I know he is 5 inches from my face, but please tell me after all those Marvel movies his hearing has decreased I hope! Just a tiny bit.

But of course him being the most annoyingly amazing man on the planet just says "and Good morning my lo..Y/N...my Y/N.

And he just leans down and kisses all the embarrassment out of you. He swipes his tongue over your bottom lip and you open you mouth with a moan.

His hands are reaching down to pull up your sleep dress up and off you raise your arms to help and he tosses to the floor. He takes in your face and your freshly exposed body and licks his lips.

"I totally ignored these last night 'I am so sorry ladies'." He is talking to your boobs. You just shake your head and giggle at his silliness. He takes one of his hand and gently rubs his thumb over your nipple it immediately hardens he then bends down and takes your nipple into his mouth.

Holy

Motherfucking

Shit

He sucks so gently. You are just a moaning mess underneath him. He switches to the other one and repeats same action. You just know you are dripping and Chris knows it too. He comes up to your ear and says "I can smell you all the way up here and you smell fucking delicious."

Oh God.

Can you cum from just words?

Because you are pretty sure you just had mini orgasm.

He leans back for a quick kiss but then reaches his hand down between you thighs and strokes your clit with his thumb and slides his middle and ring finger deep inside you.

"Oh yes right there" he strokes you a few times before pulling out of and bringing those fingers right in his mouth he swirls his fingers in his mouth making the hottest moans you have ever heard he takes them out of his mouth with a pop.

You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him to your lips so you can taste yourself in his mouth. Your tongues meet and caress each other all too soon his is kissing his way down your body a quick kiss to both of your breasts

Down to you stomach, your inner thighs, your calves and finally back up your pussy.

He takes your clit right into his mouth and sucks so lightly.

He does it again and again

He has you losing your mind you are mumbling incoherently super dirty things. After years of this torture he finally starts to suck a bit harder and is pressing his face into your pussy. The slurping and sucking sounds are enough to make you cum.

"Please make cum, please," you can feel him smile against you.

He actually has you begging.

He lifts his head and has the audacity to ask you to repeat yourself.

"I am sorry I didn't hear you. Your thighs are around my head and I am having a hard time hearing you" he has the biggest smirk on his face and you know he isn't going to make you cum until you say it again.

You sit up on your elbows and try to give him the most annoyed look but you are sure its coming across as a begging face.

He can see the struggle in your eyes, you want to defy him so bad, but you know exactly what he will do.

Fuck, you want to cum so bad.

It's official, you hate him so much right now. So he takes his tongue and flicks your clit back and forth as fast as he can all while maintaining eye contact.

You on the other hand are barely keeping it together. He just long enough to make you almost cum and then stops you moan his name so loud

"Fuck you Chris."

You are dying and he is driving you absolutely crazy. All this pent up pre-orgasm tension is going to explode.

"Nope. I don't think that is what you said" he dips his head down again and this time he sucks your clit slowly in and out of his mouth all while maintaining eye contact.

That's what broke you.

"OK Okkkkkk I am begging you! Please, please make cum"

"My pleasure." That sexy asshole! It doesn't take much more than one more tongue flick and you are screaming your orgasm out.

You are pretty sure that if Ms. Tyson is out walking her dog and just heard you yell.

Holy Motherfucking Shit! Chris, Fuck you!

This time because he is terrible he doesn't wipe his mouth beforehand he wipes it in front of you and slowly and licks his lips. He knows exactly what that does to you.

You push him on his back a little bit forcefully then you meant to but all this tension is his fault. You aren't exactly sure when he took off his boxer briefs but you didn't care right you were going to fuck the shit out him!

Thankfully he is so very hard. You raise up just enough to take him in your hand and slide down his length. He tries to grab your ass you stop him and hold his arms down at his side.

"You do know that I can easily get out of you grasp."

"You do know how easily I can make you not want to," and then you clench your walls around him.

He moans your name.

"Fuck Y/N aren't you going to move."

You don't respond you just clench your walls again and after him moaning once more. You move you hands to his chest to get some leverage and you start thrusting your hips hard and fast

"Holy shit baby you gotta slow down or I am going cum." You just ignore him and chase after your orgasm first.

It does take long Chris sit up and starts to pull you even closer.

He asks "Are you closer are do you need my help" and before he even attempts to move his hand between your bodies you cum so hard against him "Thank God" and he cums right along with you.

You both fall towards the mattress.

"Holy Motherfucking Shit have we always been this hot together?" He asks.

"I can't seem to access any memories right now but that is the fastest you have ever cum, I mean since high school."

You make a sound that might be laughing but you aren't sure.

"I would be offend but I don't have the energy! Fuck Y/N that was so fucking hot. I don't think I have cum that hard ever like I thought I was going to pass out." You take that a such a huge compliment.

"Well she appreciates your sentiments." He finally has enough energy to roll you both over so now he leaning over you.

He gives a sort of kiss he misses most of your mouth.

"She is attached to you so you deserve that credit." He says blinking for about 10 seconds.

"Are you falling asleep while talking to me?"

His eyes pop open.

"No!" He says while blinking once for 10 more seconds.

"Go to sleep." You gently push him back and he falls right over the sight him makes you laugh so loud. He startles but doesn't wake up.

You get up to go pee. You grab your phone to check the time and your messages. Its 11:27am and you have 3 text from Scott and 135 from your sibling group chat.

Scott (Text) 9:37am

"Good morning lady! How are you? (Don't answer that.)"

Scott (Text)10:15 am

"Hello?? How are you not awake? My mother is looking for her eldest male child. I am not going to lie for him."

Scott (Text) 11:25am

"For fucks sake! I hate you both so fucking much! I was just in your house looking for you both hoping no one died and all I hear is moaning! EWWWWWWWW! I fucking hate both of you and go to hell I love you be safe and damn girl what move was that?"

OMFG! He was in the house?!!

Y/N (Text)

"Hi............we are fine."

Scott (Text)

"Yep I heard. I am currently looking up ways to erase sounds from you memory."

Y/N (Text)

"My bad. What did you tell Lisa?"

Scott (Text)

"That two adults in the LATE 30's went out to breakfast but no cars are gone so who knows what she actually believes."

Y/N (Text)

"Excuse you! Late 30's that hurts man. I will make him explain where he was."

Scott (Text)

"He's the favorite. He could probably murder 90 people and she wouldn't care. She just wants him happy."

Y/N (Text)

"Are we OK? I know this has come up in the past. But you are my numbero uno Evans. BTW you are her favorite he is just the golden boy."

Scott (Text)

"We are. I swear. You really think so? Oh and BTW I DON'T EVER WANT TO HEAR MY BROTHER CUM EVER AGAIN. And Bitch what move did you do? Is is Gay friendly?"

Y/N (Text)

"OMFG. I promise! I had no idea you were here! And oh girl, yes I will."

The house phone rings and the scares and wakes up Chris you get up and answer

"Hello?"

"Oh good, you aren't dead and please tell me he is not in the house right now?"

Your oldest brothers voice boom over the phone Chris can hear you brother's voice over the phone

"Kyle! Hi..... um I am not sure what exactly you are talking about?"

"You have been bad at lying your whole life, so if I were to say I could be at mom and dad's house in 5 mins I am not going to see Captain America sneaking out of the back fucking door?"

"Nope." You are a terrible liar.

"Fine, see you in a minute! You are the worst!" He hangs up.

THAT MOTHERFUCKER!


	5. Absolutely Not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking to her brother Chris and the reader finally talk and of course my favorite little brother is in this chapter

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!! I AM NOT A FUCKING CHILD CHRIS!" You yell at the very innocent man next to you. You are now angry pacing in the bedroom while an amused Chris is watching you fume.

"You know what fuck him! Fuck you Kyle! You know he used to sleep pee, he peed in every closet in this house! And he didn't get circumcised until he was 5 his penis was crooked, that crooked dick bastard! And he had to repeat 2nd grade! Who fails fucking 2nd grade? A person name Kyle! That's who. And newsflash dude you were accident mom was pregnant at our their wedding! Ooh he is an actual bastard!"

Chris finally speaks up "Do you feel better now? That was a lot of info about Kyle I didn't need to know. Do you want to come here?"

"A little. Sorry for the overshare. I do. I am going to call him! And yell at him." You lean over and kiss Chris with as much passion it came across super aggressive.

"Are you sure? Didn't he say he was on his way here?"

Oh shit you totally forgot that you are wearing your robe and you are pretty sure Chris is still naked.

"Who cares! We should have sex right now so he can see it! That dickhead!"

The look on Chris's face let you know you sounded insane.

"Well as sexy as _that_ sounds I am going to gracefully decline." You know it sounds crazy although he is your big brother but you will not be spoken to that way.

Absolutely not!

You grab your phone and try to calmly talk to your brother....**TRY**. 

"I am going to call him and try to talk like a civil person." You explain to Chris, but you don't think he believes you.

"I can see your face Christopher," he tries to smile but comes across like he is in pain.

You dial your brother he picks up on the 1st ring.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO KYLE!" Chris flinches at your tone and volume.

"HOW DARE YOU! I AM GROWN WOMAN I CAN SLEEP WITH WHOEVER I CHOSE. I HAVE HAD SEX WITH TONS ON PEOPLE AND THAT WAS JUST COLLEGE! I HAVE ALSO SLEPT WITH A GUY ON THE PATRIOTS ARE YOU GOING TO GO FIND HIM TOO? I AM LITERALLY THE MOST RESPONSIBLE ONE IN THIS FAMILY. I RUN MY OWN COMPANY! DO I HAVE A HUGE SOFT SPOT FOR CHRIS? NO SHIT! BUT YOU DON'T GET TO MAKE AN ASSUMPTION THAT I DONT KNOW WHAT I AM DOING!"

Your brother has said nothing but you hear him sigh and clear his throat.

"Are you done?"

"Maybe? You got something else to get off your chest?"

"Nope. My bad. I am sorry. You are my baby sister and I worry about you and the kids.............. and losing Jake broke me.I know I have no right talking to you like that. You always make great decisions and I actually like Chris he is a really good dude. Wait which player?”

At the sound of your late husbands name you broke down into tears. Kyle hears your sniffles. You can feel Chris move closer to but still keeps his distance.

"You good?" You sniffle a bit and dry your eyes and clear your throat.

This bastard.

You get why he responded like this but it was still uncalled for.

"I am."

"You happy?"

You look at Chris whose eyes are a bit misty and smile at him which the loving returns.

"I am"

"I love you the smallest amount."

"And I love you even less."

"Put me on speaker."

"Absolutely not?"

"Just put me on fucking speaker." You look over at Chris and mouth 'sorry' he gives you a questioning look. You place your phone in between you and press the speaker button.

"You are on speaker and yes he is sitting here" you are absolutely terrified about what might happen next.

Kyle speaks first,

"So, I am sorry for what ever you might read in our group text and although I might hate how you talked about my baby sister you didn't mention anything really about her."

You can tell that Chris wishes he could take back what he said.

He responds,

"I can't even imagine anyone talking about one in my sisters that way so I am deeply sorry and the way I feel her is like nothing I have ever felt for anyone ever.”

You just stare into his eyes with such love.....like? Your brother keeps talking, thank goodness, you aren't sure where that thought was going.

"So Cap, Black Panther 2....I am going to need a tour of that set to truly forgive you."

What any annoying human. 

"No, he will not do that." Chris interrupts you but saying

"Of course not a problem."

Why is he so damn nice?

"By Ky!" You hang up before he can respond.

You fall dramatically back on the bed and Chris leans over you.

"So I have a question for you?"

"Yes?"

"Which Patriot did you sleep with?"

You just laugh at him and get up and head to take a shower this has been a long ass morning.

You hear Chris yell from the bed,

"You're not going to answer?" He gets up and follows you into the shower now he is just listing players off. You just ignore his questions and start to wash your body.

"Can you give me a year? Or a season?"

"Why do you care?" You finally say, "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? No of course not I just want to know if I am better in bed than a football legend?"

"You are ridiculous!" You laugh out.

"And Christopher Robert you are the best sex I have ever had. EVER." With that you feel a tinge of guilt.

"Oh really? So better than Brady?"

"EWWWW! I would NEVER sleep Brady? And he has been married for forever."

"Gronk?"

"Just stop you won't figure it out, and I just told you that you were the best sex ever and you didn't return the sentiment and my feelings are a bit hurt."

You turn off the shower and attempt to get out even though Chris is still washing his body.

"Hey! Wait come back, Please?" You just stand there with the water off and your arms crossed.

"Can you turn the water back on?" You turn it on cold and move out of the stream.

"Fuck, that's cold! Can you turn the hot water on?"

"Just the hot? Sure!" He grabs your hand as you reach for the nozzle and turns it to the correct temperature. He then brings you close to him while still holding your hand. He brings your hand to his mouth and kisses the back of your hands. With his free hand he pushes your chin up so you can look at him in his eyes you look away.

"Y/N can you please look at me?" You try to ignore him but the sound is his voice brings you back to him. You finally look him in the eyes, those beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi!"

“Hmmm.”

"I have been in love with you since I was 17. I have loved through different girlfriends and watched you bring guys home to met your parents. I always just assumed we would end up together. When you suggested that we should stop sleeping together because you met a guy. It broke my heart and then you ended marrying him and having 2 kids and being happy without me. That killed me. Seeing you happy broke my heart. I thought it was all over for us and I let it go but when my mom told me Jake had died I was so numb and I couldn't wait to get you back. God, I sound like monster and when you came to visit Scott and we umm you know slept together I felt so fucking guilty like I had taken advantage of you or something. My feelings for you have never changed."

You just stand there speechless silent tears running down your face but being in shower you hope helps mask them but of course Chris can tell and he reaches up and wipes your tears away. You can tell he is about to keep talking but you really need to get this out while you still can.

"Christopher, I have been in love with you since I was 16 ½ those 6 months make feel so much younger than you," you get a small smile from him.

"I watched you move away and have an amazing acting career. I have seen every movie you have been in. I have never been more proud to be a small part of your life. I am not going to lie it sucked seeing you everywhere and not being able to be in your daily life. So for me and my heart I let you go and really tried to keep it as just sex but that we impossible....so when I met Jake he was the complete opposite of you but he reminded me of our friendship. I Ioved him with every part of my heart I could and he gave me my babies but a part of my heart has always been yours. You felt like a monster? I said vows to a man I loved but not nearly as much as I loved you. And you did not take advantage of me not one bit. Sleeping with you has never been a mistake. Ever. My feelings for you have may have wained but the have never changed."

Chris lets out the deepest sigh ever and just brings you into his arms.

"Can we get out of the shower now?" You are way past done and its getting cold.

You both silently get out of the shower you use the robe your parents have a gave Chris a towel. You both walk into the bedroom both deep in thought with neither one of you sure if what to say next.

So you break the silence. 

"Amendola."

"Oh really? When?"

"2017, my company hosted the team"

"You are right I wouldn't have guessed?"

He starts to laugh and you join in the tension is finally broken and then you remember you haven't eat all damn morning.

"Hey guy are you hungry?"

"I am fucking starving I have used up all my energy pleasing you twice."

"Hey I did not make you have sex with me this morning..last night was all me but this morning was so on you."

He tries to refute but you just ignore him. You take off your robe and start to get dressed

"Babe can you grab my jeans they should be in the bottom drawer."

"Babe? Me? No, Christopher Robert? You know besides my grandmother nobody else calls me that."

"I know. Scott told me, in all honesty I started calling you that because it annoyed you annnnd that was great for an 13 year old who had a huge crush on her friends older brother."

"So you did it to annoy me? Well it was annoying until you came back from your family vacation that next summer." 

"So, basically when I got boobs? You were the worst!"

"What? I was new to boobs!"

"You are ridiculous. Can I get those jeans now?

He grabs the jeans you want and walks then over to you but won't hand them over until you kiss him. You get on your tippy toes and still can't reach his lips.

"You are going to have to bend over to get this kiss mister." You have every intention of just giving him a peck but he obviously didn't think that was an option. He kisses you so deep you feel it in your toes, he comes back for another kiss and put you hands on his chest.

“Down boy this is about to take you far away from breakfast."

"The only thing I want to eat is you." You wiggle from his grasp, grab your jeans and quickly put them on, grab your phone and start to walk out.

"Hey baldy aren't you forgetting your underwear?"

"Baldy? Is that a pussy joke?"

He winks at you, what a nerd.

"I don't wear underwear Chris I thought you knew that," you disappear into the hall and down the back staircase.

You have never been so excited to make breakfast for a man.

OMG what is happening?

You check the time it's almost 1pm. No wonder are starving. You text Scott

Y/N (Text)

"Do you want brunch? I will make whatever you want?"

Scott (Text)

"Always. Will there the mimosa's at this brunch?"

You immediately check the fridge and your mom bought Champagne

Y/N (Text)

"Always."

Scott (Text)

"Well I am assuming this is an apology brunch so I want eggs Benedict"

Y/N (Text)

Seriously? OK fine. Can you come over? I miss you face!"

Scott (Text)

*your. And is anyone naked?"

Y/N (Text)

"I meant you! And no. Well I am not sure about what's his face."

Scott (Text)

"5 mins"

Y/N (Text)

"Yay!"

You finally check your sibling text group and don’t read any of the messages you just text them on simple message.

Y/N (Text)

“As I am sure you are all aware I am with Chris and that’s all I am saying, I love and equally hate you all.”

Kyle (Text)

“Once Chris introduces me to Lupita, I will no longer be in your business!”

Sadie (Text)

“Well hello you, that must be some dick.”

Tiffany (Text)

“I just happy that you are happy.”

David (Text)

“Same to what Ky said but I am getting Lupita."

Your siblings in a nutshell.

You start to get he to get the brunch ready lucky for you, you have a quick recipe for Eggs Benedict. You got the water boiling and the roux started when Chris walks in the kitchen fully dressed in clothes he didn't bring.

"Its like your mom knows my exact size these clothes fit weirdly perfect, I am keeping this shirt, so you can tell her I am taking it."

He walks up to you and finally gives you a good morning kiss.

Just a quick sweet kiss.

The knocking at the front door surprises Chris he goes into the living to answeranswer and is pleasantly surprised to see his brother.

He goes to hug Scott and gets stopped.

"What's up with that?"

"Call your mother!"

"Shit!" Chris goes back up stairs to get his phone. Scott walks into the kitchen and tries to give you attitude but he can see the smile on your face. No matter how he feels about you and Chris being together you both always seem happier together than apart.

"Scott, my love." Your hands are busy with the sauce so you just blow kisses at him.

"OK ok OK you can stop with the love fest."

He walks up next to you and lean your head on his shoulder. He kisses the top of your head and gives you a light hip bump.

"How are you?"

"Amazing."

"Did it scratch the itch?"

"Yesssssss! He did many, many times," you say that in your best Jessica Rabbit voice.

"Oh gross! I don't know why I asked."

"You happy?" He asks with the most sincere eyes.

"I am, we talked. I am pretty sure we said I love you and I told him about Amandola."

"Really? The L word and the Patriot I am shocked. I thought you would take that to the grave?"

"Same. I am not sure why I told him. Hey can you grab the eggs?"

Scott walks to the fridge and grabs the eggs and champagne and orange juice.

The water is boiling for the eggs so you ask Scott to stir while you poach them.

"I thought this was an apology brunch. Why I am being put to work? Can I make you a mimosa first?"

"It is! Because you asked me to make a hard meal. And yes Always!"

Chris walks back in the kitchen talking on his phone.

"Yes, mom. I will OK......of course.....I will makes sure she comes too. OK bye."

He ends the call and greeted with you and Scott trying not to laugh.

While you and Scott know he isn't talking about sex your brains both immediately go there are can't contain the laughter.

"I don't really appreciate constantly being the butt of you two's jokes."

He tries to maintain a serious face.

"From what I heard earlier just you came." Both you and Scott damn near fall over with all the laughing.

"Leave him alone and stop making me laugh you are making me ruin these poached eggs."

Chris looks so confused.

He looks over at you need clarification.

You try to say nonchalantly.

"By Lisa's request Scott dropped over about an hour ago," you raise your eyebrows at Chris hoping he would get what you are saying. "So he was in the house during the grand finale."

"Yuck!" Scott dramatically yells.

"You brought it up."

Chris just ignores you both and goes to make coffee but not before walking past you and grabs an handful of your ass and gives you quick deep kiss, then keep walking to the coffee maker he looks over his shoulder and gives you that smile you know, oh so well.

"Do you know she doesn't wear underwear?" Chris says to the room.

"Omg really man? And Scott already knows."

Chris turn quickly looking at both you and Scott.

"Why does he know?"

"Because we are ACTUAL friends." Scott chimes in.

"Wait, how have you not noticed? Your hand is always on her ass."

"Who wants bacon?" You are over the conversation about the lack of underwear you may or may not wear.

Brunch went by pretty uneventful you and Scott annoyed Chris which always put you both in a good mood but not so much him but the constant contact and kisses helped.

"OK, lovebirds. Thank you for the apology food. You and me are going out on tomorrow Chris won't be here." He says and just walks out.

Leaving you and Chris with silence.

"You are?"

You ask at little hurt by being blindsided by this lack of information.

"I totally forgot to tell you. I am going to DC for a few days."

You try not to take offense but he has been with you for about 36 hours and not once mentioned he was leaving.

"Wow, Chris thanks for the heads up. I canceled a meeting today to be with you."

"I didn't know that."

"Obviously, because I canceled it. You know what its cool. Do you Chris!"

He is about to respond when your phone rings its a FaceTime call from your dad.

"Ugh Fuck!" You yell before opening it with a huge smile on your face.

But the face looking back at you is your 5 year old son Aden.

"Momma! Hi! So guess what momma? Uncle Ky says that you are sleeping with Captain America!! Is he awake now? Can I say Hi to him?"

Oh God!

You were going to murder your brother!


	6. Oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big talk and some adult stuff follows. (wink)

“Momma? Can you hear?”

You literally don’t know what to say.

Your sweet baby boy just said you were sleeping with Chris.

Your fucking brother and his big dumb mouth.

“Aden is Papa around or GeGe?” You hear your Dad’s voice. He is wondering who Aden is talking to.

“Dad, its me. How are you guys?” You try to keep an even tone hoping he didn’t hear what your son said.

“Hi daughter, We love and miss you , but I did not pay for the full wifi and this shit is expensive your mom will call you later, She really wants to talk to you.” He just hangs up after that.

Stunned by the words from your son you start to panic about what your parents know and more important what your kids know.

“Are you ok?” Chris asks quietly he can see that you seem shaken.

“Not really, I have no idea what my kids know and oh God, he is going to tell his friends that his mom is fucking Captain America.”

I mean you are and have been since way before he was even an actor.

Chris just walks up to you and brings you into his arms. His presence is annoyingly calming like a huge Xanax. He brings you to the couch and sit down making you sit practically on his lap.

“Listen whatever happens, happens. Just know that I love you and I am not going anywhere.” You tried not to burst into tears but they came any ways.

Oh God you look crazy!

The boy you could never get over just said he loved you and now you are crying and have’t said anything back.

“I love you too,” that was all you could get out before crying even harder.

“Not that I am taking this personal but why exactly are you crying?"

“A bunch of stuff, I have so much going on my brain could explode. So I had the opportunity to bring my non-profit here to Boston and I already excepted and started moving last month we are co launching 4 other companies in Los Angeles, New York, D.C. and Miami that are launching in the next 2-3 years. And then you and me happened WHICH I was not expecting and I have no fucking clue what that means and we haven’t been a couple since high school and that was for a fucking summer and I have 2 kids and a widow and black and your fans are going to hate me and I am not even on birth control, what are we doing? ”

You are still talking when Chris just kisses you and because you are losing your mind you keep talking once the kiss stopped.

“Thanks for that. Does your mom hate me? Because I feel like she doesn’t trust me. I don’t think Scott and I will survive if we don’t work out and he was really there for me, way more than I have ever been for him and he did ask me not to like you and I said I would never, but fuck you got super hot Senior year and I thought he would never find out but then I felt guilty and told him and he got so mad. I don’t want him mad at me and now my kids know that I am sleeping with Captain America.”

You finally stop talking you are super winded and a little light headed.

You can’t tell exactly what Chris is thinking but he just grabs your hand and slowly walks you upstairs and into the bedroom and has you sit on the edge of the bed. He then stands right between your legs and just looks with the sweetest look.

“Ok, so that was so much information all at once so I am going to try to calm your fears. That's is fucking awesome about your non profit. I hated you living in Chicago. You are amazing and you will fucking kill it. And we will find out what is best for us, I just know that I want you and I want you to be with you wherever that is. I fucking love your kids they are hilarious and yes I am very aware that you are Black. Just so you know I don't care about what anyone thinks, it me and you and the kids. You aren't on birth control?Ok. I am not sure what to say about that. It's your body I am just happy you are sharing it with me. And no my mom does not hate you, she is so proud of you she is the one who tells me all about you. I think that what you are feeling from her is a bit of sadness, she knew that you getting married broke me. She always knew that I loved you. And you and Scott have a friendship that I have always been jealous of, he is in awe of you. And the fact you flew across the country just to be with him the very next day after he came out, that solidified whatever bond you two have. When it comes to Scott and I we are brothers we have fought for your attention for years and the fact that no matter what we were going through that you still went to him. And FINALLY Do you know how fucking hot you were in high school? I mean you are still super hot. Listen I knew you had Chem with me and I asked one of your friends to hold you up so I could get there before and told everyone else that this seat was taken because I wanted an excuse to hang out with you.”

You had no idea what to say to him that could express what you are feeling so you used your body. You just scooted up the headboard and told him to come here. He threw his shirt off and crawled up towards you.

You laid back and started to take off your shirt but he stopped you.

“What?’

"Let me please," you just nod you sit up so it a bit easier you raise your arms the look in his eyes makes you hot. He slowly lifts it off over your head and then reaches around your back to undo your bra. He takes it off in expert speed. You giggle about how fast he took it off,

"Wow, had some practice I see."

"A little. Lay back please," he can sense your hesitation.

"OK, Umm I am a bit nervous."

"Why?"

"This feel different."

"It is different. Every time I have been with you it has just been sex, super passionate sex, I have always had to keep my feelings for you out of it but now I get to show you exactly how I feel, so please lay back."

Oh my God. He is trying to kill you.

You just nod and lay back, he kissed your breasts taking a nipple into his mouth and gently sucks and then repeats that until you are begging him for something you aren't exactly sure. He releases you nipple with a pop. He reaches to unbutton your jeans so slowly while watching you, you raise your hips to help. You see him smile as he remembers that you don't wear panties.

"Fuck Y /N this will forever be so hot."

"Boy you are so silly," you giggle at him. You are finally free your jeans Chris slides his hands up your whole pussy. He finally comes back to your face and kisses you.

His tongue slides right into your mouth and moans in your mouth. Your tongues caress and glides against each other. He kisses down to your neck the spot you tell him not to go to because you can't control yourself. He sucks so gently on that spot,

"Chris don't," you moan so loudly he stops and looks up at you.

"You sure?" He asks teasing you and goes right back to that spot which of course makes you practically scream at him.

"Y/N, you sound so fucking sexy," he brings two fingers to your mouth and you know what he wants you to do. You take his fingers into your mouth and swirl your tongue around them he slides them slowly out of your mouth then puts them in his mouth and then reaches down to slowly enters your aching pussy. He slides them in so slowly watching as his digits disappear inside of you groaning at the sight. He pumps those magical fingers in and out as slow as possible. You moans out

"Chris please faster."

"Nope," is all he says to you, not changing his speed. He curls his fingers up to hit your g spot and by the third swipe he hits it, you cum so hard around his fingers. He gently rocks you through the orgasm all while telling you that you are his. He slides them out of you and straight into his mouth all while make eye contact. You reach up and pull them out of his mouth and put them in yours savoring his and your tastes. He leans forward to kiss you. You could never ever grow tired of his amount of passion he always put behind every moment with you. He scoots down to your pussy and asks if you want more.

“Can I eat your pussy now?” he catches you smiling at that.

"What?"

I just remember the 1st time you asked me that."

"I remember that perfectly. I got that taste and could never get enough," then he just runs his tongue up your pussy and slides his tongue inside you. You just moan out his name.

The feel of his beard on your thighs always adds an extra sensation and already been over stimulated just send you over the edge.

"Don't stop," you are so turned on it doesn't take much to make you cum. He sucks your clit in his mouth and adds and little pressure from his lips. Your orgasm is so intense and blinding you can't contain your screams. He sits up and savors your taste on his lips

"I have to be inside you now." Chris quickly gets up and takes off his pants and boxers briefs all in one tug.

"Don't hurt yourself man," you giggle at him. You lean up on your elbows and spread your legs showing him all you have to offer. He just groans "fuck." He comes back to you and is between your thighs.

"Did you miss me?" He says as he rubs himself against your folds as he slowly pushes into you.

"You have no ideaaaaaaa," is all you manage to say as he slides into you hitting your spot.

He slowly starts you rock into you, rolling his hip to hit your spot over and over and over.

You are a panting mess underneath him. He can feel your walls clench around him,

"You feel so good around me, are you going cum for me?"

You have no words.

"I am going to need you to cum for me, I know you are so close I can feel it."

"God. Chris please," your orgasm rips through you and the waves of it are coursing through you as he keep pounding into you.

"That's it baby that's what I wanted."

The waves of your orgasm are still happening as he starts to chase his own orgasm.

"Chris don't stop. I am going to cum again," you clench around him for a second time not sure if you will survive this orgasm. Tears form in your eyes and the moans you are producing are just sighs and screams.

Chris leans down to your ear and grunts and moans your name,

"Whaaat?" You barely manage to say.

"I love you."

Oh my God.

He clenches his jaw as he tries to hold off his orgasm.

"I really love you." You are trying to say it but you can't seem to find the actual ability to speak.

"I love you too," you mumble out hoping he heard it. You muster all the strength you have left and say,

"I love you, I love you. I.....love.....you."

He start pumping into even harder and faster and a surprise orgasm hits you harder than you have ever experienced and triggers Chris's he empties himself into you.

You are a full on crying trembling mess.

He just collapses on top you pull him even closer.

"Do you want me to move?"

"Please, don't."

"I am sorry about not telling you I was leaving," he mumbles against your neck.

"I am sorry I over acted." Chris is now snoring into your neck. You try to push him off of you but between the sheer number of orgasm and that fact he is heavier than he looks, you don't move him one bit. You lean a bit and bite him on his shoulder.

That startles him,

"Ouch, why did you bite me?"

"You feel asleep while inside of me and you're heavy," he slides out of you and rolls over on his back and tries to defend himself.

"I was not asleep I was just breathing deeply," you roll your eyes at him.

"I don't think we have had this much sex ever," you think out loud.

"That summer after your freshman year and your family was gone, that was an amazing 2 weeks."

"Oh yeah I remember that I swear to you, I thought you broke my vagina!"

"Who knew you could pull a muscle in you vaginal wall." He laughed at little at that.

That was so fucking embarrassing trying to walk around like pretending that every step didn't feel like you were getting punched in the twat.

"Shut up, that was not funny," he is laughing even more, "and you made me take you to a doctor all the way in thy city so no one would recognize us."

"Between your dad being a dentist and my dad being a doctor EVERY person knew who we were." You laugh a little at the fact that Chris is truly enjoying himself by laughing at you.

"You having a good time over there?"

"Didn't we say we were married too?"

"Yep, I wanted you to stay in room with me I was really scared."

He turns to you with a worried look on his face.

God you just love this man.

"You were? I didn't know that? Why didn't you tell me?"

You turn to him smile at his super sweet questions.

"Well, I was really worried I wouldn't be able to sleep with you again," he smiles at you.

"We had just gotten really good at it and you had just given my 1st g-spot orgasm."

He turns his whole body towards you and you can see the joy in his eyes.

"Oh yeah! I will never forget that! Fuck that was HOT. I had no idea what was happening, but the way you were clenching around me I almost forgot how to breath." He clears his throat a bit, "So I just wanted you to know that I do love you very much, just in case you missed it earlier. "

"I didn't miss it. I am sorry if I screamed at it you but there was a lot going on. I love you too."

"I definitely heard you," he leans over and kisses you.

"So you said you aren't on birth control....." He tries to say super chill.

"Um, correct but my period ended 3 days ago and I am not currently ovulating, but I think if we keep doing this we should probably do something about that. I mean if you want."

The look on his face is one of wonder and you are really wondering what in the world is he thinking.

"OK."

"OK?"

"Yes, OK. Listen I have wanted to be with you for a very long time, you know how I feel about being a dad and having a baby with you would be amazing."

Fuck that's hot.

You might have just ovulated!

"Don't talk about that, this close to my vagina she could betray us both!" Chris just groans at that, "Your pussy would never betray me," his eyes dancing with mischief he brings his hand back to your super sensitive clit and gently rubs it in small tight circles.

"Chris," you moan out grabbing his hand to slow down but its to late and already feel the heat start from your core it quickly spreads and you just cum from that small amount of pressure. The waves on that orgasm rolls over your whole body slowly.

"Christopher," you gasp out. He just dips middle finger into you and rubs yours and his cum around your pussy.

"See what I mean. This is perfection. You are perfection and a baby with you would be perfection. "

You didn't even realize you feel asleep and you know is that you can hear a man talking.

You sit up and look around.

When did you put his shirt on?

Your eyes finally find him.

You watch just sit at watch a shirtless Chris with his back to you sitting in the edge of the bed on the phone.

He is so damn handsome.

"Thank you for contacting me Senator, that is no problem. And thank you again. Good night." He hangs and notices that you are up.

"Hey sexy," for some reason this has you blush the heat spreading in your face you can't even look at him.

He notices your shyness and gets up and walks over to you.

"What's with the shyness? I am pretty sure I have heard you say 'please fuck me, Chris'."

"Omg I hate you," a you say while pushing him he wasn't expecting it so you actually moved him.

"Oh so this is what you want to do?" You immediately try to get away from him, but those long arms grab you by the calf. You scream and push him in the chest with your other leg to get leverage to get you leg free but this fails miserably he now has both of your legs and is holding you by your ankles.

"So what exactly was your plan because I got you."

"This." You just flash him your boobs.

"Hey, that's not fair," he let go of your legs and you get on your knees on the bed so you now are face to face.

"Are you kidding you're not wearing a shirt at all," looking down at his chest as seductively as possible, "this is distracting."

"Girl, you better stop. I know you can't take any more", you were so embarrassed the last thing you remember was Chris rubbing you to your 6th orgasm and that's it!

You fell asleep!

"Oh my God! I fell asleep didn't I ?"

"Yes, ma'am you did."

You cover your face and mumble through your hands.

"How embarrassing. I can't believe I fell asleep. I am so sorry."

Your hands get pulled down from your face.

"Why are you apologizing? Do you know how hot that was?"

"Oh God and hot how? I fell asleep!"

"You fell asleep after we had the most intimate sex ever and I fell asleep on top of you."

"I knew you fell asleep!" You poke him right in the chest, "I knew you fell asleep!"

"My mom called while you were asleep and told us to come for dinner," he check his phone "and we should have been there 10 minutes ago."

"Ughh Christopher!"

You jump out of the bed grab your clothes and rush into the shower.

After rebuffing Chris's advances you guys were able to get across the street just 25 minutes late.

You wait at the door and after a few seconds Chris reaches around you and opens the door, "Why don't you just walk in? You have been over here enough."

"Sorry, I don't live here so I am not going to walk in." 

You both walk in the house and immediately see Scott coming out the kitchen and say way to loudly,

"Oh good, Y/N you finally put your vagina away."


	7. Petty Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Scott have a heart to heart, with some Chris sprinkled in.

“Seriously! You are being ridiculous! Upstairs now Scott! Or I swear I will every single one of your secrets.”

You quickly notice Shanna’s kids running around, “Hi guys are you all playing nice? I am so sure that Uncle Chris would love you play with you.”

You slightly shove your sweetheart over to the living room.

“I have no secrets, and you don’t scare me.” Scott say indignantly

“Oh OK I see how we are going to do this, does June 2010 bring back any memories? Because I drove very far to get you and PAID A LOT OF MONEY to bail you out, which you still owe me.”

“You petty Bitch, Hey Chris did she tell you about Gronk?”

You grab Scott by his elbow and walk him very forcefully upstairs.

You look back and a slightly confused Chris.

“It was nothing” Scott butts in, “Then why did his girlfriend move out?”

You finally get Scott in the bathroom and you turn on him so fast, “What the fuck is your problem? You are normally a petty bitch but this is fucking ridiculous.”

He just stands there with his arms crossed.

“Fine, whatever, I don’t know what you want from me, I tell you everything and you get mad, I tell you nothing and you get mad. Do you not want me with him at all? Because I don’t think I can do that?” An unexpected rush of emotions comes over as tears fall from your eyes you continue as your voice breaks, “Please, don’t make me choose.”

With that you walk out of the bathroom and straight down the stairs and straight to the front door telling a surprised Lisa goodnight and you aren’t feeling well. You hear Chris call your name. You tell him that you are fine and will be right back.

You walk in the house and straight up to the bed. You are laying on your side facing the window. What are you supposed to?

You just finally got with the guy you have been in love with for nearly half of your life, but could that mean you would lose one of your best friends.

You hear the front door open and close you hear footstep on the stairs and now in the hall and then the door opens and you feel the bed dip and a body come hug you from behind, “Chris, I said I would be back”, but the arm that comes across does not belong to Chris.

“I remember when you got that scar I was so terrified that your mom would be so mad, you hung out with all us older kids and we were a bad influence on you.”

“I don’t want you to choose at all I am truly happy for you both,” You turn to face Scott.

“Really? Then what the fuck is going on dude? You made me cry.”

“I know I am sorry, I felt left out and ignored.”

“I invited you over this morning.”

“As an afterthought.”

“What? That's not true you literally were the 1st person I thought of when I woke up”, Scott shoots you a look, “Ok technically the 2nd, he is so adorable its annoying.”

“Trying being his gay younger brother, EVERYBODY loves him, even you,” he sighs then continues,

“I know I sound all over the place right not, but I am not mad or jealous I just feel like we are ending,” he rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling. You roll onto your back and take his hand in yours.

“Do you remember the 1st time we hung out?”

“Yes, you called me weird."

“No, I called you a weird 6 year old, I was 9 and your parents invited us over and everyone paired off and left me and you.”

“You told me that you would be my best friend for as long as I needed one.” You turn to smile at him, “I still need one. Like I can’t even talk about what you did for me after Jake died, you were my angel.”

“Thanks, I do love you and I really miss you, and you moving here with your company is amazing.”

“How did you know that? I just told Chris," you shake your head realizes that Mr. Overshare is at it again, "He really can’t keep his mouth shut can he?”

“Oh I know about you not being on birth control and you two are not using protection, are you trying to get pregnant?"

“I am going to stab him, and no, not trying, but by not using anything is basically trying to get pregnant, How stupid do I sound right now?”

“You don’t sound like anything, but a person in love, I am excited for you, did you show him the 'Prairie Chic’ sleep dress?”

“No, I had my other one, He had the AUDACITY to ask if I brought the black one for him.”

"You didn’t right?”

“I had no idea he was coming, and if I did I would have brought the super sexy stuff, I knew you were, did I ever tell you what happened with us."

"Nope and please keep it PG-13"

** 3 1/2 years ago: **

Scott had invited you as his date to some small event in LA 6 months after your husband died, you really weren’t going to go until Chris texted you saying that he was hoping to get a chance to see you because he was going to head to ALT to start film his last Captain America movie. You did want to see Scott but Chris was really the reason you went. You were still in a haze but starting to feel a teeny bit like yourself. You packed all your pre-kid clothes and decided you were going to ignore everything you left in Chicago.

Scott demanded that you stay with him so you did the first night was great Scott wasn’t seen anyone seriously. So the third day of you five days there, Scott suggested hanging with Chris so you both head over to his house to chill and order some food. About 3 hours in Scott gets a call and bails! So here you are with your former friend with benefits, your senior year lab partner, the kid who lost your virginity to and Captain America, who’s currently in Captain America shape.

Damn he looks good.

So you both do what any responsible adults do, you drink way too much and reminisce about all the times you have had sex and compare note and past partners. So of course that leads to you two morons talking about missing each other and one thing leads to another and bam sex happens, sex happened twice. The next morning you wake up to him gone. From his own house and a text saying he had to leave to go to ATL early. This has never happened, he had never left you alone. You were embarrassed and felt so stupid what did you think was going to happen, was he going to magically love you. You left as fast as you, stopped by Scott’s place and told him your daughter was sick and you need to go home early.

“So you are telling me not only was he not there he left the state?” Scott interjects.

“YES, I don’t know if you ever slept with someone who wasn’t there when you woke up, but not even just gone but across the fucking country.”

“Wow, so I am assuming there is way more to this story.”

About 3 weeks later you get a text from Chris it just says “Sorry” that’s it you respond “OK”, about 6 hours later you get a phone call from a very drunk Chris who starts to lecture you about something dumb not at all related, What the hell are your talking about? Then he says he loves you and he is sorry he fucked up and that he wished he had just told you and then none of this would have never happened. You don’t love me, if you did you would have known I have loved you for years, This makes him annoyed and he said he wished you two stopped having sex after the 1st time, and you being tired and annoyed told him me too, if you are done my husband is dead and my period is late. Delete my number.

Scott listened the story with bated breath.

“He got you pregnant?” You thought he was going to explode.

“No, I wasn’t pregnant, my period was late because of stress."

“But being a messy bitch I didn’t tell him until 6 days later”

“And for about 2 years we didn’t speak, but he got my brother a tour of the Black Panther set and we started talking a bit but nothing serious, I told him I would be in Atlanta when he was filming and that we should grab lunch or something but without any really expectation.”

** 2 years ago: **

You both were in Atlanta when he was filming some reshoots, so he wasn't super busy. So he texts and asks if instead of a restaurant if we could just met at the house he was renting. You really didn't want to be alone with him, you really hated seeing him when he was filming anything Marvel related because he was huge and with the tiny waist and his shoulders and his arms...you lost your point. So you agree and the next great decision, what to wear do you go smoking hot so he realizes he fucked up or do you dress like the woman with a 3, and 6 year old? Hot wins that debate! You decide to wear a basic fitted white t-shirt and green floral skirt that hits right above the knee, you decide on your tan wedge sandals to complete the look.

Scott interrupts you for a second.

"Ohh I have seen that outfit, you weren't trying to seduce him?"

"No, maybe a teeny tiny bit, I just wanted him to know that I was OK."

"By the way I am shocked he didn't tell this."

"There was nothing to tell, I mean not much."

"Umm excuse me? You just said nothing happened."

"I didn't say nothing happened..... and if you stop interrupting I will tell you."

You jump right back in, so after 5 mini panic attacks you finally arrive at his rental house. You give yourself a pep talk. You will not sleep with him, no matter how good he looks!

Remember how you felt when you woke up alone.

You hear barking, awww he brought Dodger you don't even get a chance to knock the door opens wide with Christopher Robert standing in all is his glory. 

Shit.

This was going to be way harder than you thought. He looks you up and down twice, damn you should have gone with the 'mom look'. He greets you and so does Dodger, Chris gets Dodger settled he invites in past the foyer.

He comments on how good you look and you say you look big, why did you say that?

But damn he is looks good, like really good.

You decide maybe if you two hug it will break the tension.

I didn't, you both hugged for an awkward amount of time.

"Do you want me to take off my shoes?" You" ask Chris.

"Um yeah if you don't mind."

"Of course not," you take a seat on the bench in the entryway and start to unbuckle your sandals.

Chris bends down and helps with the other foot.

"Oh, um thanks."

"No problem, so um I made lunch and it's ready if you're hungry."

Scott interrupts again,

"Wait a damn minute, Chris made food for you?"

"I think he totally Mrs. Doubtfire'd me."

"He dressed up like an old woman and watched your kids?"

Scott said giggling through that whole sentence.

You shake your head at him.

"No, you weirdo, got food delivered and pretended he cooked it."

"Do you want me to continue this story or not?"

"I mean get to the good stuff "

"Ok!"

You continue the story.

So after eating you two are sitting on the couch watching something you weren't really paying attention. You both keep glancing over at each other and smiling.

Finally Chris breaks the awkward silence,

"So what are you in town for?"

"We are looking for other companies to help grow our non profit, its such a great opportunity to spread our message here as well, I actually have a meeting in an hour."

That's amazing Y/N, I am happy for you."

Your phone rings startling you.

"You can take it in the bedroom."

"Thanks."

"Hello this is Y/N," you walk in his bedroom and sit on the edge of the bed, it's Madison your personal assistant.

"Hey boss lady."

"Oh hey Madison what's up?"

"Hey boss bad news the Feller Group has cancelled the meeting, sorry, they said they will have an associate come to Chicago and hear our pitch then."

"Ughhhh dammit, OK thanks for letting me know."

"So how good does he look?"

"Madison, I am your boss, annnnd he looks so fucking good, help me!"

"Why you are single, he is single, do it for me then tell me EVERYTHING."

"It's not that simple, our history is weird and the last time we slept together definitely changed us."

"Tell him that, then sit one his face."

"Maddie! I am a lady, I will only sit on his face if he asks nicely, OK I should go he is probably wondering who I am talking to."

"Tell him Gronk."

“Madison, I really regret telling you that."

"Okkkkkk I will stop telling everyone."

"I will call you tomorrow morning to go over our schedule, bye."

"Alright boss, and please tell Chris I love him very much."

You hangup the call and gather yourself, you look around his room, it's so male. You decide to go to the bathroom before returning. As you walk out of the bathroom door, Chris is walking in the bedroom,

"Hey, I was wondering were you disappeared to, I knocked but you didn't answer, I thought you were avoiding me."

"Uh nope just going to the bathroom, that was my assistant Madison on the phone, the meeting I had for later was canceled, and she told me to tell you she loves you.”

"Sorry to hear that, she sounds sweet.”

Both of your eyes glance to his bed and then back at each other Chris clears his throat,

"About last time, I didn't mean to just disappear.”

"And I didn't mean to freak you out by telling you that I could possibly be pregnant, that was really shitty of me."

"I might have deserved it, I did leave you alone in bed", his eyes glance back to his bed again.

Oh no, its happening, am I moving closer to him?

Why didn't I just go to the bathroom in the hallway?

“Yeah, waking up not in your arms in hard," you lick your lips, his eyes follow your tongue.

"Oh yeah?" He steps closer you.

"Yes, so hard," you are not exactly sure how it happened, but before you know it you were on your back in his bed with Chris between your legs, kissing your neck.

"Chris, you know what that does to me," you say trying to hold in a moan.

"I know exactly what it does," he sucks the skin there making you moan out his name.

"Chris, I hate you." He grinds his hips into while kissing his way up to your mouth, he slides his tongue in slowly hoping you will respond, you meet his tongue with yours gently caress his tongue with yours.

You pull back a bit to look in his eyes, he smiles down at you,

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing", you lean up and take his bottom lip into your mouth and bite it a bit causing him to moan in response. His hands are on your ass and your leg is draped around his waist and he grinds against you again. He takes your leg off his back and starts to slide down your body. His hands are running up your thighs and lifts up your skirt and starts to pulls on your underwear,

Scott jumps in

"Wait wait wait, I thought you said you two did sleep together?"

"SCOTT, we didn't but I was literally about to tell you what happened"

“Sorry, finish."

So as he reached under your skirt, you grab his hands,"Hey let's not do this, like I _really _want to.”

"OK? I thought we are good."

"We are but listen, can you sit up please? You that close to my pussy is very, very distracting," he gives you a smirk as you both scoot up to leans back on the headboard.

You both turn your heads facing each other,

“I am not sure what you want out of this but I want more, I am not sure what more means, I just stopped seeing someone and I know you did too.”

He makes a face,

“You knew, Scott?

“Yep, and I know you wanted more than she wanted to give,” You can see his body language shift telling you he is not liking this topic.

“Pretty much, don’t date someone who just got of an 8 year marriage,” you smile at him.

"I heard about your hockey boyfriend too."

"Yep, wow we really should stop telling him our secrets," you continue.

"So I think we should just chill OK? Because I want this and I want you. So bad, but I don't want to force it."

"Are you sure you want me?"

His whole mood changes.

"Are you serious?"

He doesn't look at you, so you decide to straddle him, now sitting in his lap, his hands go right your hips.

"Christopher Robert, did you do that to get my up here?"

"Maybe, and I want you, all of you too, so we will chill for now but know next time I want it all."

"OK, deal."

"Since you are already up here," he rocks your hips against his semi hard on.

"You are the worst."

You look over at Scott,

"Now you have nothing to say?"

"So you are saying I can't keep secrets, screw both of you."

"Is that seriously all you got from that?”

A voice says, “I am just saying you were already on my lap.”

Both you and Scott jumped practically off the bed, Chris continues,

“Sorry! I never thought I would find my brother in bed with my girlfriend.”

He walks to the side of the bed you are laying and sits on the bed.

Scott tries to get up to leave but you pull him into a side hug making him the little spoon.

“Don’t go, I want you to stay, you will always be my best friend, I love you Scott."

“Unhand me woman, and I know, I love you too, kind of." You let him go so he can leave,

“I am going home, I am starving you two have 5 minutes, 5!!”

Scott gets off the bed and leaves the room leaving you and Chris in a bit of an awkward silence.

You speak first, “Girlfriend?”

“Umm maybe I should have asked you first?"

“No, its cool we aren’t in high school, and of course I will," Chris leans into and presses his lip against yours in a quick peck.

“We should go back before they eat without us," He grabs your hand and helps pull you and and you walk hand in hand out of the room.

“So, Gronk?” he says with a way to big smile.

“I fucking hate Scott, and we did not have sex and that’s all I am going to say."

“No sex, but hand stuff?”

“Christoper! I said I wasn’t going to say anything else, plus he had a groin injury and could’t do stuff and why am I telling my boyfriend this,” you can’t believe you are telling him this, thank goodness he isn’t the jealous type.

“Boyfriend?”

“Really, that the only part of that mattered?” You look over at him, he stops walking and turns to you,

“You have a past and I have a past, so whatever you did or did’t do with my football hero is your business and plus you seduced a man with a groin injury that’s pretty fucking hot.”

“I did not seduced him, and he was technically broken up with his girlfriend and he came onto me and was like ‘this injury didn’t affect my mouth.’ ”

"Impressive."

"OH GOD, why did I just say that OUT LOUD and why do I have honesty pouring out of my mouth whenever you are near me."

You immediately try to turn around and go back home he grabs your wrist.

“Stop, where are you going?”

“I don’t know why I tell you everything that I normally take to the grave, I only told Scott and my assistant that", he just laughed, "I can’t lie to you, and its really annoying.”

Chris brings you into his arms for a signature hug and you immediately relax.

“Well that’s not a bad thing.”

“It's not, but,” You are interrupted by Scott opening their front door and yelling at you two

“Why are you two standing in the middle of the street, I am hungry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I love Chris, I love Scott even more!


	8. Not that funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the family and a flashback to the summer after their Freshman year in college.

“WE are coming Scott!” You shout at him. You and Chris continue to walk back to the house and Chris stops right at the front door.

“What are you doing?”

“Just wait a second,” he then walks in the door and shuts it, leaving you standing on the porch.

“What is going on?"

You just open the door and walk in,"Why in the worlds did you leave me outside?”

You ask the man standing in front of you, “Oh look you walked in,” you just shake your head at him and he smiles.

“I don’t know why I love you so much, because you literally make me crazy,” as you are finishing telling the whole room that you love him, Lisa walks in the room,

“So you two finally stop fucking around and realized you are meant to be,” Scott and Chris gasped over dramatically,

“Mom said a swear!” they both say.

“Leave your mother alone,” you go and hug Lisa, “You two are the worst.”

“Hey lady, did you know that Y/N is the girl who Chris lost his virginity to?” Scott ask Lisa.

“Um Scott shut up.” You wave your hands in his face.

“Of course I did.” Lisa says.

“You did?” Both you and Chris asked, you had no idea she knew it was you, you knew that Mr. Overshare could not keep his mouth closed so you knew had he told her.

“I saw him sneaking out of the Y/L/N’s back yard and he was smiling ear to ear, and was ‘suddenly exhausted’ in the middle of the day, so I knew exactly what happened.”

“Oh my god, I am so embarrassed Lisa, I didn’t know you knew it was me."

“I also had seen you two making out on the couch a few times, so I knew what was coming next.”

“Christoper!” you say as you poke him in the arm, “I thought you said she couldn’t see from the kitchen!”

“Please tell me not on my favorite couch." Scott say incredulously.

“It was also a volume thing too,” Lisa added.

“She is still very loud, that part is my favorite, well one of.” Chris says while reaching to bring you in his arms.

Yep this is how are going to die, from embarrassment.

“Please for the love of all that is holy, can we just eat dinner!” You say, this conversation has got to end.

You all finally sit down to dinner and of course Scott is nowhere near done with embarrassing you.

“And you two were so bad at hiding it, that summer after high school when you stayed here, it was so obvious."

Lisa just laughs and adds, “Yes! you two were so obvious, we would walk in a room and you two would jump away from other like we didn't notice.”

“Aww how annoying, and like we didn’t share a bedroom wall and didn’t have a bed with springs.”

“Or that time I caught Chris coming out of the bathroom when he said he just got out of the shower when the water was still running.” Chris finally speaks up,

“I am really glad you two are having a great time recalling all of these memories.” he continues.

“Ok, you got us, we were terrible at hiding it” You say.

“Now, can we never talk about this ever, ever and I mean ever again?"

“Um No.” Scott says

“I have one more thing to ask,” Lisa chimes in,

“Oh god what?”

“What did you two go the hospital in the city for?”

Oh no not that question.

** 19 Years ago: **

You and Chris had been having sex that summer like it was going to be outlawed. Lisa and Robert had let you stay in Shanna’s old room which luckily enough was right across from Chris. You insisted that you didn’t have to stay with them that you were fine by yourself. But during dinner when Lisa suggested you stay with them and you refused, someone…..kicked you under the table. Chris jumps in to have you stay here and you will be so alone waaaay across the street.

You accept and after dinner you and Scott go to your house and you pack a couple of things to bring back.

“What’s going on with you and my brother, didn’t you guys break up after high school?”

“Nothing is going on Scotty."

“I am not blind."

“Ok so a little bit of kissing."

“Sex?”

“Scott!”

“You know he told our mom right”

You try to keep a neutral face, “Oh did he mention with whom he had the sex?”

Wow that was smooth...

“Whom? The sex? Nope he just said some he cared a lot about."

You try to hide the smile on your face so you busy yourself with finishing packing, you didn't need a lot so your grabbed your purse, your Nokia cell phone and your toiletries.

“Alrighty, man let's hit it!” Scott just shakes his head at you.

“1 year in California has made you crazy."

When you two get back to the Evans house everyone is heading up to bed while Chris is cleaning the kitchen, Lisa yells back down for Scott to help him, but you say you will instead and Scott happily agrees and heads to bed.

You walk into the kitchen to find Chris loading the dishwasher, wrong.

“Hey what are you doing, are you putting forks on the top? That is nowhere near right."

“Um pardon me, you are a guest, so be nice.”

You walk up to him and hug him from the back.

“Did you miss me or something?”

“I did, its just nice seeing a familiar face.”

When he is done with the dishes he turns around and reaches under your butt and picks you up, you wrap your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck.

“Well hello, Sailor," he just laughs and walks you to the couch, ‘Scott’s favorite’ he sits down so you straddle him.

“So are you going to tell me the real reason you came home?”

“How do you do that, how can you tell?”

“Well, I know you and you seem a bit off."

“Oh Chris, its hard, I am really struggling and my English Professor hit on me, my roommate does’t like me and the guy I was kind of seeing was sleeping with every other girl in our dorm.”

“I am so sorry, your Professor sounds like a dick, I am sure she is just not used to sharing her space, so be nicer, and that guy sounds like a fucking loser, especially after sleeping with you.”

“You are the best ever and thanks for that pep talk, tell me about your Drama School is sounds amazing.”

“Um it is,” You make a face at him making him continue talking.

“Ok, you know how I was always cast in the lead, or at least the main company, I haven’t even made it past being a moving background, they say I look to athletic, how is that my fault, and improv is wicked hard and the girl I was seeing said ‘she liked me too much’ what does that even mean?”

“I am so sorry, your talent will be seen not matter what you do, and you just carried me from the kitchen, which was super hot, but I digress, so that your shape embrace it, its not your fault your body scream ‘hot jock’, have you seen SNL that is hard and trust me I get what she talking about you are very east to fall for and she is protecting herself from all of this.” You rubbed your hands on his chest when you said that.

“Oh yeah?”

“So umm did you to sleep together?”

“A few times but she didn’t like me going down on her.”

“Oh really, Why?"

“She just ‘didn’t like it’."

“Well she definitely missed out, on that."

“Did she now?”

“Let me just say, after a year away, no one has even come close, I mean I did have an orgasm but after a lot of directing."

At some point in this conversation Chris had placed his hands on your hips and you both were gently rocking your hips back and forth on his lap.

“You rocking on my lap is distracting me.”

“From what?” You start to grind harder is his lap wanting to put pressure on your aching center. Chris grabs your hips tighter and thrust up towards and you let out a low moan.

“There it is, I have missed that sound."You place your hands on his chest and grind against his dick again.

The pressure is perfect against your core, a few more grinds and you could cum right here on this lap.

“Mmm you feel so good.”

“Wait, wait."

You eyes pop open, oh no, he doesn’t want to do this, and you just learned about consent Freshman year!

“Oh god I am sorry," you say trying to get off his lap, his hands just pull you back.

“Where are you going?"He asks with a confused look on his face.

“I thought you didn’t want to do this," you say looking down.

“Are you kidding me, all the talk about missing me and not having your pussy eaten right, I was telling you to wait because I want you to cum in my mouth."

“Holy fuck that’s hot”

“So get off my lap so I can go down on you.” You were a bit embarrassed but more than happy to get off his lap.

“I mean if you insist,” You get off his lap and you both stand, You lean up to kiss him but don’t quite reach him, he reaches and grabs your ass and lifts you a bit higher to kiss him. You missed this, no one else kisses like this, he has ruined you.

“So you want to sneak back to my house?"

"Lead the way please."

You both walk as quietly to the front door and hope it doesn't make a sound. You are able to get outside in silence andrun across to your house trying not to laugh as you walk in.

"We made it!"

Chris doesn't even say a word he just backs you into the front door and kisses you, his soft lips press against yours he moans into your mouth as he slides his tongue in caressing yours. He reaches his hands under your ass and lifts you easily like earlier in the kitchen.

"Well hello, Sailor, again," you wrap your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. He starts up the stairs towards your room. You start to kiss his neck and quickly find out that if you nimble his neck right under this ear he will give you the sexiest moan.

"If you keep that up I won't make it up the stairs."

"I can walk just fine."

"I like having your ass in my hands," he squeezes it so gently.

When you two have reached your room you are so glad you cleaned it out of boredom.

He sets you down on your bed and proceeds to take his shirt off and when you start to do your he stops you.

"Let me," you just nod you don't remember him being this sexy last year.

"Ok, sure" you are at a loss for words.

Last time he was nervous and shy but now he is actually making you nervous with his calmness. He comes to the edge of the bed where you are still sitting he bends down and starts to unbutton your shirt slowly while maintaining eye contact. He's gets your shirt off and kisses your collar bone and then your neck.

"Chris, I hate when you do that, I can't control myself."

"Then don't, we are all alone and I want to hear you."

"By the way, when did this all happen?" Pointing to his whole body.

"What all happen?"

"OK listen, you have been cute for while but this new sexy thing you got going on is wicked hot and its doing things to me." He just smirks at you and starts to lean down towards you making you lie back, not quite kissing but brushing his lips against yours.

"What kind of things?" He says while reaching down to unbutton your shorts and slides his hand in your shorts and finds you aren't wearing any thing under them. He looks in your eyes with surprise.

"I am terrible at laundry," you try to explain but now he is rubbing small circles in your clit and you are quickly losing the ability to speak. He kisses you and you moan right in his mouth, he slides his middle finger into your folds and you scream out his name.

"Chrisssss, don't stop" he pumps his finger in and out of your a few times as he watches your face react in pleasure.

"Stop staring at me," you moan out.

"Never,you have no idea how hot you look with me fingering you," he takes his finger out of you puts it right in his mouth, savoring your taste.

"You still taste better than anyone I have been with."

"So their have been others?" You try to say with an attitude, but he is taking your shorts off.

"Scoot up and a few, are you jealous?" He grins at you while he takes off his jeans, he comes towards you.

"Nope, not at all, I have you now and that is all that matters, now come here and kiss me."

Chris leans down just close enough to touch noses and just stops you pull him down the rest of the way a spread your legs so he can lay between them and kiss him fiercely taking his bottom lip into your mouth, he moans and slides his tongue inside your mouth and glides it across yours, the kiss quickly heats up as he reaches behind you to take of your bra. He is now kissing his way down your body leaving a trail of wet kisses down your chest he takes a nipple into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it, causing you to moan loudly.

Chris looks up at you with a devilish grin on his face, "You have never been this loud before."

"I am pretty sure you are the one who said be loud."

He just continues his way down your stomach and finally to your core, he kisses the center and swipes his tongue from the base right to your clit, and slowly takes it was in his mouth. Your hands fly straight to his head and you run your hands through his hair. He is taking his time with you and sucking gently, he has you writhing in pleasure under him. You need more, you need more pressure. You start to grind your pussy in his face, he just moans and grips your thighs bringing you closer. He releases your clit from his mouth and starts softly flicking it up and down.

"God that feel so good, don't stop,"

He just moans into your pussy as a response, the heat from your impending orgasm is starting to spread from your core, you just need a little bit more and you will be cuming in his mouth. Chris can feel your legs trembling in his hands so he quicken his movements he flicks your clit a little bit faster and sucks it in to his mouth every couple of seconds.

"Oh oh I am so close please," you beg him, a few more sucks and the orgasm rushes over and has you screaming his name.

"Oh yes, Chris I am cuming." He kisses your pussy a few more times before sliding his tongue inside you and coating his tongue in you. He comes back up to your face and wipes his mouth.

"Fuck, you taste good."

"Chris eww."

"What? You do I am just stating a fact, was it good?"

"OK you weirdo, yes did you not hear me screaming your name?"

"I did, but your thighs were also squeezing my head so.."

"Shut up! You are so mean." He kisses you and you slide you tongue in his mouth and you can taste a bit of yourself on his tongue, he pulls back and says

"See you taste delicious," you push him back so you can straddle him.

"Well, well its my turn" you say while sliding your slick wetness over his dick.

"Well if you keep doing this you won't have a chance," he moans out.

"Okkkkkk just get off and lay down so I can be inside you already."

"Really are you sure because I always want..." you are cut off by lips and arms turning you on your back.

"I promise I am good I just want to feel you."

"Oh ok ummm I am on birth control sooooooo we are good to go."

"You sure? I can go get my condoms."

"I trust you, with every other person I have used protection."

"Me too." You lift up to kiss him trying your best to put your trust in that kiss.

"Good now please fuck me", you beg

"Always."

He lines himself with your entrance and looks you in the eyes and you just nod and he slowly pushes into you, you inadvertently clench your walls around him. He moans out your name

"Y/N God you feel so good" he starts to roll his hips and is filling you in a way you have never felt before. He has a smooth rhythm that starts a pulsing deep inside. Causing you to moan loudly over and over again. You are grasp at his back so hard, you aren't quite sure what is happening but this aching is growing stronger.

"Oh my oh my oh oh oh!"

"Are you OK? I can feel you."

"Ohh oh um I oh wow no sure what's oh ohhh!"

You have never felt this feeling before but you had heard of it. Being with Chris always was satisfying but this was a whole new level. Your walls start to tremble and before you knew the wind is taken from you and you feel a hot glow coming from your core and it burst out of every part of you. You are clenching so hard Chris can't even move.

"Oh my God oh ohhh oh my goodness oh I am cuming."

"Uhhh me too" with a final thrust he falls on you.

"Whew...."

"What was that?"

"Umm I think I just had a g-spot orgasm. That was intense."

"That was crazy intense. I can barely move." As you lay under this deceptively heavy man you couldn't be happier that all of your 1st had been with him.

"OK get off of me."

"No, you are very cozy."

"Christopher Robert I have to pee." You say a bit more sternly.

"OK, mean lady," he says while sliding the rest of the way out of you and rolls over onto his back.

"Mean? I am show you mean," you say getting up so you can poke him in the nose but as you step on to the ground you feel a super sharp pang right in the vagina.

"Ouch motherfucker!" Chris immediately sit up coming to your aide.

"Baby are you OK?" He saying rubbing your back.

"I think maybe I just have to pee?" You say trying to walk again.

"Ow ow," you try to say quietly as you walk out of the room. After use the bathroom it didn't hurt as much so you popped a couple of Advil and headed back to your room and to your sexy neighbor.

" Hey neighb-" you are cut off by the sound of your sexy neighbor snoring his cute butt off. He put his boxers back on but now he was taking up half of your bed. You grab pajamas out of your drawer.

"Chris, Chris hey scoot over," you are greeted with a grumpy voice saying,

"Fine just come lay down," you sigh heavily and walk over to the bed and crawl in. You are taken over by his arms and legs as you snuggle in. You are quickly overtaken with sleep.

You look to Chris, and are not sure what to say its just embarrassing.

“I was a minor injury, wait how did you know we went?” You shoot your eyes to Chris

“I didn’t say anything to anyone, this time.”

“Ok, I knew one of the nurses, she congratulated me on your marriage.”

“WHAT?” Scott yells.

“We just said that so I could go back in the room with her.” Chris says to reassure his mom.

“So wait were you pregnant?” Scott asks.

“NO, I was not pregnant, Chris has never gotten me pregnant.”

“Ok, because I thought, never mind,” Lisa excuses herself and goes into the kitchen.

“I got, you guys stay." You get up and follow Lisa into the kitchen.

You walk into the kitchen to see Lisa wiping her eyes.

“Hi, I just wanted to talk you, and apologize for any misunderstanding that this caused."

“You are fine, I also never asked either of you so don’t worry just hearing that made me think of you to alone and scared, and you guys were babies."

“Aw Lisa, I love you and how big your heart is."

“I love you too Y/N, and I and happy for you two, it took you guys long enough." She pulls you into a hug

“A pulled vaginal muscle,” you whisper in her ear.

“Seriously, that what happened," she responds trying not to laugh.

“Yep, and the doctor said and I quote ‘You two don’t need to have sex all the time’ “

Now Lisa is laughing her ass off, you decide to leave her in the kitchen and go back to the table.

Chris looks over at you confused as why his mom is laughing so loud.

“I told her the real reason and apparently she thinks its very funny,”

You yell back towards the kitchen, “It's not THAT funny lady!”

Lisa finally stops laughing enough to excuse herself but as she walks past Chris she pats his shoulder and starts laughing all over again and she laughs all the way to the bathroom.

“I want to know right now!” Scott demands.

“Nope, you told everyone about the one person I asked you specifically not to mention, just because you were mad.”

“Oh my bad."

“Your bad?”

“You should be proud that a dude broke up with his girlfriend just in the hopes that you would sleep with him and he had a groin injury."

Chris chimes in, “That’s what I said, that’s hot."

“As much as I appreciate these very weird compliments, it was something that I knew I should not have done, and I am not proud of it."

“Babe, I am sorry, everybody has a few people in their past they aren't proud that were with."

"Who Chris? Is it the one you kept dating then broke up with like 12 times?"

"We only broke up 4 times, and I see you keeping tabs on me."

"What? I grocery shop and would see your face on every magazine." You continue,

"Listen you both were thots, so don't act innocent. You got the thotness out early and I experienced mine later in life, with a strange amount of athletes."

"Don't forget the hockey player and that Olympic swimmer."

"Scott!"

"So you just slept with all your clients." Chris laughs.

"No! Once they had finished the projects that wanted us to fund they were no longer clients, listen I can't help that hot dudes want to sleep with me, ew that sounded so gross, who even says that?"

"Own your hotness, I want to have sex with you all the time, so I totally understand, you give off a very sexy vibe, I dig it”

“Yes, you are smoking hot all my bi’s were asking all about you,” Scott states matter of factly.

“Kelley?"

“You said that very fast, and yes."

“She is super hot, she also told me she could turn me. I would totally let her try."

“Excuse you! You currently have a boyfriend," Chris quickly reminds you.

“Ah damn already cramping my style, man,”

“Well as fun as this is I have a flight early in the morning and I want to be alone with my love.”

"Alright my love, go say by to your mom, so Shanna picked up her kids when we were gone?" Chris gets up to go find his mom.

"Yes, she pulled up as I walked out to go talk to you."

"Thank you for that, its usually Chris who always comes to the rescue."

"I was in the wrong so I figured that I would fix it."

Chris and Lisa who is currently in her pajamas come into the room.

"Good night Lisa."

"Good night and don't be a stranger."

"I won't, Scott and I have plans tomorrow."

"Also you know you two be careful while....." She starts to laugh again.

"Mom, stop." Chris says.

"I regret telling you that, I thought we had a moment in the kitchen."

"I am sorry" she says trying to hold her laugher in, "we did and I am sorry I love you both."

"I am dying to know! Please!" Scott pleads.

"Never." You and Chris walk out.

As you two walk across the street back to your childhood home you smile at him,

"What are you thinking about over there?" Chris asks.

"Just this is so crazy, and I have to tell my kids and I am not sure how they are going to react, I know they will love you, are you 100% sure you still want this?"

You two are in the house when you finish talking. Chris turns to you and takes both of your hands.

"I am so very sure I want you and your kids no matter what or how, I will do whatever you need me to do."

"OK. Well right now I want you took take me to bed."

"Yes ma'am I can definitely do that," he takes your hand and leads you up the stairs.


	9. Not Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A FaceTime call from your parents and a flashback to when you are Chris started talking again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who is reading this I truly appreciate your support.
> 
> Edited:  
I started to add the times of the flashbacks because I was confusing them!! So I will be going back and put the years from the present day story!!

When you two reach the bedroom you start taking your clothes off to get into your pajamas.

"Ooooh you are getting naked." Chris starts to walk over to you.

“Yeah cute face, that's not happening," you say as you push him towards the bathroom.

“Again. You mean.” You cut your eyes over to him and stick your tongue out at him.

You grab your 'Prairie Chic' sleep dress, in all honesty isn't not that bad. It white and has pink and green flowers on it and stops above your knees.

"Is this the Prairie one? Because I like it." He says as he strips to get into the shower. After changing you go to brush your teeth. While he is in the shower and you take a couple of peeks.

"My eyes are up here lady!" He says while covering his nipples.

"Oh I know, but I can see your eyes any time," you say with a wink.

"You are more than welcome to come in and join me."

"Nope, not happening, I am pretty sure I will be limping tomorrow."

"Well, I guess that's a compliment, I think."

“That is definitely a compliment.” You tell him while brushing your teeth.

Chris turns the shower off and gets out and wraps his towel Around his waist gives you a quick kiss and goes into the bedroom. You finish brushing your teeth and join him. He is looking through the ‘guests’ drawers.

"I swear your mom knows my style I have these exact pajamas,” he says holding out a pair of black and white checkers sleep pants.

"Babe, I am pretty sure every guy has those."

"Maybe or your mother is psychic and knew I would be staying here while they're gone?" He says while getting dressed.

"Are you even hearing yourself?" You walk up to him and grab his hand and lead him to his side of the bed and make him lie down.

"OK! I get it I sound a little crazy and I am exhausted."

"I will take that as an excuse because I am even more exhausted." You say crawling over Chris to get to the other side of the bed.

"Damn right you are lady, after all those times I made you cum, pretty sure I am the double digits just today alone.” He says as he turns towards you in bed.

"You know that talking about your sexual acumen is very unattractive Christoper Robert.” You say with a smirk.

"Oooh sexual acumen, I need to add that to my IMDB page under special talents."

"You are an absolute riot." You say as sarcastically as possible.

"Oh no, are you mad?" Chris rolls over and gets on top of you trying to tickle you.

"Have you forgot that I am not ticklish.”

"I haven’t, but I know where your one and only ticklish spot is."

Oh no you forgot you told him that.

You are ticklish on only one spot on your whole body and it's just above your left hip. He goes right for it, you start to laugh and squirm to get him off of you but damn he is his very heavy.

"Chris..." You try to say while trying not to laugh..so you get a little bit louder.

"Christopher!"

"OK OK! I will stop for now. Wait did you use your mom voice on me?"

"Maybe." He is still on top of you but he is holding his weight on his hands.

"That was kinda hot."

"Oh yeah?" You say while licking your lips.

“Very hot, wait, didn't you say ‘not happening’?"

He questions, I mean you did just say that but now he is on top of you looking amazing as always and with that beard could you really ever deny that?

“I changed my mind, I can change it back if you want.”

He licks his lips and leans down for a kiss. He presses his lips to yours and slowly slides his tongue in your mouth and you moan at the contact. He uses his knee to push your legs apart so he can lay between them.He settles in between your legs and gives you a gentle thrust of his hips. You are super sensitive from the many orgasms you had earlier, you moan and the brush of his hardness again your core.

He pulls back and smiles at you.

"What are you smiling at Mr. Evans?"

"You, us and this whole situation andhow happy I am that its finally here,” your phone rings interrupting him, its a FaceTime call.

"I wonder who that is?" Chris has a better view of your phone he looks over at your phone and then immediately gets off of you.

"What? Who is it?" You ask him trying to get an answer from him.

"Its your mom."

“Shit.”

You both sit up, take a deep breath sit up try not to look like you were going to have sex2 second ago. You check to make sure she can’t see Chris is bed next to you.

You hit the answer button.

"Hey mom! Is everything OK?" You say nonchalantly.

"Hey baby. Everything's fine. Your dad is putting the kids to sleep, but I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh OK. Um what about?" Of course your mom had 5 kids so her bullshit meter is very fine tuned. She narrows her eyes at you see if you are going to lie right to her face.

"About the man who I assume is laying right next you..."

Damn she is good. But you of course being dumb glance to your right and decide to play even dumber.

Maybe she didn’t notice…

"I am not sure what you ar-" And before you can finish lying to your mother she just says,

“You do know I can see his shoulder right?" The look on your mom’s face is one of annoyance.

“Uh……”

“Girl, if you don’t stop acting like I can’t clearly see him, his shoulder has been in frame since you answered.”

You really need to get better at lying to people, and if he would have just moved over this wouldn’t have happened. Because Chris is a man of integrity he adjusts your hand so he can be in the full picture.

"Hi Mrs. Y/L/N."

"Good evening Chris and you can call me Marti,” this is not how you pictured it happening at all, of course your mom jumps right into the deep end with her questions.

"So what exactly are you two doing? Just fucking or is this something serious. Because I am not sure you two have thought this through, I really hope you did, and my daughter I hope you understand this a whole new world you will be getting into.”

"Mom! Oh my God! Seriously?" And Chris being the amazing man he is just answers her as seriously as he can.

"Well Marti, I love your daughter very much and I am in this in any way she wants me to be and no matter what people throw at your daughter she always exceeds expectations."

"Hey lady I am in my 30's so can you trust me and you know how I have felt about him for years, so I think I this is it, and fuck anyone who has a problem with that.”

You and Chris exchange a sweet smile. There is commotion in the background your dad walks into frame.

"Hi Daddy! How are you? Did my kids go to sleep OK? Did you tell them I miss them?”

Your father ignores all that at just stares at the screen looking between you and Chris and then to your mom. He does this THREE times.

"Umm Samuel did you not hear from me?" You say to get your dad's attention.

"Huh, so this is really happening? He knows you have kids right?"

"Dad, what is wrong with you?" You say shaking you head.

"Yes, I am very aware she has 2 kids Zara and Aden are great kids and I can't wait until I get to spend more time with them and their amazing mother."

"So this is really happening, I hope you realize how much she wants this to work?" You father continues talking directly to Chris.

“DAD, this conversation is getting crazy, so yes this is happening, we are are finally trying it and we aren't exactly sure how that is going to work out, but we are going to do whatever we can to be together.”

You look over and smile at Chris wants to add something to what you just said.

"I know this seems sudden but I have been waiting to be with your daughter for years. I have been in love with her since I was 17 and now I finally have my chance to be with her, I will not take that or her for granted.”

He looks over to you and you have tears in your eyes and you mouth 'I love you' he leans over and kisses your forehead. You can see you mom's eyes are a bit teary. She and your father exchange looks and your dad says,

“OK."

"OK?"You question his super chill response.

"Yes, OK, you two are grown."

"Thanks Dad. I love you both and tell my kids I love them!” You say waving at the camera.

"Alright girl, love you too and make sure you two are using protection you know how fertile you are."

“Dad!!"

You shout at your phone but he hung up as soon as he said it.

"Umm wow, so wow my parents know."

"You really are a terrible liar."

"Excuse you! She saw your shoulder, so that is your fault," you nudge his offending shoulder.

"So do you want to talk?” He asks as you turn to him.

"I know you have to get up early so I will keep this short, I am not sure how we are going to do this at all, but I want this so much and I need you. I am willing to do whatever it takes to be together."

Chris takes your hands in his and smiles and brings them to his lips and kisses them he turn his body so he is fully facing you.

"It doesn't matter about the time. I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to make you mine forever. We are both going to be busy with our work and lives, but I will be wherever you and your kids are."

You just sit back and take his words in, and then decide to get on his lap, as you straddle his lap his hands go right to your ass.

“Well, hi there,” he says with a huge smile on his face.

"You got to stop saying stuff like that to me."

You say as you are slowly grinding is his lap. His grip tightens as he is pushing down on your ass to get more contact on your core causing you to moan.

"Well if this is the reaction every time then hell no."

He goes in for the kiss and you both are desperate for more. The heat from this kiss could start a fire, his hands are up your back and your sleep dress is pulled over your head. He turns you both so that you are on your back. You reach for his pants to help him get them off and seconds later his is pushing into your folds and thrusting hard and deep. You are grasping at his back and his shoulders as he continues pounding into you at an intense speed.

“Chris don't stop," you say barely above a whisper.He is hitting every spot and at this speed he will have you cuming around him in no time. That familiar feeling starts to ache in your core, as your walls start to tremble around him. He looks in your eyes.

"Are you going cum? I need you to cum." You try to speak but gasps of air just come out. So you just nod your head. Seconds later your orgasm tears through you as the waves of it get stronger and stronger and then finally crashes all over you. You can feel Chris's pace get faster and desperate as he chases his own orgasm. He is moaning in your ear as you clench around him, you are desperate for him and a few hard thrust later he is emptying himself in you. He slows down his thrusts and lays his full weight on you as you wrap your arms around him. He mumbles against your neck.

"I thought we weren't going to do that again."

"Are you complaining Christopher?"

"What? Hell no! Just saying 15 minutes ago you said 'nope, not happening' and then you changed your mind and then your parents called which killed the mood and then got on top of me."

He laughs into your neck.

"That was my bad, but when you say super sexy shit like that, I want you inside me." You giggle under him and he bites your neck, and then laughs again.

"Ouch why did you bite me?" You are finally able to push him off of you of course with his help.

"I am just returning the favor." He says with a terrible wink.

"By the way, in order for it to be a wink one eye has to stay open and I didn't bite you that hard and I am pretty sure I can going to have a bruise on my neck."

"Oops."

"You little shit."

"Well now we are officially even then, you gave me a hickey in the middle of the day our last week at school."

"That was an ACCIDENT and 20 years ago! You had your hands down my shorts and I was trying not to moan out loud as you fingered me in janitors closet."

"You in those gym shorts though...do you still have those?” He says remembering them.

"Chris, you're are being incredulous, we almost got suspended."

"It was the last week of school and I love it when use big words. They did not care about two seniors making out. Wasn't it Mr. Miner who caught us?"

"Oh yea, ugh Chris I still hate you for that, you didn't even take your hand out of my shorts."

Chris is attempting to not laugh.

"I am sorry, I was a bit distracted. You were super close to cuming and all of a sudden the door was wide open and our Chemistry teacher was standing there."

"I remember he wouldn't close the door all the way so you could remove your hand and walked us to the office. And told the faculty it was the volume that got us in trouble. Didn't he say something so nerdy,' Ms. Y/L /Nand Mr. Evans you both have already aced my chemistry class and you know what happens when two molecules combine?'"

"You being loud will never get you in trouble with me. I still don't get what that means."

You look over at him and smile.

"Under the right pressure they can combust,” you say in your Jessica Rabbit voice.

"Oh yeah that's weird to say to two teenagers."

You decide to get up and look foryour sleep dress but you aren't sure where Chris tossed it. He gets up and puts his pants back on and helps you look. He tossed it on his side is the room and then hands it to you.

"Well thank you for this and that," you say while looking over at the bed.

"You don't ever have to thank me for that. It was quick, hot and dirty and got the job done."

"Dirty? Cute babe," you head into the bathroom to freshen up and go the bathroom. You hear Chris yell, "Don't be offended if I am asleep before you get back in bed."

You just smile to yourself in the mirror. How is this even happening? You know your past with Chris was a great memory and it was just like anyone had growing up. Everyone has the guy that got away or in your case the guy moved away to Hollywood and actually became a huge star. But you will always know the little things, like that scar on his chin, you were there when it happened. He was riding his bike down a ramp that he made and you knew it was going to end poorly. You even told him, twice, this wasn't going to go well and when he inevitably fell off his bike and split his chin wide open, you were there to help him and got his mom to help. When he came back with stitches you told him people would never notice. You two were in constant contact up until you both left Sudbury for bigger and better things but there was always this connection that kept your together. And every time you both were home for a visit when you were both single, you would jump right back into sleeping together. Your friendship with Scott helped a bit, but after you got married Chris seemed super distant and when you asked Scott he just said 'think about what this means for him' and that was it, you both rarely spoke about Chris until after Jake died.

** 4 Years Ago: **

About a month after Jake died you got a text from Scott that was so beautiful and it made you feel better and it said that eventually you would feel normal again, and no matter how much time passes you will heal and find love again. He also told you that he still loved you even after all this time. Which threw you for a loop, Scott came out when he was 19, he was in love with you? You texted him back about how much of an amazing friend he is and that you loved him too and he is truly knows your heart. When he replied that he didn't write the text it all became clear.

Scott (Text):

"That was from Chris."

Y/N (Text)

"What? Why didn't he send from him?"

Scott (Text)

"He didn't think you would respond if you saw it was from him."

Y/N (Text)

"I don't know what I would have said."

Scott (Text)

"Exactly what you said to me unless...you feel differently about him."

Y/N (Text)

"Don't. Please."

You and Scott stay in constant contact and he was amazing and a great friend when you needed him and when he invited you to visit him, we all know how that ended.

You pushed that thought out of your head, but the next time you talked to Chris was after Atlanta and was through text messages that seemed to get flirtier and flirtier the more you two texted. It was always easy to talk to him especially when you weren't in the same room. You both had the tendency to make any conversation sexy no matter the topic.

** 2 Years Ago: **

Chris (Text)

"Hey this is Chris."

Y/N (Text)

"Chris who?"

Chris (Text)

"Evans."

Y/N (Text)

"So you think I am going believe that? So tell who this or I will block you."

Chris (Text)

"No, I swear. It's me Chris, you lived across the street from us 2637 Morton Circle."

Y/N(Text)

"You are starting to are freaking me out!"

Chris (Text)

"Oh God I swear Y/N its seriously me. Your brother Kyle walked in on us when we were making out on your parents couch. You are ticklish on your left hip and that is the only spot."

Y/N (Text)

"We definitely weren't making out when Ky walked in and you remember about my hip, that's so sweet."

Chris (Text)

"Well you really fucking suck, you really had me for a second. And I remember exactly what was happening on that couch when he walked in and it did start with kissing."

Y/N (Text)

"I am sorry and you have had the same number since you were 22. So what up Christopher Robert?"

Chris (Text)

"I just wanted to talk about what almost happened in Atlanta. And I am not sure if I told you but you looked fucking amazing."

Y/N (Text)

"OK what about it? And are you kidding me? I literally had to prepare myself to see you back in Cap shape. I love 'normal size' you but I mean Steve Rogers! I have to pace myself."

Chris (Text)

"Well the I love you was nice. But I am going to admit the Rogers comment hurt."

Y/N (Text)

"Oh you big baby, and I have seen you all types of ways and enjoyed everyone of them"

Chris (Text)

"Enjoyed??? In what ways...and be very descriptive."

Y/N (Text)

"So I take it that its been awhile since you have had sex? And you were there you can't remember what it was like?"

Chris (Text)

"Let me just say I am in a bit of a lull. And I definitely remember every single time we have slept together and I remember all the other things we have done too. Let's just say it's always on the tip of my tongue."

"Y/N (Text)

"CHRISTOPHER! You naughty boy. And trust me no one has ever compared. EVER."

Chris (Text)

"Oh yeah? Ever? So what are you doing right now other than ruining my night by not being in my bed."

Y/N (Text)

"Well my kids are with my parents for the weekend, so I am all alone in this big bed."

Chris (Text)

"Girl don't play with me, I will fly out there and keep you in that bed until you beg me to stop."

Y/N (Text)

"Well excuse me sir. Begging? You will never hear me beg. You just can't text stuff like that to a single gal. You are giving me such wild ideas."

Chris (Text)

"Yes and I mean begging. I will definitely have you begging me. Begging me to let you cum and begging me not to stop.You have always given me wild ideas. And I am getting tired of texting you will you answer if I call?"

Y/N (Text)

"Well in that case you will definitely have a challenge. I am very stubborn. And I guess you would have to call and find out."

You trying to calm your nerves sexy texts are one thing but you know he will look fucking amazing and thank God you were too lazy to take your makeup off from the event you had this afternoon. You took off your lashes and took out your contacts and are wearing your glasses. Before you could have anymore thoughts your phone rings and of course he is FaceTime'ing that annoying bastard and you know he isn't filming so he is going to have that glorious beard.

You answer after the 4th ring just to make him wait. You hit answer and your are greeted with his sexy smirk.

"Hi Chris, I thought you said you would call?"

"I wanted to see you and you have already exceeded my expectations."

"And I see you are in bed and not wearing a shirt."

"Well of course I am and you are free to take yours off."

Well two can play this game.

"I'm not wearing a shirt at all but I am wear a super thin sleep dress," you bring your phone out so you can show him your whole body, and turning a bit making sure you show him the curve of your ass. He is smiling at you while rubbing his chin.

"Now you are just being mean."

"OK I will stop."

"I definitely didn't say that." He says as he licks his lips.

"OK, so this bottle of wine is going to my head and when we were texting you said you wanted to talk about Atlanta."

You are really try to keep this conversation PG or at least PG-13. But every time he licks his lips or rubs his beard all you can think of is having his face between your thighs. Bring it back lady.

"Umm yes I just wanted you to know that I have thought about it and I really think that was a great idea. Because I want us to be together for the long haul. So whatever we need to do to be close is great."

After saying this he moved down in bed so now you can his face and the top of his chest and that sexy ass tattoo.

"So are you just saying this to get me to show you my boobs?"

He just laughs and almost drops his phone.

"I mean if that's how you took that then pop one out, but I did mean we should talk more and visit if possible."

"I think that is a great idea, you know you are kind of amazing."

"Thank you and you are my dream girl, so how about you take that sleep dress off?"

Let's just say that this happened once or twice or more and really only happened when you both were drinking and obviously very horny.

You walk back in the bedroom to find your super cute boyfriend slightly snoring. You give him a kiss on the cheek trying not to wake him. You get in bed next to him and snuggle in close only to remember you didn't plug your phone in. You roll over to plug it in and see a text from Scott saying he will be over at 8am and an iCal invitation, Chris has asked you to join his calendar. You get a little emotional and look over him and say,

"I didn't even know you knew how to do that."


	10. 'Officially' Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much needed conversation with a woman you missed.  
Spending the day with your favorite Evans, Scott!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks for reading!

You are deep in a warm hug when a strange sound comes in and it's getting louder and louder.

"Oh shit!" You hear next to you.

Chris's alarm is going off.

"Hey baby your alarm."

"Yep I got it. I am late, I got to go babe, the driver is here. I love you." He jumps out of the bed running around the room grabbing clothes and looking through the closet and grabbing a flannel shirt he swear he has at home. 

"I have this EXACT shirt! This is crazy." You are now sitting up watching running around looking crazy. You have definitely seen that shirt before. Weird. He is dressed and about to run out of the room when he stops and runs back to your side of the bed and pulls you up to him and kisses you deeply. You pull back and hug him tightly.

"Travel toothbrush bottom left drawer."

"Got it, love you, I will text you when we land." He runs in the bathroom and back for a quick kiss.

"You are going to miss your flight." He leans against the door post just looking at you.

"Boy if you don't leave." He just smiles at you and his phone rings.

"Yep, I an actually across the street. Yes, Y/N's house, I am coming out right now Craig"

"I love you too and 2 whole days how will I ever survive?"

"Meanie." He turns and heads out of the room and heads down stairs and shouts, "Bye woman!"

You run to the window to watch him get into a black luxury sedan he rolls the window down and waves.

You wave back trying not to cry.

You never thought you would do that movie fall in bed and roll around excited. But here you are squealing like a teenager that the boy you love finally notices you. You are so happy that this finally happening again, and you think maybe this is how it was always supposed to be and that makes feel a little guilty. You loved every minute with Jake and wouldn’t trade it for a second, but now you are sitting in bed thinking about the boy you always loved and you heart hurts.

Its 6 am and you know it 3 am in Seattle but you have to talk to her.

You dial her number and wait anxiously as the phone rings.

"Hey Y/Nis everything OK? The kids?" The sound of Jake's mother's voice breaks you.

"Hi Jaime, the kids are fine, I am so sorry, I called so early."

"Actually Pete and I are in Tokyo! It's tomorrow evening!”

"So, um, I just wanted to talk to you before you hear or see anything.”

"You and Chris are together?" You start to get choked up a bit she continues because she can hear you start to cry.

"You know Jake really liked him, he did I promise, he knew your history and although he was surprised as we all were that it was actually that Chris Evans. Did you know that Jake went to see him, after you guys got married. He asked Chris to step back a bit, he valued your friendship but he knew how Chris felt about you. Jake never ever doubted your love for him, ever and your kids that made him fall even more in love with you. Y/N it has been 4 years and as long as you are happy and Chris is great to you and my grandkids. I have nothing to complain about. So be happy. You have the right to be happy. Do you know how many people would literally stab you to be in your place? Be head over heels in love with him. It doesn't change the way you felt about Jake. So don't worry about us, Pete and I and Jeremy are great. We love you and want you to be happy. And he would be happy for you too.Just be happy.”

During Jamie's speech you were crying hysterically, but for different reasons. You totally understand why she has so many views on her TEDTALK. The guilt you felt has passed and now you are crying from the pure sweetness that was coming from her.You are finally calm enough to talk and respond to her.

“Jaime, I had no idea that this was going to happen, well maybe I did a little bit. I want you to know that I never ever thought about Chris in that way while Jake and I were married. And I never knew that Jake talked to him I don't even know what to say. I feel guilty that he isn't here and that we are moving on without him. And I am so angry, that my kids father is gone and that he is missing his kids lives and I think Aden is starting to forget him. I don't want you to think I am trying to replace their father. And I know that this will bring my life to a spotlight that I never thought about. I really don't want to think about anyone judging my kids for my choices. And I really am happy and I really hope he would be happy with me."

"I under your anger, trust me. I trust you and I always have. I know you aren't trying to replace him, and he is always around he is in every memory. I love you and now that I have you super emotional, have you two talked about kids? Can we have the Z and A this Christmas? Or maybe we can come to Boston to be with your family and your new boyfriend's family?"

"I love you too and ma’am excuse you, a teeny bit, and whichever you prefer, I would love to have you guys here. I need to get better at having the kids spending time with you, I promise you."

"Alright lady, I am taking Pete out to a Sumo match! Call me whenever you need me."

"Bye Jamie, have fun! Tell Pete I love him too."

After hanging up you felt so much better, you don't know why you don't call her more, she lost her son and you lost your husband and you both lost your connection that brought close to each other. Of course your kids will always keep you all connected. You are really going to be better at keeping in contact with them.

You dozed back off asleep, and we're startled awake by your phone. It was a text from Scott.

Crap!

Scott (Text)

"You better be up and dressed I will be over in 5."

Y/N (Text)

"Of course I am up, what are you wearing?"

Scott (Text)

"My new linen shorts Zach got me."

Y/N (Text)

"I can't wait to talk to you about that adorable button"

You jump out is bed and find your linen stripped dress with sides pockets.

You run into the shower to wash up as quick as possible, your are so glad you got your hair braided one less thing to worry about. You are just finishing shaving your legs when there is a knock on the bathroom door.

"You liar, you said you were dressed."

"Come in Scott, I can barely hear you yelling at me."

The door opens and Scott peeks his head in and looks at you in the shower. The shower is clear glass so he just got an eye full, he has seen you naked before so it didn't matter to you.

"I was going to wait out here, but I am not sure what surfaces you two have defiled."

"Just the bed so far, it has only been 4 days."

Scott comes in and sits on the bench in the bathroom facing the vanity.

"So how have you been? And keep it gay friendly."

"OK gay friendly? Um we talked about us and what that could look like. We talked to my parents they just said use protection, Chris invited me to his iCal, and I called Jake's mom Jaime."

"Your parents are cool with it? That's great and yes on the condoms, we can get you some while we are out, the iCal invite I didn't know he knew how." You jump in while rinsing off your body.

"That's what I said he is such an old man when I comes to technology." You laughed as you turned off the shower and start to get out. Scott turns around and hands you the robe he just realized he was sitting on.

"Thanks. I just realized that both Evans boys have seen me naked, although you have much better eye contact the other brother does."

"Not going to lie, I did check out your ass. But everything else, no thanks, listen I get why people are attracted to women but nothing. OK, OK boobs I don't mean to stare its the bounciness of them."

He is actually turning red.

"OK, listen I get the boobs things too." You put on the robe and walk to the sink and Scott get up and you brush you teeth and moisturize your face and put on a little bit of powder foundation a touch of blush, pencil in the ends of your eyebrows and bam your are done.

"Damn, that took you like 3 minutes and you did a perfect 'no make-up' make-up job."

"I am a single mom with 2 kids who runs her own non-profit. I got that shit on lock." Scott laughs as he follows your out in the room. You grab a bra and underwear to put on.

"Underwear?"

"I am wearing a flowy dress and I am not an early 2000's teen starlet,” you get dressed and grab your white Keds. Scott helps you make the bed all while he is trying to touch the smallest amount of fabric.

You make a face at him.

"What I am helping you." You grab your phone no text from Chris yet, and head downstairs.

"Do you want to drive?" You ask him.

"Is that your Model S Tesla in the driveway?” He asks you his face lighting up.

"Technically, its my company's, but I own the company."

"Can I drive it? Please, please, please, please, please!" You just hand him the keys and he runs right out the door. You follow behind him locking up the house.

"I can't unlock it, what button do I push." He says as he is pushing all of the buttons repeatedly.

You walk up and he hands the keys to you and you just stand next to the passenger side and everything unlocks.

You hand Scott the keys.

"You weren't standing close enough." You say as you get in.

“OK, you fancy bitch, let go I am starving."

"You want to go to Lincoln's Tavern? We should be able to miss traffic if we go now"

He just starts the car and heads to 20 E to the city. You two sit in silence for a few minutes while Scott is trying to touch stuff in your car.

"I will drive back so got can play mister."

"So you mentioned you called Jake's mom, why? I mean if you want to talk about it." You fidget a bit in your seat.

"I called her because I felt guilty, I feel guilty for being happy, I feel guilty for being with Chris and you need to get on I-95 to I-90 E I have an EZ-PASS."

"You do know, that I know how to get to Boston without your help and I am using the GPS and why are you changing the topic?”

Damn you always forget that Scott knows you so well.

He continues,"I get why you think you should feel guilty, but you have no reason to, I am sure that is exactly what Jaime said to you, just because he died doesn't mean you can't ever be with someone again."

"But it's Chris, apparently Jake asked him to take a step back because of our history, I had no idea. Did you?" Scott seems super interested in merging in a car that tells you when to merge.

"You knew? Of course, Chris told you. Is that why he practically disappeared? Why wouldn't you tell me?" You can see the emotions in Scott's face and that makes you tear up.

"Jake asked Chris to not tell you, so I was just respecting Jake's wishes."

You hold back whatever feeling you are feeling.

Is it anger?

Sadness?

You are definitely confused.

"Is that why he left the entire state to get away from me after we slept together?"

“Probably, I am sure he felt guilty because he felt like he had broke his promise to Jake, I forget that he left and went across the country, damn.”

“So guilty that he abandoned me and went to Atlanta and just texted 3 WEEKS later, ‘Sorry'. Can you imagine how terrible I felt waking up alone, he felt guilty, but that was my actual husband."

Now you were definitely upsetbut at who you aren't exactly sure.

You noticed the car had stopped.

"We are here and I assume you want to park this in valet?"

"Oh yes, thanks there is a valet option so they can only drive it 15 mins."

He pulls up to the valet and you set the valet option on your car and get out the valet takes your keys and leads you and Scott to the front door.You check your phone and Chris landed an hour ago and has back to back meetings but he will try to call as soon as he can. Scott opens the door and puts your name on the list and walks back to where you are standing.

“Listen, I know you are mad, I hope not at me, but you have to see this from their sides. Two men love you, one you grew up with and did EVERYTHING with and were off and on for 10 years and even slept together when you started dating the guy you ended up marrying, so technically you cheated on Jake before you were official with Chris." You make a face and mumble "We technically weren't ‘officially’ official."

Scott continues, "So the guy you are dating 'officially' official you finally tell him that the guy you were in love with is Chris, that Chris." Scott notices two white ladies looking over and listening to your conversation, you turn your whole body and ask "Can we help you?" They immediately turn around. You and Scott exchange your best 'Bitch, please' looks.

"Anyways, you bring new boy home that following Christmas and we all hang out and it was super Awk," you butt in,"he brought a girl home too," Scott responds,"only after he found out you were bringing your new boy, and girl, if you don't stop interrupting me," you mouth ‘Sorry'.

"Again, you bring home the new boy and the new boy meets the original boy who you may or may not still had feelings for,” you make a little face at that, which Scott ignores, “and new boy realizes that original boy definitely still has feeling for you and new boy is worried. But not about you, about original boy, new boy sees the way original boy looks at you and new boy knows that look."

"Scott party of 2." The hostess says as she walks you both to your secluded table.

"Thank you," you both say. Scott pulls out your chair and finishes what he is saying.

"So long story longer Jake knew how Chris felt and just asked him to give you two a chance. That's it."

OK so your were less angry at Scott and Chris but kind of angry that Jake would even do that, did he not trust you?

"What are you thinking? I can see your brain going a mile a minute," he asks you.

"I don't know exactly, I feel hurt that Jake would do that behind my back. Then I feel bad that, that is exactly what I did. When he died, I literally ran back into Chris's arms, I am way to sober for this conversation."

The waiter walks over just in time, "Can I get your two something to drink?"

"Whatever is bottomless and two, thanks.”

He takes that as a signal and walk away.

"So enough about me and my insane life, how are you Scotty?"

"Well I absolutely hate when you call me that, but it's great. Zach and I are so happy togetherand work is going great, I have so many wonderful projects coming up and I might be get the opportunity to direct. That one is a huge maybe but I am super excited about it."

You love seeing Scott happy and you are getting teary listening to his joy.

"Are you crying?"

"No, not really, you know I am a giant cry baby, If I don’t cry at least once a day did I even live that day?”

“You are the sweetest person I know, and its a bit annoying” You just stick your tongue out at him.

“So I am going to ask you something that you don’t have to answer but if I ask Chris I will get the Disney version, what really happened with him and Slate? I just want the basics, I really thought they were solid.”

Thank God the waiter brought the drinks, they are some sort of mimosa and as soon as he put them down you asked for 2 more.

“I was wondering when you were going to ask that."

“Ok? Is that all you are going to say?” He just drinks his mimosa and checks the menu,

“Seriously Scott, silence, fine. I will just let it eat at me until I die.”

“Drama! It’s not that serious, wait what did he say, happened?”

“He didn’t really say anything, I just assumed that he wanted more than she was ready for and that he probably shouldn’t not have dated some who literally just got divorced.”

You sit back in your chair and hope Scott isn’t going to drop some huge bomb on you.

“Oh well girl, brace yourself for the real tea," Oh no you should not have asked you are not ready for this, “She wasn’t in love with him, she really liked him but she wasn’t in love, its that simple, and it really hurt him. Do not tell him I told you this.”

“Gotcha, I unlike you can keep secrets.” You glare at him.

“I said I was sorry, a bunch of times, and everybody is this town knows Gronk is a giant slut.”

“I did not know that, I lived in Chicago, and when I heard that he wanted to talk after his charityfunction went perfectly. I thought it was to hire my company for something else, I mean he had a groin injury, I had no clue he wanted to sleep with me, or not actual sleep with me, Oh God I am so dumb.”

“Oh thank God,” you say as the waiter walks up, Scott ordered the California Omelet and you just decided to eat all of your feelings.

“Hi, I want the fruity pebbles pancakes all 5 of them, and bacon. Please and thanks man.”

“Are you ok over there, that is a shit ton of food.”

"I have an confession."

"OK Usher, confess."

“Do you really want to know why I came way out here to work with Gronk?”

“I kind of pieced it together.” He says starting to see you teeter off into the deep end.

“Chris, its because of your brother, Chris, I did eventually realize he just wanted to sleep with me, I am not that dumb, but I thought maybe he would find out and be jealous and have to come rescue me, oh my God I was going crazy.”

You down your 3rd mimosa , you drank one of Scott’s. You are flagging down the waiter for 2 more. Scott intercepts your demand and ask for a virgin version.

“Hey what are you doing, I really wanted that drink, Scott I am not drunk, champagne just goes straight to my head. And now I sound even crazier.”

“Oh I know you aren’t drunk, that I have seen. You definitely sound a little bit crazy, and since you have a new boyfriend you should probably chill.”

“I am the worst person ever. I wanted to sleep with someone your brother admires to make him jealous, a guy who doesn't get jealous, like ever, do you know how insane that is?"

“Stop it Y/N you are not, you don’t want anything from him but love, and sometimes loves makes people a bit crazy but you are honest and dedicated.” You were about to cry, again but thankfully the waiter brought your food.

He puts the plates down and lingers a bit too long, Scott turns his head and asks if everything is fine,

“I am so sorry, but I just love you in Grace and Frankie, you were such a fun addition to the cast.” You watching Scott get praise brought you back to the right state of mind, and you have never been more proud to call this Evans boy your favorite.

“You don’t ever have to apologize for compliments.” Scott replied with a smile. The waiter walks away to attend another table, Scott looks over at you and of course you are crying.

“Again, woman? Stop before you make me start, Eat your 5 pancakes.”

“I am not sorry for crying, I am sorry for that mini breakdown. My hormones are all over the place I don't think there has been a day this week that I haven't burst into tears.” You finally dig into those delicious pancakes, and 15 minutes later you finished every last bite, you and Scott, chatted causally about growing up, and moving and what you missed about the East Coast even though you moved to Chicago shortly after you married Jake. So after a great meal and fighting Scott over the bill, which you finally paid.

“Listen, if we swing by my office, its a business brunch and I can write it off. So I will pay.”

“Ugh fine, I cant wait to see where it is.” You both get up to leave and decide to go to the bathroom. You walk in a go straight to the stall, you hear 2 ladies come in after you have already finished and flushed you were about to walk out of the stall when you hear then say Scott's name.

“I hope she knows he gay, its very obvious.” One of them says, the other chimes in,

“I am like 90% sure that is him, I was checking his Instagram and I think he is in town, I went to high school with their younger sister, and Scott was a senior, and I think who he is with is that chick who grew up next door to them, I heard she always had a thing for Chris, but,”

You were not in the mood to listen to their conversation so you flush the toilet and walked out of the stall. You smiled very sweetly and start to wash your hands, then dry and then check your lipstick. They are both just standing there pretending to fix their hair, as you start to walk out, you say “I grew up across the street, not next door and Chris did and does quite regularly."

And then walked out and almost walked right into Scott who was standing super close to the bathroom door,

“Why are so close to the door?”

“I saw those two walk in the bathroom and I was just making sure you didn’t backup!”

“Aww thanks bae, but I wouldn't have needed any help whooping their asses. They were talking about us, one of them was I hope she knows he gay, and the other apparently with to high school with Car. They mentioned Chris and said that they think I was the chick who grew up next door and had a thing for him but I didn't let her finish and I might have said something to them.”

"Well, the nosy would like to know."

"I said 'I grew up across the street, not next door and Chris did and does quite regularly.' I don't even know what that means."

Scott just laughs.

"Did and does what?" You just shrug your shoulders it sounded cool in the moment.

"I have no idea that just the first thing that came to my head, should I not have said anything?"

"No, you are fine, like everybody has a story around here. Most of them are basic bitches, just wait until you two are 'officially' official, everybody will have a story about you two."

You have the valet you tag and tip him, they parked your car right in front so you didn’t have to wait long. As you get in you ask your car to give you directions to 115 Charles St, Beacon Hill.

“Wait a fucking second, Beacon Hill?”

“YES! I got a great deal, it used to be a personal residence and I am in the middle of renovating the whole thing.”

“How much did it cost? Sorry! I mean, well no, I mean how much did it fucking cost?”

"OK I lied, I got a decent price for it."

"HOW MUCH?" Scott demands.

"Um who are you getting loud at sir. And why do you care I ALREADY bought the fucking building."

"You not telling me the price is weird."

"I, ugh I hate saying it out."

You really hate talking about money with anyone and apparently Scott forgot that you married rich, very, very rich.

"For fucks sake Y/N..."

"2.9" You mumble out hoping Scott heard you.

"MILLION! Fuck me! You got that kind of cash laying around?"

"Well I am flattered with the offer of the sex, well not anymore I just bought a fucking building Scott." 


	11. No, Pesos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick office your, a little peptalk, a little bit of our favorite assistant and Scott!

“2.9 MILLION dollars?" Scott repeats to the car.

"No Pesos. Of course dollars. Are you drunk?"

“That's just the building you still have to renovate the whole thing?”

“Yes, Scott, my dad was more calm then you are right, now. I have the money, I work with professional athletes and we are in my Tesla. We grew up in an affluent neighborhood, and I also married rich."

“I always forget Jake came from a shit ton of money.” Scott says out loud.

You could never remember exactly what Jake’s dad Pete did but they are close friends with the Gates, yes those Gates, but he basically retired when Jake and his brother were born.

You pull up and park around the corner and unlock the door and let Scott in first.

“Just so you know no one else has been inside of this building, expect me, Madison, the realtor, and now you.”

You say smiling over at Scott watching his face to see his reaction.

“Really? Thank you. That means the world to me, ha suck it Chris.”

“Don’t be talkin’ bout my mans like that.” You say in your best Rosie Perez impression. Which is Scott’s favorite impression you do. Your phone rings, and it Chris, finally, he is FaceTime’ing you.

“Hi love.”

“There she is, damn you look good, where are you I don’t recognize the background?” You just flip the camera view to show Scott texting while leaning on the wall and give Chris a tiny tour of your soon to be office space.

"And I drove her car." Scott yells just to be annoying.

“Wow babe that’s amazing, so Scott has seen it before me, not going to lie that hurts, and you also let him drive your car?”

“Oh no! Is my baby sad? I can make it up to you later.”

“You better, and you know exactly what I like." Chris says in his super sexy voice. You just giggle. He is so sexy just normally that when he is actually trying to be sexy its hard to concentrate.

Scott leans over your arm to see Chris.

“I am literally standing right here, can you both stop? So Chris I did two things first with Y/N that you haven’t done.”

You roll your eyes at these two morons because they are about to start arguing about something dumb. You just hand Scott your phone you have to grab the fabric swatches you left upstairs. You were gone about 70 seconds when you hear Scott yell,

“Well I touched her boobs before you did."

“What the actual fuck you two? What is going on?”

“Give me my phone and walk away Scott, now.” He hands you back your phone and wanders upstairs.

“Um hello, Chris what are you two yelling about?”

“Nothing really, I am just a little bit tired and he was annoying me and you let him touch your boobs?”

“Seriously are you upset about that? They were new to me and he asked and I said sure. He poked me right on the side of my boob with his index finger.” You continue talking because this part of the conversation was pointless. “Anyway, how was your morning, You met with Senator Franklin something, Sorry I just skimmed your calendar, thanks for that by the way.”

“Of course and yes I did, it was good and little bit annoying, nothing like being asked 80 times if you know what you are talking about. I am not dumb, I know what I am talking about, that’s their fucking problem, that they there are the only ones with answers, like the fucking planet is a hellhole but you are debating me about the silly shit. Basically calling me an uninformed elitistand then asking for a fucking selfie for your Twitter. Go fuck yourself. Sorry baby, I did not mean to unload that on you.”

“Oh no babe, you tell me anything and everything and fuck those guys, they are the same ones who have to get their fucking interns look up what the big words in your tweets mean. And you my love, are way smarter and way more caring and way more trustworthy than anyone you will talk to today. I am not sure if you are aware but America kind of loves you.”

“I don’t think all of America loves me, I just people to know that I care enough to speak out and do something. Are you crying?”

“I am trying not too.” you say with a sniffle “I just love you and I love your passion.”

Scott is walking back down the stairs, “This place is amazing you working here is going to make me come visit all the time. Did she tell you her office is in Beacon Hill?”

“Holy shit baby that's amazing I can't wait to see it in person. I got to go to another meeting. Bye Scott, Love you Y/N.” He sighs heavily.

“Christoper, just know that people will see who is on the right path by their actions from those who are leading people astray with just their words. I love you too.” You end the call, and Scott is just standing there looking at you.

“What? Was that to cheesy?” You really can’t tell what Scott is thinking so you just grab him by the hand and walk him out the front door. You walk back to the car and get in the driver seat and wait for him to him to buckle his seatbelt he still hasn’t said anything to you.

“Ok you are officially freaking me out.”

“Sorry, It just hit me, I finally see why he has always been so in love with you.”

“What do you mean? And finally?"

“You see him, you see his heart, his compassion and his dedication. I heard what you said to him on the phone and that’s exactly what he needed to hear, not some mushy bullshit people feed him so they can be next to him, so I am saying thank you for loving him and not trying to expect him to be perfect.” You held your tears back a little bit, but Scott was starting to get emotional.

“Don’t cry, especially not inside of my car.” That makes Scott laugh a little. “Of course he isn’t perfect, he put forks on the top rack of a dishwasher only a sociopath would do that." 

That is what makes Scott laugh hysterically.

"He also talks while he brushes his teeth! Like I can't fucking understand you, wait 2 minutes then talk. He also washes his hands like he is going into surgery! Why are you elbows wet?"

Scott laughs have settled a bit.

"He is also super indecisive but about the dumbest things" Scott says.

"Yesssssss! We once tried to order Japanese food from this place in Chicago and he couldn't decide between lemon chicken or orange chicken, I kept telling him they taste exactly the same, it took him so long to decide I just made a frozen pizza."

"Umm when was Chris in Chicago?"

Oh no did you just say Chicago, dammit, lie, girl, lie!

"I um I meant that time in Atlanta when I saw him 2 years ago."

"The time he made pesto chicken?"

Um keep lying girl?

"Uh, oh no, that's my bad"

"Please, stop the bad lying..tell me you lie better to your kids."

"Hey I have one more place to show you!"

Scott just rolls his eyes at you. You tell your can to get you directions to [460 Concord Rd, ](https://www.realtor.com/realestateandhomes-detail/460-Concord-Rd_Sudbury_MA_01776_M44305-30614#photo13) [ Sudbury, MA ](https://www.realtor.com/realestateandhomes-detail/460-Concord-Rd_Sudbury_MA_01776_M44305-30614#photo13)

"Where are you taking me and why does that address sound familiar?"

"Just wait until you see it."

"So when was Chris in Chicago?"

"So I have another confession."

"So you really are Usher, confess on."

"Don't be mad but Chris and I haven't been so radio silent since Atlanta."

"I KNEW SOMETHING WAS GOING ON, no one else believed me, you guys jumped back in to this way to easy."

"Are you mad?"

"A little bit, I am just surprised that the both ofyou actually kept a secret from me."

"So I am still a bit confused, you weren't a couple or anything?"

"We were trying to hangout like friends and nothing else. But by the third visit we forgot about the ‘no sex’ rule"

"You both agreed to the 'no sex' rule?"

"Technically yes, we weren't super clear on what exactly 'no sex' meant"

“Huh, so I see why it didn't work? Did you fly out to LA too?"

"Umm sort of, um, no, yes, Sorry. But just once...OK twice."

"How many times? All together since Atlanta 2017?"

"Uh so 2 years, we saw each other 5, times face to face, I came out to LA twice and he came to Chicago twiceand one random time we were both in Prague, that was a complete random occurrence, oh look we are here."

Thank God you didn't hit any traffic you weren't ready to tell Scott everything.

"Where are we, wait isn't this like 5 mins from our houses?"

"Yes we are and I think I am going to buy it."

You drive up the wooded road and turn into the long driveway. You notice a car you don't recognize and parked next to it is Madison's Tesla, a bribe car.

"Why is Maddie here?"

Madison come walking out of the side door of the house and puts her hand on her hip. Uh oh. Did you forget a meeting? You get out and Scott follows. Madison's face changes once she realizes you brought Scott with you.

"Hi Scott! I just love you, Sorry that's weird."

"Mads what's up? Who's here?" Madison just remembers that she is annoyed with you.

"Seriously, I added to your calendar and texted and emailed you. The realtor and the construction guy are here."

"Fuck really? Shit sorry," you pull you phone and check your calendar, 10am meet with Senator Franklin-Smith, 11am meeting with Senator James. You forget to go back to your own calendar you are in Chris's. You switch back to yours and see everything Madison added.

"Mads! I am so sorry! I was on Chris's calendar and forgot to switch back to mine."

"Ohhhh he gave you a iCal invite? That's almost more serious then marriage. And since I am your assistant do I get access to his calendar?"

"No ma'am. You aren't going to have access. And it's not that serious." You continue,

"Sorry, Madison this is Scott, Scott, Madison." They shake hands.

"Hi again Scott, its nice to to officially meet you."

"Hi Madison, I think we have talked on the phone once or twice, so wait you are buying this house?"

"I am thinking about it."

"How much is it?"

"Mr. Evans are you my accountant? Chill."

"They want 1.1 for it but they're delusional." Madison whispers to Scott.

"So I see how it, you two against me?" Scott and Mads just shrug their shoulders at you.

You walk in the front door and quickly find the realtor after a quick tour, you are all in the backyard by the pool.

"So I would definitely want to redo the pool and add a waterfall."

"And the tennis and basketball courts too." Mads adds.

“What do you think Scott?"

"I am still blinded by the pine, but this is beautiful."

"Same about the pine!! It's EVERYWHERE!"

"Could you stain it?"

"No clue"

Madison walks the contractor and the realtor out and you all follow. They both drive away and Madison walk back with the house keys.

"Looky Looky, he gave us the key for the weekend!"

"He must really want you to buy it" Scott says, "So has Chris seen this yet?"

"Scott, don't start!" You phone rings and of course its Chris, can he tell when Scott is try to out do him?

"Christopher hi!" He is walking so he isn't currently looking at the camera. Madison hears you say his name and runs over to see.

"Hey beautiful and Hello Maddie.” Madison is directly behind you leaning in to see.

"Hi Chris Evans!" Madison waves at the phone way to many times.

"Mads move, if he wanted to talk to you he would have called you, he obviously wants to talk to me his girlfriend."

"He has my number!?" Madison says a little bit to enthusiastic for your liking.

“Yes, you are my assistant, now move." You push her out of the frame and Madison walks over to Scott and they both go back inside.

"Where are you know?"

"Sudbury."

"Well, OK? I don't recognize that pool."

"I am just looking at a house I might buy, it's 5 mins from our parents house."

"Wow that's amazing, what the the master bedroom room like?"

"Uh a room it's pretty big, its down the hall from where the kids would be and has a decent bathroom," you can see the smirk on his face, "oh you were being inappropriate."

"Yes I was, I do like that is a little bit away from the kids so we could have our privacy."

"Umm we who Christopher Robert?"

"I meant you could have you privacy, anyway I was calling to say that I should be back tomorrow afternoon instead of tomorrow night." You had walked back in the house to find Mads and Scott and show Chris the master bedroom.

"OK yay.And I am totally messing with you 'we' can make all the noise. That's awesome. I am still going to miss you tonight." You turn the camera around so he can see the master bedroom.

"That is huge. I never under why the put the tub so far way from everything else and that shower is tiny."

"I know that's so annoying, and so tiny I want one is those walk through ones, so the realtor gave me the keys, maybe we can  visit it tomorrow when you get back." Chris's eyes perk up a bit.

"I mean that is a must type of  visit. Hey love I am getting another call, its the producer, I will call you later and don't your parents and kids get back on Tuesday?"

"OK love you and I am pretty sure it's next Tuesday. Bye." He hangs up and you are left a bit confused. What's the date today? You check your phone it's the Thursday July 21st. Oh shit he is right. They get back on the 25th how did you forget that. I mean this past week with Chris definitely had you distracted. 

You hear your name get called.

"I am in the master bedroom." Mads and Scott come walking in a couple of seconds later. They seem to have become immediate friends.

"Hey boss lady, I really like this place and there is even a little office in case you need to work from home." She noticed that you are lost in thought.

"Y/Nare you OK?" You realize she is talking to you.

“Hey, yes, sorry, umMads do you remember when was um my last period?" Both her and Scott immediately turn to you confusion all over their faces.

"It should be in your app, but I think we sync up so a little over 2 weeks ago its not due for another 2 weeks though, why?

You rack your brain, how did you loss track of your period you are a grown women in her slightly mid-30's so if your period we 2 weeks ago you are currently ovulating, THAT explains the crying and why everything Chris did turned you on, like you actually had sex with him because he said nice to you. So if you are ovulating...........shit.

"Oh fuck." You check your app and yep you started ovulating the day you slept with Chris and then continued to have sex like 8 more times that week alone. And your dad is right you are super fertile.

"Are you OK?" Scott asks as he walks up to you.

"Yep um, yep um. I am just ovulating and having way to much unprotected sex.” Scott can tell you are starting to spiral.

"I mean listen, you are getting a teeny bit older so maybe you aren't that fertile." He saying trying to reassure you.

"OK, that doesn't make me feel good." You say with a side eye.

"OK so we have no reason to freak out, it's way to early to tell and you have options." Madison says as the voice of reason, she is an amazing worker and has become an inseparable friend.

"You are right there is nothing to freak out about and I would talk to Chris before I considered anything."

"OK well I just synced your period calendar with your regular one and sent Chris an invite, so look I technically can see his calendar because I have your Apple ID."Not even 30 seconds later your phone dings with a text notification.

Chris (Text)

"You're ovulating? And have been since have been together?"

Y/N (Text)

"Yes and I am sorry, I told forgot."

Chris (Text)

"You have absolutely nothing to apologize for, but that does explain the tears and all the sex, you attacked me because I said something nice to you."

Y/N (Text)

"Attacked you? You definitely seemed into it! And shut up."

Chris (Text)

"I love you. And I definitely was very into it."

Y/N (Text)

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too, so do you want to do something about it?"

Chris (Text)

"No. Do you? And be honest with me."

You pause for a minute and show both Scott and Madison what Chris said they both just look at you waiting for you to respond.

Chris (Text)

"It's fine if you don't, I don't want you to think that I am pressuring you and please respond because my mind is kind of racing and."

Y/N (Text)

"Hey take a deep breath and relax."

Y/N (Text)

"I love you and nothing would make me happier then to bring a tiny human in this world that is ours."

Y/N (Text)

"So no, I don't want to do anything about it we will just wait and see."

Chris (Text)

"I really wish I didn't have to go to this meeting, I want to be with you now."

Y/N (Text)

"We have 2 weeks before we know anything, so don't worry, and my love, go change the world."

"So you technically could be carrying my niece or nephew right now?" Scott asks super excited.

"Well no technically, she is just caring around small remnants of Chris's DNA and his dying sperm." Mads brilliantly says,

"Also semen is the only foreign substance the female body doesn't fight off and sperm also is the only substance created to exist in another body! Isn't that crazy! Biology! " She adds a little bit to excitedly.

"Madison don't say sperm or semen ever again, I always forget you were going to be a nurse."

"Yep, my parents are still mad, the sight of blood makes be pass out, even though you pay me way more than if I was a nurse and a little bit better hours, but knowing my boss/ bestie is wearing out Chris Evans, I couldn't be more proud." She adds with fake emotion.

"So I take it you have heard them have sex too." Scott says with a little bit to much attitude.

"YESSSSSSS! I was like bitch get it!"

** 6 Months Ago: **

You totally forgot you asked Madison to drop off some files you left at work. You did tell her you wouldn't be home and you were currently missing you dinner reservations but damn did he look good when he got there.He had texted saying he was turning on your street and you ran to the windows like a school girl waiting to see him pull up. When he turn into the driveway you went and opened the garage door and he drove right in. He gets out looking like a whole meal. You haven't changed from you work clothes yet, you were wearing a brown leather skirt with a rose gold front zipper that stopped right above your knees and a white fitted button up fitted dress shirt. He was wearing a beige sweater and dark wash jeans and brown boots. This was his first time at your house, you both normally met at a hotel or a rental house. But this trip was last minute he was coming from a movie set and hadn't even been home yet.

"You hungry?" You asked him.

"Yes, but not for food." He reaches for you but you take off up the stairs. Laughing as he stands there a bit confused. But he catches on soon he pulls his shoes off and runs up the stairs behind you.

"This isn't fair, I have no idea what room you are in." You don't respond. He quickly notices that the kids rooms have their names on the door. There are 3 doors with nothing on them. He assume the one closest to the stairs is the bathroom. He checks the room across from the bathroom, he sees a bed but realizes it probably the guest room. Then heads straight down the hallway and walks in, you are sitting on the bed waiting.

"Took you long enough." He walks up to the bed and pulls you to the edge.

"I would look for you anywhere.” he leans in for a kiss.

"She actually said that out loud! Poor Chris lost his whole focus....for a couple of seconds."

"Eww! They are so loud, even when they were younger too, they once had sex our shower and they were 'trying to be quiet' but failing, the bathroom echoes!"

"I told him people were home,he always said he checked but I knew he never did, and that was HIM making all that noise and I almost fell, twice!"

"I thought you were being murdered, I almost ran into your room but then I heard you yell his name. Which only made me want to go in even more." Scott tries to stifle his laughter.

"If all this sex talk wasn't about my brother I would definitely enjoy it more."

"I am just glad it confirmed what everyone wonders about him." Madison says to us both.

"Confirms what?" You asked truly wondering what people are assuming about him.

"That Chris Evans is out here breaking backs, I mean that was obvious no one that sexy is bad in bed."

"Well I don't know about that, there are super hot dudes who have no idea what they are doing,” Scott chimes in

"But were they sexy or hot, because sexy is a lifestyle, hotness is just in the eye of the beholder."

"That is a fair point, we should be best friends," Scott suggests to Madison.

"Hell yes, we should be."

"Nope as the friendship originator my answer is no."

"I can just give her my number.” Scott responds, dammit they are going to share some many stories about you.

"Ughhhh fine."

"Yes!" Madison yells.

"Hey, new best friend Scott."

"Yes, new best friend Madison.”

You roll you eyes at them and start to leave the room.

"Do you have Sebastian Stan's number, that one won't let me ask Chris."

"I don't I have it. I have only met him twice."

"Damn, I do have Y/N's Apple ID so I could just ask Chris as her right?"

Scott just shakes his head no.

You walk back in the room as say, "Don't you dare, and Chris knows I wouldn't ask for Sebastian's. I would ask for Hiddleston's."


	12. Excuse us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My new favorite trio! A quick trip back in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started to add the times of thy flashbacks because I was confusing them!! So I will be going back and put the years from the present day story!!

“Hiddleston? I feel like this is a whole story.” Madison asks.

“Chris told me this story, he was pissed.” Scott tells you.

“What? Chris had a girlfriend who he was there with, and I swear I love that man, but he has got to keep his mouth shut." You continue.

“For context, this was 6 months after, the thing that happened with Chris, so a year after Jake passed and deep in my thot phase. I don’t even remember how I got invited, but I had no idea he was even going to be there, but I also currently hated Chris at that time. So this dickhead walks up to me his girlfriend in tow and is trying to be cordial.”

“Were you though boss lady?"

“Madison Marie Parker, I am a motherfucking professional, so hell yes.”

**3 years ago:**

You had never been to a studio party before but you were going to enjoy yourself, and if a certain someoneis there you are going to ignore him. You and another one of your associates go, and you two are having a great time. And then you see him, ugh, he used to be the sexiest person to you but right now you can’t even stand to look at him. You two make eye contact and he smiles at you but you don’t return one.

You head off to the bathroom to rage in the bathroom silently.

“Listen here bitch, you are a boss! Don’t let anybody especially this man child who can’t even express his feelings but then tries to tell you he loves, you are losing focus! You are fine and you are great, I am pretty sure Tom Hiddleston is here and you want to try that on for size.”

You wash your hands and open the bathroom door only to be pushed back in.

“What the fuck, ugh Chris what do you want?”

“I guess I want to know why you are here?”

“ Because I was invited and none of your business. Last time I checked we weren’t speaking, and you aren’t my boyfriend and you are definitely not my husband. So move, please.”

“So I don’t get to say anything?”

You just roll your eyes at him and cross your arms over your chest.

“Listen, I am sorry and I don’t know what else to say, but I do love you."

“Don’t even say that to me, you don’t have that right, if you did you wouldn’t have some actress out there probably wondering where you are, Chris, just go.”

You push past him and walk out of the bathroom.

You go back and find the person you came with you find him talking to someone and just to your luck, its the man you came here for, you walk straight over to them and introduce yourself.

Eventually, its just you and Tom talking, although you can feel Chris's eyes on you constantly, you notice Tom say something to someone behind you and he signals them over. All you know that if its Chris you might punch him, you turn around and of course it him and his girlfriend.

“Hey man, how are you?” Tom and Chris hug, and since Tom has no idea who you are to Chris, he introduces you to Chris.

“So this lovely lady is,” but Chris interrupts, ugh why couldn’t he just play dumb.

“Y/N,we know each very well, we actually grew up across the street from each other.”

You try you best to muscle a smile.

“Yes, we did, although I preferred Scott over Chris.”

The lookof annoyance on Chris’s face really turned your smile into a genuine one. He wants to be petty I can do this shit all day.

“Oh I love Scott he is hilarious,” the women Chris hasn’t introduced you to yet, although you know exactly who she is. You being the boss bitch you are, you introduce yourself.

“Shit, sorry.” Chris apologies, to her.

“So what embarrassing stories do you have about Chris, I am dying to know?”

“Way too many to even start.”

“That is so crazy that we all grew up in Boston and never knew each other.”She adds,

“Yep crazy, although Chris and I didn’t hangout much and he practically disappeared, maybe we hung out just a few times but who counts them, so have you met the family yet? They are great they will bring you right in now matter how long you stick around.”

Chris glares at you. You are on a roll now.

“So you two obviously met on set right? He can’t seem to not date his co-stars, no matter how many times it doesn’t work out. I guess he will never learn, But I am sure you two are golden, I am so glad your divorce got finalized before the tabloids got the news you to were an item.”

“You have made your point, Y/N.” Chris says to you threw a tight smile.

“And what point is that? Sometimes you say things you don’t mean? Or you do mean but you have no idea what they will do to the other person?”

“Excuse us,” he puts his hand on the small of your back and walks you out to the patio.

"Oh yes excuse us." You say in a mocking tone, while being pushed.

You just stand there leaning against a stone wall, God why did you make him so cute, his beard isn’t fully grown in so he must have just wrapped a few weeks ago.

“Just so you know we are technically broken up, but this event was planned before that happened."

Great now you look like an asshole, clearly proving to her the reason they broke up.

“I didn’t know that, you didn’t tell Scott, I assume or else I would have known.”

Dammit he looks miserable.

He steps close to you.

“Chris,” you are interrupted by his lips

“WAIT a fucking second!” Scott yells, “He conveniently left that part out.”

“I am sure he didn’t, can I finish the story”

“Yes please, I am dying here.” Morgan says.

You push him away, “Don’t, we can’t start something from a place of pain or because we feel bad."

“Fuck, I am sorry I didn’t mean to do that, I just miss you and we have never been like this, and its my fault.”

“It’s not anyone’s fault, I mean you did leave, but I digress.”

“I do love you.”

“Stop saying that, you don’t if, you did you won’t say it again until you know that I will say it back.”

You hear his “girlfriend” call his name.

“You are being summoned.” You excuse yourself and go back into the party, you walk back up to Tom and he hands you a drink, and you lean up and kiss him, which he eagerly responds to, you finish your drink and he excuses you both and you leave together. You don’t even bother to look back.

“Oooh bitch, did you fuck, Tom Hiddleston.” Madison asks, Scott just smiles, he already knows you did.

“I mean would you?”

“I guess, was Sebastian an option?”

“He wasn’t there and I think he had girlfriend.”

“So yes or no, on Hiddleston?

“Duh, I started this story as deep in my thot, years.”

“Ok I have a question lady” Scott has fully turned his body to you, you are pretty sure you know what he is going to ask. You speak first,

“Why did I ask about her at brunch? I guess I wanted to know what he told you, I am sorry Scott.”

“Yes, because they got back together for a bit, and he broke it off the second time. Was that because of you?”

“I have no idea, we weren’t talking.”

Scott walks away from where you all were standing you can clearly tell he is upset. He turn back and just asks you one last question.

“Are you two hiding anymore secrets? Because I am starting to feel like a fool”

“Scott, I am so sorry, we weren’t trying to hid things.”

“So the whole podcast thing was apart of it too?

“God, no! That was just your drunk brother running his mouth. I had no idea he was coming here or did the podcast. He knew I was heading here so we decided to cool it a bit at not talk. So in all honesty after his last time in Chicago 6 months ago we put the breaks back on. I mentioned about work getting crazy and he was starting a project that would last 4 months. I was really ready to just stop all together, and then you texted me about what he said and we just rocketed to where we are now. Possibly pregnant with his baby."

You immediately get super hot I mean it is summer but you are inside and the A/C is set to 69.

And super nauseous.

Are your having a panic attack?

You get a little light headed and try to sit you are a little wobbly.

"Hey are you OK?" Madison rushes over

"Y/N hey sit down and take slow deep breaths, in for 4 seconds out for 4 seconds."

"I think you are having a panic attack. You are fine I just need you to keep breathing and you will be fine."

"OK, OK thanks Mads." Your breathing is starting to slow.

"Hey Scott there is water in the fridge can you grab one?"Scott runs to the fridge and grabs a water.

"I am starting to lose it, I wouldn't let him tell me he loved me, I knew he did but I would not let him say it to me. He kept telling me and I told I didn't believe him. Why did I do that? I felt guilty. I knew, I was still in love with him when I married Jake and that's why he was taken from me. I didn't deserve him. I did this, I ruined peoples lives because I couldn't let go of Chris. I ruined his parents lives, his brother's and my kids lives all because I couldn't love him enough."

You were so numb.

"No, you stop that, right now!You did absolutely nothing to cause his death. You were madly in love with your husband, I saw it up close, yeah it was weird when Chris was around but not because you loved Jake any less. OK so you and Chris have a long crazy history. I am sure in any other life it would have been you and Chris who got married and had kids. And I am even sure thats what you both wanted, but you decided to take the road less traveled by and that path was beautiful but a short one, but damn did it have a great view and great perks. No one knows why shitty things happen they just do. You got to experience a bright, burning light, It burned so fast. Do you remember Jake always seemed like he was finishing things way before his time, he literally doubled his net worth in 5 years? He achieved so much in his 33 years, so don't you dare let his memory be tarnished because you think you caused it."

Madison finishes and comes and wraps you in the best hug.

"Thank you, I love you Mads."

Scott is standing by the fridge a complete wreck Madison waves him over.

"Oh thank God. I really wanted a part of this hug.

"And girl if you break Chris's heart I will actively go after him." You and Scott laugh at her.

"So what do you call what you are doing now?"You says while glancing over at her.

"Once that pregnancy test comes out positive I will back down!"

"Madison, you home wrecker!"

"He is so in love with you he isn't going anywhere, why do you think he has never been that serious with anyone, ever." Madison points out , you look over at Scott and he just smiles at you.

"Alright I am emotionally drained, Madison do you have anything do tonight?"

"I need to check in with my boss first."

"Mads, I asked you the question, just come over and bring wine or tequila."

"Of course. Boss lady, you two go I will lock up the house.

You and Scott walk out and head to the car, you can tell by the look on his face he wants to drive. You hand him the key fob.

"If I work for you will you buy me a Tesla?"

"Nope, I bought her that car as a bribe!"

**Madison POV:**

Dear lord what an afternoon. Your phone starts to ring, unknown number...bill collector, wait you are current and debt free, thank you boss lady!

"Hello this Madison."

"Hey Maddie, it's Chris."

"Hi Chris Evans," you giggle, "sorry you literally sound the exact same on the phone as you do on TV, its probably because your voice decibels are low enough to register on the samesounds waves as television sound frequencies."

"Wow, that was super interesting I have never heard that before.

"I am sorry that was weird, I am assuming you called for a reason and not for me to explain sound waves."

"That is correct, but that was super cool information to know, I have a favor to ask, I know you got the keys to the new place and am wondering if you could leave a key under a mat or something."

"Of course do I need to be here?"

"No but if you want to be you can, it should be there around 7am tomorrow, I just need the address."

"460 Concord Rd, Sudbury, MA."

"Thank you very much, and just so you know Seb is newly single."

"Chris Evans don't play with me. Can I get them digits?"

"I promise I will have him to the company next event."

"OK. You better I am much better in person."

"Thank Maddie, bye."

"Bye Chris Evans."

"You can just call me Chris."

"I will try."

Oh my God! I am so marrying Sebastian Stan! Let me put the key under the mat before I forget.

You and Scott have a quiet drive home..there is a lot that's has been said. When you pull into your parents driveway Scott grabs your hand.

"I am sorry, I didn't know you felt that way, you didn't cause any of this, he died because he had an unknown heart condition, which was hereditary and now your son will never have to worry about it because he had the life-saving surgery at 1, so don't blame yourself."

"Thank you. I appreciate that. And you are right we would have never known about Aden's heart."

"I am going to go all call Zach and then run a quick errand. Or do you want me to wait for Mads to come?"

"You are fine and I am fine. Go."

You both get out of the car and you walk around to hug Scott, he turns and walks across the street and goes inside. You start to grab your purse and the swatches out of the trunk and as you turn to walk in the house Madison is pulling up next to you.

"Holy shit! I didn't realize how quiet these Tesla's are I literally did not hear a single sound."

"The best murder weapons! Man I really love the S model why did I get the Y model?"

"Hey lady, how about thank you boss for buying me a Tesla?"

"You bought this to bribe me into moving into this Caucasian haven."

"You are half white embrace your whiteness!"

"Sure thing I will just embrace the white side, can we go inside before a nice white lady calls the cops."

She grabs the tequila and margaritas mix she brought from the store. You just laugh as you two walk inside.

"You hungry? I can order pizza." Pizza is ordered and its way.

"I am in a sappy mood tell me about your 1st time. And shots or a margaritas?"

"With Chris? 1st time doing what? And 1 shot then margaritas." You both line up your shot and take them.

"1st kiss"

"Our 1st kiss was in 6th grade. It was a dare and we were not going to be out dared. But the 1st time we made out was the 3rd week of our senior year. On this couch. We had chemistry together and Mr. Miner said if any lab partners ace all 4 tests we don't have to take the final and Chris was my lab partner and I was not going to take that final. So basically from day one of class we studied 2-3 times a week and around 3 weeks later somehow we were talking about that kiss on 6th grade, he told me he was a much better kisser now and I told him to prove it. And boy did he prove it. His bottom lip is so under appreciated. He kisses like nobody else. I remember thinking this boy going to ruin me"

"Wow, that's sweet and so annoying, I am still low key mad that your boy next door was Chris Evans."

"I still shocked too, you have no idea how weird its watching his movies knowing that I have seen him naked and he has also been inside me." Madison just smiles. "Stop imaging him naked, Mads."

"You said 'naked' and 'inside me' where did you think my mind was going to go." She continues,

"How about the 1st he went down south?"

"South? You weirdo. You know how the first have someone go down on you think nope, this is going to be so weird and awkward. Someone has their face in my vagina. But once he looked up at me and smiled. I was like you can do whatever you want. It didn't take him long to make me cum not even 3 minutes. All could think 'were did he learn this' and this is the 'best thing on the planet'. That happened almost every Thursday we didn't have a class after Chemistry. On Tuesdays he had theater practice."

"So wait, every single Thursday? Damn! And that's so true. It's the weirdest thing to experience for the first time. I remember thinking that I had tell everyone I saw! Do you know this fancy thing? It's amazing."

"For like the 1st month yes, then I was like you don't have to do this, I am not expecting, which was a total lie, every Thursday I was running around looking for skirts or dresses to where to school!"

"Hahahahahahaha that's funny! Oh no, you don't have to do this, while taking off your underwear."

You both just laughed. The relief of laughter really helped change your whole set of mind.

"Thank you Mads, I really needed to laugh this tonight. And that shot really helped."

Madison mixed up a batch of margaritas and you both walk into the den"

"So I am assuming first time for the sex we after you aced all four of the test?"

And before you can answer there is a knock at the front door. Madison yells

"PIZZA!"

But when you open the door it is pizza but not the pizza man.

"Scott? I thought you were done with the ladies for the night."

"I have given up ladies for life." Scott had a small brown bag in his hand but he tossed it on the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks for the pizza, man!" Madison comes up and takes it from him, she continues,

"You are just in time to hear Y/N talk about her and Chris's first time!"

"Oh good! I was dying to hear this story." Scott adds.

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm Scott."

"I guess I did wonder when it actually did happen."

"I am going to assume it was a Thursday!" Madison adds smiling from ear to ear.

"Why don't you tell Madison that time we almost got arrested for a fight that you started because of Chris!" Scott says while reaching for a slice of pizza.

Madison's mouth just falls open. "You started a fight because of Chris?"

"First off, I did not start that fight. I fucking ended it."


	13. Mr. Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite trio again. Zara calls and sets her little brother straight. And a story Madison is DYING TO HEAR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh y'all this is long and I apologize!

"WHAT!! I need to hear story." Madison yells with pizza falling out of her mouth.

"In my defense, I was just with Chris the day before and that guy was an asshole and I punched him for both of Evans boys and a little bit for myself."

"What a combination, homophobic and racist such a douchey combo." Madison adds very annoyed.

"I am so glad you hit him, I was about to, we were so drunk that night." Scott says remembering that night.

"And I had an AMAZING weekend with who's his face, so I was in no mood to even deal with that. And that guy was talking about Chris something about he needs to pick a lane be super hero or a romcom star."

"Oh yes he kept saying 'Johnny Bravo' and not,"

"Johnny Storm" you and Scott both say falling into a fit of laughter.

"Wait, didn't you say that when you punched him!"

"I did! 'And its Storm not Bravo you cunt.' We had such a good time back then!"

Your phone rings its a FaceTime call and and its your dad calling. You excuse yourself to talk to your dad. When you answer its Zara.

"Hi girl! Momma has missed you so so much!"

"Hi momma, I miss you too. Two more days then we are home."

"I know I can't wait tell me everything! Mads and Uncle Scott are here with me. Do your want to tell us all what you have been up to?"

"Umm no not yet, momma can I ask you something?

"Of course love, what's up?"

"So Aden thinks you are dating Captain America,"

Oh no here it comes, I am not ready for this conversation. Zara continues,

"But its just Mr. Chris right? Because I am pretty sure Captain America isn't real? So momma can you tell Aden that's is not Captain America but you are dating Mr. Chris because he keepsyelling at me when I say that Mr. Chris just plays him in the movies."

You just giggle a little. Your kids are the silliest.

"Yes, I am dating Chris and yes Chris does play Captain America in the movies."

Zara turns her whole head and yells over her shoulder to who you assume is Aden.

"I TOLD YOU ADEN SHE ISN'T DATING CAPTAIN AMERICA JUST MR. CHRIS REMEMBER WE MET MR. CHRIS AND HE DOESN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE CAPTAIN AMERICA!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY Z. I STILL THINK HE IS CAPTAIN AMERICA! I KINDA LIKE MR. CHRIS BUT CAPTAIN AMERICA MORE." Aden yells back off camera.

Scott walks into the kitchen grabbing a water and you turn your phone so Zara can see him.

"Hey Z lady how are you guys? We have missed you!"

"Uncle Scott! Hi! Oh my goodness it's so much fun. Gege and Papa let us stay up so late and eat dessert whenever we wanted. Oops my mom didn't hear that right?"

"Oh nope she left just me and you." Scott says while looking directly in your eyes smiling.

"Hey Uncle Scott, since my mom is gone can I ask something?" You hand you phone to Scott and back up into the hallway, you can still hear her but you want to make sure she think you aren't near.

"Yes Miss Z,I am all ears." Zara looks a little nervous but she continues,

"I know that Mr. Chris is your big brother,but do you think he will like us? I mean we met him twice but we were told to be super nice and sometimes Aden and I fight a lot and are mean to momma but I don't want Mr. Chris to not like us, because I know momma likes him and I don't want her sad again."

You are still in the hallway trying to cry quietly. And Scott is trying to keep his in as he reassures Zara of he fears.

"Well 1st Miss Z, my brother is the best person I have every met, and we used to fight all the time! And he has loved your Mom since forever and nothing you both do will ever change that. He loves you and Aden too. Trust me, I know. So you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Thank you! Can you tell my mom goodnight, I am so sleepy, goodnight Uncle Scott."

"Night Z girl!" He hangs up and walks in the hallway where he knows you heard the whole conversation. You are a complete wreck, finally the tears have slowed down and luckily your mom has a tissue box on the hallway table. Scott just comes over and gives you a hug.

"Umm so your daughter is amazing. And she calls him Mr. Chris! That's so sweet."

"I know she really the best a parent could ever ask for and when she met Chris she called him Mr. Evans and he said just call me Chris and she responded no, thank you Mr Evans, so they comprised and settled on Mr. Chris."

"And of course to drive him crazy, I called him Mr. Evans the rest of time we spent together. What if I am pregnant? I don't what to become a burden on his life, I don't want my kids to beburden."

You say trying to hid your fears.

"Trust me, you aren't and will never be a burden to him."

You sigh heavily and line up another shot and take it then offer Scott one.

"Yeah no thanks, and we both know what happens when you get drunk off of tequila."

"I know this is just helps helps the over thinking. And this might be the last time I can drink for like a year."

You both walk back into the den to Madison, she is watching Captain America: The Winter Soldier.

"Seriously Mads!" She turns around looking indignantly.

"What! It was on when I turned in the TV, and Sebastian looks so good in this and its almost over and shut up. And don't you want to see your man?"

"Technically that's Steve Rogers, and Chris is waaaaay sexier then Steve."

You are definitely feeling the tequila now.

"Ohhhh really? Its been a while for me so please talk slowly and super descriptive."

Madison is definitely feeling her tequila too.

"Bitch yes, one time he made me cum like 7 times. I swear I passed out and then he--"

"Okkkkkk that's my cue to leave. Ugh. My ears!" Scott grabs a slice pizza and starts to walk out. "Oh I forgot I grabbed you something and it is the couch. Bye ladies and wait until you hear the door close before you continue."

"Bye Scotty, love you!" He walks out and you hear the door close. And Madison practically jumps and sits in front of you waiting for you to finish.

"For the love of women who have bad sex everywhere, please tell me! Like is every single time with likejust like the hottest ever!"

She is bouncing with excitement.

"OK. So short answer, yes but of course sometimes its just regular hot sex."

Yousay while giggling.

"But do you remember that time in Chicago I think it was like 15 months ago,you picked up the kids and took them to stay with Jake's parents."

"Yes, wait you said you went to New York? You lied! For sex! I'm so proud. Please tell me it was good."

"Good is an understatement, I mean it was a whole other level. I can't even think about it without...... You get the idea."

"Please continue! I am dying here!"

** 15 Months Ago: **

You picked Chris up from the airport and to be more discreet you parked in the parking garageand waited for him to come you. Damn did he look good. Who knew a grey grandpa sweater could look so hot. He greeted you with a kiss and his signature ass grab. You led him to the backseat of your car and were making out, things got quickly out of hand and almost got a ticket for indecent exposure, but thank God, the cop was a Captain America fan.

"Let's get out of here and check out my hotel suite."

You just giggle in response.

You two manage to get to the hotel and get checked in fairly easy. You still don't understand how people don't recognize him with a beard, a hat and sunglasses. He literally looks like Chris Evans, with a beard, a hat and sunglasses. You get into the elevator and he hits the penthouse one and you are taken straight up, the second the doors close Chris has you in his arms.

God he feels good.

"I have missed you so much, where are the kids?"

"I have missed you too, Madison is picking them up from school and taking them to see Jake's parents, they rented a condo downtown they have them the whole weekend."

"So I get you the whole weekend, I hope you don't have plans."

The elevator doors open and you both walk out you look around while he unlocks the door. You are immediately swept of your feet as Chris carries you bridal style across the threshold and straight into the bedroom.

"Hey!Wait I wanted to see the view."

"Trust me I have the best view."

Goddamn he is smooth.

He takes off his hat and sunglasses.

"Oh no, who are mister? Where did that sunglassed man go?"

He just laughs at your silliness.

"I can't explain it either but it works. Little kids notice, but that it."

"Maybe, because I have seen you naked?"

He takes of his jacket and shoes and then bends down to take off your shoes keeping eye contact the whole time.

It never fails to be sexy!

"Maybe, but now I want to see you naked in person, the FaceTime helps but its nothing to the real thing."

He pulls you up so you are standing and then brings you into a fiery kiss and while kissing you his hands are all over you. He slides his tongue in your mouth and caresses your tongue. His hands are on your ass and his long fingers are rubbing the back of your pussy. You pull back a little from the kiss and he goes right to your neck and he is very close to your spot,

"Umm Chris... what does this mean?" He moves down to that spot on your neck that will seal the deal. You moan his name so loud, "Don't."

"You know exactly what this means and I want you too," he says as he kisses back up to your mouth. He walks you the 3 steps back to the bed and pushes you gently down, you still land a bit hard because you were pushed by a man who doesn't realize how strong he is.

"Ow that didn't feel good."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do it that hard" he reaches behind his head a pulls his shirt off and then leans over to unbutton your jeans and slides then down your legs.

"No panties?" he quirks his eyebrows

"No pantie lines." You sit up, take off your shirt leaving your bra on and then grab him by the belt and slowly start to unbuckle his favorite red belt. You leave it dangling as you unbutton his jeans and reach your hand into his boxer briefs and start to massage his dick.

"Fuck, don't stop," after you get him right where your want him do you finally pull his dick out, you have seen your fair share of penises but Chris but far has the prettiest one you have ever seen. You take him in your hand and start to pump him slowly while licking the tip like an ice cream cone. You remove your hand and lick him from base to tip a few times just to him moan your name. You finally end this torture any take him in your mouth as far as you can take him, you hollow your cheeks and start to bob up and down on his dick. Faster than slow to just licks, then you start all over. You cups his balls gently while focus on his head.

"Okkkkkk OK stop." You look up at him while slowly sucking the tip. You take him out of your mouth, "Are you sure?" You take him back in your mouth and swirl your tongue around him. He practically pulls you off of him and has you on your back. His fingers dip into your pussy, gathering up your sweet nectar and bringing to his mouth. He lick his fingers clean and kisses you and slips his tongue in to give you a taste, he can taste himself in your mouth too. He pulls back and says,

"Ijust knew your pussy was dripping and I want some." He slides down your body and spreads your legs so wide and then pushes them up towards you. You are staring down and him as he take his tongue and swipes up your entire pussy.

"Fuck, Chris...."

He does it again, but this time slower and when he get to your clit he takes it in his mouth. Your head falls back and you can barely stay up on your elbows.

"Hey, look at me baby, I want you to watch me eat my pussy."

You swear you are going to burst into tears, horny tears.

"I don't think I can." You choke out.

"Please, can you try, please."You bring your head back up and try to scoot up so you can lean against the headboard. He releases his hold on your legs and the second you are touching the headboard he get you right back in that same position. And starts the same way again he swipes up your pussy 3 times and the 4th time he swipes up he sucks on your clit. You have lost all abilities to talk or moan you are just crying and whimpering as he keeps doing it over and over. He opens his mouth sticks his tongue out and starts at the back of your pussy and swipes up the whole thing until he flicks your clit, he finally starts doing it faster and faster sucking on your clit a little bit longer than the last time.

"Please, Chris please, please make me cum. I can't do it any longer." You cry out, tears in your eyes. He finally stops and the whole bottom half of his face is drenched in you. The sight alone could make you cum.

"Are you begging me to make you cum?" You nod and practically yell,

"YESSSSSSS I am fucking begging you to let me cum, please."

"But aren't you enjoying this," he leans over and sucks your clit in his mouth slowly waiting until its out of his mouth before slurping it back in, you moan out his name.

"Yes, always but you said I would have to beg you to let me cum and I am so please let me cum in your mouth." You thought you had seen the many side of naughty Chris but damn this whole new side was down right nasty. He says no words he just dives back into your pussy and is finally taking you to the finish. He has let go of your legs and now has his hands on your ass bringing you closer to his mouth. He is sucking your clit at a constant speed.

"Oh oh fuck thank you thank..mmmmm"

The pre-orgasm tension from all that build up snaps like a rubber band and you are cuming so hard are are practically fighting against his mouth that hasn't stopped attacking your clit. He grips your thighs so tight.

"Holy motherfucking shit I am cuming I am cuming..Ohhhh my God........"

You are finally able to push him off you. You are convulsing so hard that Chris actually moves away from you. You reach down to hold your pussy that is starting to help you stop shaking.

"Holy fuck dude. I literally can't stop shaking." You finally start to relax after that orgasm assault. Chris leans over you,

"You know you kneed me the chest."

"Holy shit I have never in my life cum like that, I thought it was never going to stop. I am sorry I kneed you but that wasn't my fault, and please can you wipe your fucking mouth and beard off!"

"Sorry, why are you yelling at me?" He grabs the pillow and wipes his face on that.

"I am sorry seeing you in that state always make me horny again but my clitoris is freaking numb."

"So are you done?" He smiles that annoyingly hot smile that you know so well.

"No fucking way, just don't touch my clitoris!" You roll on to your stomach and get on all fours.

"I thought you didn't like doggy style." He says as you look back at him.

"I never said I didn't like it, I just prefer when I can see your face Christopher, are you going to just stay back there or are you going to fuck me."

"So you're talking shit now," he says as unhooks your bra and tosses it. He stands up to take off the rest of his clothes. He then grabs your hips and thrust hard into you, causing you to moan and immediately clench around him.

"Fuck you, Chris."

"You got something to say now," he is thrusting into to so hard, now you remember why you dislike this position because he is hitting your cervix every single time and its not because it doesn't feel good it feel fucking amazing. This position will having you a crying mess soon, you try to clench around him to help him cum. But his steady pace has you cuming already.

"Oh god right there right there, shit I am cuming. Oh shit."

"Again, can you do it again." He keeps his same pace and hitting that same spot. He can feel you start to clench again. You barely have any time to recover before you are clenching around him again.

"Oh my Chris oh, oh cuming shit"

"Fuck, baby I don't know if I have it in me to give you another."

"Please, please, please," you aren't sure why you are saying please. His grip on your hip tightens as he leans back bring you with him, now he is thrusting up into you and has one hand on your hip and the other on your left breast. He feels you start to tremble around him again and this one brings him over the edge with you, he continues to thrust into you until he is empty. You both fall to the bed, he rolls to the side of you so he isn't laying on your back.

"Damn, is that why you don't like that position? Because that was crazy." He leans over to smack your ass.

"Ow stop," he can tell something is bothering you.

"What's wrong?" You just sigh heavily.

"Didn't we say we would talk about our feelings before we had sex again?"

"Y/N,you know how I feel about you, but you asked me to stop saying I love you until I know you will say it back, and sex is how I say it."

You wanted to be upset but you were right there with him, you both know how you feel but you just can't say the words yet and your aren't sure why. You roll over and kiss him passionatelyyou were so in love with him what was holding you back?

"And you know how I feel about you."

You slowly get up and try to get your legs back working, you turn and see that annoying ass smirk and gorgeous blue eyes are watching you walk funny.

"Got you all wobble legged, I would say my job is fucking done!"

"I hate that you know Black Twitter, I blame Mackie."

Chris just laughs hysterically from the bedroom. You start the shower and use you the restroom, its a huge shower and you are in the middle of washing your body, you have a male visitor,

"Can I help you naked man?"

"Have you seen this gorgeous woman who just came in here she has got an ass that won't quit?" You just open the shower door and grab his hand and pull him in. He pushes you against the glass wall and kisses you with every word he hasn't said. You grasp at him trying to say every word you haven’t said. His hands travel south and gently stroke your clit and you moan in his mouth. He pulls back and sits you on the shower bench and sits down on the floor and he is at the perfect pussy eating level.

"Is this what this bench is made for?" You ask as he spreads your legs.

"If so you are getting one for you birthday." You laugh but its quickly turned into a moan and he starts to eat your pussy while being super gentle. You push his head back for a second.

"What's up? Do you want me to stop, because I can go slower."

"Um do you want to meet my kids?"

"Now? Or after this?"

"After definitely, after." He goes back to eating your pussy and you are just about to relax and enjoy but he didn't answer. So you tap his shoulder he thinks you want something else so he starts flicking your clit a little faster.

"Oh shit umm hold hold whew ummm." You tap his shoulder a little harder this time and he pulls back with a confused look on his face.

"Are you not enjoying this, because it sounds like you are."

"Yes, I am always, you are the best at this, but you didn't answer what I asked you."

"About your kids? I said yes, when?"

"Dinner?"

"Sure, now do you want me to finish what I started? Or do you want to keep talking?"

"Oh sorry finish if you don't mind."

"I never mind having my face in between your thighs with my mouth on your I mean, my pussy."

Yep that brought you right back to the mood. And he had you cuming in no time.

"Sweet Baby Jesus!"

"Who are you telling?"

"I am sorry you asked him to meet your kids while he was going down on you."

"That is the thing that was holding me back, I wanted my kids to meet Chris first and that is why I couldn't tell him I loved him."

"So you asked him to meet your kids while he was going down on you?"

"Oh my God Mads stop saying that."

"I am shocked, he finished the job right?"

"Ugh yes he did. That is not the point of this, the point was.....now I can't remember."

"The point is find you a man who will finish the job even after you mention your kids while he is going down on you! And by the way! That was crazy hot! Like nasty hot. I didn't know Evans had that in him. And the wobble legs comment. He had you shook."

"You are terrible."

"No, you are terrible you asked him to meet your kids while he was--."

"Madison, say it one more time. I dare you!"


	14. 3 1/2 Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback to the time they we're together 6 months after Jake died.

"So...I am drunk and sleepy so I can I sleep in one of the kids rooms?" Madison says while slurring her words.

"How are you so much drunker than I am? Take the one closest to the hall bathroom."

"Because unlike you I didn't grow up in this drunk city and I didn't start drinking until I was in college. And you asked him to met your kids while he was eating you out! And you lived across the street from America's Ass not cool man, my neighbor works for Amazon that's it and my nother neighbor got into porn! So that my town!"

"Hey, drunky go to bed you aren't making any sense and its "meet' not 'met' met is past tense. And my kids like him a lot."

Madison is now walking up the back stairs and you start to follow because you are sure she is going to get lost.

"Mads the left door, the other left Mads, oh my God! Madison the left door."

After turning in a circle she finally went into the bedroom then she walked back out.

"I wanted the bathroom! You yelled at me." She goes to the bathroom and you watch her walk back into the bedroom.

"That girl is a whole mess."

You decide to clean up the den. You guys ended up finishing Winter Soldier, all while she commented how cute Sebastian was and even burst into tears and she went on a 5 minute lecture about how Bucky didn't deserve any thing that happened to him not like Steve who volunteered to be an experiment. She then got mad about something she was cry talking and you can't understand that even when your kids do it. You walk outside to throw the pizza box away, wipe off the counters and put away the tequila and mix. You walk into the living room and notice a brown bag on the couch. This must have been what Scott brought you. You are sure its condoms. But when you open the bag you are surprised to see what he bought you. You grab your phone and a bottle is water for Madison and head upstairs. You head into your room and change into you pajamas the sleep dress from the first night you sleep with Chris, you barely wore it that night so it's clean. You grab some Tylenol for Madison and walk into the room, she has taken off her pants and is currently laying in your son's Spider-Man man sheets. You put the pills down and the water and walk out.

As you walk back in the room you realize you should probably take something just in case you have a hangover. You sit down on the chair in the room and open the bag Scott got you, it contains two boxes one is 7 ovulation tests with a post-it that's says: Pee on me now, and the second is a box of 3 pregnancy test a with another post-it that says: Pee on me in 2 weeks. He is so annoyingly sweet! Now you are crying! You decide to text him.

Y/N (Text)

"Pee on me? Really?"

Scott (Text)

"That's fucking clever."

Y/N (Text)

"I will pee on the ovulation ones in a second. Does Chris know?"

Scott (Text)

"Who did you think told me what to get. Don't cry. I know you are."

Y/N (Text)

"Just so you know I have been crying so boo to you. I got to pee now. So I will let you know."

You head to the bathroom with the box in hand, and tear the box open and get the test out and do what you are supposed to do. Now you have a few minutes.

2 minutes left..............

You are now counting the toothbrushes your parents have. 14 in case you wanted to know.

1 minute left................

You decide to FaceTime Chris but he doesn't answer. Ugh

30 seconds...............

You are just standing over the test staring. You can see a smiley face. Does that mean you are ovulating? You probably should have read what the instructions actually said.

OK so a smiley face means you are currently ovulating and you should be having sex to increase your chances of getting pregnant. Before you have any chance to think about it you get a FaceTime call.

"Hey love, sorry I missed your call I just walked into my hotel room. How are you?"

"Hi, I OK a little drunk and I am definitely ovulating", you say while showing him the test.

"And how do you feel about it and wait how drunk?" He is trying to change while talking to you.

"I feel pretty good about it and drunk enough to see that you are stripping but not showing me."

You make a pouty face.

"Ohhhh what are you trying to see? And I am too. I am actually getting excited just thinking about it, I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Well you can see me now. And me too."

"Well I am a little tipsy so I am gonna lie down and talk to you."

"Me too. I miss you, how did we do this before."

"All I know is that no matter who I was with I always wanted it to be you."

Ugh dammit you feel the tears brimming.

"I talked to Scott about this afternoon, are you OK?"

You sigh heavily and think about what you want to say.

"Umm yes and no. I guess I will always feel guilty for lying about how I felt about you. Jake asked me twice if I still had feelings for you, the first time I said 'no of course not' but the second time he didn't let answer he just said he knew that I did. The Christmas before he died we were all in Boston with all of my crazy siblings and yours too. All of the kids were playing together too, and we had come back to your mom's house. Jake had taken Aden to my parent's house and we were all just hanging out everybody had linked up but it was me, you, Scott and Shanna's husband, talking on the couch and we were sitting super close. I think you had said something funny and I had put my hand on your chest and you then pulled me into your lap and I just sat there. I didn't even know he was the room. He didn't mention until a month later."

"Shit, I didn't even realize I did that, I am sorry."

"You have absolutely nothing to apologize for, I was the one who was married."

"I don't want you to think that I disrespected your marriage, you know he came to LA after you two got married."

You just gave him a little smile.

"You knew?"

"I just found out this morning from his mom Jaime."

"That time we slept together after he died I felt terrible, like I had betrayed him. He asked me tostep back and I did, but as soon as you came back to me I just ignored that guilt. So waking next to you in my bed, just 6 months after he died, just killed me. I will forever regret leaving you but I don't regret anything I said to you."

"I know, just imagine how I felt, my husband had just died and my 1 year old had a minor surgery and all I could think of was you. So when you texted me saying you wanted to make sure we hangout. I couldn't wait to be near you. I remember everything we said and I think that's the most honest we have ever been.

** 3 ½ Years ago: **

Scott gets a phone call and leaves the room.

You and Chris just finish your drink and get up to grab another. You decide you should take a shot before having another beer and you call Chris a pussy for not taking one so you take another one and he finally takes one. You both walk back to the living room and pass Dodger his new dog.

"I thought you said you would never get a dog again."

"I can't fucking change my mind?"

Scott comes out of the office and is heading to the front door yelling

"Sorry, guys I have to go. You two be good. Bye!"

And he was gone.

"What the fuck dude!" You yell but he is already gone.

"How am I supposed get back to his place?"

"You can just stay here, with me." He winks at you.

"You wish, you drunk asshole." You push him in the chest of course you don't even move him you just fall face first is to his crouch.

"Well if that's what you wanted to you should have just asked." You try to get up but can't and this adorable ass is just laughing at you so you turn so your body so your head is in his lap and you are looking up at him.

"I always forget how pretty your eyes are."

"What these old things?"

"So Christopher Robert are you seeing anyone?"

"I am seeing you right now."

"Ah spoken like a true fuck boi."

"Nope, not anymore those days are past me."

"Oh yeah? OK all honesty who is the best you have ever been with?"

"You want honesty? But you have to tell me your answer too."

"OK fine!"

"You."

"Shut up, that's not true you have been with actresses and models."

"I am telling you the truth. You. Y/N are the best sex I have ever had. Ever. Every time we have had sex it's always amazing. The whole summer after freshman year, that time after I wrapped 'Not Another', when you were home for Christmas after you graduated from college, and not to be gross, but the time right before I started filming the 1st Cap, that one is my go to when I need to relieve some stress. You on top on me. Damn that was a great view."

He says all is this while looking down directly in your eyes.

"You remember each one of those? Me too, I don't have a favorite, but the one after I graduated college was good, you and the buzzcut from Fantastic Four, ridiculously hot."

You get up from having your head is his lap and finish your beer.

"So I told you mine, so best sex ever, just say Jake and we can move on."

"He isn't."

"He isn't what?"

"Don't make me say it please."

"OK. I won't. Will you come to bed with me?"

"Always."

Chris stands up and takes your hand and walks you into the kitchen to turn off the lights and then to the front door to lock it and then to the guest room to let Dodger in so he can sleep in there. He finally walks you into his room and shut the door behind you both.

"You do know you could have just walked me in here and asked me to wait for you."

"I love having you near me."

He pulls you in for a kiss he puts his hand on your chin and holds you to his mouth. You immediately moan into his mouth. He slides his tongue gently into your mouth which you accept happily. He starts to move down to your neck.

"Chris, you know what that does to me."He goes right to your spot and kisses and sucks on your neck and you can't keep the moan in.

"Trust me, I know."

He starts to walk you back to his bed and when your legs hit the bed, he helps you sit down. He steps back and you turn and start to crawl up to his headboard.

"Fuck, your ass is killing me. Don't blame me if I bite it." You turn around to lean against his headboard.

"Christopher Robert that's so naughty. Are you coming back to me?" He just starts to take of his clothes. His sweater first, then his grey t-shirt.

"I will always come back to you." He says in a very serious tone, you choose to ignore it.

"Just come here already, fuck dude, I have missed all that." You say while pointing to his body. Nothing like Chris is Cap shape. He just walk up to side of the bed and grabs your ankles and pull you to him. He leans down over you and spreads your legs to give him plenty of space. He gives you a not very nice pelvic thrust.

"You dick."

"Did you say you want my dick?" He starts to lift your shirt and takes off your bra and pushes you back down and starts to unbutton your pants. And slides his hand right in, he slides his middle finger right along your slit and then taps your clit. Making you moan he immediately take advantage of your mouth open to kiss you again. He kisses down to your neck again and over to your ear and whispers,

"Can I eat your pussy? Please, I miss having you in my mouth."

Dear Lord in theheavens, that is the hottest thing that has been said on the planet ever.

"Fuck, Chris, please." He kisses his way down your body, stopping at your breast for a second just to suck each nipple in his mouth. You are a hot horny mess under him, he finally gets his hands on your jeans and starts to slide them off. He gets between your legs and puts your legs over his shoulders and just looks up at you with those eyes.

"What?" You ask getting a little bit self conscious.

"Sorry, nothing I just have missed you and every thing that comes with being with you, but I haveespecially missed this." With his last word he swipes his tongue up your whole pussy and then uses tongue to open your lips. He deeps his tongue inside you and starts to slide in and out. He moves up to your clit and takes it into his mouth.

"Ohhhh I have missed you too." He slides his hands up to hook around your thighs to pull you closer. You are so glad he hasn't shaved his beard yet, the added roughness and friction from his chin moving is sending you into a whole other level. You are sure if it's the alcohol in your system but it hasn't felt this good in a long time. He takes your clit back in his mouth and starts to swirl it and that is what brings you to completion. The heat that started in your core has spread to the tips of your toes, Chris slows down and now is just flicking your clit up and down.

"Hey, are you going to cum?" You try to sit up and look at him. It takes a minute because of the constant flicking of your clit against his tongue.

"I was until, until you um you started talking." He smiles that smile at you.

Ugh that cute bastard.

"Oh baby, I am sorry." He says before sucking your clit back in his mouth adding more pressure.

"Ohhhh that's it I'm cuming fuck cuming." Chris holds you tighter against his mouth and helps you ride out your orgasm, but not before he slides his tongue in your pussy and tastes your essence.

"Fuck! Chris fuck," you pull away from his grasp.

"You were going to make me cum again."

"Again? Get the fuck back over here and let me make you cum again."

You are kinda tempted to ignore him but he is technically bigger then you. He rolls over to lie on his back pulls and then pulls you over to sit on his face, you try to resist.

"Lower, please."

"Chris...."

"Pretty, please sit on my face so I can make you come again and again."

How can you say no to that face.

"Fine," you slowly lower yourself over his mouth and are immediately overtaken from the previous pre-orgasm. You grab his headboard for dear life as he has both of his hands on your ass pulling you into his face. You start to tremble in his hands and he starts to suck harder.

"Oh shit don't stop." You are grinding to his face and just with one final suck you are screaming your orgasm. You have to get off of him right this second. But he won't let you budge.

"Chrisssss, fuck stop, fuck shit," he is lapping his tongue against your clit slowly. You can't breathe the tightening of your whole body is making you light headed. Although a super intense orgasm is approaching the waves are slower but more intense. Finally, it crashes over you and knocks you down.

"Fuck I'm, I'm, oh god, fuck you, I'mcuming fuck, OK stop please stop."

He finally releases your from his grasp you basically just slide off of his mouth and to the side of the bed. He just smacks your ass.

"Babe, you have no idea how fucking good you taste. Like if I could have you bottled up, fuck me, I would just have you in my mouth all the time. Fuck, can I taste you again?"

"Chris, don't bring your mouth over here."

He pouts.

"Not even for as kiss?"

"Nope, that's how this started, I know your game Christopher, you always start with the kisses and then it ends with me cuming in your mouth."

"I am not hearing the problem." He says with a laugh.

You finally turn to face him and the sight of his face cover in your wetness is to much.

"Oh my God, your beard," you hide your face in the mattress.

"I know, its fucking hot, your scent alone is keeping me hard." He wipes it with the back of his hand. You move down to unbuckle his pants but he finishes it for you.

"As much as I want that mouth on me, I want to bottom out in you."

"Fuck Chris, you gotta stop staying shit like that to me." You help him get out his pants. Finally he is naked.

You give him very a deliberate full body scan.

Damn you definitely missed this.

"You enjoying the view?"

You lick your lips and just nod.

"Most definitely. How about your view?" You say as you spread your legs, thank goodness for this liquid courage you have never been this risqué before.

The look on his face is predatory.

"Get over here or are you going to make me come get you?" He says as he starts coming towards you. You crawl away, you are on the opposite side of the bed that he walked to.

"Oh so you are going to make me come and get you." So he walks to the other side and as you try to crawl away he grabs your calf and pulls you towards him.You turn over onto your back and try to cute your way out of this.

"Hi, can I get my leg back pretty please?"

"Nope." He says as he pulls you closer to him. Presses his hardness against your folds. Then takes his dick and slides himself against your folds dipping in a little bit then pulling out.

"So do you want to keep playing with me?" He taps his dick a few times against your clit making you moan.

"Nope, I want you to fuck me Chris. I want you to make me cum around your dick, then I want you to cum so deep inside me." He has scooted you back and is on his knees and and has his hands on your thighs. What you said to the air out of him.

"Holy shit, Y/N that's the dirtiest thing I have ever heard and fuck I am going to give you everything you want. Because I am yours."

At his words he slides into your folds and thrust hard and deep. You can feel him everywhere. You have missed his thickness. He thrusts into again even harder.

"Come here," you ask as you pull at his chest. He leans down adjusting his angle. You pull him down for a kiss you suck on his bottom lip and bite it.

"Ow that hurt." He says as he thrust even harder. He is hitting all your spots at the same time. You start to tremble around him and he looks down at you and starts to pump a little more shallow. You gasp at the angle change and pressure you grab his forearms. If he keeps just like this you will will be cuming in seconds.

"I can feel you tensing around me are you going to cum?"

Words are currently escaping you, you're trying to remember to breath. So you just nod. He continues you thrust into you. The ache starts in your core and shoots out to your toes and fingers as you cum around him. Pushing and pulling him closer to you.

"Oh god, I am cuming." Chris slows down his movements and pulls back to look at you.

"That was hot,you have no idea how much I have missed you."

He is still thrusting into you but slowly. And another familiar sensation stars again and he can feel start to clench again.

"Fuck again, God damn," he increases his speed and another orgasm burst out from your core, this one gives you tiny aftershocks that has you clenching repeatedly around him.

"Oh my God, shut up Chris. Shit." That one took it out of you. You adjust you hips under him bringing him in deeper.

"Fuck, just fuck me hard please." He doesn't even respond. He just lays down on top on you and brings his arms under you to hold you close and starts to thrust as hard as he can. You both are face to face he has hooked one of your legs over his forearm and it's driving into over and over again.

"You are just everything to me and will always be. I need you." He whispers to you. You pull his face closer to you and he continues to thrust into you.

"You have no idea how much I missed you. My heart aches to be with you. I need you too." You whisper back to him.

"I am sorry, but I fucking love you." He whispers to you again,"I do and I have never stopped."

"Fuck Chris, I do too, I never stopped." You whisper again,"I am sorry I never said, I love you."

And with those 3 words he starts to empty himself into you, his orgasm brings out anotherorgasm for you, are you are clenching around him and clawing at his back. He slows his thrusts and then slowly slides out of you.

You immediately miss the feeling of being full.

The air between you both has changed.

"You want another beer? He says as he rolls out of bed and goes to his drawers and grabs a pair of sweatpants and tosses you a blue shirt. You take the shirt and head to the bathroom. Trying to push every thought out of your mind. Just think of beer, food and fucking him once more to get him out of your system. You look at the shirt he gave you.

The fucking Patriots.

He was the perfect man except for this one giant flaw. Before your family moved to Sudbury you guys lived in Texas where you were born so by birth that made you a Cowboys fan. You walk out of the bathroom with this terrible shirt on and are immediately shocked with a camera flash.

That motherfucker!

"Hahahahahahaha got a great fucking picture." He immediately lifts his arm knowing that you at 5'3" have no ability to get it from him.

"Christopher Robert Evans I swear to God above I will stab you if you don't delete that picture right now."

"Maybe, but you got to be nice to me." He grabs your hand and drags you to the kitchen hands you a beer and another shot. You take the shot with him and start your beerhe then hands you a slice of pizza. You eat it and two more slices. Because that shot reinvigorated you, you start to pour the rest of your beer on his shirt you are wearing.

"How dare you." You grab his beer he had on the counter and pour that on it too.

"Oops, my bad." He tosses the pizza crust he had in his hand at you and then leans down and grabs you at the waist and pulls you over his shoulder, the shirt hikes up so your bare ass is out and he smacks it hard.

"Ouch! Chris put me down now," he just smack your ass again.

"Christopher put me down!" He starts walking back to his room and then smacks your ass twice.

"Chris." You whine, "I am sorry."

"No, you aren't!" He finally stops walking and practically drops you in his bed, now you are mad.

"Fine, you are right, I am not sorry, fuck you, fuck this shirt, fuck the Patriots and really and I mean REALLY fuck Brady." You would be a little bit scared if you weren't so turned on. He pulls you up by pulling on the bottom of the shirt.

"What did you say?" You pull out of his grasp and stand of his bed to make you taller.

"I am very sure you heard me loud an fucking clear Mr. Evans." You poke him in the pectoral muscle. You aren't quite sure how it happened somehow Chris grabbed you and pulled you into him, but all you know is to hold on for dear life. He just calmly kneels in the bed andleans down so now you're back is on the mattress and he is directly on top of you in between your legs.

"Your hate for the best football team in the entire league is just petty and unnecessary." He grinds his semi hard on on your very sensitive core. Making you moan.

"Christopher Robert, no amount of sex or orgasms is going to change my mind."

You reach down and cup him in your hand making him moan in response and bite his bottom lip.

He leans over and says "I just want you to know I meant everything I said to you while I was inside you. I really do love you." Not ready to repeat what you said you just bring him down for a kiss.

"That was some night. I still have that picture."

"For as drunk as we were it was super hot, you know I took that shirt. You do? I am pretty sure I told you to delete it"

"I figured, I looked for that shirt for weeks, I said maybe I would. You definitely weren't nice."

"Yeah, yeah. You weren't either you smacked my ass really hard, like 4 times."

"Oh yeah, shit that was hot, did you like it?"

You get a little flustered remembering those ass smacks, they did feel a super good, but you're not going to tell him that.

"Nope, not one bit."

Look at you, you lied, it sounded good.

"Oooh you fucking liar, did you forget that I ate your pussy right after the ass smacks and you were drip--".

You don't let him finish.

"Alright, I get it! I didn't hate it. The first one surprised me. The others....um weren't the worst."

"Fine. I will take that." He says with a smile, the look is his eyes is telling you exactly where this conversation is going next.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what exactly?"

"Like I am your last meal."

"Well that tracks, I do want to eat you."

"You are just the worst."

"Oops, my bad, So how about you take that sleep dress off?"

"Christopher! You are so naughty. Mads is here."

"Then I suggest you stay quiet."


	15. Flashback x4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continued conversation from the previous chapter. Chris and reader reminisce over their years together. And the only time Jake was terrible.

"Well sorry, to burst your horny bubble but you should definitely save what you've got in your pants for tomorrow. Well that's what the internet says."

"Well if it's from the internet we know its the truth."

"I am not getting any younger and neither are my eggs or my uterus!"

"The word uterus definitely ended my 'horny bubble' and I am older than you."

"By six WHOLE MONTHS it is weird our birthdays are exactly 6 months apart, you are so lucky to have a summer birthday. A birthday 13 days into December is sucky."

"I always made sure to get you something on your birthday. That's the day we got caught in the janitors closet."

"Yes, you did every single year, Jake definitely hated you on that day, even though you never knew what he got me, it always was the best gift. And the Janitors closet was for your birthday."

"Fuck really? I am sorry! I didn't mean anything by it."  
He looks a bit uncomfortable knowing that he might have caused tension.

"Chris, its fine, it became a theme no matter what you got me. Jake would go buy me something dumb, like he bought 1/64th of the Chicago Skyline and said it was mine, he also bought me a duck, an actual duck, and named him Evans. That duck fucking loved Jake."

"Weird to have a duck named after me, but you guys were happy right? Like I didn't cause any fights?"

This sweet dear man.

"Maybe one, but it was nothing huge, he was drunk at an family event and he may have overshared."

** 6 Years Ago: **

You have finally got Zara asleep, now you have got to find your way back out of this huge ass house, who buy a house with 32 bedrooms? Oh yeah your husband's slightly terrible grandparents. You finally find your way back to the party. You notify someone who is employed by them that you put your baby is the nursery. Again who has a full-time nanny when no kids live here.You grew up pretty well off, not rich but decent, your parents bought you a slightly used car for your 16th birthday.Now to find your husband in this sea of white dudes. You and Jake had been married a year and just had your baby girl Zara 3 months ago, she was a bit of a surprise seeing that you were on birth control.

"Ah there she is!" Jake is walking up to you with two drinks in hand.

Oh no he is such a light weight he will be puking in like 15 minutes.

"Hey J. I will take those from you." You tell him reaching for both glasses.

"Nope." He drinks them both spilling most of it on his shirt.

"Cute." He hands the glasses to someone near by and pulls your into the group he was talking to.

"Here's she is, my wife, guys just listen Y/N who did you lose your virginity too?"

"Jake, this is super not fun so can you stop?" He just ignores you and continues to be an ass.

"Apparently she is shy, she lost her virginity to Chris Evans! Yes, Captain Fucking America! I mean when they were teenager's, It would be weird if whatever. She and he were neighbors!"

"Jake, you are being a dick. Stop yelling and let's go sleep this off." You say trying to get him to come with you. But he just continues you have never seen this side of him ever and he has actually met Chris and told you he didn't care about your past.

"Do you know what's the worst, is that he is actually in love with her, still, he told me and he is so fucking nice, which makes it hard to fucking hate him. He weirdly super handsome too, and he is actually a great dude. Like I wouldn't be that mad if she left me for him. Like he also does all this stuff for like charity, he has his own Charity that I give money to and things like hospitals and shit. Am I in love with him? I know she is, because why wouldn't she be."

During this conversation Jeremy hears his brother being a complete ass and comes over and is trying to get to him. You are just standing there shocked that this is even happening, he has never said anything about this to you ever. This is a side you have never seen and you don't like it one bit. Jeremy finally reaches him and takes the newest drink out of his hand.

"Hey bro! Let's get you something to eat, because you look like an asshole right now."

"Hey Jer! No I am not hungry!Jer did I tell you that my wife has slept with Captain America, a bunch of times!" Jeremy just grabs him as pulls him out of the room, leaving you with a whole room full of judgey people who were just told you had sex Chris a bunch of times. Having no clue what to even say or do, Jake's mom Jaime comes and takes your hand and then tell the room,

"In college I followed Aerosmith and slept with the drummer." And you both leave the room to go get Zara. You quickly run back in and tell no one really, "By the way it was YEARS AGO!" 

Then you walk back to find Jake's mom.

"Wow, that is awful l, I apologize for whatever I might have caused." Chris says with a slight scowl on his face.

"The only time I actually hated being married to him." You try to smile at him to lighten his mood, but it isn't working.

"I am actually super pissed he did that, like why would he even say that." Chris's annoyance was actually starting to make you upset.

"Because he was insecure in our relationship, and you didn't make any easier."

"Me? What did I do, he was just being an asshole. It's not my fault he was jealous."

"Please don't call my husband an asshole, you still called me and texted me all the time."

"I said he was 'being an asshole', and you responded every time, I didn't make you."

"Wow, OK so now you're blaming me? Such a classic Chris move, you don't like how something makes you look change the the entire narrative."

You were way to drunk for this argument.

"Listen, I am not doing this with you, you are obviously a little bit drunk and you are going to say something that you can't take back."

"I will?"

"Yes. You will."

"You are so annoying, and I am actually mad at you. You don't get to say anything about him, no he wasn't perfect, but he actually wanted to be with me."

"I wanted to be with you, I asked you to be with me."

"As an afterthought, you only asked because I told you about Jake. Like, literally the second I said I was seeing him casually."

"You were never an afterthought, I didn't know what you would have said."

"Are you kidding me! Chris, you know exactly what I would have said, I told you. You didn't want me so cramp your new lifestyle, you loved being a fuck boi and had no intention to stop."

"Nothing could be further from the truth, you just didn't want me like I wanted you."

"Are you insane? You literally chose your career over me, which is whatever, but you never once asked me to come with you or anything remotely close to that."

This conversation is definitely taking a turn that you weren't ready for.

"I was scared." He looks down from the screen, and your heart breaks. He continues,

"Y/N, you deserve the whole fucking world, and I was afraid that I couldn't give it to you, I would give anything to go back to ten years ago and ask you to marry me, I was thinking it, Ihad even bought a ring, I was just so terrified that you wouldn't want to take this whirlwind with me."

You just sit there with tears streaming down your cheeks. You cannot believe what he just said. He was going to ask you to marry him.

He continues,

"I am sorry, I am sorry my fear stopped this. What would you have said? I mean if I'd asked?"

"Yes, my answer is always yes, Chris. Listen I don't regret marrying Jake not for one second, but you are always the man I wanted to marry."

"I love you."

"I love you too, we just survived our first fight as a couple."  
You smile brightly at him.

"We did, congratulations, so have you talked to your kids?"

He asks changing the entire subject.

"Since you asked such a pointed question, I am going to assume you talked to Scott."

"I did. And I think your kids are my favorite people, so your kids already knew and seem to be OK with it, I mean Aden might be disappointed." He says with a little laugh

"I mean Aden is the easiest one to convince, you say one Cap line and he will be sold, Lady Z on the other hand is a little bit tougher."

"I know, I can't even think about what she asked Scott without bursting into tears. Where do kids get that kind of depth from, I just want her to know that I am not going anywhere."

Dammit you went a whole 2 minutes without crying, and here they come again.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, again."

"These tears are a mix of happy and sad tears, and I have been a crier my whole life, I cried the first day I met you, it was your fault. Why did you throw that football at me?"

"I thought you would catch it! Sorry! I was 8 blame it on a lack of judgment."

"I didn't like you for a good 5 years, but then you had the audacity to get cute." 

He laughs at that.

"You have no idea how great it felt to grow into my body! I was finally tall."

"Ah middle school! The worst place to go through puberty, nothing sucked more than being the 1st girl with boobs, maybe being the last girl to get them."

"Try being a boy who got erections for no reason! Math class boom, you saying hi to me in the hallway boom, the lunch bell boom." 

You are now laughing hysterically dropped the phone and were still laughing when you picked it back up.

"I am sorry but that's so funny, I am not laughing at your pain."

You say still laughing.

Chris narrows his eyes at you.

"It definitely feels like you are, so trust me I know exactly when you got boobs."

You fake gasp.

"Christopher Robert you pervert! Ohh was I in your mind when you.......you know....?"

"Excuse you miss! You weren't the only girl with boobs, but you were definitely the only one with an ass."

"Aww thanks babe. You are the sweetest! I just remembered I totally got my first period at school too! That was fucking terrible."

"I figured that's what happened, you just disappeared that day. I thought you were sick. We had 8th grade English together and you were there, but by our last class civics you were gone and nobody would tell me where you went."

You just smile at him.

"God, you were and are the sweetest and most decent human. I remember I was in our den when you walked in, I didn't even know how you got it, you brought me you Civics notes and a piece of cake you said your were going to bring me ice cream but remembered I am lactose intolerant."

** 24 Years Ago: **

Life cannot get any worse! Who starts their period at lunch! Thank God, I had Cheer practice right after, so I was able to change. I am so glad my mom let me go home. I just hope I don't die! There is a knock on the doorway of the den, you look up and see the boy you kissed two years ago on a dare.

Gosh he got tall.

"Hey Y/N, I brought you my notes from Civics. I wondered where you went. I have an older sister so I just assumed."  
You were super embarrassed, he totally knows you are on your period.

This sucks.

"Thanks Chris, ugh this sucks, but thanks for bringing the notes."

"Oh and I brought you a piece of cake, I was going to get you some ice cream, but the dairy thing."

"You remembered? Yep lactose intolerant, so terrible because I LOVE dairy, I still eat cheese! All the time."

He laughs as he walks into the den with you.

"Can I sit?"

"Of course, sit down, wait don't you have lacrosse practice? Because I am missing cheer and I see you out there."

"I do, but I told coach I had a headache, I want to see if you were OK. I have noticed you at cheer practice, you look umm great. I mean the whole team or group?"  
He says trying to remember what you call group of cheerleaders.

"Squad, so you are watching me Christopher Robert?"  
He smiles at the use of his whole name.

"You haven't called me that in a while, and maybe I have noticed you, a couple of times, I actually got tackled in practice because I wasn't paying attention. Because of something......"

"Oh my gosh! Chris, I remember that, I saw you get hit, did it hurt?"

"Well it didn't feel good! And then coach yelled at me."  
He laughed a little.

"I was going to run over to you but my coach yelled at me too."

The air in the room changed.

Chris moves a bit closer to you and you move a little closer to him. He puts his hand on your knee and you put your hand on his and you both lace your fingers together and hold hands. You both just sit there holding hands and watching whatever movie was on the TV. You both just sit there for what seems like hours. You suddenly hear your mom yelling, you both immediately let go of each other's hand.

"Chris, your little brother is here."

"Thank you Mrs. Y/L/N."

You stand up to walk him to the door but he says,

"No stay, can I give you a hug?"

"Are you sure? And you never have to ask to hug me."

He walks up to you and brings you into to the best hug ever, since he is taller than you, you are right at his chest and you snuggle in a bit. Gosh this feels amazing. He pulls back and looks into your eyes.

"Chris! Come on!" Scott yells from the hallway.

You both reluctantly let go and he grabs his backpack and walks out but turns back to give you a small smile. You wait a couple of seconds and then walk up the front door and watch him and Scott walk back home, fighting the whole way.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you." Chris says with a dreamy look on his face.

"I was dying to kiss you too, why did we wait until our senior year to get together?"

"I was terrified you would say no, so I never asked."

"Seriously? And you dated other people in high school. We had so many so close but never happened, July 4th our freshman year, the Olson's party Sophomore year, and my back porch Junior year."

"The Oslon's party was crazy, weren't you making out with Tyler Manes?"

"I was and you were coping a feel with Stephanie Ashleys, but had your eyes on me the whole time."

"And while Tyler kissing your neck you were staring at me. What did you mouth to me?"

"I said 'stop staring', Tyler was the worst kisser ever we broke up the next week."

"Yeah same Steph was cute but didn't really do it for me."

"But your back porch I thought finally I will have her!"  
You giggle at him.

"I know, but fucking Kyle!"

** 21 years ago: **

You both pull up from Junior prom, you didn't go together but in a big group, everyone else had been dropped off, so your brother picked you up and Shanna picked up Chris. Both of your siblings head back into their separate houses leaving you both outside on the sidewalk. You both are standing there waiting for something.

"Umm I can walk you home." He offers you his hand. You just look at him, you take his hand.

"Well thank goodness, I don't think I could have found it without you."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated. But since you are cute, I will take you on this long journey."

He says pulling you closer. He clears his throat and then start to walk you across the street.

"Um let's go to the back door." You say, you can see your parents in the living room talking.

"Sure."

You make it to the back door in like 30 seconds.

"Whew! We made. How can I ever return your kindness good sir?"

"Shut up, you should definitely take theater with me next year because of your dramatic theatrics."

"Oh yeah? You sure you don't want to have an excuse to have to hang out with me? And I have to take Mr. Miner's Chemistry class! Ugh, the hardest class."

"I have to take Chem too but I will not take his class, no thanks."

You both are just standing there getting closer and closer. You are now looking up at him.

"Hi shorty."

"Hey! Not cool man, I am at least 5'6 in these heels. Which makes me close enough."

He slides his hands around your waist, a little bit close you your ass.

"Close enough for what?" You bring your arms around his shoulders.

"To a certain neighbor boy, who I have been dying to kiss."

"I think baby Cameron is too young for you," you roll your eyes at him.

"You know what," you say as you start to pull away. He immediately pulls you back.

"I am fucking with you! Come here," he grabs your chin and pulls you in,you two barely make contact with your lips when the back door opens wide to your oldest brother standing there. You both immediately pull away from each other.

"So do you want me to tell dad that Chris is trying to cope a feel or?"

"Ugh Ky! Go away you are fucking terrible!"

Kyle turns his head and yells, "Dad she is out here."

You quickly think of things to I to bribe him with,

"Ky, I will do all your chores for amonth."

"2."

"You bastard fine!"

"Nope, she is alone she was taking off her heels." Kyle yells back to your dad. He turns back and looks at you two Chris has his hand on the small of your back, you step back a bit to take off your heels, but Chris stops you and does it for you, he caresses your calves before he stands and hands them to you. You lean up and kiss him on the check.

"Thank you Chris."

"No problem." He smiles that amazing smile at you.

Kyle just sighs and pulls you inside and closes the door behind you.

"Ugh Ky still is a major cockblock." You said laughing

"He wanted to protect you from all this." He says as he points to himself.

"Well, he did a terrible job, not even 4 months later we were making that couch our bitch."

"When we FINALLY kissed I swear I thought I was going to die."

"Die?" You roll your eyes at his dramatic theatrics.

"Like when it happened I kept looking around for something or someone to stop us."

** 20 Years Ago: **

You had barely seen Chris all summer between him acting in small roles and you working at the cheer camp. You saw him literally the night before your Senior year, both your families were outside chatting. He came up to you while you were talking to Scott, you shared a quick hug and he mentioned that he would see you on Tuesdays and Thursdays. You were a bit confused what he meant.

You were never late to class but your best friend Pamela came running up to you asking for a tampon.

"Um, sure Pam. I have one in my locker," the bell rang, shit you were going to be late to Mr Miner's Chemistry class!

"12,6,13," you yell as you run to class.

"Fuck, fuck fuck!" You finally make in the class all the seats are taken FUCK! Wait is that Chris? Why is he is this class? And he has an empty seat next to him. Interesting. You walk up to him and ask,

"Is this seat taken?"

"Nope, its yours."

Luckily Mr. Miner is known for always beinglate to class but the students better not be.

"So I thought you weren't going to take this class?"

You look over at him as smirk at him.

"I guess I wanted a challenge."

"So no other reason? And somehow you have the only open seat?"You glance over at him

"Excuse you! I am trying to learn, he teaches the best class. And nobody wanted to sit next to me."

"Oh yeah? Then why is Sara N. staring at me like she wants to murder me?"

"Because you are super fucking hot." He says matter of factly.

You are about to respond but Mr. Miner walks in and goes into a lecture about how the person next to you will become your best friend and that you two should be attached at the hip. You and Chris exchange knowing smiles. And tells you that if both lab partners get A's on all four test you don't have to take the final.

The first week you two tried to get your schedules together so you guys could study.

The second week, you were able to drop your PE that followed your Chemistry class on Thursday. But you would have to go back for the assessments. Chris moved his theater classes to just Tuesdays. And you both finally got to study at his parents house with Scott bothering you both.

The third week you were finally to convince your parents to let you study with Chris alone at your house. And after a full hour and a half of studying you took a break and went to the den to relax your brains.

"So are you a still glad you took this class?" You say looking over at Chris who had his eyes closed.

"Being able to hangout with you? Hell yes." He responded with his eyes still closed.

"We can stop if you are tired?" You giggle a little looking over at him you are sure his is asleep.

"Just resting my eyes."

"OK, grandpa Evans," he leans over and grabs you and starts to tickle you.

"Grandpa!! We were born the same year."

"Yea but 6 WHOLE MONTHS later, and sorry I am not ticklish, I am but only only one spot."

"Yeah, yeah oh really so is this a challenge?" He says while licking his lips.  
Your eyes follow.

"So now that you have me on my back whatever are you going to do with me?"

"I don't know? We have never gotten this close without someone yelling or walking in."

"Well nobody is here and won't be for a while." You bite on your bottom lip.  
Chris groans above you.

"Shit that's hot." Although Chris is on top of you it's only his top half and your legs were closed you open them and he goes right between them.

"Hi," you say breathing super heavy.

"Hi," he says as leans down to kiss you.

**Finally**.

You two are open mouth kissing but haven't used your tongues yet, until he slides his in your mouth. You moan at the contact. Wow is this what kissing is supposed to feel like? You bring your hands to his face and pull him in even closer. He starts to kiss the side of you mouth and then your cheek and then your neck and then your collar bone and back up to your neck. You hated when Tyler did this but damn Chris is doing something way different, then he sucks on your spot, you didn't even know you had a spot.

You moan his name so loud.

"Chris! Holy shit that felt good."He just does it again that little shit. You bring him back to your mouth.  
Trying to talk, while you to are making out.

"Holy crap, why didn't we do this years ago?" You ask him as he kissed down to your boobs, looks up at you.

"We fucking tried but kept getting stopped." He dives back into your cleavage, thank God for V necks. He is kissing back up your neck and tries the other side to see if he can make you make that sound again.

"I am so glad you took this class." You bring him back to your mouth. Your hands are pulling up his shirt. He sits up and takes it off. You just smile.

"Well, thank you lacrosse!" He definitely grew into his shoulders and wow the abs. You run your hands across his abs and a little bit more south than you meant, but damn you definitely felt all of that. He moaned at the crouch graze.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go that," you are stopped by his lips.

"Yea don't ever apologize for that, can I take off your shirt?" You just nod and sit up. He reaches and pulls it up over your head.

"Fuck me." He says as he rakes his eyes across your new exposed cleavage.

"Chris! You have seen me in bikini, so you have seen all of this before."

"That is not the same, at all, your bra is not meant to be seen." He says as he massages your breast. He is kissing the exposed breast from the top of your bra and comes super close to your nipple, causing you to moan. He just looks up at you and does it again. You pull your bra strap down which has your bare breast come completely out. He looks in your eyes and then brings his mouth to your nipple and takes it into his mouth and starts to swirl it around his tongue. He lays you back down and does it again. You are moaning and grinding against his thigh. You are so close to what you have read about called an orgasm. Sweet Jesus. But you need something else more pressure.

"Hey Chris," he takes his mouth of you.

"Are you OK? Is this OK?"

"Yes, very much OK, but I need umm, you to." He just slides back up to your mouth and start to kiss you again,

"I understand, do you trust me?" He asks as he starts kissing you again.

"With my life." You are wearing a skirt but it is up around your waist, he slides his hand right into your panties and slides his middle finger right along the seam of your pussy.

"Holy shit Chris," he uses his other fingers to open you slightly to gather the wetness his kissing has produced. He then starts to gently rub your clit in small tight circles. You moan out his name,

"Ohhhh my God don't stop." You are just panting right into his mouth as he stares down at you and is looking back and forth between your face and his hand rubbing you into your 1st orgasm. Your panties were bikini cut so he can clearly your pussy and clit as he rubs. You are now grasping at the couch, his chest and finally his head you pull him down for a kiss and it hits you, you start to see a bright light and your heart is racing and every thought is your head goes blank. Its a flame that burst out from your core shoots to your toes.

"Oh fuck Chris, oh my gosh, oh my God, oh my goodness."

He slows down his fingers and rubs your whole pussy slowly helping you come down from your high and then dips his middle finger inside and gathers the wetness of your orgasm. Then brings it to his mouth tasting it.

"Chris eww don't." You say trying to pull his fingers from his mouth.

"What? Why? That is fucking hot and we did that."

He brings his hand back in your panties and gets more and does it again.

"Fuck, you have no idea how sweet you taste."

"Oh my gosh Chris!"This time he just pulled your panties to the side and brings his face to your pussy and slides his tongue inside you. You scream out his name and your swear you could orgasm all over again.

"Ohhhh holy shit dude!"

"I could literally stay here with my face in your pussy forever, can I taste you again?"  
You were about to have him continue but you heard your garage door open. You both jump up and get dressed.

"Where is my shirt Chris?" He runs to where he tossed it.

"Here, fuck that was hot." He pulls you into a hot quick kiss. You push him away but then go back immediately back to him and kiss him again.

"We are so hot together, go back to the dining room and I will go to the bathroom." You run to the bathroom and you here the garage door into the kitchen up as you close the bathroom door.

"Hey Doc!" Chris says you your dad. They engage in small talk, how is he doing that, he literally had his mouth on your vagina two seconds ago. I mean what was that? He just tasted you for a second, but holy cow that was crazy. You wash your hands and try to not look like the neighbor boy just gave you first orgasm on the couch your dad sits on. You clear you head and walk to the kitchen spouting some random Chem question.

"So if the the chemical is at a solid state is it easier to, oh hey dad, I didn't know you were home?" Your dad is busy looking in the fridge.

You and Chris exchange a knowing look. Your dad just mumbles something and heads up stairs saying he is exhausted. When you hear the bedroom door close. You run and pull Chris into the bathroom and practically attack him. Your hands immediately go straight to his pants and you start to unzip his pants.

"Hey, what are you doing?"  
You start to rub him through his boxers, you pull him out through the opening in the front and start to stroke him.

"Um nothing?" He starts to moan and tries to kiss you but misses your mouth. You take your other hand bring his mouth to yours.

"That does does doesn't feel like nothing, fuck don't stop." You start add a bit more more pressure and start to stroke him, the wetness that he produces helps you stroke him faster, he grips the bathroom counter and moans out your name.

"I'm cuming shit," you had never seen a guy orgasm before but strings of white cream start to come out of him, so you just get going you keep stroking him until he begs you to stop.

"Oh my God, you got to stop, please." He says while taking your hand off of him.

"Oh sorry, did I do something wrong?" He just stumbles back and sits on the toilet try catch his breath.

"No, fuck no, it just gets super sensitive after guys cum." You turn to start washing your hands. You toss him a towel to clean up. He starts to clean up then stops.

"How are you going to explain this on the towel?"

"I have two brothers, I can blame one of them," he stand up and gets himself back together.

"So do you want another orgasm?" He says as he pulls you closer.

"Christopher Robert, my dad is home."

"Your dad was home when you did this." You immediately get super shy and bury you head in his chest.

"What's this? You just jerked my off in your downstairs bathroom and now you are shy? Come here." He pulls your head up and kisses you again.

"So you don't think we did this stuff to soon?" He can see the uncertainty in your eyes, he leans down and kisses you again this time much deeper. He slides his hand down to your ass and squeezes it, which makes you gasp.

"Chris!"

"Trust me. This was not to much. We have been dancing around this for years, I am shocked we were able to stop." He adds with a smirk. "You have no idea the things I want to do to you, for and with you."

"Ok well fuck, you can totally make me cum again, but your hand I don't think I can handle your mouth, yet," you say bringing his hand back your pussy.

"I still don't know how we waited 3 more months before we had sex." You say thinking back to all those "study" sessions.

"All I know is you kept me satisfied. And my mouth and fingers were working overtime."

"You nerd. And trust me I was Sat-tis-fied, and Thursdays nights I slept so good."

"No lie, I could barely make it through dinner then would stumble upstairs and pass out. I still get a semi every time I walk in that den. That den is almost every 1st we had together. You sat on my face in that den, the 1st I ever made you cum twice was in that den, you gave me head in that den."

"Oh my God! You are crazy, and you remember all of that? But seriously, once Jake was trying to cope a feel in the den and I just couldn't do it."

"I am really proud my sexual memories ruined that for you."

"Oh shush! You are the sweetest and strangest person, you can take something that was is inappropriate for all and then makes its sound sweet and sometimes sexy."

"Aww I love you too."

"What other first do we have left?"

"Nothing, we have done everything."

"We have not done everything." 

He says with a wink.

"Absolutely not, we did it and I hated it, so no not happening ever again."

You can tell by the look on his face that's not what he was talking about. He is trying to suppress a laugh, but failing.

"Umm that's not what I meant at all and as I told you then and will tell you again. I truly appreciate that you did that for me but that's not what I am talking about."

"Oh, sorry, just the thought and I broke into a cold sweat."

"I meant we have never said I love you in the den. But if you want to talk about the other thing again, I am open to discuss."

"Aww that's sweet, and what does never mean to you Christopher?"

"Don't be like that, you liked for a minute."

"Sure for 60 seconds it wasn't terrible, but it that the review you really want?"

"Ouch I can take a hint!"

"I am not sorry shower sex is the absolute worst! It soapy and wet and hot. There's nothing to grab onto that isn't slippery, I almost broke my neck! You were thrusting too hard, I kept losing my balance. I kept getting water in my eyes. I couldn't breath while giving you head. I almost drown when I was cuming. I love you but it's LITERALLY the WORST."

"Alright! I get it! No shower sex!" You notice him yawn which makes you yawn.

"Oh I am sleepy. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. When do you land?"

"I don't remember. Craig has all of that. I love you, good night."

"Bye baby."

You end the FaceTime call.

You texted Craig asking for Chris's flight info and he texts you immediately with all the information. You text him that he can be off for tomorrow and that you will pick him up at the airport.

You get a text from Chris's iPad and see its the picture he took off you 3 ½ years ago in that terrible shirt. The caption said 'The day I finally told her.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you recognize what the readers locker combination is?


	16. Ms.Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday morning and afternoon in Madison's POV.  
Mads meets a cute blonde boy who has a familiar smirk.

**Madison's POV:**

Dear God, if you can hear me is Maddy, if you can please make this stop, I promise I will stop making reservations under Sebastian Stan's name, I will stop going on date with whites dudes and then ghosting them, I will call my mom more, I will go to the dentist every six months cuz my job pays for it. Amen!

Why did I tell Chris Evans I would do something for him.

Oh yeah he is cute and is dating my boss. 

And he knows my future husband.

I might be drunk still.

Thank God the new house is not on any busy roads.

Thank God I made it.

Dear Lord is that a moving truck?

Does he know she didn't buy this house yet, the phone rings an unknown number.....

"This this Madison."

"Good morning Mads, I heard you ladies had quite the night last night.

"Umm yes Chris Evans I might still be drunk, your girlfriend is a bad ass she drank way more than me helped me get to bed and then cleaned up."

"She really is amazing and then we talked for almost 2 hours, and I am hoping that soon she won't be um nevermind so are they there?"

"The 12 dudes you ordered yep, do I get a hint? I am great at keeping secrets."

"Nope sorry Mads, just tell her to wear a flowy dress."

"Ooh Chris Evans you are naughty."

"Its not like that, maybe after ummm nevermind, and Madison Parker, call me Chris. Every time you say my whole name it's weird we have met more than once."

"Sorry Chris Eva...Chris. Shit sorry, hey one of the many handsome fellas you hired is walking over to me."

You put Chris on speaker and roll down the window.

The guy walks up has a thick Boston accent.

"Hello, are you Madison Parker?"

"I am."

"We are almost done and we wanted to make sure you had the key back."

He hands the the key.

Your hands touch for a few seconds to long

"Oh OK, thanks. I will lock it up."

"Bye, Ms. Parker."

"Um OK bye, hey I didn't catch your name."

He turns walks back and says.

"Its Danny Sullivan, but everybody calls me,"

"Sully" you both say at the same time.

He gives you a smirk that you have seen before.

Damn he is cute.

"Well it's nice to met you Sully, and you can call me Maddie."

"Nice meeting you as well, maybe I will see you around."

"I am sure you will, bye Sully."

"Goodbye Maddie."

You roll the window back up.

"Please be straight and single!" You say to the car.

“Mads?" Chris says on speaker.

"Fuck you dude! You scared me! I forgot you were in the phone."

"I heard you spitting mad game."

"That was nothing, God he is cute, who is he?"

"He said Danny Sullivan right? Dirty blond medium-build, green eyes, dimple on the left cheek and a wicked Boston accent,” you look around wondering if Chris is here?

"Um yes exactly? Are you here?"

"That's my cousin."

"Shut the entire fuck up. Damn. You guys got those good genes. Oh he just looked back. I just waved at him. Is he married, gay? Crazy baby momma?"

"Not married, not gay, and no kids, he just got his Master's from Tufts last year."

"Hmmmmm interesting I have a Master's Degree that I don't use, does he share your taste in women?"

"I am not sure but he definitely was picking up what you were putting down. And Madison If you do see what's inside can you not say anything."

"Oh course, my lips are sealed, oh my damn, he took his shirt off and ooh he is a black tank underneath k, bye Chris I am off to make your future child a future 1st cousin once removed."

"Mads, don't hurt the boy."

"I make no promises."

You get out of the car, you are so glad you packed your party clothes in you trunk. You have on black high waist jeans and a green fitted vest on and your all black Chuck Taylor’s. You know you have been unimpressed with white boys in the past but this dude you could definitely fall for.

"Oh hey Maddie, did you need anything?"

"Just checking on the progress." You are trying to stare at him but he has a tattoo on his chest that is just peeking out that has words that you can't quite make out.

"So Maddie are you new here? Because I know I haven't seen you before,and you are definitely someone I would remember." 

OK Sully I see you!

"Yes. I just moved here from Chicago, my boss is the one this is for."

"Oh Y/N, Chris's super rich girlfriend. He said that you were beautiful but Madison you are breathtaking. And sexy as fuck, sorry that was rude."

"You are cool, trust me I didn't walk over here just to chit-chat with you."

"So the taking my shirt off thing worked?"

“You cute bastard, I knew that was a ruse to get me over here. So now that I am here what's the plan." 

“Cute?”

“A bit”

He licks his lips,

"What are you doing later Maddie?"

"I don't know? You?"

"Fucking hope it's me you’re doing later."

"Well played, Sully and Chris said to take easy on you."

"Well, he hasn't seen me in a while."

Just then your phone rings Boss lady appears, you show your phone to Sully and walk away.

"Boss lady!"

"Where are you Mads? I am worried."

"Sorry, the contractor wanted to test the floor to make sure he can stain the pine."

"Oh OK, Shit Mads, I thought you left last nightor something. Are you headed back?"

"Um yes in like 15 minutes."

"OK! I am in a great mood and I am making banana waffles!"

"Could I possibly bring someone?"

"Oooh Mads boy? Yesssssss"

"OK mom stop, I will ask him bye "

"Bye Madison!"

You walk back over to Sully who has unfortunately put his flannel shirt back on. Then everyone starts to walk out of the house all talking and moving stuff back into the truck. Someone yells Sully and he walks over says something looks over at you and then everyone leaves, except for Sully. He walks back over to you. You are walking back from locking up.

"Hey so I overhead your conversation and I would really like to go with you if that's OK, wow I just invited myself to go with you." He is getting flustered and that is so cute.

The cool Boston boy spitting game is long gone.

"No, it's cool, I didn't step that far away on purpose."

Oh my God, did you just tell him one of your signature moves?

"OK let's go."

Great now you are nervous.

Ugh chill Madison you chew boys like this up and have them for a snack. He walk to the car and gets in. Thank God this is a 5 minute drive.

"I love your car, does she pay you this much to work for her and is she hiring?"

"No, I mean I get paid enough to get a place in the city, but this car was a bribe. And didn't you just get your Master’s?"

"A bribe? For what? And I did but I am not sure is I want to stay in that field it's in Art History."

"For making me move to Boston, I was born and raised is Chicago, with you know Black people. And you are looking at women who is a licensed Nurse Practitioner, who is a personal assistant."

"Wow! Are you parents still mad?"

"Yep, not as mad but they still bring it up every single conversation."

"You are crazy easy to talk to Maddie, I like that about you."

"Oh yeah you aren't too bad yourself Sully. Its really nice talking to someone who have ruined their parents lives."

You both just laugh.

You pull up to Y/N's parents house and Scott and Lisa are walking across the street.

"Danny!" Lisa yells, "What are you doing here?"

"With Madison?" Scott asks, "Hey, best friend Scott can I talk to you way over here?"

You pull Scott to the side while Sully and Lisa hug and talk.

"How do you know our cousin?"

"OK, so Chris planned something for Y/Nand he hired some guys to help and he wanted me to be their and that's how I met your hot cousin, who I want to know better, way better, so shush."

"Just letting you know his our baby cousin and everyone loves him."

"Well, OK he hit on me first, so be quiet."

"Wow, what a comeback, has he got you that shook that fast?"

You stick your tongue out at Scott and all four of you walk in.

Y/Nis standing in the kitchen. You walk straight back to her and get a hug.

"Hi Madison, did you bring the cute boy, oh he is cute, is it just me or does he," you cut her off

"Cousins."

"Seriously? That's crazy he looks similar but not super," you turn and smile and and he gives you a wink and that smirk.

"Ohhhh the smirk, girl you are in for it, sorry, 30 years in and that dumbass smirk get me every time!"

"Ughhhh like we started off with a great flirtation but then he got all sweet on me and I was honest with him when normally I would have lied."

You look up at you boss/friend, this bitch is smiling at you.

"What the fuck dude? Why are you smiling? I am telling you terrible things! Like I was spitting mad game, then we talked like humans and now I want fuck him but then make him breakfast."

"Oh you poor baby, go set the table." She hands the plates then smacks your ass.

"Ouch." You walk into the dining room and Scott, Sully and Lisa follow.

Y/N comes in with her hands full and you help her with one and Sully helps with the other. You both offer to help with the rest, so it's you and Sully in the kitchen trying to be cute,

"So is it Danny or Sully? Cuz I really like Danny."

"Then may call me Danny," he smiles at you.

"Oh, you said 'may', I love a polite boy." You say standing close to him. He takes another step closer you can smell his cologne.

"I am not polite all the time."

"You're not? When aren't you?"

Damn did it get hot in here, he steps even closer and wraps his arm around your waist and his hand grazes your ass.

Damn this is really working for you.

He doesn't say another word he just kisses you, he parts his mouth and slides his tongue in your mouth and you respond with your own to greet him.

He pulls back and says, “Like right now and again in a second." He pulls you in for another kiss then nibbles on your bottom lip and that hand that grazed your ass, ain't grazing it anymore he has a hand full of your ass.

"Madison!"

You pull back wipe your mouth grab the plate of bacon and walk back all while making eye daggers at Scott who just rudely interrupted the hottest kiss you have ever had.

Danny grabs the orange juice and eggs and struts past Scott and walks walks back to the dining room.

"Oh there two are what kept you?" Lisa asks genuinely wondering. You know exactly what kept you, Scott and Y/N both know.

Danny just responds for you.

"Madison was telling me about a building she is looking to move into so I suggested mine. My next door neighbor just put their 30 day notice."

"Yes thanks Danny, that great it week be easier for me to live closer to to the office."

"Danny? I thought it was Sully." Y/N asks.

"I mean technically is Daniel Christopher Sullivan, but my friends call be Sully. The people I care about call me Danny.”

"Oh my God that's so cute and Catholic." You say and giggle.

Scott and Y/N both exchange looks. Thank goodness your boss is an amazing cook. Lisa had to go run some errands. So Scott walks her to front door and then calls you.

Danny and boss lady start cleaning up. God he is so cute and perfect, please let him be good in bed. It's been way to long. 36 months 2 weeks, 3 days and 18 hours, not that you have been counting.

You walk outside to Scott. You start before Scott even turns around to face you, You have heard this same shit before.

"What? He is to good for me? His family won't like me? Not white enough? Too Ethnic?"

You are starting to get a bit emotional, dammit work for that crybaby boss is making you a crybaby too. Scott brings you into a tight hug and tells you,

"I am not saying anything remotely close to that. Just that he was engaged 2 years ago, and she cheated on him with the entire city and suburbs of Boston."

“Fuck, that's a lot of dicks." Scott laughs at your dick joke.

"He just started to come back out of his shell like 3 months ago and that's all I am saying. And the building he lives is amazing."

"Thanks Scott, you are kinda amazing."

"No problem Maddie, I tell everybody, and don't hurt him, I mean that in both ways.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Bitch, if you say you are a virgin I am going to scream."

"Shut up Scott, and no its just because a while, like over 2 years, almost 3!

Danny walks out dear God did he get cuter?

"Hey Maddie, so I was actually telling the truth during that lie, I know the landlord too."

"Yes. Yes! I do need find an apartment in the city, let me go talk to my boss lady friend. We are actually super close even though she pays me and bribed me with a Tesla but I uh.."

"Go inside and tell Y/Nthat you are leaving.”

"Thank you Scott, I was just rambling like a crazy person. I am going inside.”

You run inside yell her name!

“I am upstairs what the fuck? Come up here!”

You run up the stairs and find her making her bed, you immediately start pacing.

“Madison what is wrong with you?”

“I am going back to his place, and I am nervous, like super nervous and I don’t get fucking nervous.”

“Mads, you sound crazy, what wrong? Go have fun you are you and he definitely looks good in bed.”

“Um so I am might have been faking that I am super cool, and sleep with a lot of people.”

“Mads are you a virgin?”

“No. I am not but I have slept with only like 3 guys”

“Ok you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to and Scott gave me a super brief history of him and he seems super, sweet. So go and do or don’t have sex, and RELAX.” 

“Ok I will, oh and where the light blue dress when you go pick up Chris, he loves you in blue.”

You turn and run out and yell, “I put the key to the new house in your purse.”

You calm yourself and walk outside. He is by himself leaning on your car.

“Hey man, don’t hurt my baby, she’s new!” He smiles at you and you can tell he wants to drive.

You just hand hime the the fob.

“Ohh you read my mind, thanks.” He walks over to the passenger door and lets you in shuts the door and walks around to the driver seat and get in. He leans over and says, “Come here real quick," and then leans towards you, you lean over and he places his hand on your chin and brings your lips to his and kisses you so sweetly. He sits back looks over and ask,

“How you you start this thing?” You laugh at his cuteness.

“Put you foot on the break and press those two paddles on the side of the wheel.”

“Do you want to use the GPS it helps with traffic and stuff.”

“Sure, press that button and just say it.” Danny presses the GPS buttons and says

“195 Binney St. Cambridge, MA”

“Oh I think I saw that building, the lofts or something?”

“The Lofts at Kendall, its a great place to live, a little bit pricey but I think I could get you in for a pretty good, price.”

“So you just want to show me your neighbors place? Or?” he pulls onto the road and then glances over at you and gives you that smirk again.

“Stop with that face, you are killing me with that.”

“What are you even talking about?” he smirks again.

“Stop! You are too cute to not to know that face works, and is doing things to me.”

“Oh yeah Maddie what things exactly?

“I am not telling you. So Scott told me about 2 years ago.”

“Yep, I was fucking miserable and now and I am finally ok, and Scott told me that’s is been almost most 3 years since….. you know.”

God why did you tell Scott that!

“Umm yes its been a while, and he was a terrible person.”

He pulls into the parking structure enters his code and you drive right in.

“Your ex and my ex sounds like a match made in hell!

“So that whole, Boston FuckBoi is that just a persona or a way of life?”

“For me its always be a persona, I was like that for a minute, but I am a one lady at a time man.”

He gets out and walks around the car and lets you out, he takes your hand and walks you to the elevator he gives your hand a little squeeze.

“We don’t have to do a single thing I just want to hang out with this amazing girl, my cousin keeps telling me about.”

“So not to be weird but what did he say about me.”

“Well he said you are obsessed with Sebastian Stan.”

“Obsessed it a gross overstatement.”

You finally make it to his apartment, but turn around this is, the one that is going to be up for sell.

“Wow, like next door neighbors.”

He opens the door and you walk in, this place is amazing he gives you the tour, nice living room, great kitchen, second bedroom and the guest bathroom and finally the master bedroom.

“The view in here is amazing or is that what all the ladies say?”

“I see what you are trying to do, and you aren’t slick.” Danny says as he walks up behind you and wraps his arms around you. You lean back in his arms and turn your head to kiss him. He quickly responds and turns you around in his arms and kisses you deeper. He walks you backwards towards his bed when your legs bump into the mattress, you sit down and scoot back, you kick off your shoes as he takes off his flannel shirt.

“Hey listen, we don’t have to anything you don’t want to do.”

“Yeah, I get it. Just come here already.”

He walks to you and kneels on the bed you lean back on the bed and spread your legs to let him to lay between he kisses so gently and slowly he kisses down to your neck and whisper to you.

“I really think I can get used to you under me.”

"Oh god, don't say stuff like that," he kisses you again, this time way deeper you moan into his mouth and he slides his tongue in your mouth. You bring your hands to his face and pull him in even closer. He kisses to the other side of your neck.

"I want you under me, on top of me, I want you everywhere Mads.”

"Oh fuck Danny, take off your shirt please, I want to feel you."

He grinds his semi hard on against your core, and grabs your leg and puts it on his waist and does it again. He pulls back and pulls his shirt off and then starts to unbutton your vest and quickly realizes that you aren't wearing a bra underneath.

“Sorry, I didn't realize." He says while holding your breast in his hand.

"Its fine, Danny, come here." You pull him down for another kiss you are running hands up his back. Danny slide his hand on your ass and your phone buzzes in his hand.

“I think someone is calling your ass, and I really want it to be me.”

“It probably Chris, shit I got to take this, Sorry, God you are so cute.”

Danny slides down and decides to kiss your chest.

"This is Madison"

“Mads, I have texted you 3 times!”

"Shit, mmm sorry what's up?”

Danny has taken on of your nipples into his mouth and is now blowing on it.

"Mads? Did you hear me?"

“Yes, totally, but can you repeat it?”

"For fucks Madison, just call her and tell her you left something on."

"Yeeeeeep will do."

He moved to the other one and is doing the same thing.

"Tell Danny to call his mom. Since he isn't answering his phone and by the fact you are not even listening to me is telling me his home. I hope being safe."

Danny leans up and takes your phone.

"Got it man, I will call my mom later. Mads will call your girlfriend and tell her something is on in the new huge house. Bye we are a little busy."

“Danny, give her back the fucking phone. Call now Mads!"

"K bye.”

Danny hangs up your phone and tries to toss it, but you grab it.

“No, I need to call her!" You call you favorite boss and she answers the first ring.

"Hey lady! So I am a fucking idiot the contractor called and said he left the faucet on in the bathroom. Can you stop by and double check."

"Ugh Madison! Fine you are lucky I love you. What are you doing right now? Are you wear pants?"

"I am a lady, and so far yes, but I am not sure how much longer, oh shit and he just unbuttoned my pants, the key is in your purse. Got to go.”

You hang up and Danny finally tosses your phone, and he continues to unbutton your pants you lift up your hips so he can pull them off.

"Are you always this busy?"

"No, not normally, and Chris never calls me, he is being so annoying and I am not sure why."

"So can I go down on you? And he is just nervous.”

“Um, yes please, why would he be nervous they have know each other since before we were born."

Danny pulls down your panties and spreads your legs.

Oh my God this is happening.

“Damn. And he is proposing to her tonight, trust me that makes any guy nervous."

He swipes his tongue up your whole pussy and then slides his tongue inside to taste you,

"Fuck Danny that feels good. WAIT he is proposing?" You push his head back,

"Say that again?"

"Fuck you taste great?" You blush at his words.

"No, the Chris proposing thing are you sure?"

"Yes. I set up the whole thing,that's why he wanted me there and to meet you of course.

He just dips his head back between your thighs.

"Oh my God she is going to be so happy, I am so so, holy shit that's feels good." He lifts his head up again,

"All this cross talk in confusing me. What are you talking about? Are you enjoying this?"

“Yes, I am enjoying it very much. I can be happy for a friend who is getting engaged and also happy for you going down on me."


	17. Turn around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader version of the same morning and afternoon.
> 
> Readers thoughts Italicized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going to try to add the links of the dress, the ring and the idea from the proposal.

You wake strangely refreshed, turn to check the time its 7:10am.

_Way to early to be up._

After reading the ovulation test again, its say to use it is the morning, so you take one to double checkto see if your are still ovulating. You use the test and before you can even put the cap back in its already positive. So it has been exactly 13 days since your kids left and 11 since you and Chris had made it official and you have been ovulating for the last 5 days and should be for another day or so. So if this is going to happen now would be ideal. I mean you two aren't married but you have always been committed to this and its 2019. So no matter what happens 2-3 weeks from now you will know your answer.

You decide to check on Madison to make sure she made it through the night. You get up and walk down the hall and peek in the room. She isn't there, the clothes she wore last night are in there. You check the bathroom.

"Mads are you here?"

_Silence._

_Hmm OK._

_Chill._

_She is fine._

_Maybe._

_Shit._

You go and check to see is her car is here. It's not.

"Damn that silent ass car!"

You call Scott to see is they are together.

He answers after the 4th ring.

"What?"

"Are you with Madison?"

"Ugh no why would be together this early."

"OK, thanks rudey! I'm just worried."

"Have you called her?"

"Well no."

Scott just hangs up without saying another word.

You just text him

Y/N (Text)

"Well that was unnecessary."

Scott (Text)

"Leave me alone. I am exhausted and CALL HER "

Scott (Text)

"I love you. Now stop texting me”

You decide to just call Madison, the phone rings 3 times before she answers it.

"Boss lady!"

"Where are you Mads? I am worried."

"Sorry, the contractor wanted to test the floor to make sure he can stain the pine."

"Oh OK, Shit Mads, I thought you left last nightor something. Are you headed back?"

"Um yes in like 15 minutes."

"OK I am in a great mood and I am making banana waffles!"

"Could I possibly bring someone?"

"Oooh Mads boy? Yesssssss!"

"OK, mom stop, I will ask him bye."

"Bye Madison!"

_She met a boy, that’s so sweet. _

_Wait how?_

_And what boy?_

So now you actually have to make something good. I will ask Scott and Lisa to come over, instead of calling you decide to run over there.

You throw on a sweater that was in the closet and walk across the street, and knock, you hear Lisa yell, “Come in sweetie.”

“Hi Lady!, Good morning! I am going to make breakfast you want to come over?”

“Of course, I love when you cook, let me get dressed.”

She pulls you into a hug and lets go of you only to bring you into another hug.

_OK Lisa I am not going anywhere._

“And you can bring your other son too!”

“I bought that sweater!”

“He isn’t getting it back, Love you!” You run back into the living room and yell.

“SCOTTY!” Just to annoy him.

You hear him tell back.

"Go away!"

You run out to go actually go make food you keep telling everybody you are making, you have people coming over you should probably change. As you are getting food ready your phone rings, it's Chris you put him on speaker.

"Hey babe, I am cooking what's up?"

"Yum what are you making? Just letting you know I an about to board and it's about an hour and a half flight."

"My banana waffles. OK, see you soon my love."

"So when am I getting those?"

"When you let me get out of bed on time, morning sex always kills the desire to cook."

"Gotcha, so I am never getting those waffles then."

"My kids are going to have to eat breakfast Christopher."

"Damn those kids are already killing our sex life."

"Chris!"

"I am kidding. OK got to go."

"Bye babe"

You get back to work. And a few whisks and a waffle maker later you have breakfast.

You were just about to text Scott when you see him and Lisa crossing the street,just a Madison pulls up with a super cute blonde.

_Hmm do they know each other?_

_Lisa just hugged him._

_Interesting._

_I can't wait to find out._

They all walk in and Mads comes straight to you.

"Hi Madison, did you bring the cute boy, oh he is cute, is it just me or does he... " she cuts you off

"Cousins."

"Seriously? That's crazy he looks similar but not super," Mads turns and smiles and he gives her a wink and that smirk.

"Ohhhh the smirk, girl you are in for it, sorry, 30 years in and that dumbass smirk get me every time!"

"Ughhhh like we started off with a great flirtation but then he got all sweet on me and I was honest with him when normally I would have lied." She looks up at you, Aww poor girl welcome to that face.

You can't help but smile at her.

"What the fuck dude? Why are you smiling? I am telling you terrible things! Like I was spitting mad game, then we talked like humans and now I want fuck him but then make him breakfast."

"Oh you poor baby, go set the table," you say as you hand her the plates then smacks her ass.

"Ouch." Mads whines as she walks into the dining room and Scott, Sully and Lisa follow.

You grab both dishes full of waffles, only to be greeted by this cutie, that you think you heard Mads call Sully, and Madison taking plates and setting them down then walk back in the kitchen. You turn a teeny bit and see them standing super close talking. Scott is looking over at them too, he just rolls his eyes.

"So your cousin? He adorable."

“Yes, Danny is just the sweetest boy ever" Lisa says while grabbing a waffle. You and Scott are not wondering what is taking so long. You peek in and see the classic Chris ass grab, oh yeah she is in for it. Scott gets up and heads into the kitchen.

You hear him yell ‘Madison’ and she comes walking in with the eggs and bacon, followed by a smirking Sully who is followed by an annoyed Scott.

"Oh there you two are what kept you? “ Lisa asks genuinely wondering. Mads gives you a look as you and Scott exchange a look. Danny just responds,

"Madison was telling me about a building she is looking to move into so I suggested mine. My next door neighbor just put there notice."

"Yes, thanks Danny, that great it week be easier for me to live closer to the office." Madison adds.

"Danny? I thought it was Sully." You ask.

"I mean technically is Daniel Christopher Sullivan, but my friends call be Sully. The people I care about call me Danny.”

"Oh my God that's so cute and Catholic." Madison says and then giggles. You and Scottexchange looks. She has got it bad. Breakfast went off without a problem. Lisa had to go run some errands. Scott walks her to front door and then calls Madison to come with him. I really hope he gives her a pep talk or says something nice.

Danny stays back and helps you clean up.

"Thank you Danny, or Sully, I guess I didn't ask you what you prefer."

"Danny is fine, so you and my cousin finally figured it out."

“Yes, finally, so Mads said you were at the new house? Do you work with the contractor?"

"Uh no Chris wanted me to see it, I was around and I work at a museum."

_OK?_

_That's weird._

_But it's his cousin so that's cool._

"Oh cool, that's great to hear. Well we are done. And I am sure Maddie is waiting for you. It was nice to meet Daniel Christopher Sullivan."

"OK. Thanks. She is really great and I will treat her like the queen she is and it's great to meet you to officially. Have a great time this afternoon." He waves then walks out.

_What in the world is he talking about?_

_This afternoon?_

_Maybe Madison told him I and picking Chris up?_

_Oh shit! _

You have to go get dressed. You have to drive there and park! You run up stairs and start to make the bed so you don't look like a total slob.

You hear the door open to and Madison screaming your name.

“I am upstairs, what the fuck? come up here!”

Mads runs upstairs, she run in and immediately start pacing.

“Madison what is wrong with you?”

“I am going back to his place, and I am nervous, like super nervous and I don’t get fucking nervous.”

“Mads, you sound crazy, what wrong? Go have fun you are you, and he definitely looks good in bed,”

“Um, so I am might have been faking that I am super cool, and sleep with a lot of people.”

_Wait she is saying what you think she is saying?_

“Mads are you a virgin?”

“No! I am not but I have slept with only like 3 guys”

“Ok you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to and Scott gave me a super brief history of him and he seems super, sweet. So go and do or don’t have sex, and RELAX.”She just turns

“Ok I will, oh and where the light blue dress when you go pick up Chris, he loves you in blue.” She turns and runs out and yell “I put the key to the new house in your purse.”

"OK, thanks Mads," you say but she is already outside you look out of the window and see him open the door for her.

You get a little misty eyed.

You glance at the clock.

_SHIT you have 40 minutes to get to the airport that is 25 miles away._

_Dear Lord don't let there be traffic._

You run grab the dress Mads suggested its a [light blue dress is a sheer long sleeve dressy ](https://dailydoseofcharm.com/dressed-like-a-daydream-ootd/)that stops a little bit above your knees, throw your braids up in a bun and throw on some wedges.

You can do your make up in the car.

You grab your phone and purse and run out.

Scott is standing in your driveway.

"Hey man what's up? I am a little behind schedule." He just smiles at you and then hugs you and then walks away.

_What the fuck?_

_Why is he just standing here?_

_Why did he not say anything?_

_Shit 35 minutes to do 25 miles!_

After speeding and looking like that asshole who drives an electric car like a race car. You pull into the parking structure and Chris is calling.

_Fuck!_

_You missed him!_

"Hey babe what's up?" You try to say nonchalantly.

"Hey we just landed and are taxing and Craig didn't answer so I wanted to let him know."

"OK perfect, I can call him for you. OK bye "

You hang up on him. Sorry babe. You put on lipstick, a bit of blush and mascara. You run to the trunk and grab a piece of paper and write ‘Hello, Sailor’ on it hopefully he will remember that reference. You make it inside and are waiting with a group of drivers waiting to pick up their riders. You see a group of 20 somethings looking behind them and giggling. You know that look. They just saw him and are making sure it's him. There is a smaller group of dudes in front of him, who also have seen him but are trying act cool, but they are obviously taking pictures of him. He is so oblivious, damn his is cute, he is wearing that NASA hat and blue shirt, with a v neck sweater on top that damn red belt and a pair on Nike's. He hasn't seen you yet. He is looking and looking and there it is, that smile. He walks up to you and reads the sign and drops his bag and pulls you towards him and picks you up, in front of people and kisses you.

You try not to moan.

"Well hello Sailor."

"What a great surprise. You look amazing. I love that color on you." He puts you down then pulls you in for another kiss.

"So is this why I couldn't get a hold of Craig?" He grabs his bag and puts his arm around your shoulders and you hold the hand that is hanging off your shoulder.

You can clearly see the paps taking pictures. Since Chris doesn't care, neither do you. You make it outside and then hear the teeniest "Excuse me? Are you Captain Mamerica?”

_Oh my God._

_That's just the cutest._

Chris lets go of you and you take his bag. He turns and bends down, ”I play him to in the movies." The little boy turns and yells at who you assume are his very embarrassed parents.

"I told you dad, can I have a high five?"

"Always, man." Chris gives him a high five and the kids runs back to his parents.

Chris takes his bag back and holds your hand and you led him to where you parked. You parked in the 3rd level of the structure. You both wait for the elevator. You keep looking over at him.

"What?" He says with a smile.

"That was just the hottest thing you could have done." He furrows his eyebrows at you.

"So this must be a sign of ovulation?"

"Not sure, but I do know I want to fuck you right this second."

The elevator dings and a group of people walkout looking back as you both walk in. The door close and he is on you in an instant. His hand on your ass and his mouth on your neck. You moan out his name.

"Chris, this elevator is glass."

"I don't give a fuck," he kisses up your neck to back to your mouth and nibbles on your lips.The elevator door opens again, apparently one of you didn't push the button. You two were making out on a stopped elevator.The elderly couple that walk on definitely didn't approve of your making out and hand roaming.

"Excuse us. Um what floor honey?" Chris asks you, you are still a little lost in the hotness of the moment.

"4 um 3." You lean into Chris and he kisses your forehead.

The elevator dings and let's the couple out on 2, then the doors close again and you and Chris burst out in laughter.

"That was so embarrassing." You tell him while leaning into his chest.

"A little bit." You walk up to your car. Chris walks you to the passenger side and block you in with his body. And just smiles his biggest smile and squishes up his nose.

"Just ask me already." You say rolling your eyes and sighing.

"Can I please, please, please drive your car?"

"Of course my love." He fist pumps the air and you hand him the fob. He run around tosses his bag in the back seat and jump in the front seat, he then realized that he didn't open the door for you. You start to open and yells, ”Stop! I got it,"jumps out then runs arounds and opens the door, gives you a kiss, helps you in and closes the door then runs back around and gets back in.

"You do know I have no problem doing that myself?"

"I know, but when I am here I want to."

"You are the sweetest." You lean over the console and kiss him.

You can tell by his face he has no clue how to start your car. You decide to see if he is going to ask or just keep struggling. He finally push something but that just turns on the interior lights. He finally looks over,

"Okkkkkk how do you start this thing?"

"Press the break and the two pads on the sides of the wheel." He does it and the car starts, he pulls out of the parking garage and after a mini argument he pays for the parking and gets onto the highway.

"How long were you going to watch me struggle?" You just smile at him.

“It adds to your allure, everybody thinks your perfect, but I know the truth!"

"What? I am not perfect." He smirks at you again.

"Listen, I just know the first question I am going get asked about being with you is going to be ‘how is it being with someone who seems so perfect?’’

"And?" He looks over at you

"Oh my sweet boyfriend, you are amazing, loving and the most caring person I have ever met, but perfect you are not. Dude, it takes you way to long to load the dishwasher, and I constantlytrip over your boots! And it's always the left shoe? Where is the right one? Why is it in the middle of the hallway? You are way too indecisive on things that aren't that serious. Lemon Chicken and Orange Chicken taste the same! And stop talking while brushing your teeth, I can’t understand you!”

"OK, babe. I get it. Hey I have to use the restroom. We can go to a gas station, do you need, nope your car is electric."

_You look at him strange._

"Sure." He pulls off the highway you look around and recognize you are only 5 miles from your parents house.

"But we are super close to," he parked and jumped out of the car he leans in and asks,

"Did you want anything?"

_Why are we here Chris?_

_What is going on?_

"Um skittles?"

_Why he is being so weird?_

He shuts the door and jogs in the convenience store. You just love his run, he runs like someone described it to him instead of showing him. You start playing on your phone.

He finally walks into the bathroom. Talks on the phone, who is he talking to, he looks annoyed.

_Aww he bought you skittles._

And now his is walking back, as he walks back to the car your phone rings,

"Hey lady! So I am a fucking idiot the contractor called and said he left the faucet on in the bathroom. Can you stop by and double check."

"Ugh Madison! Fine you're lucky I love you. What are you doing right now? Are you wearing pants?"

"I am a lady and so far yes, but I am not sure how much longer, oh shit and he just unbuttoned my pants, the key is in your purse. Got to go.”

You respond but she already hung up, Chris was half way inside the car and he heard the last few seconds of the conversation.

"Hey, what's up? Everything good?" You put your phone away.

"Umm kinda Maddie said the contractor thinks he left the water on? But why would he need the water? Mads was obviously distracted by your adorable cousin, he had just unbuttoned her pants."

Chris makes a face.

“Sorry, I still picture him as 12 year old, so we should definitely go and check it out right?" You shrug your shoulders.

"Technically it's not my house.”

"But you were given the key and technically you would be responsible for what ever damage occurred while you were in possession of the key." You look over at him, when did he have the time to think that much about this.

"Okkkkkk, fine." You were about to enter the GPS and say the address but Chris say it before you can.

"[460 Concord Rd, Sudbury](https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/460-Concord-Rd-Sudbury-MA-01776/57113606_zpid/?)," you narrow your eyes at him,

"How do know the address? And how did Danny know to go over and 'look' at it for you? And don't say Scott because I know he doesn't remember and who were you in the phone with?"

_You feel a bit bad asking all these questions, but everybody has been acting annoying all morning._

_Why would Madison give the key?_

_You have one._

_Why was Scott standing in the driveway?_

“Uh, I just, um." He shifts uncomfortably in driver seat, he starts to drive and looks over at you, you know he doesn't want to lie to you, but also doesn't want to tell you.

"Please tell me you didn't buy that house?" He faces relaxes a bit.

"I looked into it, why? Would you be upset if I did?"

You sigh heavily and slouch in your seat.

"I can afford to buy this house, on my own for me and my kids. I can even right a literal check and buy right now, well kinda, my bank was shocked when I bought that building in Beacon Hill."

You look up and Chris is about to turn into the driveway of the house.

"Wow look a 3 car garage, I can park the car RDJ bought me in there."

You cut your eyes at him.

"Chris! Are you not listening to me?" He parks the car and turns it off and turns his body towards you and smiles that super annoying cute.

_Ugh why?_

"I did not buy the house, I do like it and the location is amazing, its secluded, our kids could go to the same middle school and high school went to, our parents are like 5 minutes away, the bus stop is literally at the end of the driveway. So whichever one of us buys it, I think its perfect house for us and our growing family."

You just burst into tears.

"Babe, why are you crying?" He gets out of the car and walks around the car to open the passenger side and pulls you into a hug. You try to say through tears

"You said 'our kids' and you looked up the bus stops!"

"Of course I did. I told you I am in this. Let's go check if the house is flooded." He grabs your hand and pulls you to the door.

"The key is in my purse."Chris runs back to get it but goes to his bag first and grabs something out of it.

"My purse is in the front seat." He walks around and grabs it, turns his back to you pulls the key out, then turns his back to you while holding your purse. He turns back around and just walks up to you.

"Here you go," he says handing you just the key. But still holding your purse.

"OK you weirdo." You unlock the door and walk in. You are at the side door, so you walk in the kitchen. Chris gently pushes past you and gets in front of you.

"Um excuse you?"

“Sorry, I am excited give me the tour."

You glance around him and see something in the formal dining room.

_Wait is there are dining room table in there?_

_Was that here before?_

Chris starts walking down the stairs that lead to the basement and theater room.

"Why do I do I feel like I have been here before?"

"I think there was a party here forever ago"

Chris is still carrying your purse.

"I have no problem carrying my own purse." He just ignores you and walks around with your purse on his shoulder. Damn, you wish you had your phone, because this would make a great a great story, but its in your purse.

"Have I mentioned how fucking amazing you look in that dress? And the wedges make it so easy to do this." He smacks your ass, hard, then runs into the office.

"You little shit. That hurt! You're missing the part where the ass smack should be soft and sexy." He pokes his head of the office,

"Does that mean you like the ass smacks," he says biting his lip at you.

"That lip bite won't work on me."

You lie, that lip does it for you every time. He does it in interviews unintentionally. That may or may not had you running into the shower, thank goodness for a detachable shower heads.

"Come here please, I want a bunch of kisses." He sets your purse down, adjusts his hat and walks, no saunters, over to you, you back up a bit you weren't ready for the quick escalation of his sex appeal. He pulls you into him and then takes both hands and slides them under your ass and picks you up. You wrap your arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Well, hello Sailor." You say as he starts to kiss your neck. You a moan and he kisses the moan right out of your mouth. He kisses will always make you want him inside you, he walks you into the bar in the basement and sits you on the counter. You pull back and start to pull at his sweater he grabs your hands.

"What?" You say breathing heavy, you pull at him again and grab his ass pushing him into you.

"Okkkkkk lady, hold your horses." He pulls you into one more kiss.

"Hey! You can't start something and not finish it." You say with a pout as he back away from your hands. You slide down off the counter and making sure you slide your whole body against him.

"Ooh baby, I always finish what I start." And he smacks your ass again as walk past him.

"Chris!" He grabs your purse and heads to the back door to the pool. He walks out and does a quick scan so by the time you walk out he is turning around to walk back in.

"So do you like it?"

"Love it, redo the pool for the kids and redo the tennis court and the basketball court to and definitely hire and gardener and landscaper.”

"Yep, I agree, other than all this paneling and pine everywhere, I think I really want it."

"Yeah? You want me to buy it for us?"

"No! You may make more money than I do, but I have more than you do."

"Oh yeah Ms. Moneybags? Have you seen the Forbes list?" You says as he hips bumps you.

"Oh yes I have seen it and that's so cute."

"I feel like you are mocking me?"

"Oh no, never." You pull him in for a kiss.

"Wait how much more is it? Now I am just curious."

"OK, so I volunteered to signed a prenup, the first year, I got 1 million and then it tripled each year, then I received 15, per kid, and in his will I got the his full inheritance, but that's nothing compared to what the kids are going to get, that money is coming from the whole family money."

"Fuck me, so being married to him for 5 years, so hold on you got 1 million the 1st year, then 6, then 9, then 12, then 15 million? Damn! Then an additional 15 per kid. Wow."

"Yes, it's that weird?, cuz I hate talking about money especially money I didn't earn."

"You run an amazing non-profit organization and that brings in so much money and you donate most of that, so wait you got his whole inheritance?"

"I was just messing with you earlier, Iwasn't trying to say that all your hard work isn't amazing! I am so proud of you. You have managed to stay the exact same kid I had a crush on. I did, the way it was set up when he was born, but also separate funds were also created for an x amount of kid's, so since we had 2 the amount was just split in half."

"I know and I love you, and can you buy me a Maybach? Please rich lady?"

"Nope, but do you want a Tesla? I know a guy."

"Please tell me its Elon Musk?" You just smile at him.

"Wait! You know Elon Musk, you didn't like do anything for it? Not that I care, I just find him super creepy."He says hesitantly.

"SAME! He was trying to, like ‘love, we should mix it up and create a whole new creature' like what the fuck man, don't you already have a bunch a kids? Then he realized I was in my 30's and quickly disappeared."

"Yuck." Chris says as he shudders, then brings you in for a kiss. Then he just looks as you for an unusual amount of time.

"What babe?"

"You are amazing and I can't imagine my life without you it in."

"I feel the exact way, my heart is yours. And I am not going to buy you a Maybach."

He just laughs as he pulls up from the basement to the main floor and then towards the main staircase.

There are candles lining the stairs.

_What in the world?_

When you get to the top of the stairs and there are white and light blue hydrangeas in vases in the center of the the hall, leading to the Master bedroom. You stop and turn around looking and a glowing Chris behind you.

"What's this?" You smile at him, tears brimming in your eyes.

"Not sure, keeping going." You legs are starting to betray you, you continue down the hall and you reach for the door handle and Chris stop you.

"Let me." He opens the door and the room is fully decorated, there is a king size bed two nightstands and a two chairs. There are white and light blue balloons everywhere, there are 20 more vases of the same hydrangeas everywhere.

"Y/N turn around." You turn slowly trying to prepare whatever you are going to see behind you. On the wall in beautiful penmanship that says,

"Y/N,

[This](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/497295983829750122/) wall isn't nearly big enough to

list the things I love about you,

you are the bravest woman I have

ever met. You rise above every challenge.

You are and have always been the girl of my

dreams. I love you, will you make me the happiest

man?

Will you Marry Me?”

XOXO Chris

In all honesty, you couldn't really read the whole thing because your eyes were useless because of the amount of tears, but you got the gist.You turn to see Chris on one knee with the prettiest ring you have every seen its a blue aquamarine with a [rose gold band](https://www.artfire.com/ext/shop/product_view/YourGem/13461759/aquamarine_engagement_wedding_ring_14k_rose_gold_wedding_ring_set).

_How does he know you aren't a fan of diamonds?_

"Nothing will make me happier then you being my wife." You walk up to him and nod yes you are afraid that if you say anything right now it will just be tears.

"Is that a yes?" You finally have enough power to say human words.

"Yes. Yes a thousand times yes! Christopher Robert, nothing would make me happier then to be your wife." He slide the ring on your trembling finger. He stands and brings you in for a hug.

"I love you and I can't wait to marry you."

"Me too, OH MY GOD we are engaged. I have to tell Scott." Chris pulls back from the hug and goes and sits on one of the chairs and just smiles at you with his super guilty smile.

"He already knows? Your Mom? Your sisters?" He nods.

"My parents? My brothers? My sisters? My kids?" You try to be upset but you literally can't.

"And I told Jake's parents too," that shocked you.

"So that's why the no diamond, damn you are amazing."

"I did always wonder why your wedding ring was a sapphire."

When Jake proposed it was with the biggest diamond you had ever seen, he could tell by your face that you really didn't like it, you told him you weren't a fan of diamonds, so a week later he re-proposed with a beautiful sapphire.

"So who didn't know?" He smiles again.

"Seriously just me."

“Sorry. Come here my soon-to-be-wife, holy shit, you are going to be my wife?”

"Are you already freaking out?"

"Fuck no, I can't wait to introduce you as a my wife, and talk about you all the time just ruin interviews with our current household shenanigans." You sit in the chair next to him you just smile at him while he talks.

_Holy shit you literally had no idea._

_That makes sense why everybody was acting so weird. _

_Scott wasn't that sarcastic, Lisa was her normal amazing self, you did catch her smiling at you a lot this morning._

"Hey, baby you OK?" Chris ask you lookinga little worried, he is now standing in front of you.

"Yes, sorry yes, just super lost in thought. I am so happy. And I love you so much. And come here and kiss me fiancé."

He pulls you up and into his arms and kisses you like never before, like every thing he had ever felt about you is being poured into this kiss, his tongue slow slides slowly in and the brushes past yours.

He pulls back with the biggest smile on his face.

"I have a kind of BIG confession. I lied to you earlier."

"Oh no! What did you do?"

"I did buy this house."

"Christopher!"

You poke him right in the nipple.

"Ouch my nipple! But like how mad are you?"

"Very, ugh, a teeny bit, the whole engagement thing is helping distract me."

"I could always sell it back to you, with interest, apparently this house is a hot ticket, its in a great school district, the bus stop is literally at the driveway. How about I sell it to you for 12 million?" He says laughing.

You narrow your eyes at him and try to poke him in the other nipple. He grabs your hand and spins you and then catches you, then pushes onto the bed. You really need to stop attacking this man.

He turns and kneels on the bed while you scoot back.

"Come here future wife.”

Shit, this is going to be so fucking hot.

"Coming future husband."

Oh yeah this definitely going to be hot.

He grabs your ankle and unbuckles your wedge and tosses somewhere behind him and then does the same thing to the other foot. He then reaches under your dress and pulls down your panties and puts them in his pocket. He leans down for a sensual kiss and whispers,

"Final offer, you buy me a Maybach and I will give you this house for 50 bucks?”


	18. Hall Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Turn around.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry if the years are off, my degree is in art History!

* * *

"Christopher, shut up and kiss me." You pull him in for a kiss. He pulls back and and starts to get off of you. "Sorry, I really have to pee I didn't earlier." He yells as he runs to the bathroom.

You lay back and bring your left hand up above you.

Holy shit you are engaged.

This is insane.

You honestly weren't sure this was ever going to happen, not that you two wouldn't be together but the getting married part, a voice interrupts your thoughts,

"Do you like it? I know its hella fast but I don't want to wait another second for you to be my wife." You sit up and see him standing in the doorway of the bathroom, he is drying his hands and of course his elbows, which makes you smile.

"I love it, its so beautiful and different and just amazing and although I wast surprised, I have never wanted anything more than to your wife." He walks up to the edge of the bed and asks you to come to him. You just scoot down, so now he is standing in between your legs. He gets on his knees and pulls your knees apart, he kisses your thighs and then kisses your pussy, so softly, he starts to suck on your whole pussy getting your whole mound in his mouth. The new sensation is driving you wild. He let's go and then takes your clit in his mouth and sucks in and out of his mouth, the moans are falling out of your mouth. He is keeping steady rhythm. He is amazing at oral, but sometimes you just want to cum as quickly as possible and he loves to take his time. Luckily he is making this quick and intense.

The intense constant pressure is sending you straight to an orgasm, he pulls you closer to his mouth and you are so close, just a few more seconds and you will be cuming, the final flick of your clit sends you over the edge.

"Fuck, I'm cuming, oh God. Shit Chris." He wipes his mouth and beard with the back of his hand.

"You good?"

"Always, please come here." You pull him but his sweater and start to unbutton it.

"I am taking this one it's so soft" he takes off his sweater and unbuckles his belt and pants and pulls them down just enough and then immediately slams into you. The breath is taken out of you. He is thrusting hard and fast. You can't even remember the last time you guys had sex with your clothes still on, but it is working for you this time. This time is amazing and absolutely perfect.

"Yes, don't stop, so good," he slows down and pulls your hip a little bit more off the edge of the bed, changing the angle of his thrusts. Then he starts the same hard pumps, with the angle change you sit straight up grabbing onto his shirt, trying to bring him closer. He is hitting your cervix, which you found out is super sensitive during ovulation. With the constant rhythm and pressure has you erupting all around him, causing you to pull on his shirt even harder.

"Oh yes I'm cuming, don't stop, don't stop." The pressure that this angle change has and the hard thrusting is sending you straight to a second orgasm. You are clenching around him again and again, his thrust start to become erratic as he is close to finishing a few more thrusts and he is emptying himself deep within you.

"Whew, shit. I am tired." He pushes you back up so your ass isn't hanging off the edge of the bed. He grabs two pillow and says,

"Here put these under your hips, its supposed to help with," he yawns,"Sorry its helps keeping everything inside. I have no clue how to say that without it sounding gross." You lift your hips and Chris grabs his phone that was in his back pocket and sets a 15 minute timer, sets his phone on the nightstand and immediately gets up to leave the room.

"Hey no fair!" He turns around and goes to the drawer, that you assumed were empty and grabs you a sleep dress, it's a simple v neck t-shirt type. He walks over as you pull your dress off leaving you in just a bra.

"Do you need help putting in on?" He hands it to you and as he is trying to help, you have already put it on without moving any part of your hips.

"Nope, thanks though, hey come here real quick," he turn back and leans over you.

"Yes?" You just pull him down by his St. Christopher chain, that is normally off during sex.

"I love you and please tell me there is food here." You let him go and he walks out saying,

"You'll see." You hope so, you have breakfast this morning but it's clearly way past lunch.

Damn you wish you had your phone.

Ugh how much time is left on that timer?

You try to activate his Siri but it clearly only responds to a male voice. You can hear him making so much noise in the kitchen, he really is going to be in for a shock when the kids get back. Aden alone is going to work his patience, he hasn't lived with a man, that he can remember, the first time they met him was the absolute cutest. It was a surprise, his flight got in earlier then you had planned and you had the kids with you. So when you picked him up from the airport your kids were in the backseat of your car.

** 15 months Ago: **

Madison had a doctors appointment, and of course his flight is getting in early. After calling every single somewhat reliable adult in your phone, here you are leaning against your Lexus LX 570, your kids are watching Oliver and Company, Zara want to see all the "old" Disney movies.

Chris texted you saying he was walking out now. You told him that you had your kids and apologized profusely, and of course he was perfectly fine with it. The elevator dings and there he is, gosh just look at him, not having been around Chris for the last 8 years had been a challenge, even more now that he grows that beard every time he isn't filming. He always looks sexy, like how is that possible, you have seen him cry, you had seen him drunk and you had seen him first thing in the morning. He looks up from his phone and sees you watching him,

"Hey stalker what's up?"

"Stalker? I have seen you naked." He walks up to you and pulls you in for a sweet kiss.

"Hi, sweetie." You try not to squeal at his use of sweetie.

"You and this beard, its too much." You say as you run you hand over his cheek.

Damn its so soft too.

"I am happy this worked out, you have me for exactly 36 hours." He pulls you in for another kiss, but the sound of your backseat window rolling down interrupts the moment,you and Chris look over your shoulder to see Zara wearing earphones asking,

"Why are you kissing my mom?"

Oh Lord.

"Hey Z this is mommy's friend Chris."

"Hi Zara, I'm Chris its nice to meet you."

"OK." She rolls the window back up.

Chris turns to you, "She is hard to read."

"Trust me I know, and she is 6 she is going to eat me alive." You walk Chris over to the trunk, as it starts to open, he can see what they are watching,

"I love Oliver and Company. That's who I named my dog after," he says to your kids. He tosses his bag in the back.

"They can't hear you, sorry," you press the close button and the trunk closes, fully hiding you from the eyes of Zara. Chris brings you for a much better kiss, the one that always leaves you wanting more. He slides his hand down and grabs your ass, causing you to moan in his mouth. As he pulls back he smirks. You just shake your head at his smirk.

"What's with the face?"

"I still fall for that kiss EVERY TIME, it's a good one, but it's mean."

"Mean? How so?" He says smiling at you.

He walks you to the driver seat and helps you get in, but that just means he puts his hand on your ass as you climb in. He gets in the passenger side.

"This is nice, and the DVD player and earphones. The best thing ever, so how exactly is that kiss mean?"

"Thanks, and are you being serious? That kiss starts at a 7."

"A 7? By the way it takes two to make a kiss hot."

"OK I get that, but when you do the tongue thing, that makes me immediately think of your mouth on my pussy." He looks back over his shoulder when you said the word pussy, Aden is watching the movie he looks up, sees Chris, pulls off his earphones, waves, says hi and gives Chris a fist bump and puts his earphones back on and immediately zones out and Zara is way to into the movie..she isn't even looking at him. He turns back to look at you.

"The tongue thing I do is in response to your moaning, that sound is so hot. Plus I can't help it."

"I don't mean to moan but you have your hand on my ass, and normally you are going for my pussy." He glances back again,"they can't hear, but it is super sweet that you keep checking."

"Sorry, I don't want to swear in front of your kids." You smile at him, and are sitting now in traffic. "You are so sweet, these kids have been in my car during rush hour. They have heard so much swearing."

"So do you want me to stop the tongue thing?"

"Fuck no, its perfect and super hot, but maybe save if for another time. OK so listen, I want to talk about what's going to happen or not happen." He turns as much of his body, as possible in a seat belt, towards you

"OK I am all ears."

"We both know we want this you happen, but I think we should, not have sex. We both know exactly where that leads us and it doesn't help, I mean it does help but, but not in the way we need it to."

Great now you are thinking about having sex with him.

"OK, I get it, it sucks but I totally understand, but can we do other stuff? Because I don't think I can be this close to you without wanting to kiss you."

"Yes, always the kissing, especially the kiss we just talked about."

"You literally just said stop that one."

"No, I said save it for special occasions."

You stick your tongue out at him.

"You better stop or I will put in my mouth."

Your phone rings and the car answers it and it's Madison yelling through the speakers.

"This is Y/N."

"So move you fucking twat, I will get out of my car!"

"Madison?"

"Oh shit, sorry boss, love this city but I swear, I will fight someone. Hey I am leaving the doctors office now! Ugh pap smears at the worst, you would think that after all this time they would have figured a better way to look inside a vagina!

"Mads, Chris is the car."

"Ohhhh no, Sorry Chris Evans."

"Its fine Madison, you keeping yourself healthy is the best part."

"Wow, how did he make that sound so sexy?"

He laughs a bit.

"He is too sexy for his own good." You say while look over at him.

He winks at you.

"And the beard! Does he have it now?"

"Mads! Yes! Ugh, it's so soft too." He is starting to blush.

"Oooh ma'am, you two were kissing, I knew you couldn't resist."

"I was just telling him he kisses way to good."

"I volunteer for whatever test you might conduct."

"Um no you won't, I have all the data we could ever need."

"You aren't impartial boss lady, everything between you has history. I would be fresh lips, uh eyes.

"OK ladies, the fighting over me is too much!" He says sarcastically, you and Madison just laugh at him.

"OK Mads, I will meet you at the house and Jamie and Pete should already be there."

"OK boss lady, what are you two going to get into? And talk slowly."

"None of your business Ms. Parker." You and Chris exchange a look.

"Fine, be like that, but wine makes her feel sexy, Chris Evans."

"Madison!"

"You should see what Vodka does to her, can't keep clothes on her."

"Christopher!"

"Ooh Chris Evans! I see a wonderful friendship blossoming. Bye guys." She hangs up and he just looks over at you. 

"So a trip to the liquor store?"

Chris finally walks back in the room carrying champagne and strawberries.

"Ooh baby come here," he sets the tray on the nightstand, he pulls out the drawer and there are two champagne flutes, this man never ceases to amaze you. He pours you a glass and you sit up enough to get a sip. He sets the glass down and goes to the dresser and grabs out pajama pants. He hangs up your dress and his sweater puts your shoes into the closet and put his clothes in the drawer. You have never seen Chris naked while you were upside down, still just as cute. He finally walks back to the bed and sits next to you. You have moved your legs so your feet are on the headboard,

"You legs in the air are giving me so many dirty thoughts."

"Christopher, you are so naughty, can I have a strawberry?

"Of course," he turns and grabs one dips it in the champagne and brings it to your mouth, you open your mouth and take a bit, it's a super juicy strawberry and the juice runs down your chin, you lick your lips and start to wipe your chin but Chris's mouth is there. He kisses your chin and kisses and licks down your neck and starts to kiss his way back to your mouth, he slides his tongue in your mouth and pulls back and is now chewing the rest of thestrawberry that was in your mouth.

"You could have just gotten your own."

"You taste better."

Damn he is good.

You sit up a bit and he hands you your glass and you drink the whole thing.

“So you talked to Jaime?” You try to suppress a laugh, you are basking in a champagne and multiple orgasm haze.

“I did, she is something.”

“Did she say anything inappropriate?” You laugh a bit more. Chris practically blushes.

“Oh my God, tell me! And just so you know as soon as she found out we had slept together she wanted DETAILS, and she got me high so I told her probably way to much, she was like so half Irish and half Italian, which part is more Italian?"

“Babe really?” He blushes again.

“Christopher are literally red right now, and I am sorry I was super high I don’t know what shit they have in Washington but man, but I was was spilling all the Chris Evans in bed tea. Again sorry.”

“Well that explains the 40 minutes conversation.She told me to always make sure that you JuneBug should always have the most orgasms, she said marriage is based on communication and orgasms. I for one, did not know that, why did she call you JuneBug?”

“Oh my God! Because she is a nut.She called me that the whole time Jake and I were dating. But she also has like 10 million views on her TEDTALK."

“She also said that we should always stretch before to prevent the another vaginal muscle strain."

“Shit. I told her that too? Sorry. Did she tell you that you are her hall pass?” You giggle again this champagne is going to straight to your head.

“Twice. I am pretty sure I have never heard the word orgasm in a single conversation so much in my entire life. And I am pretty sure I promised her a dance at the wedding, she said after your wife, your mother and then it's her turn."

“Iam so sorry, If I knew I would have had you call Pete.”

The timer on Chris’s phone goes off.

"Oh thank goodness! I have had to pee for 15 minutes."

He waits for you to come back before he asks you the next question. You run back in the room and get back in bed.

"You really thought of everything. My pj's, food, toilet paper." He hands you another strawberry and twice as much Champagne as he gave you before.

"Before I regret it what else did you tell Jaime?" He asks tentatively.

“Before I tell you, she totally drugged me, a bit, she said she was giving me a special tea to relax, the special part, was cannabis, I basically told her that Jake was good in bed, was getting better at oral, I told her he did have great breath control so that helped. She told me he swam in high school. I told that every time was good, but not great, and I can see that smirk on your face Christoper.” You look over at him. He trying his hardest to not smile.

“Sorry, it more for that fact you told his mom.”

“Then she was like now him? I was like him, who? She meant you, by then, I might have had 2 cups. I told her that every time with you was hot, intense sex, like this could be our last time ever, having sex. Told her all the times we had sex and that I came every time. That time right before you started filming the first Captain America. Then I told her the places and how much better we got at it once we were older.”

You look over super embarrassed that you even said that. He just smiles back at you.

“Are you mad?”

“That you told a 60 year old woman that sex is better with me then her son, to her face, not one bit,” he says as he laughs at you then eats a strawberry and finishes your champagne.

“You are the worst, I love you.” He leans over and kisses you.

"She did tell me something else," he says as he pours you another glass.

Is he trying to get you drunk?

"What?" You are absolutely terrified because Jamie says some crazy shit.

"That Jake knew this would happen, they talked the week before he passed and he was talking about you and the kids, he asked her if she thought you were happy. Jamie said of she is, and Jake said that she had never seen you with me. She said he saw us sitting together and saw the way we both looked at each other, he said that he had never seen you look at him like that."

"I never knew he felt that way," you sigh heavily and finish your champagne.

"She said he never doubted your love for him, just that he realized that you and I belonged together, and he would just have to live with it."

"I am sorry that you had to hear that." You lean over and kiss him on the cheek.

"I just don't know how to feel about it, like would we have worked out back then? I was going to propose out of a place of fear, I loved you, but I wasn't ready."

"I understand that, and I would have said yes, but only because I didn't want to lose you." You take the glass and the strawberry out if his hand and straddle his lap. He places his hands on your hips.

"Trust me when I say this, I am happy for everything we had to endure to finally get to where we are. There are some fights I wish we didn't have. There are things I wish we hadn't done to hurt each other. Chris, I love you more than anything."

Chris's eyes are full of tears, he blinks and they fall.

"Oh baby don't cry, you'll make me cry." You wipe his tears off his cheeks and bring him in for a kiss.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't even think about the other people we were with, I told them I loved them, but I don't think I truly meant it ."

"I totally understand, trust me."

"Are you happy?" You can see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"Are you happy?" You counter, you shift a bit in his lap, you totally forgot you aren't wearing anything underneath and you can feel him twitch under you.

"Yes. Being with you, in any way, has always made me happy, seeing you with your family during the holidays sucked, but seeing you happy, made me happy."

"Seeing you during the holidays always made me a little bit sad, I wanted it to be us, I always felt so guilty for even thinking that. I was happy with Jake. I really was, but I wanted it to be you."

He brings you in for a hug and a kiss. The kiss quickly heats up as he grabs your ass and pulls you towards him and starts to rock your hips against his semi hard dick, you tilt your hips down for more pressure. He kisses your neck and nibbles on your spot, making you moan out his name. He is now completely hard and you are 3 good grinds away from an orgasm. His hands grip your ass tighter and starts grind against you, that's it so close, the heat from your core is slow burning and starts to spread. You put your hands on his chest and try to maintain this speed. He kisses your spot again and asks you to cum so he can watch you. You are so close, he smacks your ass and that shock sends you straight to your orgasm.

"Shit, I'm cuming, goodness, I did not see that one coming." You laugh into his shoulder, he lifts his hips and pulls down his pants and you lift up and slide right down on him.

"Fuck, you feel good," he scoot down so now his back in fully on the bed. He runs his hands under your sleep dress and pulls it up over your head, then he unhooks your bra. He places his hands on your hips, then tells you,

"Ride me." He licks his thumb and reaches to where you two are joined and rubs your clit few times.

"You sure you can handle me?" You say as you clench around him.

"Try me and find out."

He thrusts his hips up making you lose you balance. You thrust your hips slowly, while clenching around him. Causing him to moan loudly. You start to rock a little bit faster getting a good rhythm in, his hands on your hips are making you go faster, but making you lose your rhythm.

"Stop rocking me or hands off." You say as you bring your hands to his chest for leverage. You are about to rock his world. You start to bounce on his dick, getting a good few bounces in his and his are hands are back on your hips pulling you forward, he is trying to make you cum.

Dammit he is so fucking helpful and cute but you're trying to make it great for him.

"Wait, I am trying to make you cum." You barely get out, he has moved his thumb to your clit.

"And I am trying to make you cum," you have sped up trying to counter his efforts.

“Fucking, fuck Chris." You are starting to cum. He is rubbing your clit and pulling you forward hitting your g-spot.

"Shit, I’m going to cum." Yes thank goodness you didn't know how much longer you could hold off your orgasm.

"Oh yes that's it! Shit!I'm cuming," you are thrusting into him and he grabs your hips and thrust up into shooting his seed deep within you.

"Fuck, Y/N, baby you are ridiculously good at that."

You are to exhausted you brag,

"Thanks love, and you too, I was trying to treat you and you made me cum too. Also being on top is exhausting, I see why you always fall asleep the second we finish."

"Hey! I don't fall asleep that fast." You slide off of him and lay on your back but turn so your legs are over his thighs he pulls his pants back up and grabs your pj's for you.

"You have fallen asleep inside of me more than once." You look over at him.

"OK maybe like twice."

"You fell asleep inside me the very first time we slept together."

"I had Lacrosse practice and just aced our Chem test, I was exhausted before we even had sex."

"You could have just said that you were tired. We could have waited."

"Are you serious? I had asked you twice before and you said next time, which I was 100% OK with, so when you brought it up. I wanted my first time to be with you."

"The reason I said no those two times before, was not because I wasn't ready, trust me I was very ready. I was just scared, not of sex with you but of falling more in love with you. You never forget your first."

"Damn. That's exactly what I told my mom, I really, I mean really, wanted to sleep with you but was so terrified that it would change everything and it did. The fact that you wanted me to be your first was amazing and I did fall in love with you."

"Not to brag but we have an amazing first time story. I remember listening to girls in our dormtalk about losing their virginities, they all sounded terrible. When they asked me. I was like it was amazing, he made me cum three times, twice before and once during. They all hated me for that."

"Yes we do, I just really wanted you to enjoy it."

"I did, a lot just the actual sex hurt for a bit, but that faded quickly."

"I don't think we have had bad sex."

"Um yes we have! That time in the shower! I can't even use that bathroom anymore."

"You weren't complaining. And I pretty sure you are the one who asked me to join you in the shower."

"Because we were trying to be quiet and it wasn't bad sex it was just a bad setting, you big baby."

You get up and go to the bathroom. As you sit on the toilet seat you look up and Chris is standing right in front the door.

"Shit man you scared me!"

"Sorry, so the peeing after sex is so you don't get a UTI right?" You are a bit taken aback him standing there. He normally is uncomfortable about you peeing in front of him. You finish all while making eye contact with him, very weird. You get up and flush he immediately puts his hands on your hips and follows you to the sink.

"Uh yes, I got a UTI once and it sucked." You dry you hands and he is still all over you, in not a sexy way but nurturing way, but its getting annoying. You try to pull away from him but its like being attacked by an octopus. He brings you into a hug then he scoops you into the bridal carry and walks you the 2 feet back to the bed.

"I am sorry that you had one, they don't sound good."

He is still holding you.

"Can you put me down?"

"Sorry sure." Places you on the bed.

"Are you OK? You seem a bit clingy, I am not complaining but you seem off, if you don't want any of this just tell me." He puts his head in his hands and takes a few deep breaths.

"It's not anything anywhere near that. Just a long day and a ton of phone calls and Jake's momand I am going to be busy and not be home every night."

"Christopher Robert, you have nothing to worry about. Trust me, well maybe you have one thing to worry about." He turns suddenly a bit shocked.

"What?"

"Your dance with Jaime at the wedding, she is definitely going to have two handfuls of your ass."

The laugh he let out assuaged your fears. He is just amazing. You never know what he is thinking or over-thinking in his head, but it is never about himself, he is always fighting the good fight. That is why people love him, yes the face helps, but they're are celebrities who are super attractive but are just garbage people. He has managed to stay the same, no matter the amount of money he has or the lack of time he has as well. That's why you love him. He is so selfless. He never wants to benefit off of something that he didn't earn. And that's why you would birth this man 20 babies especially knowing they would have him as a father. Your kids get home tomorrow and you can't wait until you 4 start your new lives together. Whether its the school year here and the summers in CA or the other way around, where ever his career takes you. You can work from wherever planes fly. You really hope you are pregnant, you can't wait to see his face when you tell him he is going to be a dad. You have 11 days before you know.

"Please tell me there is more food in the kitchen."

"There is, but we can order take out and eat in the dining room."

"I knew I saw a table in there, I want Chinese. You?"

"Maybe I still don't know which to choose, lemon chicken or orange chicken?"

"Oh God! We can just get pizza."

"I am messing with you, somebody told me they taste the exact same."

"I did! I told you that! You drive me insane."


	19. Mr. Chris 2

After a fairly uneventful evening and an argument over orange chicken vs. lemon chicken. Chris decided he prefers lemon. You just want him to pick one and not ever change his mind. Your parents called and told you the cruise ship dock at 6am and their flight gets in at 9 am. This isn't the longest you have been away from them, your in laws had them for 7 months shortly after Jake died. You felt like the world's worst mom, but you couldn't even take care of yourself, nevermind taking care of a 3 year old and a 1 year old. But with therapy and medication you were able to adjust to your new normal.

It is 5:50am.

The the man next to you is snoring softly.

It is 5:52am.

You should totally call right?

You roll out of bed and head out to the hallway and call your mom, she doesn't answer.

Damn.

You try to call your dad, he doesn't answer.

Dammit!

So like a normal person you call them both 9 more times. You try to call on Chris's but his eyes need to be open to unlock his phone.

Ugh it's 6:15am.

OK you will get ready..a shower seems fine.

You walk in the bathroom and check the linen closet and grab a towel. You turn the water and wait youreadjust your bun and strip and get in and there is your shower gel. Damn he is good! And a razor, you shave your legs, and armpits then start to wash your body. You are startled when the shower door opens, Chris walks in. This shower is barely big enough for one person let alone and broad shouldered 6 foot tall brunette who is currently taking all the water. There is a small ledge that you back up and sit on. Looking up at the giant who ruined your shower.

"Can I help you?" You ask with way to much attitude.

"You have been tossing and turning since 4:45 I know you are excited but relax please."

"Well I am sorry for disturbing your sleep but I am," Chris pulls you up and kisses you, its a good, a real good kiss. He pulls away and you are left a bit light headed.

"Um what was that for?"

"To help you relax." You know he is being sweet and caring, but you are in a funky mood.

"That doesn't help, I am annoyed I called my," he kisses you again, this time he slides his hand over your ass.

"Hey, stop doing that. I am trying to talk you." He is really starting to annoy you.

"Your mom called me because you called her and your dad 10 times each. Then left your phone somewhere. They are off the ship at the airport eating breakfast at the airport. Zara actually said hi to me and Aden is happy his mom is marrying the guy that plays Captain America."

You look up at him and he is just beaming from ear to ear.

"Zara actually said hi you."

"Yes! And she asked if I was going to be at the airport to pick them up."

"Wow, she must have been in an amazing mood."

Chris pulls you up to hug you, and then he kisses you again, and its that kiss, the special occasion kiss, he backs you up against the shower wall. The coldness of the tile helps cool you down. He kisses down to your neck and hits the spot.

"You are the worst and I love you." He just laughs.

You reach down and stroke his hardening member making him moan out your name, he quickly turn you around spreads your legs and slides right in. He is thrusting up into you, you stick your ass out to get him deeper. His thrust although powerful aren't having you lose your balance. He has reached around and now is rubbing your clit in small tight circles, causing you to moan loudly and clench around him.

"Chris, don't stop. Almost there." He continues his thrusting and has you cuming around him.

"That's it, I'm cuming, don't stop."He starts to thrust a little bit harder chasing his own orgasm. He hasn't stop rubbing your clit, he stills his hands and pulls you closer, emptying himself deep within you.

"Fuck me," he slides out of you and rinses himself off and reaches behind you to grab the shampoo and starts to wash his hair.

"So we just had shower sex." You tell him, his eyes are closed as he rinses out his hair.

"What did you say?" He is finally shampoo free, looking down at you.

"Us, shower sex."

"Yeah we did! Which you started." He says pulling you in for a kiss.

"I did not!" You say, hoping he doesn't remember that you possibly, kinda, maybe started.

"So that's what you are going to do?" He pulls you under the shower spray.

"You turd. OK I admit I might have had a small hand in this." He laughs at your use of the word hand.

"So has your opinion changed"

"Possibly, the jury is still out." He gives you a quick peck and gets out of the shower.

"Do you want anything in particular for breakfast?" He yells back.

"No preference, eggs if possible." He doesn't respond. You sit back down on the small ledge and think about what is about to happen. You know your kids like him they were super nice to him when they officially met them, Aden did ask him 9 thousand questions. Zara talked to him about having a little brother.

** 15 Months Ago: **

"OK, so listen Jamie and Pete are amazing, but Jamie has a bit of an inappropriate stream of words" you say to Chris as you two walk into Honey Butter Fried Chicken, a super kid friendly restaurant.

"Y/N, trust me, this will be fine." You walk in and see your former in-laws, Pete stands and greets you both Jaime hugs you and then immediately pushes you, gently to get to Chris. He hugs her back and the hug goes on way to long ending with Jamie kissing him on the cheek.

"Alright lady, where are the kids?" She points to the kid area where there is a giant magnet wall full of magnets. Zara sees you and runs over bringing Aden with her.

"Hi momma I thought you had work." She says when she gets to you.

"I am still working but I had tonight free, and I wanted you to meet someone." She looks up at Chris and sticks her hand out for a handshake.

"Hello Mr. Evans, its nice to meet you again. I'm Zara and this is my baby brother Aden." Aden finally makes it over to you and you pick him up. Chris squats down and shakes Zara's hand

"Hello to you too Zara, its nice to meet you officially, and you can call me Chris."

"No thanks, you are a big adult so I should call you Mister." Chris laughs hysterically at this.

"OK sure what ever you prefer." The hostess calls Pete's name and you all go and sit down.

Pete and Jamie take Aden and have him sit in between them. Zara sits between you and Chris, she keeps looking at him. She starts to notice people looking at the table and wonders why the hostess told Mr. Chris says she loved him in something she hadn't heard before.

"Momma why are people looking over here? And why does Mr. Chris look like Captain America?"

You weren't sure where to start so look at Pete and Jamie and they both look at you.

"Well Chris plays Captain America, he is an actor. So that's why people are looking over here, they want to say hi." She looks around the table and starts looking at her menu, she puts it down and turns around in her chair and stands up, which causes Chris to grab her chair, and says loudly to the restaurant,

"Mr. Chris says Hi to you all, and now you can stop looking over here. I am Zara. So stop. It's getting annoying. Thank you!"

She grabs Chris's hand and makes him wave, she turn around and sits down.

You sit there shocked, Jaimie is trying not to laugh, Pete is laughing and Chris just says,

"So can she come with me everywhere? That was awesome." Zara looks over at Chris smiles and says,

"I have decided that I like Mr.Chris. Is that OK?" He smiles and nods at her, she grabs her menu again and asks for chicken fingers. The dinner went great and Pete took both kids back to the play area leaving you both alone with Jamie, a setup you knew was coming,

"So what's Chris doing in town?" You both exchange looks and literally can't come up with anything.

"Um me, I mean he is here to see me, and meet the kids."

Why are you like this?

Is there a class to be a better liar?

Jamie stifles her laugher.

"Did you say 'he is doing you'? Can't even keep it a secret. And meet the kids for what?"

"I didn't mean that, you know what I meant and so they know him and see his face." Chris finally speaks up, thank God man I am drowning here.

"We are just hanging out, we're friends and have been and listening to the way she talks about her kids, I have been dying to meet them." Jamie leans back in the booth and just nods.

"So you two have been talking.........about the kids, interesting, just know he would want you happy, no matter with whom, even him."Before you have any time to even react to that statement, Aden comes running over crying about something Zara said to him, making you get up and go solve the issue. Jamie pays for dinner after a quick debate with Chris and they walk over to you,Pete and the kids.

"Alright you two wittle kiddos! Let's go back to the house we are going to watch a movie! Say bye to your mom and Mr Chris." Aden walks up to Chris and asks to be picked up, he does, Aden places his hands on Chris's cheeks and rubs his beard.

"Bye Mr. I like you. And your face is fluffy." Aden then leans over to you and Chris hands him to you.

"Bye Momma, I like his fluffy face." You hand Aden to Pete who you hug and he whispers in your ear.

"Lady Z come say bye." You pick up Zara and give her a tight hug.

"Love you momma, bye." You put her down and she goes over to Chris and hugs his leg and he rubs her back.

"Bye Mr. Chris, it was very nice meeting you again, I am sorry people stare at you."

"Bye Zara it was wonderful meeting you too. I am used it but I did appreciate the warning you gave." Jamie hugs you, then hugs Chris way too long again.

"OK Jamie, we get it."Jamie whispers something to him that you can't quite make out.

"Bye guys," they walkout first, leaving you and Chris is the entryway.

"Well that's wasn't bad, right?" You ask him as you walk out the door.

"It was perfect, Zara is something else, she is so intense but also so sweet. And Aden is hilarious. He asked me like 90 questions."

"I think he is sold on you." You make it to the car, and Chris walks up to you and kisses you.

"You are still the worst liar I have ever met. 'What's Chris doing in town? Uh me?' You are the cutest but don't quit your day job!"

You poke him right in the nipple.

"You are so mean, I am not sorry. I am a truthful person."

"Ouch that really hurt, stop poking me in the nipple, and I love that you can't lie," Chris sees you expression change, " I didn't say 'I loved you', so relax." He opens the passenger door and let's you get in.

The chill in the water brings you back. You get out and dry off, you check to see what else is in this bathroom. You open the bathroom drawers and everything that was at your parents house is here.

How in the world?

Scott!

That's why he was standing in the driveway. He was waiting for you to leave. You go and get your phone and after reading your moms texts, you text him.

Y/N (Text)

"Thank you for every thing you did to make this perfect."

Scott (Text)

"You are welcome, and congratulations. Are you happy?"

Y/N (Text)

Thanks! This is so crazy! And so very. Are we OK?"

Scott (Text)

"Always. Just no sex around me."

Y/N (Text)

"I can't guarantee that."

You hear Chris singing as he comes up the stairs, you walk into the bedroom and start putting on lotion.

"Hey woman, I was calling your name!" He sees you rubbing lotion on your legs, and walks up to the bed. You know he is going to offer to help, which of course is him trying to cop a feel.

"No, I don't need help, and I didn't hear you." He pouts and leans over for a kiss and you give him a peck.

"That's the kiss I get after I made you eggs."

"Well I don't see any eggs." He sticks his tongue out at you and walks out. You get up and go and see what clothes Scott picked out for you. He grabbed your boyfriend cut jeans and black linen blouse. Perfect cute and causal. Chris is just wearing jeans and nothing else. You head down stairs and find 10 dozen roses in the kitchen.

"Oh my God! Baby these are beautiful. Why 10?"

"Because that's how long I waited to marry you." He comes over for a kiss.

"Look breakfast!"He actually made you both breakfast burritos. A couple of bites in and he is just staring at you.

"What? It's delicious, I really like the salsa in it."

"Thanks, but that's not what I mean, can I come to the airport with you?"

"Of course you can. I assumed you were."

"Oh good, so what about the house?"

"I totally forgot about it, what are you thinking?"

"I really like the layout of this house, everything I would want to change is superficial, so the guys that are here were contractor, and I had photos from your house is Chicago I know what your design style is and they can have it done in 3-4 weeks."

"Wow babe you really went all in on this. Yes! That sounds great because I am up to my eyeballs with the office renovation. I trust your taste and my style that would be a great mix. I want your exact bedroom furniture from your house in LA. I love that bed."

"Holy shit! OK that's awesome. I thought this would be hard."

"OK 3-4 weeks? Where are we going to stay? I know your condo is big but is it a dog, two kids and a fiancée big? And school starts in 4 weeks? And I want to get married in October of this year."

"Well, my mom's or your parents and 3 months from now? All while we are renovating your office and renovating the house and enrolling the kids in school and a possible pregnancy."

"Yes? Our calendars are relatively clear until then and anytime after that you are gone filming and I have a business trip every month until July of next year and it's July 25th."

"Ok." He seems oddly calm that you just told him you want to get married in 3 months.

"OK. We should head out I have to switch cars."

"Switch cars? From where?"You just get up and head up the stairs you hear him put the dishes in the sink and head up after you. You always seem to forget that he is so much taller than you and catches up right as you reach the bedroom door. He grabs you by the waist and pulls you to him you two walk into the bedroom and then the bathroom. You brush your teeth and start your make up, not truly in the mood you put on blush and a bit of eyeshadow and mascara, and since you slept in your contacts last night you put on your glasses.

"Oh hello you sexy librarian. Can I check you out later?"He walks back in the room and grabs white and a grey sweater and pulls it on. You check the closet and your Chuck Taylor's are in there.

"Only if you don't owe any late fees." You share a quick kiss and head down the stairs to leave. Chris grabbed your purse for you.

"So do you guys want to come back here or?" You are putting your shoes on and look up at him.

"Can you do that? I mean you did this but I am sure you can, but I don't want to be a hassle."

"Its fine. No hassle." You both walkout and head to the car "Just let me know."

"I will," and take off onto the road.

"Oh can we stop to see my mom?"

"Of course my love! I can't wait to see her." You guys get there in no time.

You get out first and run to the door, knock and walk in.

"Hello, people!" You say to an empty room. "Hello?"

"Hey in the kitchen."

"Hey lady!" Lisa walks up to you and hugs you, the best hug you have had today.

"Congratulations! I am so happy, for you both and love you both." She pull back and you show her the ring. "Its absolutely beautiful."

"Hello?" You totally forgot him outside "Sorry babe. In the kitchen." He comes walking in and heads straight to the fridge.

"So tell me when's the big day?" Chris looks at you and anxiously tell her, " the week before Halloween. This year." She looks between the both of you, "For fucks sake, OK we can do it. Wait why so soon? Is there something I should know?"

"Uh no, not technically, we are actively trying, I don't want to be pregnant at 40." You get a text from your mom saying that they are boarding the flight from Philly and will land in an hour and she has something very important to tell you.

"OK we got to go I still have to grab my car. Love you bye." You walk out and wait for Chris, he walks out 2 minutes later.

"All good my love?" You ask turning to him, his eyes are a bit red. "Is everything OK? What's wrong?" He just looks over at and his sincere smile gets you teary."Nothing really, my crying mom got me crying. She is couldn't be happier, she said" he clears his throat trying to keep the emotions down, "She said 'it finally happened, you got her back.' And that broke me," he wipes his eyes, as do you."Christopher, I love you and I can't wait until I get to be your wife."

You get on the road and are heading towards the airport but you get off one exit before it and arrive at a parking structure, and as Chris is about to say something a man walks up to the window. You roll in down, "Tony hi, I am here for my car." He smiles,"Of course ma'am, if you could sign here. He hands you a tablet where you sign you name.

"If you and your guest would like to get out and I will have it brought up in no time."

You start to grab you purse and phone while Chris is stills sitting there "Hey, we have to get out."

"Uh sure I am super confused right now." Chris grabs this phone and gets out of your Tesla. You open the truck and grab the stuff from your office remodel.

You hear a vehicle approaching and its your Lexus LX 570 pulling up. Chris is finally putting it together.

"You had it shipped here, OK. I understand now."

"You are so cute Christopher." You load up the car make sure the Aden's car seat is tight and Z's booster is in correctly.

"You want to drive babe?" You say offering him the keys. He takes them and kisses your new engagement ring and opens the passenger door and helps you in. He gets in and takes off.

"I was wondering where everybody was going to sit, so that's your work car?"

"Nope, that's my single lady car, no matter who the guy was they always want to drive it."

"So you bought as a dude magnet? That's fucking hot." He says looking over at you.

"No, I got that car because Elon practically gave it to me. The dude magnet was just a bonus."

"So he was really trying to get with you."

"And let him think I was interested until he donated 2 million dollars to a non-profit in DC that builds parks for inner-city kids."

"That's so awesome, congratulations for getting that money, baby!"

You pull into the airport parking structure and park on the 3rd level.

"I swear I have been here so many times this week. You are ready for the kids? Aden is going to be all over you!"

"I am, but they are going to be all over you, their mom."

"Oh you are the sweetest and they will give me a hug and a kiss and then forget all about me, because I will be standing next to a actual Avenger." You look over at Chris smiling sweetly.

"Well then I apologize."

"No need, it doesn't hurt my feelings. Not one bit. Trust me I get it. One look at you and I want to be all over you too." You press the elevator door and they immediately open. You both walk in, and Chris has his hands around your waist pulling you to him.

"You can be all over me whenever you want." He leans in for a kiss, a kiss that starts to burn into more, the sound of the elevator doors opening brings you back and of course there is a family standing there.

"Excuse us, sorry," you say and you both exit, Chris turns back a waves.

"We need to stop making out at this airport." You are walking a little bit ahead of Chris looking for the flight number at the baggage claim.

"Hey slow down lady, do you see them?" You get on your tip toes and try to see, which is pointless because of you being short.

"Can you see? I am too short." You look up at Chris asking him to look.

"Not yet, wait I think I see your dad." You try to look again you just see peoples backs. Chris calls for your dad.

"Doctor Sam over here"

Chris has called your dad, Doc or Doctor Sam since forever, never Mr. Y/L /N and that made him your father's favorite person ever. You asked Chris why he always called your dad that, his answer was simply,'Your dad is never off the clock, so that's why.' You guys were in 6th grade and you knew that kid was something special.

You finally see them! They got so big, and of course you are crying. Zara comes running at you,

"Momma! I missed you so much. I am so glad to be home, even if it's Boston."You put her down and there is your baby boy!

Your soon to be Kindergartener!

Aden! Aww he looks exhausted!

"Hi baby boy, I missed you!" He snuggles his head on your shoulder and says, "I misseded you to momma. Can he hold me?" Chris took a step back to let you have a moment with your kids. "Ask him." Aden still in your arms taps Chris on the chest.

"Hey buddy, how have you been?"

"Good. Can you hold me, I am seepy." Chris is just a bucket of emotions you look away because you don't need to start crying again.

Your mom and dad are grabbing the bags, you walk up to them and stand in between them.

"Hi."

"Hello my beautiful engaged daughter." Your mom turns and hugs you, you hold out your left hand she she tears up. "Its absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks mommy! I am still in shock." You both look back as Chris is holding Aden with one arm while simultaneously playing tag with Z.

"You got a great one." Your dad says as walks up with the luggage and kisses you on the cheek

"He is isn't he?" You three head back to Chris and the kids.

"Hey Marti and Doc! Did you guys have fun on the Disney Cruise? I am dying to go on one." You put your arm around his waist and you all start to walk back to your car. A quick elevator ride and you all are loading the car. Chris is helping the kids, they both can buckle themselves, but need an adult to double check. Chris walks to the truck and helps your dad load the bags. Your mom pulls you to the side.

"So can you drop us off at another terminal?" You cock your head to the side like a confused puppy? You probably didn't hear her right.

"I'm sorry what?"She just repeats what she said apparently your parents booked a trip to Jamaica and they leave in 3 hours.

"Mom, you can't be serious? Dad come get your obviously confused wife."

You dad just confirms it, you want to be mad but they did just take a 5 and 8 year old on a two week cruise. Chris walks over seeing the commotion, you look over at him and he is trying and failing not to smile.

"Just think of this as a crash course in parenting." Your dad says much to your annoyance.

"OK that's perfect I hope you two have an amazing time."Chris says, him being understanding and amazing right now isn't helping. "It will be great, I mean in 3 months it will be permanent."

"3 months? Are you pregnant?" Your mom yells inside the parking structure.

"No, not technically. Listen I an not getting any younger and its 2019 and I can do what I what to with my body." You say although you are still a little bit scared of your mom.

"OK I was just asking! Calm down. OK. Letme know what you need help with. Can we go now, we are traveling internationally." Ugh your want to be mad but your parents are super cute.

"Fine get in, babe can you drive? I will sit in the back row so you youngings can sit up front."

They all pile in and Chris drives around to the international departures. Still a bit shocked by this turn of events, Chris asks if you want to move up front. He pulls over and helps you gets out. He can tell you are a bit distracted.

"Are you mad?" He says while starting to drive away. You look at the backseat, Zara and Aden are both asleep.

"Not really, a heads up would have been nice. So its now 4:30pm my fiancé what do you want to do?"

"I am trying to figure out what time zone the kids are on. Maybe try to keep them up to at least 7pm?" You just look at him, he is so thoughtful.

"You're a genius. So your mom's? I can make dinner and then put the kids to bed, so we can stay at my parents tonight."

"Perfect, I will see if everyone can make it."

"I will text them"

Y/N (Text)

Hey guy's we are doing dinner at your mom's house, if you can make it?"

Carly (Text)

Shanna and I have plans tonight but we can hang out now. I am dying to see that ring."

Scott (Text)

What are you making? Then I will decide.

Y/N (Text)

And you wonder why Chris is my favorite Evans boy.

Scott (Text)

It's only because he is easy.....

Y/N (Text)

He is not that easy! Well maybe a little.

Shanna (Text)

Yes just me and no kids

Y/N(Text)

My kids week be exhausted they just got home. And I am making my fish tacos.

Scott (Text)

Do you need anything from the store? I am walking to my car now.

Y/N (Text)

That's what I thought. Yes cabbage and a two tomatillos and 3 limes. I already have tequila.

Carly (Text)

I will be there in 5

Shanna (Text)

Same.

You look over at Chris, he is focusing on driving but occasionally checks the rear view mirror to look at the kids.

"So Shan and Carly have plans tonight so they are coming over now. Your mean brother is grabbing some extra things from the store. Do you need anything?" He glances over and says

"Nope, all good, what are you making?"

"Fish tacos, quick delicious and kids love them." You guys pull up and park in Lisa's driveway Chris says he will move it once the kids are out. You open the back door and Aden wakes up at the sound of the door. "Hey momma, where are we?" You unbuckle him and pick him up, he wants down to stretch. Chris opens the door for Zara who woke up about 5 minutes ago.

"Thank you Mr. Chris. Is this your mom's house?" She asks as she looks up at him.

"Yes it is, would you like come in?" She nods. You grab your purse and Aden's hand and walk around the car to meet Chris and Zara. The four of you walk up to the front door and Chris just walks in bringing you all with him. Lisa hears the commotion and comes in from the living room. Your kids have met Lisa 3 times and she is always amazing with them. Aden waves and then just goes into the room where he knows the toys are.

"Aden, we are guests just don't walk around in peoples houses!" Zara yells after him.

"Sorry Ms. Lisa, he is such a boy! I will go play with him. Momma, Mr. Chris Ms. Lisa, bye."

You look at your crazy child, then back to Chris and Lisa.

"I don't know why she is acting like a 75 year old." You say as Z walks out

"I am pretty sure she is trying to make sure that she and Aden look very well behaved, when kids are brought into a new situation they want the new person to know they know how to follow rules and listen. The day the don't care anymore is the day they are finally relaxed."

You just walk up to her hug. Chris tries to get involved and Lisa says nope this is ours.

"Fine, I will go move the car and unload it since I am not needed here."

"OK bye." You two say, then quickly follow up with a laugh. Chris turns to walk out and Scott come walking in with the grocery bags.

"Perfect timing! I am just about to start cooking. I just need to grab the rest from my parents house." You pull out of the hug and walk up to Scott and help him put the bags in the kitchen and then head over next door. You just noticed that Madison's car is in your parents driveway, which has annoyed Chris since he had to park of the street and in currently carrying the kids bags. You Scott and Chris are all standing at the front door as you open the front door, you walk in first and immediately trip on Madison's shoes, and a pair of boots.

"What the fuck? Who's shoes are these?" Scott steps in and points outs the clothes on the floor. " I'm sure the shoes belong to whoever those pants and shirt belong to." Chris just walks in and straight to living room to put the suitcases down. Then a loud shout comes from upstairs, that is clearly Madison's, "Oh yeah that's it I'm cuming."

No way! This is not happening! Especially not in your parents house!

You clearly hear her male companion yell out her name a few tines, you know that move!

"I told her that move and works every time."


	20. Deep end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret is out.

"Madison is having sex! I am equally happy and upset." Chris has no desire to stay or find out who is her friend is, "I am hungry, let's grab the stuff and go." The three of you walk to the kitchen and grab, the fish, avocados, tomatoes, the stuff for the batter. You grab what you need to start to head back to the front door, when you hear the bedroom door open and a male voice say that he is grabbing water. You all try to walk fast but are immediately greeted with a very naked Danny coming down the stairs. He yells and covers himself and profusely apologizes. Which cause Madison to run out wearing what you assume is Danny shirt.

"Holy shit! I am so sorry!" Danny walks backwards up the stairs and disappears.

"Hi Madison! So I see that the fear of being alone with Danny has passed." You say smiling at your super embarrassed assistant.

"Um yes a bit, so I am going to go and die from embarrassment." Scott finally speaks up,

"Hey Maddie you didn't hurt him right?" You and Scott are clearly enjoying the misery while Chris is standing there wishing he never even came over.

"Can we please go, that is my baby cousin." Madison took the opportunity of you and Scott looking at Chris to disappear back into the room. You tell Chris and Scott to go ahead you will be there in a second.

"Madison Parker and Daniel Sullivan you are invited to dinner across the street, you will be showered and my sheets will bechanged and washed and my trash emptied. You have 15 minutes or I will send Scott back over." You yell.

They both yell OK.

"Bye you two, and stop leaving your shoes by the fucking door."

You walk back across the street and see Carly and Shanna pull up.

"Hey ladies!" You hug them both and they take your left hand and admired it.

"It absolutely gorgeous. Yay finally a sister in law!!"

"We literally have to go but I am so freaking exited!" You ladies walk in and the three of you and your future mother in law all meet in the living room and you all fawn over the ring and how he proposed and every little detail.

"I had no idea,he was being weird but I thought it was just maybe his anxiety, but he had my purse the whole time when we were touring the house which should have been a huge hint. And then he brought me to the stairs and they were lined with candles and my favorite flowers were in the hallway and then the proposal was written on the wall! And I burst into tears. And the ring is just beautiful I love that he asked what to get, like who asks most people would have just assumed. I just love him, like if I keep talking I am cry."

They are asking questions you tried to answer them all until Scott came over looking annoyed.

"Hey women! I am hungry. Can you let her free?" Scott yells as he pulls you out of the lovefest.

"Sorry ladies! brunch or somethingsoon. Love you." You were being pushed into the kitchen.

"Do you need help?" Scott asks.

"Not really but you can stay and cut up tomatoes." He grabs the tomatoes and a cutting board, you grab a pan to fry the fish is and pour the oil and then start on the batter.

"I am heading back to LA in 2 days, I start filming Grace and Frankie."

"I love you in that show and you for to sing last season! My favorite!" The batter is done the fish is resting. You and Scott both turn your attention to the kitchen window, Danny and Madison are walking out of your house, they share a kiss and then another, which turns into mini make-out session. They break apart at the sound of Shanna and Carly walking out the front door.

"Those two got it bad." You say as you start washing the cabbage.

"I recognize that look in their eyes, that was you and Chris, all the time. Especially if you two sat any where near each other."

"We weren't that bad." He just rolls his eyes at you. The front door opens and its the new couple.

"Maddie! Hi! I missed you," Zara says running to her.

"I am sorry who is this tall girl? I know my Miss Z was way shorter!"

"Ugh lady I grew! Mads have you met Mr. Chris? He and mommy are getting married, I think so they can kiss all the time." Zara just noticed the other person who walked in with Madison.

"Hello? Who are you?" Chris walks in and is immediately shot with a nerf bullet.

"Aden Jacob Harrison! We do not shoot people in the house. You apologize to Mr. Chris right now or I am telling momma!" You quickly rinse your hands and run out to the living room.

"Hey Z why are you yelling at everyone?" You quickly introduce, your sweet very opinionated daughter.

"Daniel Sullivan this is my daughter Zara Harrison. She is a bit forward, Aden stop shooting Chris. Daniel why don't you go join the kids and Chris and play or something. Dinner is almost ready. Madison you come with me." Zara looks between all the adults, grabs Chris and Danny hands and pulls them towards the living room.

"Love you Z and Chris. Bye Daniel"

"Thanks mom! You tell everybody to do the right stuff." You turn back to the kitchen and Scott has started the fish and finished cutting up the cabbage

"Thank you! I got the avocados and the cilantro. Madison you get the tortillas."

Madison is very uncomfortable and you can see it all over her face, so of course you and Scottbeing the petty people you are, both know what to do.

Scott starts,

"So Mads, I thought you were to terrified to sleep with him?"

You jump right in,

"So very true Scott, just yesterday she was having a panic attack about being alone with Daniel and now she was entertaining him with her wits."

"I think you meant tits."

"Oh yes, silly me, what else are you entertaining Daniel with?"

Madison groans very loudly.

"Oh and the yelling your name Y/N , is that your move?"

Scott asks you while looking atMadison.

"Yes! It is and apparently everyone enjoys it."

"Okkkkkk I get it. You both can stop now. And why do you keep calling him Daniel? He prefers Danny."

"Nope, that's not happening." Scott chimes in, he is almost done with the fish.

"And I don't care what he prefers, I saw his penis today, I very much would have preferred to not see that. And you fucked in my room. So Daniel Christopher Sullivan it is."

Lisa peeks her head in, "Howis it going and do you need help?" You smile at her,"Almost done, just like 5 more minutes, and you can help by telling Chris and Daniel to get the kids hands washed." She nods and walks out.

"Madison set the table please." Aden comes running in,"Momma my hands are cleam."You just give him the 'mom look'he turns around and heads back over to Chris.

"Oh I forgot to tell you something, hey Mads in that bag there is a magazine can you grab it."

Mads walks over and pulls out a copy of People magazine, and turns it around, some Bachelor is on it telling everyone why he didn't propose. And then in the corner it says 'Chris Evans mystery girl identified' oh no, Mads thumbs through to the blurb, she reads out loud.

"The permanent bachelor Chris Evans seems to have finally settled down with a new girlfriend, who is she is the next big question! She has been identified asY/N Harrison, the widow of Jacob Riley Harrison,the billionaire heir to Peter Harrison the Tech God and Jaime Harrison a world renowned author and motivational speaker. He died of a unknown heart condition 5 years ago. Harrison had 2 kids with Jacob before his untimely death, a defect that was passed onto his then 1 year old son. From additional unknown sources we have come to find out that the former Mrs. Harrison and Evans grew up as neighbors and have been off and on since they were teenagers. They have also been seen together multiple times for the last 15 months."

She then turns the magazine and shows the pictures that were in the little blurb, Chris and you as lab partners from your yearbook, the Christmas after senior year Chris and you in a hug and him pointing up to mistletoe, you sitting on his lap and his hands on your hips as you talk to Scott, a picture of you and him laughing with your hands on his chest and then a picture from one of your visits to LA, you two kissing by his car and a picture of you two at O'Hare airport in Chicago.

"Well this does suck a bit, but look how hot you look in all those photos!" Scott says to hopefully lighten the mood.

"That is true," before you can finish Chris walks in the kitchen, " Hey babe I just got a email from my publicist and she said that," Madison hands him the magazine. "So its already out, OK, so its not bad, the kids names aren't mentioned. Our yearbook photo! And the kissing one, totally forgot about that time. I don't remember those two pictures of us," he points to the two pictures of you two, the one under the mistletoe and the one of you sitting in his lap, "I have never seen them before."

You know exactly who took those pictures and are 1000% sure who the 'unknown source' is and you are going to not buy her anything for Christmas!

"Fucking Sadie! Can you go ahead and start dinner I need to go yell at my baby sister."You head upstairs and go into Chris's childhood bedroom.

You dial up your sister and she answers on the 1st ring.

"Before you say anything! Just know that I was writing my own article and once my editor found out you were my sister, he took everything I had including the personal photos. I love you and I would never do anything to jeopardize what is going on with you two. I didn't know it was coming out so soon either, and they know about the engagement too, the pictures taken of you, Mom, Dad and Chris, today at the airport just came across my desk. So welcome to the deep end."

"OK. Ilove you too, I appreciate your help. I am all good, but if you see anything about Z and A let me know, so we can kick some ass."

You both laugh.

"Always, I got these brass knuckles for the subway but I don't mind using them elsewhere."

"So my celebrity journalist sister, what should we do next?"

She sighs a bit,

"Issue a statement from the Harrison family publicist basically stating that all the past times you have been with Chris nothing overlapped with your husband because they are trying to say the times you were in LA without Jake you possibly, could've, maybe,sort of, been with Chris and blah blah mention your company and the considerable amount of money given and donated. Then state that anything about the kids will immediately have a cease and desist. And Chris's can say something very similar. And also mention your net worth, because I am already hearing inklings that you are a gold digger. Hey I got to go, you did not hear that from me. Bye."

She hangs up and a slight knock on the bedroom door startles you. Chris peeks his head in and smiles.

"Come here cutie." He walks in hesitantly and sits next to you on the bed.

"How mad are you?"

"A little bit mad, but not at anything you have done, Sadie cleared it up, she started to write an article but her editor got a hold of it. But she did say that I should have the Harrison family publicist issue a statement she said they are trying to back date all of the times I was in LA alone thinking that we were together and she said people think I am after your money."

"I am sorry this is happening, and she mentioned the cheating thing, it has nothing to stand on, I was normally filming or at an event when you were in town. That's basically what my publicist suggested as well. She also heard about the money thing, and laughed, so she knows how much more it is, she also said the engagement is starting to surface too."

"Yep Sadie said that too. So I will text Jamie and get that taken care of." You both get up and head to the door, Chris pauses and turns to face you and backs you up to the bed and kisses you, then starts to lean you both down to the bed.

"Christopher what are you doing," you manage to get out as he is kissing you.

"Nothing just keeping up with tradition."

You aren't sure exactly how this tradition started, but you two have never left this room without making out first. The first time you two were up here was about six weeks into the Chemistry class, he was grabbing his notes that he left at home, he mentioned that he had never had a girl in his room that wasn't related to him. And walked up and kissed you and that kiss end with you in his bed and his head between your thighs. They next time you were in his room was right before graduation, he said he couldn't find his cap anywhere, but when you walked in his room it was sitting on his bed. "Thought you said you couldn't find, you just lured me up here." He just walked up and kissed you that kiss ended with a knock at the door.The next time you were in his room was the summer after your freshman year, when you werestaying at the Evans house, the sneaking around was super hot. You had just left Scott's room as soon as his door closed you were pulled right into Chris's room and he kissed you and that kiss ended with sex in a super creaky bed and Scott banging on the wall. The next you were in his room was winter break sophomore year he was home after filming 'not another teen movie'you definitely knew why you two were heading up his room, that kiss ended with sex.

"Oh well of course."He kisses your mouth and starts heading for you neck, when your stomach growls. He quickly gets off of you.

"You sound very hungry!" He pulls you up and walks you downstairs, were everybody has started to eat.

"Sorry we were going to wait but Aden was hungry. Were you two kissing again?" Zara says to you.

"No problem, and none of your business, Z lady."

The meal went off pretty well.

You and Scott teasing Madison and Danny.

Zara asking Chris every question she could think of, how old he is, did like always her mommy, why he has a beard, does he like being a famous person.

Lisa asking about the new house, the wedding the kids and enrolling them school.

When you look over to Aden he is practically falling asleep in his plate and Zara is yawning every couple of minutes. Chris gets up and picks up Aden and takes Zara by the hand and walks them to the door,

"Hey babe, I will take them to bed, so don't worry about it. Take your time."

"OK, bye, guys I will only be a minute."

"Good night everybody, I am just so sleepy."Z waves and follows Chris out of the door.

"Damn." Madison says as you two make eye contact.

"Who are you telling? He is definitely getting it.." you just remembered his mother is sitting next to you, "Umm hey so let's clean up." Danny gets up and starts clearing the table, Madison joins in and Scott asks you to join him in the living room. You give Lisa a big hug, and follow Scott, "Sup dude!"

"How are you doing with all of this?"

"I am surprisedly OK, I mean I haven't checked my social media, I am blue check certified, thanks to Jaime, so that should help right?"

"Um no, people are awful, I still get called terrible names constantly." You sit on the floor as he sit down on the couch.

"I am not worried about what people say, I am more worried about my kids. And Sadie said people were trying to see if any of our time overlapped with my marriage, which is insane."

"Did it? I am just asking," Scott inquires trying not to offend you, you look up at him he continues,

"The picture of you on his lap is from 5 years ago, and I saw you two in the hallway, listen we were all drunk and exhausted from our travels and it was the holidays and Jake was at your parents house. I saw him walk in he saw you two on the couch and and turned around and immediately walked out."

You had forgotten all about that, nothing happened between you and Chris, but it didn't look good.

** 5 years ago: **

You were drunk, super drunk. Aden was 3 months old you had pumped twice for your parents to feed him, an hour ago, so the dehydration was setting in. Chris was super drunk too and so was Scott, everybody was super drunk. You,Scott, Chris and Shanna's husband were all laughing and making fun of Chris about something.

"Why I am always the butt of the joke?" Chris slurs out, you are sitting next to him leaning on him just laughing. "Aww so sorry, you poor baby," you go to poke him in his cheek but he just pulls you in his lap and puts his hands on your hips to stop you from moving.

"Hey, you stop man handling me." 

"If you sit still and stop trying to poking me. I will let you go." You sigh heavily but he is comfortable to sit on.

"Ugh fine, so Scotty are your seeing anyone?" You hear you sister Sadie's camera go off and turn to her. "Stop talking pictures! He has an image to protect!"

"Then why don't you, married lady, get off of his lap?" You have totally forgot that you were sitting on his lap. "We are friends, so it's totally cool." You scoot back in his lap and feel a familiar but not so friendly bulge. "I got to pee, let me up Human Torch." Scott and Shanna's husband burst out in laughter. Chris lets you go and you walk to the hallway and then the bathroom. Chris gets up and grabs another beer, he then heads down to the hallway and is waiting for you by the bathroom door. You open the door and jump back. "What! You scared me!" He looks you up and down and stares at your boobs, "Can I help you sir? Those aren't my eyes." He just smiles at you, he pulls you further down the hall, he places his beer down on the table in the hallway. Then wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you close to him. And licks his lips,

"I just wanted to tell you how great you look, this post baby body is fucking banging."

"Oh yeah? Well that's just you then, Jake is not a fan, he said he misses my old boobs and ass." Chris pulls you even closer towards him, so now you are fully pressed up against him, so he can check out your ass over your shoulder, "What is he blind? That ass is killing me, I am fighting every urge to grab it. Well, I am sorry he said that but I think you look fucking amazing and I would,"

Someone clears their throat and before you two turn around there is no one there. The moment was over he lets go of you looks you up and down once more, grabs his beer and walks back to the living room. You wait a couple of seconds then walk out and joined the lady's in the dining room.

"So that was you?" You say looking up at Scott, "Nothing would have happened, I don't think. We were just talking."

"I just saw him pull you close and that was it." You get up and give Scott annoying hug, the hug that is too long and way to aggressive,you pushed him over and are now laying on him.

"I hate you, get off of me."

"Never! I love you Scott!" You notice Maddie and Danny walking up to the living room.

"Hey boss lady, Danny and I are going to go, sorry again for you know........" She looks everywhere but your eyes. You get off of Scott and stand and Scott gets up to leave but you grab his hand and make him stand there.

"Apologies not accepted. But it's whatever man. I will walk you with you, good night Scott" you release him from your hold and he immediately heads up stairs.

You double check to make sure every thing is clean to your standards, they did pretty good.

"Madison and Daniel let's head out," you walk them to the door grab your phone and walk out. They walk ahead is you walking hand in hand. They get to Madison's car and are waiting for you, "Good night, Madison if you could call thing office contractor tomorrow and go over the swatches I picked and Daniel if you could make sure everything in the new house the Chris just bought is cleaned up, that would be amazing."

"Y/N umm he prefers Danny," Madison says quietly.

"Well Madison as I have previously mentioned I would have preferred to have not seen his penis, so I would say Daniel and I are very close. So get out of my driveway and go home. Bye lovebirds."

You watch him walk over to the passenger side and let here in before getting in and saying Sorry, to you again.

You walk into the house and its dark and quiet, you take off your shoes and walk up the stairs you peek in each kids rooms and they are out cold.

Aww your heart is so full.

Now where could your fiancé be, probably asleep. You walk into the room and he is laying in bed shirtless watching Ballers.

Damn he looks good.

Like really, really good.

He looks up at the sound of you walking in and smiles. "Hey you!"

"Hi mister. How did it go?" You head over to the dresser and grab some pajamas,it's a matching button down top and shorts. You change while he tells you the adventure of putting to kids to bed. You finish and get in under the covers with him.

"So Aden was asleep before we even got in the house, Z got his pajamas out and then brushed her teeth. I tried to wake Aden but couldn't, so I undress him and put him in pajamas all while he was sleep. I tried to brush his teeth but that failed miserably. So he was easy. Zara on the other hand got a second wind. She told me about every single day, apparently the ship had Marvel characters on there and should told the Captain America that he was just OK at this and she knows the real person who plays him and he is much better. I said thank you of course, but she didn't need to say that to him. She told me she was happy that we are getting married, because she has never been to a wedding and wanted to know what the big deal is. She then brought up Jake."

"Oh really? What did she say? And I apologize for it!"

He put his hand on your hand.

"She just asked me if I remember him and that she is starting to forget him and what he looked like and that Aden doesn't remember him at all. Then she asked why she could never see Uncle Jeremy and if she did something wrong and he doesn't want so see her."

"Oh my God, did she really, oh my poor girl." You start to tear up. Chris pulls you so you can lean your head on his chest.

"I took care of it, I explained why she hasn't seen him and that is has absolutely nothing to do with her. So we called Jamie and got Jeremy's number texted him and then he FaceTimed and she realized why, she hadn't seen him.

** 10 mins ago: **

"Mr. Chris I am nervous. So you said twins, so he looks just like my dad."

"Yep, identical." Chris's phone rings and he answers. Zara looks at Jeremy and then back to Chris. Chris can see the tears well up in her eyes.

"Hey Z, I am sorry I haven't done this before. I didn't want to confuse you." Jeremy says.

A tear rolls down Zara face, she wipes it away. Chris is biting the inside if his cheek so hard trying not to cry.

"Hi. Uncle Jeremy. Wow, this is so crazy, you look just like him."

"Yep we used to get confused for each other all the time. Are you OK? We can do this more if you want"

"Sure, I mean I might get busy, with school and stuff," She laughs and then yawns. She snuggles down onto her pillow.

"Alright Z,I will let you get to bed. Bye, Chris and thanks man. Jake always said you were a great guy, and congratulations. Tell JuneBug bye." Jeremy ends the call and Chris is about to talk to Zara but she is asleep. He tucks her in and walks out.

You look up at him as he wipes his tears, "The inside if my cheek is killing me I was trying not to openly weep in the background!"

You had finally stopped crying, Zara had never mentioned any of this to you, she is such a strong kid but she is only 8 she doesn't need to carry so much.

"Its actually crazy how much Jake and Jeremy look alike."

"I know, I may have on more than one occasion mistaken them, I might have grabbed Jeremy's ass a few times."

"I can't find the words to tell you how much I appreciate you doing that for her. You truly are my hero, I love you so much, I can't wait to start our lives together. And I can't wait to make you a dad." You finish by straddling him, he puts his hands on your ass.

"Well, I want to thank you for allowing me to be apart of your lives, and I am starting to break through to Zara, she is amazing, and seeing her cry, broke me, and by you saying yes to me already made me a dad to those two. So you would just be making me a dad for the 3rd time."

"Fuck, hearing you say that is so hot."

You say grinding slowly against him.

"Oh really, maybe taking this shirt off will cool you down.” He says as he looks you up and down. He starts to unbutton your shirt, and turns his hips and flips you, so that you are under him. He kisses your collar bone and goes up to your neck then to your lips and slides his tongue in slowly and you greet him with yours, he pulls back as he takes off your shirt and says,

"Remember the kids are home, so I suggest you stay quiet."

"I am not the loud one Christopher."


	21. Your Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And continuation from the previous chapter..and a surprise party!

"Listen I can't help that, you are to good in bed." He kisses back down your neck to your spot and you moan out loud,

"Shhh." He puts his finger over your mouth. He slides his other hand down and into your shorts and starts to rub circles around your clit.

"Fuck, don't stop." He speeds up the rubbing and kisses his way back to you mouth. You take his bottom lip in your mouth and suck, which causes him to moan.

You release his lip and tell him to shhh. He takes that as a challenge and slides down underneath the duvet and pulls your shorts off and starts eating your pussy.

He is flicking it so fast that you can't help but yell out his name, he stops immediately, he comes back up and says,

"If you can't stay quiet, I will stop eating your pussy. So keep your fucking mouth shut."

Chris has never talked to your this way before EVER, normally you would say something just as rude back to him but right now this shit is sexy.

So you just nod and he heads back down to eating your pussy.

He is working his magic and is sucking your clit in his mouth slowly, you grab the pillow behind your head and cover your mouth. He starts to increase the speed of his sucking and has spread your legs wide and has his hands on your ass bringing you closer to his mouth.

You are practically screaming into the pillow, he is sucking at a pace that has you cuming already, the waves of your orgasm crash over you. You yell that you are cuming but he can't hear you.

You try to push him off you, but he then slowly slides his tongue inside you. As you pull the pillow away from your mouth you look over and are staring at your daughter,

"Zara what the fuck!" Her eyes are closed, "Momma I got to pee."

"Hey Z the bathroom is in the hallway."

"Thanks momma, where is daddy Chris?"

"He is in the bathroom!" You yell at your child.

Zara turns around and walks right out of the room closes the door and walks in the bathroom.

"Oh my God!" Chris comes up from under the duvet with his face all wet. "When did she come in?"

"I have no idea, thank goodness your wanted me quiet, by the way that was so hot. Like when you said it, I was so offended but so willing to prove you wrong."

You pull him for a deep kiss then wipe his mouth off with your hand.

"Fuck, I should go lock the door first." He gets up and goes to lock the door but then opens and goes to check on Zara, he walks back in then locks the door and comes back to bed.

"She is back in her bed and and Aden is out."

He climbs back in bed and is back on top you, he pulls his pants off and rubs himself against your folds and slides in,

"Can you keep quiet while I fuck you?"

"You are just going to have to find out."

He thrust his hips hard against you and you grab onto his forearms and bite your lips. The pace he is doing is making it damn near impossible to keep quiet. You reach for him and pull him down, making him lose balance. He is now laying completely on you, you open you hips wider, to get him deeper, his pumps are getting faster and he puts your leg on his waist and thrust faster, you start to tremble around him.

Your orgasm starts to build from deep within and his constant thrusts are sending you there faster and faster and soon its crashing over you. You clench around him so tightly that it makes him immediately cum, his thrusts slow as he shoots his seed deep within you. You both just lay there absolutely spent. He slides out of you and rolls onto his back.

"We got to stop doing this. I am so exhausted, I can fucking feel my legs." He exhales deeply.

"Same, like my clitoris is sore from all the orgasms, and that not even compared to my cervix, like the deep and hard is so fucking good, but damn. I will be walking funny tomorrow."

He is breathing deeply and evenly, he fell asleep. You would be annoyed but you could fall asleep to, but you know the drill, pee, get dressed and unlock the door. Because if you don't you will be greeted at 5:00am by a child asking why your are naked. Or worse being startled awake by tiny people banging on the door.

"Chris," you poke him the arm. "Christopher," you poke him in the nose and he jumps, "What!"

"Put your pants back on and I will unlock the door after I go potty."

"They are so far away," they are just on the other side on his arm. You hand them to him and go find your clothes, your shorts are under the sheets, you grab them and your shirt and head to the bathroom.You walk out of the bathroom and Chris has just unlocked the door.

"Oh my God! I love you so much more right now." He reaches for you and brings you in for a kiss. You both stumble back into bed,

"Night love," he rolls over and brings you closer to him. And whispers. "Z called me Daddy Chris."

You can hear the smile on his face. "I heard but I thought you didn't."

"I might have been distracted, but I definitely heard it."

He continues, "Does it bother you? I don't want you to think that I am trying to replace Jake." You roll over to face him, the lamp is dim but you can see the concern in his eyes. You place your left hand on his cheek. "Trust me when I say this, I know your heart and your intentions, you are doing everything right when it comes to them. They love you, it was Mr. Evans then, Mr. Chris and now Daddy Chris and soon it will just be Daddy. You are letting them choose the timing and that's perfect. So to answer your question no,it doesn't bother me. Goodnight."

You wake up the next morning with a small hand on your cheek.

What in the world?

Aden!

When did he get in here?

See this is why you get dressed after sex when you have kids!

You are able to push him off of you and turn to see Zara lying under Chris's arm with her head on his chest, you peek over at the clock, its 10:30am, holy shit its late.

"Hi momma." Aden tiny voice comes from over your shoulder, he jumps up and runs out of the room yelling he has to pee. Aden yelling woke up Chris, he looks over at you and then down at the curly hair that is in his face.

"I could really get used to this." Zara starts to stir. And Aden comes running back but runs over to Chris's side. "Morning, can I have the mote, please?" He says pointing to the remote that is just out of his reach. Chris hands it to him and Aden climbs up next to his other arm. He turns on the TV and changes the channel to Paw Patrol.

"Welcome to my life." Zara has woken up and turns to see the TV. She looks up at Chris and smiles.

"Do you want me to move Daddy Chris?" Aden looks over at Zara and says "We are calling him Daddy Chris now? Can I just call him dad, daddy or Dadda. The other one has to many words."

"I don't care either, what do you like better, just dad or dadda or Daddy Chris?" Zara asks a super emotional Chris, who just says "Um I don't really have a preference. Whatever you two decide. I am just so glad to even be considered your dad. I do have to go to the bathroom."

They decide on Dadda. They both move over to your side to let him get up.

You get a text

Scott (Text)

"Check your Twitter."

Y/N (Text)

"Oh no!"

Scott (Text)

"It's not that bad."

You check Twitter and you know have 9,000 new followers before you probably had 800.

So you send out your 1st tweet in months.

"Nothing like waking next to your kids and the man you love."

And before you even put your phone down, you have 35 comments and 40 retweets.

Chris walks back into the bedroom and gets back in his spot and the kids go right back to him.

You show him the tweet.

"Aw baby, are we Twitter official? Wait do you not follow me?"

"I have no clue what that means. And sorry? I can right now." You go back in a follow him and show him."Thank you. So never read your comments, or your non blue check marked messages."

"Oh OK. I have 67 new messages from non check-marked and 12 from blue check.

Oh look Jamie messaged me. "Hey JuneBug, our publicist wants to issue a statement some people are not being nice so she wants to set the record straight."

You message Jamie back telling that is perfect.

You show Chris the message, then you hand him your phone, "Now what?"

He takes your phone and you lean over towards him to see what he is doing.

"So most of your messages are from reporters and journalists who are asking you to confirm or deny our engagement. Do you want to confirm it?"

"I did by saying yes. But let's make Twitter official and I don't think you follow me."

"Hey Z can you hand me my phone?" Zara looks over at you both and then leans over Chris to grab his phone. She hands it to him with small smile on her face.

"Thank you Z," he smiles at her, she smiles back and touches his hand.

"No problem Dadda." You and Chris make eye contact, your heart could burst.

He opens his Twitter and follows you and retweets your tweet adding a comment to it,

"Nothing like waking next to your kids and the woman you are going to marry."

He shows you the tweet.

You login to your Instagram to post a picture. You grab Chris's hand and ask Aden and Zara to put there hands on his and you put your left hand on theirs. And snap a picture. You posted it with the caption, "I said yes, she said cool, he said sure and he is the one who asked."

"Instagram official but you don't have one. Oh my first comment, oh it mean or its trying to be. 'He is way too good for you, you just want his money' Aww look how precious."

You show Chris the comment. He just rolls his eyes.

"Hey send me that picture and I will post it on my Twitter."

"Are you sure?"

"Send it," you text Chris the picture and send it to Mads, Scott and basically any person you have talked to in the last month.

Chris tweets the photo and puts his phone down, you are to busy reading the comments, you know that girl you are pretty sure you two cheered together in high school,

"Oh wow I guess congratulations...."

Passive aggressive bitch.

"YESSSSSSS bitch!" 

There are about a hundred of those.

"How disgusting that she would put her kids in this picture, just act like they didn't have a father."

That doesn't even make sense.

"It won't lasthe is in love with....... "

Oh no!

You are done with reading these comments.

You really want to respond but you decide against for now.

"You good over there?" He asks while looking over at you.

"Yep, just reading comments they are wild, someone called me a bad mom? And said you were still in love with an ex! Christopher Robert! What ex are you still in love with?"

You say laughing.

He reaches for your phone and you are able to keep it away from him. Mainly because Zara is laying between you two. Z sighs and moves from between you and crawls over Chris and sits next to Aden. Chris reaches for your phone again and gets it reads the comment, puts your phone down and pulls you into his arms and says, "Obviously the ex I am in love with is you. But since we are currently no longer boyfriend and girlfriend are you technically my ex-girlfriend?"

You phone makes and alert sound you grab it,

"Hate or love? Which one do you think?"

"Well knowing the internet most likely love with a ton of Shade." You open it and its an Instagram message, from Ashley Nichols, that name sounds familiar. You go to her page and its her in 90 different outfits then one of her kid.

You open the message, and its 4 paragraphs.

"Dear lord,"

"Hey momma we are hungry." You start to get up but Chris tells you he's got it. So the three of them head down stairs.

You open up the message again and start to read.

Long story short, she went to high school with you to and Chris, had Chem "ohhh Ashley N." She is a social media influencer, blah blah blah she slept with Chris like 12 years ago. Blah blah blah and he never called and was gone before she could even pull her pants back up. Blah blah blah be careful because he treats women like they are disposal and doesn't know how to love blah blah blah she is so heart broken and I should be very careful.

You screenshot it and send it to Scott.

Scott (Text)

"He was such a whore."

Y/N (Text)

"I know! She is still big mad about it. Like it's been 12 years."

Scott (Text)

"Are you going to show him?"

Y/N (Text)

"Of course. So when do you fly home?"

Scott (Text)

"The day after tomorrow, so Monday night. I have to be in set Wednesday morning."

Y/N (Text)

"........don't go..........I will miss you."

Scott (Text)

"Sorry lady but you are always welcome. And now I have one more reason to come home."

Y/N (Text)

"So you are trying to make me cry."

Chris calls you from downstairs,

"Breakfast."

You get up and grab your phone and grab him a shirt, you head down the stairs to see that Chris has made pancakes and eggs.

"Oh baby you cooked!" You walk up hand him the shirt and give him a kiss.

"You are very welcome, and thanks cooking without a shirt is painful."

"Trust me I know." You say with a wink. You hand him your phone and show him the message. He reads it you watch his face go through so many different expressions.

The most used face is confusion.

"Umm that was literally a decade ago and she is still mad?"

He hands the phone back to you.

"Apparently you left a very long lasting impression."

"I don't even remember," he looks at the kids inhaling their food. "Being with her, at all. Is she sure it was me?"

"Well you were a giant s-l-u-t back then."

He is about to respond when Zara cuts in,

"Mom, I am 8 you don't have to spell in front of me and you spelled slug wrong."

You can Chris try to keep a straight face.

"You should talk. I saw your DM's and Gronk DM'ed you just a month ago."

"He did?" You pick up your phone and you check your Twitter DM's, "Oh snap he did. Ooh wow he is currently single again. And whoa that was very forward," you hand your phone to Chris and he reads it.

"Damn. All this and he just ate," Aden looks up at Chris and smiles and asks for another pancake. "Um ate your pancakes?"

Aden looks up again, "Momma does make yummy pancakes."

"Thank you Aden, and yes he just had 2 servings of my pancakes."

"2 servings? I didn't know it was 2 servings. I mean I get it, I just didn't know he was actively looking for more pancakes. You didn't tell him you weren't making any more pancakes for him or anybody else and that you were just making them for just me."

What?

Is he jealous?

Of something that happened almost 2 ½ years ago?

"You can clearly see that I have checked any of my DM's in months. And have told all your flings that you are no longer serving pancakes any more either?"

Aden and Zara are completely over this conversation Z clears their spots and head upstairs.

"Guy's you don't have to leave, we are fine." You tell them as they walk out.

Aden yells back down,"OK but I want to watch TV."

"Z are you OK?"

"Yes, but am the talk about pancakes made me full."

You look back at Chris, he looks down at the table.

"So that was weird." You say to him

"I know I am sorry, I just got super anxious and scared I could lose you guys."

"Christopher, I am not going anywhere, the moment you called me your girlfriend for the second time and then called me your fiancée nothing else mattered. So whatever crazy person slides in your DM's I won't care. I trust you, with my heart and those two little people upstairs. So can I have some of your pancakes now?"

He gets up and grabs you 3 pancakes and walks them over to you, then leans down for a kiss.

"Thank you."

The rest of the day went along pretty chill. Naps. You registered the kids for school had a mini panic attack, called your contractor for your office. Drove to the city to the office for a few hours to check the progress.Chris and the kids hung out with Carly and Shanna's kids.

Around 6pm you came home to an empty house figured every one was across the street but went over there and it was empty too. You check your phone no messages from anyone. You walk back to your parents house and notice an invitation on the floor, you must have bumped it when you walked in.

You open it.

You, my love,

The soon to be Y/NEvans are formally invited to the new house your super handsome fiancé just bought. This is an invitation only event and it starts when you get home.

He is the most thoughtful person! 

Ooh a party!

You get in the car are drive over it takes you 5 minutes as you turn in the driveway you see so many cars.

What?

Who are these people?

Chris comes walking out of the back door and meets you as you park.

"Hey beautiful! Welcome home."

You immediately burst into tears, thankfully you only wear waterproof mascara.

"Don't cry, you will make me cry."

You wipe your eyes and he takes your hand, "So its been about a day and a half but the contractors have been working their asses off you want a peek?"

"OK." He takes you in the house and shows you the floors and the cabinets, they had all been stained and [grey](http://tqhcl.com/white-washed-laminate-flooring/white-washed-laminate-flooring-images-about-cool-grey-tones-and-white-washed-flooring-free/) color must more suited to your design style.

"Oh my gosh Chris! This is amazing."

"They are doing the basement now, but this isn't what I wanted to show you." You both walk back out the door are walk around to the backyard.

"Surprise!"Everyone yells, its your brothers Kyle and his wife and 3 kids and it's David and his girlfriend, it's your sisters Tiffany and her husband and 2 kids, its Sadie, its Shanna and her family and Carly and her family, its Jamie and Pete, it's Jeremy and his wife. Its even Mackie and his family and Scott and Zach, Madison and Danny and friends and relatives.

"You guy, I can't! This is amazing! How did you even do this?" You turn to Chris and smile. Scott walks up, "What makes you think he did this by himself?"

The party is amazing, its [hippie chic](https://www.brides.com/story/unique-engagement-party-ideas), they're couches and rugs everywhere. The food was amazing, he got lemon chicken and orange chicken obviously to annoy you.

You are Chris were separated most of the night.

You were either with your sisters or his sisters or Mackie's wife Sheletta, the kids ran around this huge backyard. You finally got to talk to Sadie alone for a minute to see what was coming down the pipeline.

"Congrats big sister life sure in crazy. I thought you being married to a billionaire was insane. But you are going to marry the man of your dreams, who just happens to be Chris Evans."

You hug her way to long.

"So did the statements help?"

"So here is the reality, you are getting married to America's boyfriend, you are going to get so much hate for no reason. So don't take any of it to heart."

"Thank you. I know that people will be upset, and I don't care. I just don't want it to reach my kids."

The rest of the evening goes perfectly.

You and Chris give little toasts.

Scott tells a super embarrassing story.

Lisa makes everyone cry.

Jamie makes everyone laugh hysterically then cry.

Aden, hyped up on sugar, just yells 'My new dad is Captain America', which of course Mackie tells Chris his son is wrong!

You finally get to meet Scott's other half, Zach.

"Hey you two! Sorry I am yelling I am a little bit drunk. Scott tells me everything and I am so happy for your two! So stay. You both stay here! I can buy you a house!"

"It's nice to meet you, the stories Scott tells always sound made-up. Did you really get in a bar fight? And Congratulations!"

"Oh Thank You! I did that dick deserved a broken jaw. You are adorable!" You say a little a little bit to close to his face.

"Okkkkkk backup lady." Scott tells you while walking away.

Zara and Aden run up to you, both out of breath.

'Momma can we go with Grandma Lisa, we already asked Dadda and he said to ask you."

Lisa is walking up,"What's the plan? They call him Dadda! That so sweet."

Zara and Aden just smile a giant smile and you tell them it's perfect. They both give you a hug you, then run up to Chris.

"Yes, they decided this morning! Behave you two!"

"Yes, listen to your mom and my mom." Chris yells as they run away.

They run up to Lisa and disappear.You noticed that more people are leaving.

Kyle walks up to you.

"So the kids are exhausted, we are heading to mom's house "

"Yes perfect! Thanks so much for coming! It was a huge shock. I love that you guys came, I miss you all."

As the party dies down its just you and Chris, Scott and Zach, Sadie, Madison and Danny and David and his girlfriend Jess. You are all sitting around you are talking with Scott, Zach and Sadie.

"So big sister how was day one on social media? And when did you get blue check certified?

"Well people are terrible, DM'S are a hot mess and some people don't hate me. And from working Jaime she is writing that book about surviving grief."

"Oh yes didn't you help write that book? Scott asks.

"Uh a little teeny bit." You say trying to change the subject. "Chris wants me to buy him a Maybach. Itold him no...but."

"Do not buy my brother a car!" Scott yells at you. "He doesn't need it."

"But he really wants it, I am am super rich, and why do people think I want his money? Like seriously? There are a bunches is zeroes behind my numbers. And I just bought a whole fucking building! Write that Sadie! Tell them I am way richer than him!" You slightly yell and slur out.

"Um no, you sound crazy. And putting out your net worth is douchey." David says.

"I already did! People were assuming that I am after his money!"

"So what do I do? I don't want people to hate me. I really love him and always have, even when he broke my heart. Hey Sadie, did I tell you I slept with him just 6 months after Jake died and Aden had heart surgery. I am a terrible person. Who does that? And I went wild. I slept with so many people and oddly enough a lot of Patriots even though they are all terrible humans and Gronk DM'ed me. Just this month...crazy."

Scott just turns and yells,

"Chris, come get your drunk fiancée."

You yell back "I am not drunk, ignore him."

Sadie grabs your hand and pulls you up and walks you over to another couch and sits you down and starts talking,

"Hey, this is the exact opposite of what you should do. If you get drunk don't unleash all secrets. From that disaster alone I have at least three stories, one, you confirmed the Gronk rumor, two, you have people thinking that you and Chris have been cheating for years, and three, that you only go after big stars and athletes. I do have one question to ask you? Did you really sleep with Tom Hiddleston?"

You take all of what you sister just said, you really need to get way better than this.

"Tom and I were close but for very brief moment." Sadie beams at you.

"Congratulations, you answer a nosey ass question with a classy ass answer. But seriously, sister to sister did you?"

"Yes, twice." You whisper to her. "And he says darling a lot, which surprisingly worked for me."

"Ooh really? He does seems classy even in bed. Is he, uh, you know packing any heat?"

"He is super passionate, like a lot of eye contact, which we was hard to maintain, like dude I am sleeping with so I don't fuck Chris again. And yes he, uh, is. You weirdo."

"Shut up! Was this when you yelled at Chris and his then girlfriend?"

"I didn't raise my voice once. And of course you knew."

"Let me just say I diverted a ton of stories during your 2 years of thoting. You know what it's like out there and because of who he is, just be yourself and if journalist or anyone is getting to upfront, call them on their bullshit. You dealt with it when you were married to Jake, just remember you are the one who wants to protect him and his image. You know the streets will be filled with every moron that has ever been near you two. Everyone will have a story. I wish I could say it will be easy but it really won't. Ignore the bullshit and embrace the positive. And have you told Chris about Jamie's book? She is scheduling her next TEDTALK about it and there is looking to be a book tour in 6-9 months from now."

"Damn baby sister, you know everything and not yet. I'm a bit scared of what he might think."

Scott walks over, "Hey we can are heading out, we are at an Airbnb like 10 minutes from here."

You stand up and hug him and Zach, "Hey sorry about that, I get chatty when I am nervous and a bit drunk."

You walk them up to the driveway. Sadie says she is going to she has a flight to catch she is taking the red eye back to NYC. You say good bye to them all. You turn to head back and notice that every one else is heading to their cars too. David is heading back to your parents house and Madison and Danny are heading to back to his apartment.

You didn't notice before that Jamie and Jeremy are still here.

"Hey, I thought you two left! So glad to see you both." You hug Jamie and turn to Jeremy, "It's cool you don't have to."

The last time you hugged Jeremy you wept on his shoulder.

"Nonsense, come here, please." He walks up to you and hugs you, it still hurts a little, because he even smells like Jake did, he laughs like Jake did, he even plays with the kids the same way.

You pull back from the hug and just look at him for a minute. A tear falls from his eyes, he wipes it away and he smiles.

"Thank you for talking to Zara. I had no idea she felt like that, I am so glad Chris thought to just call you."

"No problem, I just didn't want to do anything to bother you and the kids. And he really is something, I really wanted to hate him for my brother's sake. But it's almost impossible to dislike him. He is so amazing and he loves you and he loves the kids so much. Like Aden kept interrupting him while he was talking and Chris knelt down and talk to him face to face, the kids adore him as well,Zara would not stop talking about him, she told me that her and Aden decided to call him Dadda, she asked me what her 1st daddy would think."

You had been crying since the hug, but this had you making a gasping sound. Your crying causes Jamie and Jeremy to start.

"Sorry guys! She has just been so closed off to me, I think she doesn't want to tell me when she is sad, because she doesn't want to see me sad.

"She did see you sad and then she saw you happy and then she saw you cope and now she is watching you love again."

And this is why Jamie is a professional.

"Thank you for that and thank you for coming you have no idea what it means to me. We technically aren't even family any more. This is amazing and I had no idea."

You walk them to their car.

"We will always be family. Alright, JB we have to going. Oh we brought you an engagement gift. It's at the airport, private hangar 4, also the book is finished so I will send you a copy."

"You did not! I didn't even know it was finished, ugh that man!"

"Listen it's not mine, it's yours he specifically put it in your name.

"I know just to drive me crazy! And you wrote a book with a teeny bit of my help."

You hug them both and watch them drive away.

You head back to the backyard and the staff is cleaning up and Chris is eating lemon chicken from the huge serving tray.

"Hey weirdo, what are you doing?" He looks up from his meal and waves at you. He drinks his beer and takes another bite.

"I need to talk to you about something."

He chews and then calls you over to sit on one of the 4 couches that are outside.

"This is going to sound crazy, but Jamie wrote a book about me and Jake and surprisingly you too. I used write Jake emails, monthly for like 4 years."

He is looking at you with that face he makes when he already knows something.

"Jamie told you. I wasn't hiding from you, its just hard to talk about."

You say a little bit nervous. He just smiles at you, but doesn't say anything.

"Are you mad or something because I didn't write them for anyone to see, my therapist thought I should express how I was feeling."

He just gets up and walks over to you and stands in front of you. You look up at him, he puts his hands around your waist.

"I am not anything, not upset and definitely not mad. You had a wonderful, caring and loving husband who was taken from you. So If I feel anything its a little sad, for you, Aden and Zara. I am so happy that I get to be apart of your family."

He pulls you into a hug.

"I love you." You say in his ear. He lets you out of the hug and you sit down and dive into the lemon chicken.

"So........he bought you a airplane, like a whole plane?"


	22. Who's Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week in LA.

"Ughhhh, I thought it was a joke, on my birthday he gave me a model airplane, I was like thank you? Then he told me it was just a tiny version of what my present was and me not growing up crazy rich, assumed he meant a trip."

Chris is just eating listening to your story.

"So about a few years, I get a phone call saying that my plane is here and ready to be picked up or it can be delivered. So Icalled Pete and he took care of it. I haven't even seen it."

"Jamie told me is beautiful and sits like 16 people. So I have a huge favor to ask my super sexy, super funny soon to be wife?" You interrupt him.

"You are not flying that plane Christopher." He starts to laugh.

"Oh god no, never! But I have to head back to LA to grab some stuff, I was only supposed to be here for 5 days and pick up a super special friend."

"Yes, and can I come?"

You give him your best puppy dog eyes.

"You do remember it's your plane?"

"See I already forgot I have a plane, ugh I feel terrible owning a plane, why would Jake buy me a plane? And my kids are going to love Dodger, wait does that mean I now have a dog? And if we leave tomorrow Scott and Zach can come with us! I am going to call Scott now!"

The next 24 hours are a blur of excitement, tears and packing. Madison and Daniel stay behind she is taking charge of the office renovation and Daniel is heading up the house renovation.

You, Chris and the kids are meeting Scott and Zach at the hangar. You wanted to get there first to see the last thing your husband ever bought you. As you guys drive up to the hangar you are asked for ID, and are let right in and told where to park.

"Mrs. Harrison it's so great to meet you, I am Thomas and I will be your flight attendant, your bags will be picked up shortly and you two other guests are currently waiting in the waiting area, would you and your kids like to get on?"

"Hi Thomas, it's nice to meet you and please call me Y/N and is there any way can see the information a this plane? Like I have no idea type of plane this is how much it costs or anything really."

"Mrs. Jaime Harrison said you would ask for that and its right inside." Chris and the kids get out of the car.

You Googled the type of plane it is, so you are standing in front of a [Gulfstream G550](https://www.gulfstream.com/en/aircraft/gulfstream-g550/) and you know they can range from 17 million to 65 million. Dear Lord please let this plane not be 65 million dollars.

"Holy shit babe, this thing is huge."

"Yes Holy s-word mom!"

"Zara no ma'am, don't repeat that." You hear commotion behind you and see Scott and Zach walking up with Thomas.

"Holy shit, that thing is huge!" Scott says loudly.

"Hey, so we should start boarding now, the pilots have arrived and all of the baggage has been loaded."

You all board the plane and get settled. Scott and Chris are checking out the plane with Aden and Zara, while Zach was talking to the pilots. You are just sitting there in shock and feeling a bit guilty, Thomas comes and hands you the paperwork you asked for, its a giant envelope with 'JuneBug' written on it in Jake's handwriting, you open it and there is a little note from him.

'JB,

I am a little bit sorry for buying you this plane. It just easier trust me!

PS-

I bought it used so don't feel too guilty.

Jake'

You are smiling as you read the letter Chris walks up and sits next to you and Aden comes and sits on his lap. You just hand him the note. He quickly reads it and leans and kisses your head.

You tell the pilots your are ready to go.You go through the folder and see that it had two prior owners and cost 17.5 but Jake bought it for 16.8. Thomas goes over the safety protocols and gets the two beds ready. After a great take-off and hitting cruising altitude Aden and Zara go and lay down and watch TV.

"So you own a plane?" Scott asks you.

"Apparently, although this is my first time in it, I don't need private plane. I am not Oprah."

"You want to give it to me?" He says smiling at you, you look over at Chris and he is reading an email.

"Hey babe, should I give your brother this plane?"

"Fuck no."

"Sorry my fiancé said no."

"Well your fiancé is a bit of a dick.

"I am sorry did you say my fiancé has a big dick?"

Chris looks up from his phone and winks at you.

"You are awful."

"You clearly said Chris has a big dick, I was just reiterating it."

He leans over kisses you.

"Again your are the absolute worst"

"Am I? Because I am pretty sure I have a few secrets of your that are dying to burst out of my mouth."

You and Scott exchange looks and then a smile.

"Scott, truth or dare?" You ask out of boredom.

"Truth."

"Favorite Sibling."

Chris perks up, Scott rolls his eyes and says,

"Unfortunately, that guy."

"Chris, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"What is favorite thing about her?"

"Her attitude."

"Um excuse you? What attitude? I don't have a fucking attitude! Nevermind I heard it."

"I don't mean that type of attitude, you have had the same exact persona your whole life, and its electric. All I want to do is be near you."

"Aww babe that's so sweet."

"We get it, Chris your turn."

"Zach, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to speak in an accent for the rest of the flight but only to Thomas."

"Done, Y/Ntruth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is your favorite thing about Scott."

"His generosity, and that's all I am going to say before I cry."

Scott just smiles at you.

"Christopher Robert, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Oh really OK, in your next interview every time they ask about Dodger you get choked up."

"Done. My love, truth or dare."

"Truth." He narrows his eyes at you and you realize this is about to get inappropriate real quick.

"Are you apart of the mile high club?"

"Yes. Scott truth or dare?"

"Um wait when, and with who?" Chris asks, clearly wanting more of the story.

"I am done with this game. I am going to go join the kids come on Zach." They both get up and head to the back of the plane.

Chris turns to you and just waits for an answer. "Chris, I was previously married to someone who bought me a plane. So who do you think it was with?"

"I wasn't asking to accuse you is anything, I was just wondering if you wanted to renew your membership."

"I really don't like you right now."

"What? Why?"

"You are too fucking cute, you have this annoying ability to make me mad and then the next thing out of your mouth is just pure sex."

You smile at him and he leans over to kiss you. You kiss him again and then reach to bring him closer. You two are leaning back on the pillows behind you, he slides hand under you to grab your ass, causing you to moan. You slide your hands up the back of his shirt. Running your nails against his back making him moan.

Someone clears their throat. You turn your head and see Thomas trying to walk past he is carrying water. You try to get Chris's attention but you turning your head has him going for your neck.

"Chris, Umm Thomas is trying to get by."

Chris sits up quickly, and straights his shirt.

"Sorry, man." Thomas hands you both a cup of water then walks towards the others. Aden comes walking up.

"Momma I am hungry, does that man have the food?"

The rest of the flight went smoothly, Aden fell asleep after lunch and Zara fell asleep with about an hour left of the flight, you and Chris snuck to the bathroom to renew your membership it was going great until Scott knocked on the door.

Once you guys landed Thomas goes over what is to be expected once the plane is docked, theHarrison Family has there own hangar and the plane will be in there. Thomas has another flight in 2 days back to Boston and then he goes home to New York.

"So when you are ready to fly back just call the hangar and they will arrange everything for you, and the Harrison's have left you on as a priority flier so will get top booking."

Once you finally arrive at Chris's house the kids are amped up ready to go.

"Aden and Zara, I want to talk to you." They both walk up to you with their heads hanging low.

"I am just letting you know, that I don't want you running around acting crazy. I understand that you are kids so please have fun but don't act crazy! Now go play with Dodger.

"Okkkkkk momma geesh we know how to behave." Aden says making you laugh.

You get up to go look for Chris,

"Hello? Where are you? I am normally only brought to one room and the kitchen that one time." You are walking down the hall and he comes up behind you are grabs you, you scream like you are auditioning for a horror movie.

"Shit are you OK? Sorry. And yes, that time in the kitchen....you on the counter. Still the best thing I have eaten in there."

"You did really scare me and Christopher Robert you are so naughty." You turn and give him a quick kiss.

"So how long do you want to stay? I have a quick meeting tomorrow and that's it."

"Oh I don't care one bit. We don't want to be in your way."

"You three are my way."

"Oh that was so cheesy, but so sweet."

You guys order in and watch a movie the kids fall asleep, you bring them to the guest room and you both head to bed.You two start to fool around but about 5 minutes in you decide out of exhaustion to just go to bed, Dodger was just glad you two stopped, he kept getting bumped.

The next morning, Chris heads out to his meeting. Leaving you with the kids and the dog.

Y/N (Text)

"So this is my life now." You sent him a picture of you on the couch drinking your coffee but over your shoulder is Aden on all fours growling at Dodger and Zara coloring in the back ground.

Chris (Text)

"Sprinkle in a couple more kids and like 3 more dogs. Then perfect."

Y/N (Text)

"And I am sure your 2nd wife will love that."

Chris (Text)

"Oh no I mean you, I plan on getting you pregnant an least twice not including this possible time."

Y/N (Text)

"You want 5 kids?"

Chris (Text)

"Maybe? Hey, I got to go. I will call you later, hey I gave my assistant your number."

You don't even remember his assistant's name, you want to say Chelsea or Charlie?

You met her once and it was after your second visit here to LA and some people were not fully dressed......

You get a phone call from an unknown number.

"Hey, this is Carrie, Chris's assistant. I am having a vet and a groomer coming by and give Dodger his shots so that he will be properly vaccinated for his travel."

"Hey Carrie, sure thing, quick question do you know where the nearest Tesla dealership is?

"Not off the top of my head but I can get you the managers number ASAP."

"Thanks. What time is they coming?"

"Like 30 minutes sorry for the late notice. Got to go bye."

You get up and take a quick shower and make Aden come in with you. He just complains the whole time. You get dressed and get your kids dressed and pick up the mess they made. You turn the TV on Disney and make them sit down. The door bell rings and Dodger is running towards the door barking. You open it and see the prettiest veterinarian you have ever seen.

She is immediately confused, "Hi. I am Dr. Hughes, are you the dog sitter?"

"Nope. Come right in, come Dodger."

This poor Vet has probably been trying to catch Chris's attention and not getting it.

"So who are you? I mean does Mr. Evans," you cut her off before she embarrasses herself.

"I am Y/N, his fiancée." And before you can continue Zara walks in and asks,

"Mom can I change the channel and when is Dadda getting home? And who is this lady?"

The Vet takes Dodger into the backyard, she keeps looking back at you and Zara.

The door bell rings again and its who you assume is the groomer. The vet is done and is about to walk out when the door bell rings again, you have no clue who it's is now. You answer the door to a guy in polo that says Tesla.

"Are you Y/N Harrison?"

"Yes?"

"This is for you, you can sign right here and here and Mr. Musk says next time you are in LA let him in know he would love to take you to dinner, with your fiancé of course. Good bye."

He hands you a key fob and walks away.

The Vet is still standing next to you,

"Umm tell Mr. Evans that Dodgers shots are all caught up. And he needs dental cleaning. Did that guy just give you a Tesla for free from The Elon Musk?"

"Its a long weird story. And I will let Chris know. Thanks again."

You hear Dodger barking and totally forgot the groomer is still here. You phone rings and its Carrie again.

"Hey Carrie."

"So I called the West Hollywood Tesla and they said it all good?"

"Yep, he just left it in the driveway and I haven't even seen it yet."

"I know we are still new friends but I need to know this story." You laugh,

"I will just tell you to call my assistant, I am sure you two can swap war stories. Oh and the Vet might have a lot to say so I am not sure. She just heard that Elon gave me that car."

"On it. By the way Congratulations and I placed the order for all of his LA bedroom furniture to delivered to the new house. OK, got to go. Bye"

You get a text from Chris saying he is 5 mins away and he grabbed lunch.

The groomer walks up with a super clean Dodger waves bye and walks out. The door opens again 30 seconds later,

"Hey babe did you buy a Tesla?" Chris says as he walks in carrying a pizza the kid smell the pizza and come in screaming PIZZA!

"I am actually not sure, some guy from Tesla dropped it off and said Elon wants to have dinner with us. I didn't even ask for it. I literally had asked Carrie to call and find the nearest Tesla dealership. And not even an hour later there is one delivered. Like how did they know where I was?"

Chris is trying to listen but Aden is trying to arm wrestle him.

"That's crazy. I feel like I should be worried about this." You walk up to him and tell him,

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Now let's go see my new car."

The kids are sitting at the table with Dodger pacing hoping they drop something.

You and Chris walk out to his driveway. And there is sitting a brand new all [black Tesla model S](https://www.tesla.com/models)

"Oh I like this one, look at the tint too, I really want to keep it, can I keep Chris? I am not even sure it's mine."

You forgot the fob inside you walk back inside and call the kids to come out too.

Your grab the fob and Aden and Zara coming walking out.

"Ooh momma is that yours? Can we get in?" Aden yells at you, you unlock it and find a note on the front seat, that says,

'My Liefste,

This is yours to keep or give to your new husband.

E.,

"Do I need to fight Elon? Cuz it been a while but I think I can take him, and what does 'my liefste' mean?"

"Baby, he is European maybe he is getting a tax write off? I do run a non-profit. And I think it means ‘my dearest’ in Afrikaans."

"My dearest? Oh it's definitely on, is he here in LA right now? And I feel like he wrote ‘new husband’ very condescending.”

"His assistant probably wrote it and how you do write condescendingly?"

The rest of the night was you talking Chris out of fighting Elon, which is crazy. You call Carrie to see if she could find someone to watch the kids, so you can takehim out for dinner. She can't find anyone in such short notice so she watches them for you.

You even let him drive, after an amazing dinner you are followed by paparazzi for just a minute. You two make it back home and relieve Carrie, she was asleep on the couch with Dodger and the kids are in bed.

You take a shower and come out to find Chris asleep.

The next 2 days are pretty similar, you guys doing a little bit of shopping you take your kids to this giant park. Chris took you to a small event that he was invited to, pretty much everyone congratulated you two on the engagement, and you were even interviewed for 45 seconds.

This wasn't so bad. You were already used to not being the center of attention, when Jake went to those tech shows it was the same thing, but instead of standing next some tech genius, you are standing next to a very pregnant, very tall and extremely beautiful Blake Lively. The evening went perfectly. You loved seeing him in his element, he would bring you over and include you in every conversation.

By Saturday, the kids were getting restless, and ready to go home. You were able to get the plane ready to go Monday afternoon. Making sure Chris is OK with that and that he and Dodger would be ready to go,

"OK babe, I have the plane ready for Monday afternoon is that OK?"

You say as you join him on the couch.

"Oh course all good, I got a call from Danny, and they have finished the top floor, so they have moved our bedroom furniture in, the kids room are amazing. And they switched out the tub and shower, so that sounds amazing."

You grab your phone to check the dates and verify your calendars

"OK so the kids start school on the 19th of August, so 18 days from now. My parents get back on Wednesday, and my period was supposed to start........2 days ago....." Chris turns to you.

"Wait? What? Seriously?Are you?"

He can't even sit still.

"I don't know, we have been so busy, I almost forgot."

You just got super hot, you can hear the kids in the backyard running around with Dodger.

You totally forgot the pregnancy test back home.

"So I will just go and buy one and come right back? Are you good with the kids?"

"Of course, are you OK?" He leans over and hugs you.

"I promise I am good, just shocked I forgot about it," you feel a little nauseous.

In fact this is the 3rd time you have felt nauseous since yesterday.

You get up and tell the kids you are going out for a quick errand.

You get you shoes on and look for you purse, you are just standing in the entryway when Chris walks up to you,

"Hey, are you OK?"

"Um yes I just need my purse," you looks at you weird.

"It's right behind you. Are you sure you are OK, you seem a little frazzled."

You turn around grab your purse and give him a kiss.

"I am a bit but I will be fine, just a little bit hot and nauseous."

You walk outside and get in your car and look for the nearest CVS, it 2.3 miles away. You get there in no time, its Saturday mid morning in LA most people are definitely asleep. You walk in to the way to bright store and head over to the family plan section. You grab 3 test a super fancy that can alert you when its done from the test, that's crazy, you grab one that say pregnant or not pregnant and the last one is just the one line or two lines. Then you grab Gummi bears, a 10 pound bag, and Cheez Itz and then ice cream. You check out and drive back to Chris's place. You are in the driveway for 10 seconds when he comes up to the window. He walks you in and puts the ice cream away, and gives kids some Cheez Itzand you head to the bathroom.

You open all three tests and one of them has a small cup to make it easier to take multiple tests. You finish going to the bathroom and start the tests, they all say between 3-5 minutes is the wait time. You set a 5 minute timer your phone and wash your hands and walk out.

"Momma! Are we going home soon? I like this house but Dadda showed us pictures of our new rooms and I can't wait to go play!

"Yep, Aden we are going home in two days." You walk into the kitchen and Chris hands you a sandwich and kisses your hand. You smile sweetly to him. You are trying to relax, but you want to make sure he really wants this.

Zara gets up and say she is going to go find Dodger.

"I just want to make sure that you are OK with whatever, happens."

He just walks up you and pulls you into a kiss, the special occasion kiss, he slides his hand over your ass and pulls you even closer, he nibbles on your lip and goes to your neck and goes right to your spot. You put your hands on his head and run your fingers through his hair.

"Does this answer your question?" He whispers in your ear, as he kisses his way back to your mouth.

You know your kids are nearby but you totally aren't think about them now.

Then you feel someone poke you in the butt with a finger, like 5 times.

You pull away from his mouth and he tries to pull you back.

"Momma, what's preg-a-nat mean?"

You both stop and turn to Z and she is holding a pregnancy test in her hand.

"Can I see that please," the alarm on your phone goes off and Chris quickly turns it off. Turning right back to you.Zara hands it to you then waits for the answer to her question.

"Hey Z there are gummi bears in the kitchen can you guys go share some." She takes off running. Chris takes your hand and walks you into the master bathroom, sits you down on the edge of the tub, he walks up to the two other tests on the counter. He looks and thenimmediately turns to you, you still have the test in your hands, you finally look and it say PREGNANT you had him the test and he puts it next to the other two test.

"So pregnant, pregnant and the 2 lines means.......pregnant. So I would say that we are going to have a baby."

The tears of joy stream down your face, holy shit, you want this to happen but are still a little shocked.

A baby, like an actual baby with this man.

The man you have loved for forever.

The tears aren't so silent now he kneels in front of you,

"Are you happy about this?" You can see the worry in his face, you just pull him to a kiss.

"Yes, very, very happy about this just a bit shocked but so excited."

"How about you Mr. Evans how do you feel about this?"

He just picks you up and carries you to the bed, puts you down walks to the door check on the kids comes back in locks the door, pulls off his shirt and walks up to you on the bed and pulls you towards him. Then kisses you, if you thought his kisses were hot before, holy cow, this is one is off the charts.

"I can't even put into words how I feel but let me fucking show you," you just nod, you are sure your voice would just come out as a moan. He starts by unbuttoning your pants and sliding them down your legs, he tosses them across the room. He settles down between your thighs and just looks up at you and smiles, he runs his tongue up your pussy, then slowly slides his tongue inside you. You can't even keep your eyes open you lay flat on the bed. He sucks your clit in his mouth slowly and gently. He moans, "Fuck you taste good, I know I always say that but you taste way sweeter than before."

You just moan his name is response.

He continues his assault to your pussy, he hasn't increased his speed and it killing you.

"Please go faster." You moan out.

"Why?" He says while flicking your clit slowly.

"Fuck, because I want you to make me cum." He pulls you closer to his mouth and starts to suck a little bit faster than stops and looks up at you.

"Look at me," you sit up as best as you can and finally look down at him.

"Why are you so mean?" You say as he starts to eat you out again.

He smiles up at you.

"I am sorry, but you have no idea how fucking hot you are looking down at me while I eat your pussy. But because you asked me to, I will make you cum." And before you can even respond he is back at sucking your clit in and out of his mouth. In no time he has you seeing stars and has you trembling in his mouth. He has both hands on your ass pulling you into his face.

"Yes, that's it. Don't stop." You are grasping that sheets above your head. He takes one hand off of your ass and puts it on your stomach.

The action is so sweet and caring and has you cuming in his mouth.

"Holy crap. That was freaking intense and you touching my stomach.”

He comes up to kiss you and knock on the door stops him.

"MOMMA! Zara won't give me any gummi bears!" Aden yells on the other side of the door.

"Tell her I said to." He yells something to Zara as the runs away from the door.

"And that's folk is trying to have a sex life with kids.”

He laughs and rolls over on his back, he wipes his mouth and turns over to you,

"As long as the sex is with you, I am happy." He starts to get up.

"Hey were are you going? I am not finished with you yet."

"To check on the kids, trust me we will continue this tonight." He puts his shirt back on and adjusts his pants. Walks back to you on the bed and runs his fingers against your still wet folds and slides in his middle and ring finger inside you and leans down for a kiss. He slides his tongue inside your mouth as you greet him with yours. You moan in his mouth and he slowly strokes you.

A knock at the door, ends the kiss, but he still has his fingers inside you,

"Yes." You call out to Zara.

"Momma,Aden is shoving mouthfuls if candy in his mouth. Dadda can you tell him to stop."

"Yep, Z, I will be right out." Chris says to her, he is stroking you while he was talking. He slides them out and puts them in his mouth. He just smirks at you.

"I love you, just relax I will take care of the kids."

You get up and put on a pair of lounge pants and head to the bathroom.

You turn back around and say, "OK, I will call my doctor and make an appointment. Holy shit, we made a baby."

Chris yells,"Nailed it!" as he walks out of the room.

You call your doctor’s office in Chicago and they give you info of a OB/GYN in Boston, you call and have an appointment on Wednesday afternoon.

You have 3 text messages, Sadie, Scott and Madison.

Sadie's text is a picture of you standing and talking to Blake Lively, you both are laughing.

"You look great in the limelight, love you sis."

Scott's is a screen shot of a calendar showing your period should have started 2 days ago

You send him back a picture of the positive pregnancy test

"JUST YOU, ME AND CHRIS KNOW!"

Madison's text is just all emoji's ofpregnant lady and a crying face.

"I have confirmed your OB/GYN appointment."

Zara knocks and walks right in and gets in the bed with you, and leans on your shoulder.

"Hey lady Z what's up?" She sighs heavily.

"Momma, why won't anybody tell me what a preg-a-nat means?" You try not to laugh, Chris and Aden come running in with Dodger chasing them.

"HEY I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS PREG-A-NAT!" Zara yells. 

"OK, Z calm down, pregnant, means someone is going to have a baby."

You see the thoughts running through her head.

"So momma are you pregnant? With a baby? In your stomach?"

"Yes she is, so you two will have a baby brother or sister." Chris says reassuring Zara.

"I don't want a baby anything." Aden says to the room, causing you all to laugh. Chris walks up to you and kisses you.

"Wait so who put the baby is there? Did Dadda? Did it hurt? Did you like it?"


	23. Fast Foward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fast forward of the past 10 weeks.

**7 weeks pregnant:**

The next couple of weeks fly by, on the flight home you and Chris renewed your mile high club membership while also christening the plane. You two also decided that if you include your plane in a rental service, you wouldn't feel so terrible about owning it. Your doctor's appointment went great, confirming you are officially pregnant. You guy's started your official move into the new house, the main level and top floor are completely finished. The basement had an issue with the wall paneling. Chris is getting somewhat used to the chaos of kids,

"Aden please stop yelling, just walk over to your mother and talk to her."

"Sorry Dadda, I will only yell to Z."

You walk over to your sweet soon to be husband, "Hey baby sorry, I was yelling at him to come here and I should have just gotten up and got him."

“No, you are fine, once the basement is done they can yell down there for an eternity."

Chris is reading scripts looking for his next directing job.

You are so excited for him.

"Did they say how much longer?"

"2 days. But how are you feeling? 7 weeks tomorrow right?" He puts his hand on your relatively large stomach, you assume because its your 3rd pregnancy that’s you are showing super early.

"Um yes, that is what the app says. We go for another ultrasound next week.”

There is a quick knock from the front door.

"Hello?" Madison calls.

"Hey Mads, we are in the kitchen." She comes walking in with her arms full, you walk up to help. She sets down everything, then starts to setting the items down in groups.

"OK this is all stuff for the office, including our next clients and next event. This pile is wedding stuff, the sketch of your dress some material samples, chair options, lighting and the venues that we narrowed down. And this final estimate is for the backyard and the pool."

"Why is God name did we do all this at the same time? OK I will take the office stuff and the gown stuff and give the rest to him. Sorry baby I love you."

Chris just looks up not really paying attention.

"Oh hey, Mads when did you get here?"

"Seriously? Chris she has been standing here talking," he just smirks at you, "Oh you were being funny….…Why don't you do more comedy?"

"Ouch. So here's a wild idea let's do the wedding here, we did the engagement party is it was great and the backyard is huge."

"We are getting married in October, its going to be cold."

"There are these things called heaters."

“So you are choosing now to be funny? Fine, show me what it can look like, and Mads the dress is perfect so tell them yes with the second options for the fabric. And I prefer page 1 and 7 for the office and call O'Hare private hangar and rent it out, that would be a great place."

**8 weeks pregnant:**

The ultrasound went a little weird they brought in another doctor and then had to consult,

"Is everything OK? You are getting us worried? Is everything OK with the baby?" Chris asks trying to keep you calm, you just heard the heartbeat so you are sure what's going on.

Another doctor comes in, "So we are going to do a vaginal ultrasound to get a better look."

He steps out so you can get undressed. You both are still super nervous about what's going on. The doctor knocks and comes back in, "So you both heard the heartbeat a few moments ago but the ultrasound tech heard an echo," he turns the volume up on the machine and you both hear it again, and can hear what sounds like a faint second heartbeat. He continues, "So since she is relatively new she called me to verify what she heard."

You are dying to know what the fuck be is talking about.

"Is the baby OK, is there a heart condition or something?"

“No, no problem at all, a heartbeat echo just means twins, and look there they are, Baby A and Baby B. I will have the nurse come in and put you in the twin schedule, its a little different than a single baby.”

“Congratulations, you two. Are these your only two?”

“Nope, we have an 8 and a 5 year old at home.” Chris mumbles out.

“Awesome, you guys jumped straight into 4 kids.”

He just just walks out, leaving you both in shocked silence.

"Umm mmmmmm huh that's huh." Chris turns and looks at you, you are just staring at the ceiling.

You just sigh heavily.

"Well fuck."

You both are still in shock and don't even remember how you got to Lisa's house but the next thing you know is your sitting on her couch next to a mute Chris.

"Hey are you guys alright? Z said you went to the doctors. Are you OK?"

"Hello? You two?”

"Um hey mom, we ummm," there is a knock on the door and Lisa goes to answer it.

It's your parentsapparently one of you texted them.

"Hey guys what's up?"

You just hand your mom your purse which has the ultrasound pictures in it.

She looks screams and then hands it to Lisa who also screams.

Your dad finally gets and looks at all the pictures then notices the labels on the last picture.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Your mom and Lisa yell they are both so happy

"Why aren't you two more excited! Is something wrong?"

Your dad shows them the last picture.

"Oh my God TWINS. Oh my God twins......"

"Wow, Twins!"

"Yep. Twins, we are going to have 4 kids and a dog. All while planning a wedding and all the other shit we have going on. And I have to go throw up."

You running out of the room brings him back to life.

"I have no words. Twins! How crazy is that? Our 1st time out the gate." Your dad pulls Chris up for hug and they go and grab a beer.

You come out of the bathroom and find them in the kitchen.

"How do your feel?" Your dad asks," Fine and in complete shock. Like dad how? Neither one of us have twins in our families?"

"Well you are 37, any pregnancy after 35 and the chances for multiples increases."

"Oh yes over 35, I am considered a geriatric pregnancy! And now with the twins I have to go to the fucking doctor like every 3 weeks? Who has that kinda is time Doctor Samuel?"

Your dad just hugs you and you just cry, you aren't sure why you are crying but it feels good. You look over and see Chris watching you two hugging.

"Alright girl, you are going to be fine."

You let go of your dad and go straight into Chris's arms. Your dad walks out of the kitchen.

"Hi."

"Hey.

"Are you OK Chris?"

"Are you OK? Like this is still crazy to me. We made two babies like that insane, I guess that answers why you look further along than 8 weeks."

"Christopher!"

**13 weeks pregnant:**

The kids have now been in school for 5 week, and you are officially in your 2nd trimester. The throwing up stopped last week. Thank God. Hopefully the kids on the school bus on the 1st day of school forget seeing you throw up in the bushes. Luckily Madison was able to stand in front of you blocking you from kids view. Chris was gone for 3 weeks filming something, he told you but you can't really remember. He will be home tomorrow, you think, maybe you will text Carrie to verify. The house is finally finished!! Every thing is done and the pool is amazing, the kids have been in it every single day. Summer is quickly disappearing, the office renovation is so close to being done you were there yesterday and it looks amazing. You have had 3 clients and 7 events so it's a great time. And after what feels like 30 doctors appointments and they twins are growing perfectly, and you are doing well and trying not to stay crazy busy.

"Hello boss lady?" A voice calls out from upstairs.

"Hey Mads in the office" You see Madison come down the stairs you get up and walk to her.

"Aww hello babies! You look amazing and super hot. Have your seen your ass? Oh and Chris just landed about an hour ago, Carrie called me."

"Oh really?"

You finally feel better and you might have watched The Losers last night, he is so hot in that movie.

"Hello? Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry I literally can't even stay focused,"

"Chris topless?"

"And hopefully pantless. Listen, I finally feel normal and I want him inside me."

"Well excuse me! And technically a part is him is already inside you."

"Ok stop with the science stuff. I just want his body on me."

Madison came to drop off a couple of files, She walks them into your office and places them on the desk.

"So how are you and Mr Sullivan doing?"

"Pretty good, we tapped the brakes after our pregnancy scare, we are still dating but we were practically living together." You hear the side door open and Chris calls out your name.

"In the basement, go away Mads I love you. Bye.”

Madison flips you off then walks upstairs you can hear her talking to Chris, you decide he is taking way to long to come down here so you walk upstairs. And there he is bending over grabbing something out of the freezer.

"Hey there sexy." He turns around and smiles at you.

"Hey there sexy pregnant lady." You walk up to him and kiss him passionately, it takes him by surprise.

"I take it you feel better."

"So much better, its 12:30 and the bus doesn't get here until 3:40." You say looking him up and down.

"Oh you mean sex. I am exhausted baby, I am sorry." You try not to pout.

"Its cool no problem, I have some wedding details to go over anyways. So glad I hired the wedding planner, the invitations were sent and it looks like it will be a normal party, then BAM a wedding."

You head back downstairs and just sit in your office.

You lied you didn't technically have anything to do.

You could look at the files Maddie brought over.

Nah.

Maybe later.

Are you hungry?

Well not for food.

You should probably just take a nap.

That wouldn't be a bad idea, you head up stairs and go and check to see if the kids bathroom is gross, its not too bad.

You hear the shower running in your room. 

Ohhhh he will be naked.

You walk in the bedroom and then into the bathroom looking for 'something'.

The new [shower](https://sebringdesignbuild.com/walk-in-shower-tile-ideas-that-will-inspire-you/) he had put in is amazing its a huge!

"I thought you were working?" He asks you while you wander around acting like you aren't in there to see him naked.

"I am. Just looking for a file I had earlier. Nope don't see it. So how was the thing you did?"

He is looking at you funny.

"The thing I did? I was meeting a new production company and looking for the next thing I want to direct."

You totally zoned out when he was talking, he turned around half way through and his penis distracted you.

"Ohhhh yep that sounds familiar. So how did it go?"

"OK, nothing is really jumping out at me yet."

He is now washing his hair and the water is running down his abs, damn you wish you had popcorn, now he is washing his body.

You look up at his face and he is staring at you.

"Sorry were you talking to me? I totally zoned out. I zoned out the other day on I-90."

"Did you come in here to talk or just watch me shower?"

"Talk to you, obviously, I missed you, and I am slightly offended, that you think I would walk the three of us up two flights of stairs to just to see you naked. Newsflash: I have seen you naked before Christoper Robert."

You get up from the vanity chair and walk out of the bathroom.

You did walk up two flights of stairs just to see him naked but him ACCUSING you of doing it made you mad.

Now you definitely didn't want to have sex him anymore.

You lay down and turn your back to the bathroom. You have to pee, dammit ABBA (a baby b baby) you get up and huff your way back into the bathroom and walk right past him, wrapping a towel around his waist, and walk go to the restroom.

You finish and open the door he is standing right there.

"Fuck! Stop scaring me!" He puts his hands up in defense.

"I wasn't trying to sorry."

You walk to wash your hands and dry them and walk out and lay back down.

He just follows you and is standing in front of you while you are laying down.

"I am sorry if I seem out of sorts, it just sucks some times hearing the word 'no' or 'we will pass this time' but we loved you in fill in the blank movie."

You sit up and pull him to sit next to you.

Now you feel terrible.

"I am sorry baby, but that will just lead to an even better 'Yes' down the road, and I am sorry about downstairs and the shower, I was in there to watch you shower, YUCK saying out loud makes me sound terrible, I didn't even ask you how your meeting went. Sorry. That was very rude of me."

He leans over and kisses your temple.

"I figured, you never bring work upstairs and you were looking at me like a piece of meat. You have no reason to apologize."

"Oh god, sorry that's so embarrassing." You lay back down on your side, he gets on top of you, and pushes you gently to roll onto your back.

"Don't ever apologize for that," he starts to pull up the maxi dress you are wearing,"Are you still super horny?"

"I never said that! And not really the moment passed, sorry again."

He stops and gets off of you. "OK no problem just let me know and I will be of service." He says as he is getting dressed, he puts on a pair of sweats and a white t-shirt and comes back to the bed.

"So I have something to tell you."

"If you have another family in LA, I will murder you."

"Uh no not at all crazy lady, I went on Ellen yesterday, and I might have said we are getting married in a few weeks and mentioned we're pregnant."

You guys were going to wait until after the wedding to say you're pregnant

"Christopher Robert! Really? Dude! Why?"

"It was a long day, and she asked about you and showed a picture you posted on your Instagram, and I might have said something like my wife, well in a few weeks, and kids with more on the way."

You want to be mad at him but damn that sad face he is giving you.

"I love you, does it air today? I will text my publicist. God you are so lucky you are the cutest." You get up and head down stairs thankfully you left your phone in the kitchen.

You have a text from your sister Sadie.

Sadie (Text)

"Well, your chatterbox fiancé spilled the beans. Best part is no one really knows where you guys live. So you should just confirm it and move on."

Y/N (Text)

"Confirm it how? A picture or should we wait?"

Sadie (Text)

"Well I guess its up to you if you want to keep it a temporary secret, but there are photos of you going into your office and the doctors office and going shopping, you look very obviously pregnant. Alright off the work I go."

Y/N (Text)

"OK we will talk about it, did you pick up your bridesmaid dress?"

Sadie (Text)

"Yes sister, see you in a few weeks"

You call you new publicist the Harrison family suggested, she says that whatever we decide is up to us. So we can choose to say he was speaking hypothetically or we just let it blow over.

You decide to talk to Chris, you head back upstairs and he is asleep. Of course he is, you get in bed next to him to watch TV the next thing you hear is the kids running up the driveway yelling "Dad's home."

**16 weeks pregnant:**

As of this morning at your doctor's appointment you are 16 weeks pregnant, you should be able to get the sex of the babies next week hopefully. You were able to ask your OB/GYN if the constant state of wanting sex is going to stop

"I mean he is super hot, but I literally can't keep my hands off of him. Is that normal?"

Chris just smiles this conversation is making him uncomfortable.

"Well nothing is truly normal in any pregnancy, but every thing is good, so as long as you feel good enjoy it."

The wedding is in 5 days and everything is going perfect. You as a family decided that Chris was going to adopt the kids, so they will be Harrison-Evans, you called Jamie 24 times to make sure she was OK with that. Of course being her amazing self told you, you two are their parents so whatever feels normal for you, is fine with them. Although she did suggest going with HaEvans as a joke.

Chris has been home most of the time, a day or two in DC, looking ridiculously hot is suits. He stopped trying them on in front of you, because your comments weren't helpful. He told you most of the Congress members and Senators won't be looking at his dick. You told him oh yes they will!

"OK so my stylist put this one together," he says he walks out of the closet, "Do you like it?"

He can tell by the look on your face that you aren't going to give him the response he needs. So he just turns back around.

"Wait! Come back, let me see. I promise I won't mention how amazing your ass looks or how snug it is in all the right places."

He sighs and turns back to you.

"Do you like the color and the fit? Do I look super pale?"

“Yes, it looks amazing. Such a great cut on you, I love simple and sleek classic black suit with the white shirt and sorry but very pale, its fall, its not your people's time."

"Thank you for your honesty, I can see you’re dying to make inappropriate comments, go ahead."

You giggle and then run your eyes up and down his body.

You ask him to give you a full body spin.

"Well first let me say, damn baby, you fine as fuck. And tell your stylist thanks for the snug pants. The front and the back. And the skinny tie! It's doing wonders and I don't even know why. And the beard! Still doing it for me, always!"

"You done?"

You bite your lip and stand and walk him into the closet and shut the the door. You are so glad you had this settee in here, although the debate about it being called a settee or a love seat drove you crazy.A settee, a love seat without arms.

"Not yet, but I will be." You help him remove his jacket and sit down and help him unbutton his pants. You slide your hand inside and pull him out and start to stroke him and then take him in your mouth. He was very thankful that you wanted this armless love seat in here along with a door that locked.

Chris had a premiere to go to 3 days before the wedding and you decided to tag along you had to pick up your wedding dress and bother Scott who you wanted to fly back home with you two. So Chris went to the event without you even though he really wanted you to go. You hung out with Scott and Zach while they packed. Scott fawned over your pregnant belly,

"So I heard you are wearing him out?"

Can he not keep a secret ever?

"Listen, I can't help it, he is so hot, but like I want him all the time, like yesterday he came in from the jacuzzi and it was like he was walking in slow motion..but it not even him just being fucking hot all the time, like he ordered pizza because he just assumed I would want it. That poor pizza guy, he got a very large tip, and then on flight here we had sex twice, in 6 hours, that poor flight attendant."

"Wow, so you are just constantly horny, and we are staying at your house. Awesome...."

"We aren't that loud....anymore."

You are watching E! And they are at the premiere and there he is, your babies daddy.

Damn he looks great in blue.

_"Welcome Chris Evans, so awesome to interview you."_

_"Thanks. Its so great to be interviewed by you."_

_"So you are a producer now, how does that differ from directing or even acting?"_

_"Thank you for such a great question! But I will say I definitely enjoy the different aspects of learning a new craft, I am constantly learning and that's the best part."_

_"Thank you for the great answer, you are alone tonight? Is you beautiful fiancée Y/N home tonight? "_

_"She is. Its the middle is of the week, the kids have school tomorrow."_

_"I just love her non-profit organization, there is nothing better than finding the right charities to donate to and what foundations need what and when. Tell her we missed her this evening."_

_"I will and yes she is truly amazing and the work she does is astounding. See babe you should have come." He says to the camera._

_"Yes Y/Nyou should have! Well it was great chatting with you Chris Evans."_

"Aww he is so sweet," you say while crying and eating a peanut butter and jelly and banana sandwich.

"Should I go? Do you think is it over?"

"Probably, and I thought you wanted to be married before you officially announced the twins.”

“I do, but I just miss him.” You say with your voice breaking with emotion.

Now you are full on crying and Zach brings you a tissue. Your phone starts to ring and its Chris. You answer still crying.

"Hey babe why are you crying? Are these happy tears? Or do you not know?"

You just cry harder and Scott takes the phone.

"I have no idea why she is crying, she just saw your interview and started crying because you said she should have come. Then she said she was going to but I told her it's probably over."

"It is over, I didn't stay. I left right after the red carpet. I will be there in like 2 minutes. Can you tell her? Thanks."

Scott hangs up the phone and you start crying again.

"Is he mad?" You sniffle out.

"No. Why would he be mad?"

"I made him lie and say I was busy."

"He didn't say one lie, you aren't there with him, the kids do have school tomorrow and you are very busy growing two humans. And don't cry."

"Thank you and I will stop." 

The door bell rings and Chris walks in.

"Hey babe are you OK?"He is still wearing the suit he was wearing at the premier but took off the jacket and tie.

"No, I just missed you and you are so sweet."

The tears have slowed and you are getting your stuff ready to go.

You have to pick up your wedding dress tomorrow morning.

Chris and Scott are talking in the kitchen and you are standing awkwardly next to Zach,

"So we board around noon. So see you tomorrow." Chris walks out first and heads straight to you and kisses you. Says bye and walks you out. He is driving the Tesla you were given.

"Can we get In-N-Out before we go home?" He just smiles at you

"I knew that was the real reason you came with me."

"And sex too and to get my dress, which could have been easily shipped." You both laugh and you pull into In-N-Out.

The [dress](https://nikebridalgown.zibbet.com/bohemian-lace-wedding-dresses-2019-v-neck-long-sleeves-backless-a-line-floor-length-beach-garden-country-bridal-gowns-plus-size) is absolutely beautiful, boho chic. Perfect for an outside fall wedding. You guys took off a little bit late because you made Scott and Zach stop at In-N-Out one more time. The flight was perfect, Scott fell asleep and Zach was watching a movie in the back.

You drag Chris to the bathroom.

"Hi." You say as you run your hands over his chest pulling off his sweater.

“Did you bring me in here just to say hi?" He says as his pulls up your dress and pulls down your panties.

"Well no, I brought you in here because I want to you to fuck me." He kneels down and brings his face to your pussy. He starts to lick you slowly before taking your clit in his mouth, causing you to moan out his name loudly. Another side effect of pregnancy is how easy you can orgasm. It doesn't even take him 5 mins to make you cum twice from oral. He is now running his whole tongue flat against your pussy and it's driving you wild, you knock over the hand soap and lotion that was on the counter.

“Hey! I can clearly hear you two in there." Scott yells from the walkway.

Chris does not stopwhat he is doing, he doesn't care.

"Um we are juust taaalking, fuck."

"Then why do I only hear your voice. What exactly is Chris saying then?"

You are almost ready to cum, the talking is distracting you but Chris pulls you closer to his mouth and starts suck much faster.

"Goooo awaaaaaaay Scotttttt, holy shit man. I’m cuming, fuck." You erupt in his mouth, he slows down and finally releases you from his mouth. He stands, turns you around and asks you to stick your ass out and he smacks it and pushes himself deep within you.

About 15 minutes later you both walk out trying to act like you weren't having super hot andsuper loud sex 10 feet from Scott.

"Hey man, what's up?" Chris asks nonchalantly.

“So are you two are going to act like I didn't just hear you two fucking very loudly, I actually had to go to the bathroom."

"Yes, that's exactly what I we planned on doing, until you brought it up.”

Zach walks up from the back, "Hey did you guy's hear someone yelling a second ago? I thought it was the movie. But when I paused it I still heard it."

Scott looks at you and narrows his eyes. “Yes. I did hear yelling, did you two hear any yelling Chris and Y/N?"

Chris doesn't care who heard, he is exhausted and just mumbles something and heads to back bedroom.

"Sorry Zach, I didn’t hear any yelling."

You start to walk back to lay down with Chris, when Scott yells

"Please don't fuck in there. I like that room." Chris finally speaks up and yells, "Too late."

**October 25th**

"Well, lookie here, we are all alone the night before our wedding? What should we do Christopher?” You say as you quietly close your bedroom door, Scott and Sadie planned the rehearsal dinner at your house, with about 25 people. He quickly walked up to you and kisses you and gently lays you down on the bed.

"I can think of something to do."You are wearing a [tight white dress](https://www.pinkblushmaternity.com/p-37803-white-ruffle-trim-off-shoulder-fitted-maternity-dress.aspx?DepartmentID=1) that showed off your belly and Chris couldn't keep his hands off you.

"You aren't wearing any panties are you?"

"Nope." He kisses you again, he is laying to the side of you but his chest is on your chest and he moving his hand up under your dress, he slides his hand slowly up and starts to kiss you again...the bedroom door burst open.

"Stop! Right now! Put your hands where I can see them."

"Scott go away!" Chris yells.

"Yes Scott, go far away."

"No, and nope. Sadie they are up here!" Scott yells towards the hall. Sadie comes and just shakes her head.

"Seriously you two? Like I was on the phone for 2 minute and you are welcome by the way. I just got you two the cover of People the special wedding album one."

You push Chris off of you and try to get up and are struggling.

“Are you three are just going to watch me! Help!" Chris gets up and helps pull you up.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were getting up that fast."

"OK you two say bye, tomorrow you can have all the sex you want, do you think you can wait a whole day for sex?" Sadie says while walking you away from Chris.

"It will barely be a day they had sex this morning." Scott chimes in.

"They had sex like 20 minutes before you guys all got here." Madison yells from downstairs.

"Madison, mind your business!"

"You can't get more pregnant, you both know that right?"

"Shut up!And tell me more about the People article." You say as you and Sadie walk out.

Chris runs up to the door and checks to make sure you are gone. He turns to Scott,

"Did you get them from Jamie?"

"I did and took it to the jeweler he is bringing it by in the morning along with her wedding band.” Chris pulls Scott in to a big hug. Scott continues, “You know she is going to cry uncontrollably, which is going to make you cry and then me cry."


	24. October 26th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click the links they're pictures and websites!  
(all of the dresses are either Wine colored or burgundy)

** October 26th: **

Oh my God!

Oh my goodness.

Oh my gosh.

You wake up with those three phrases in your head. You are your sisters and soon to be sisters in law had a sleepover in the house. There was a lot lot of talk about sex and penises but you couldn't talk about Chris.

Not fair but you get it.

"Good morning sister. You are getting married today." Sadie says as she walks in the room with a glass of water and your prenatal vitamin.

"I know. I can't even. Did you pick up his [ring](https://pointnopointstudio.com/collections/mens/products/4mm-14k-white-gold-mens-wedding-band)?"

"Yes, yesterday on the way from the airport. It's super nice. Did he pick it out?"

"Yes, I took him the entire 3 months to pick it out. I told him he had to last week or I would."

The door bell rings and Madison is there to answer, she ordered a catered breakfast and it was also the setup teams for the tents, the seating and the food. The photographer would be there in an hour and the makeup teams in an 1 ½. There is a knock on the door and it's Jamie,

"Sorry I am here so early I was driving Pete crazy."

"No, you are fine, come in. How are you?"

"How are you? What are you feeling? You have the right to all of them."

"Well 1st I don't want to cry 60 million times today, but I feel happy and content and maybe a tinge of guilt. It's not like I left Jake and ran off with Chris but,"

“No, you stop right there, you need to release that, you have nothing to feel guilty about, so what you thought about Chris while you werewith Jake, you are human, and so many people will be thinking about your husband today, you have seen him in Captain America, that whole scene without his shirt on, and the helicopter scene? I mean!"

You both laugh at that.

Your stomach rumbles,

"Sorry I have been up for 10 whole minutes and they are starting a riot."

You both head downstairs the smell of the bacon almost has you in tears. You find the whole house up and eating, you had few workers waiting for you to sign stuff. Tiffany and Sadie were talking about their dresses, you decided on burgundy dresses, each one is different.

”So I heard that you know the sex of the babies." Tiffany asks.

You are currently shoving hash-browns in your face.

"No, not technically, the tech got a small glimpse but said she can't confirm it."

"Where are you guys going for your honeymoon?"

"Car, I have no idea andit's giving me a panic attack! I just know Chris had Madison pack my stuff and saw some orders that came to the house. But I really only know that water is involved."

"I still can't believe you guys are having twins! I am so excited for you two, but he is in for a shock!" Shanna says trying not to laugh.

"I told him that yesterday! He was like I have been around babies before, yes Christopher babies you can hand back to someone. This is forever man! Plus he is around older kids this two baby thing is going to be a challenge."

"For me, I am going to need to see Chris Evans struggling! You can become a mommy blogger.” Sadie adds while eating

"My favorite thing that people are so mistaken on the assumption of him being perfect. I promise you he is super normal. He is still a dad I have to tell to stop riling up the kids after I have calmed them down, he squeezes the toothpaste from the center, just use the GPS Chris and no I am not questioning your ability to navigate a city you haven't technically lived in since 1999. I sent you to the grocery store 30 minutes ago that is 3 minutes away for 5 items. Where are you and how do you not know what aisle bread is in?"

The whole room is laughing, the mom's all came in right as you started. 

Lisa breaks the laughing by saying, "That's how I knew you were his perfect match, the women he brought home were always in his shadow, you never where and didn’t let any of that affect you. He always loved that about you."

You are tearing up.

The photographer is here and the makeup teams showed up a bit early, you got eyelash extensions a couple of days ago from your makeup artist who said its the best thing since you don't have to worry about mascara. The wedding is at 12:20 so it will be warm still but through forecast is saying it's supposed to be in the high 60's. About 30% of the guests know that it's a wedding and in each seat there will be a pregnancy announcement for the twins.

Sadie is your maid of honor, Tiffany was super busy at her law firm and had no issue.

“Scott is on his way over to oversee the setup outside while we get ready.”

“Did he say how Chris is? Is he happy? Is he sure he wants to do this?”

“No, in our 13 second conversion, I did hear Chris yell, he loves you. Is that ok? You overly dramatic pregnant lady?” You stick your tongue out at her.

You hear a car pull up in the driveway and run to the door, and walk out.

“Scott! Hi! How is he? Perfect? Adorable? Does he still want to do this?”

“Good Morning, Y/N, I am doing great this morning and I am a little tired but thanks for asking. My neurotic old brother made me come over here to see you and to ‘help’ set up. He looks the same as he did when you saw him last night. Girl! He has been waiting to marry you for years, and you are pregnant with twins WHERE would he go?” You walk up and hug Scott, Sadie comes walking out eating a bagel.

“Is she berating you with questions too? And where would he go you are having his babies, and Lisa would murder him.”

“There are hot nannies.” Sadie and Scott roll their eyes at you.

“You know how he feels about cheating, he would never do that to you, and hire an ugly nanny.”

“Now lets go see where you are going to become Mrs. Y/N Evans, wait are you doing the Kardashian thing and dropping your middle name or hyphenating?” Sadie asks as you three head to the back yard.

“No hyphen, the kids already have a hyphen. Just old-fashion, change it legally but not in the business, I asked him about everything that I have in the Harrison name bothers him, it doesn’t of course, he is just,” your voice starts to break,

“Stop! We are two families of criers! We can’t start now.” Sadie yells at you.

“Why did you write your own vows? You can’t even make it past saying his full name, without bursting into tears.”

“Right?! He was practicing his and barely made it to the second sentence.”

“Well, alright you judgey assholes, how are your Best Man and Maid of Honor toast?”

“Perfect and hilarious and a great dick joke right in the middle.”

“Sadie you are truly an asshole!”

“And mine, is the toast from Hitch, so perfect!”

“I hate you both, so thanks.”

The backyard was absolutely breathtaking there were 2 huge tents, the first one is where the [ceremony](https://www.insideweddings.com/weddings/incredible-tented-ceremony-barn-reception-at-ranch-in-aspen/860/) is taking place. It was absolutely breathtaking the seating was beautiful, there is a flower chandelier.

The second tent was for the [reception](https://ohbestdayever.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/04/tented-fall-wedding-reception-ideas-for-long-tables.jpg). Its was a classy and simple boho chic look, there are 15 wooden tables that seat 10people each. They were seating up the [taco bar](https://ohbestdayever.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/04/fall-wedding-food-bar-sign.jpg), the nacho bar, the burrito bar and the make your own salsa station. (that's what happens when you let a pregnant woman decide on the food) you two decided on a cake but you also are having a desert bar.

You also have a [coffee and tea](https://ohbestdayever.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/04/fall-wedding-drink-station-reception-ideas.jpg) and apple cider cart, with an adult option to add in, with a sign that reads, 'Alcohol, because no love great story started with salad.' And of course a great dance floor to dance off the food!

And since you are having the wedding here there will be a nanny service inside with the kids.

The photographer had been snapping of the three of you since you had been outside.

She walks over,

"Good Morning you all, this wedding looks so much fun and nobody is even here.

So what pictures of the kids do you want? I can do side profiles or them out of focus?"

"Oh thank you so much, this time you can just take regular pictures of them, Zara would be so angry to not be seen."

"Perfect, my assistant is with the men taking some pre-photos."

"Momma!" Zara comes running towards you." Poppa just dropped me off, holy cow, this is awesome!" You take Z's had and walk her through the tents, as she is talking you notice she is wearing a [pair of earring](https://www.etsy.com/listing/165911499/14kt-white-gold-blue-sapphire-bezel) you have never seen before, they are blue sapphires. "Z where did you get those earrings?" She reaches up and touches one. "Oh Dadda gave them to me this morning. Something blue! And he gave Aden this super cool [silver](https://www.etsy.com/listing/399277717/sapphire-stick-mens-necklace-925) thing with a tiny sapphire in it too."

The next 3 hours are a world wind. You heard Aden downstairs, and tried to have him come see you but the nanny service has set up the whole basement with video games theater and play area, you were sure you were going to 'lose' your husband at one point or another. It was 20 minutes until the ceremony and you and [Sadie](https://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_shiny-charmeuse-cowl-neck-slip-dress-with-slit-ds270091_burgundy-bridesmaid-dresses), [Tiffany](https://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_long-bridesmaid-dress-with-lace-bodice-f19328_burgundy-bridesmaid-dresses), [Shanna](https://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_flutter-sleeve-georgette-wrap-bridesmaid-dress-f20039_burgundy-bridesmaid-dresses), [Carly](https://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_3-4-sleeve-illusion-lace-and-mesh-bridesmaid-dress-f19908_burgundy-bridesmaid-dresses), [Lisa](https://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_cold-shoulder-cowlneck-dress-with-cascade-skirt-132902_alex-evenings-mother-of-the-bride-dresses) and your mom [Marti](https://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_off-the-shoulder-velvet-gown-with-beaded-detail-8191770_alex-evenings-mother-of-the-bride-dresses) are all fully dressed and snacking in the kitchen, well you are eating a taco you stole from the taco bar, while the 6 of then watch as you try not to make a mess.

"I do have my reception dress upstairs, so relax. So I saw a band setting up I thought I ordered a string quartet......" You look over at Sadie.

"Umm, sorry he got The Avett Brothers, they actually have an concert tonight, so this was last minute. And I didn't tell you because he wanted it to be a surprise. The quartet are just now 4 more guests!"

"Why is he like this? I mean that in the best way possible, I took him to see them in LA, and told him they were Jake's favorite band and he got me hooked on them, I said that one time."

"I am pretty sure he met them on Jimmy Kimmel or Fallon I don't remember." Carly tells you.

[Scott](https://www.asos.com/us/asos-design/asos-design-wedding-super-skinny-suit-vest-with-blue-houndstooth/prd/11120520?clr=blue&colourWayId=0&SearchQuery=blue%20houdstooth) walks into to the kitchen and spots you finishing up your taco.

"Aw you look so handsome! I love you all in blue!"

"Thank you lady, the guests are all here and sitting down they have figured out its a wedding and have you told Madison who is coming?"

"Yay, I am ready, let me just finish this taco and brush my teeth, and no she would have died."

You run upstairs and go the bathroom and brush your teeth, someone clears their throat, you start to tear up, "Hi, daddy." You walk out of the bathroom and check him out is his suit. Its similar to the groomsmen but a bit darker.

"Hey my girl, are you ready?" You take a deep breath and walk up to him and take his hand.

"Very much! Are you ready?" You smile up at him as you two walk down the stairs and to the side door.

"Yes, that boy has loved you forever, I remember him trying to act like he didn't care if you were home, he would ride his bike up and down the street stopping and trying to see if your were going to come outside and when you finally went, he would act like he just got outside."

You just giggle at that story, you never realized that your dad paid that much attention to you two.

You two make it to the tent and everybody but [Chris](https://www.asos.com/us/asos-design/asos-design-wedding-super-skinny-suit-vest-with-blue-houndstooth/prd/11120520?clr=blue&colourWayId=0&SearchQuery=blue%20houdstooth) and Scott are standing there.

"Hi! Let's do this thing!"

The music starts and its the song you knew he would pick, '[Swept Away](https://youtu.be/qpfC6Zi1KVU)' dammit this song makes you cry.

Scott walks up to walk his mom down the aisle

Carly and one of her cousins start to walk down the aisle, you try to peek to see Chris but you can only see Scott.

Tiffany walks down with Danny, Shanna with one of Chris's friend from NYC and Sadie walks down alone.

[Aden](https://www.theknot.com/real-weddings/hypericum-and-sheriffs-badge-ring-bearer-boutonniere-photo?context=bohemian-mens-wedding-attire-photos), [Zara](https://www.etsy.com/listing/386689000/first-communion-dress-flower-girl-white?show_sold_out_detail=1&ref=anchored_listing&frs=1) and Dodger walk down, Z only has to direct Aden down half the way and Dodger was a perfect gentleman, Carrie helped Dodger and Scott helped Aden sit down.

Your parents are on either side of you and as the lyrics start to Swept Away you start walking down the aisle, you make immediate eye contact with him, he is starting to tear up. He mouths 'I love you.' You smile and mouth'I love you.'

You pass Aden as he waves and wants a fist bump, you bump his tiny fist and the guests laugh. You are now standing just 2 feet from Chris your parents sit and Chris walks to you and brings you the rest of the way. "You are absolutely beautiful." He mouths to you.

The officiant welcomes everyone and starts the ceremony.

Its finally time for the vows, since you both realized that you were never going to be able to make it through you two over text decided to give each other a copy and just tell a memory about your love story.

"Hi people, and since we are both giant cry babies were are doing the traditional vows but after a super long story."You say and laugh with the crowd.

"I actually had decided at a very early age that he was terrible and I was going to be best friends with his little brother instead. He threw a football at my head, and I was done."

Everyone laughs.

"After about 5 years I realized how amazing he is, he always put himself last and always has his heart on his sleeve. And these past few years have been a whirlwind, I never thought this would happen, so thank you. Not sure if you remember but you sent me a text from Scott's phone about 5 years ago," he nods his head." You told me," your voice starts to break with emotion,"Sorry I was really trying not to cry, you told me that 'eventually I would feel normal again, and no matter how much time passes I would heal and find love again.'You also me told you that you still loved me, even after all this time.Well I just want to say, ditto."

Sadie hands you a tissue, you wipe your eyes.

"Well OK, since you started the tears first, and I was 8 when I threw that football at you and I have apologized for the last 30 years."

Everyone laughs at that.

"You have always had my heart," and you are already crying. "I remember exactly when I realized I was going to have to keep you around forever, I think we were 13," you make a face," Sorry! I was 13 and your were 12 ½ I had tried to build a bike ramp."

Lisa starts laughing first.

"Listen engineering is not my strong suit. So I am trying to impress this one, with my bike riding skills and she is not interested but was faking it for my ego. She told me 5 times that this wasn't going to work and I was going to break, my kinda cute face, so of course I ignored her and ended in the ER with a very patient Dr. Sam who stitched my chin up. It was the fact she ran over took off her 'favorite sweater' she had it wrapped around her waist it had two unicorns on it and held it to my chin and cried. That was the moment I knew I would need her for the rest of my life. So this might not be a unicorn sweater but I got you something."

He turns to Scott and he hands you a small box, you open it and immediately recognize your sapphire form the engagement ring from Jake, there are two [rings](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5f/66/af/5f66af8c18696f3e3522bbe29108ad07.jpg&imgrefurl=https://www.pinterest.com/pin/408983209889878391/&tbnid=HPRqPwo47G-RnM&vet=1&docid=8DmtmiDPx7a72M&w=4272&h=2848&q=repurpose+wedding+ring+after+spouse+dies&hl=en-us&source=sh/x/im) that have been sauntered together, the outer ring is Jake's wedding band and the inner in your old wedding band. The tears just silently fall, you turn to find Jamie in the crowd, she is crying and so is Pete.

"Oh my God, how did you do this? Is this what Z's earrings are from too? This is beautiful."

"I don't want you to ever think that I want your history gone."

"I love you."

"I love you."

The officiant steps up and does the vows, you two exchange rings and are pronounced Husband and Wife.

"You may kiss the bride."

You step closer to him as he pulls you so close and brings his lips to yours, you bring your hands up to his face and kiss him even deeper.

Everyone cheers and stands

"Oh and check under your seats there is an envelope for everyone."

You and Chris walk out as the sounds of paper tearing starts, they are [brown envelopes](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/715298353286505025/?nic_v1=1anuBrXJ%2BLWsFgXOWcwdKHW8YAljn3YnOf2snwGc3BiQyyWI5cZZ6oEn3L1An9fzGm) that have two ducks in them and its says "We're having twins."

You two make it towards the reception tent and the photographer and her assistant are taking pictures everywhere. You two have posed for a few but you didn't want any super typical wedding photos. You grab Chris's hand and walk him over to the food.

"Really The Avett Brothers? How? And thank you."

"Listen I know people," he says with a smirk, " and they didn't know if they could until last night"

"I am starving!" You grab a taco. Your wedding party are heading towards you.

"I am so mad you two made me cry!" Sadie says while still wiping her tears. Sadie hugs Chris and you hug Scott.

"Hey lady, save food for everyone else." 

The guests are all being escorted past you all and are being walked straight into the reception tent. The photographer would like the whole group for pictures back in the wedding tent. Ten minutes later the wedding party is done and Scott brings Zara and Aden and Dodger over for a few family wedding pictures. Your favorite one is with everyones hand in your belly and Dodger not one to be left out put his paw in the picture too.

Sadie comes and tells you they are about to have the wedding party walk in, the kids follow Sadie and Carrie comes and puts Dodger in the house. You start to walk toward the reception but are gently pulled back.

"Hi Wife." He says with that million megawatt smile, you tear up again.

"Hi Husband. I love you so much." Chris just pulls you into his arms and kisses you. Your second kiss being a married couple. The passion behind this kiss actually has tears running down your cheeks. He leans his forehead on yours, wipes your tears and you two just look at each. He takes his hand and runs it along your new necklace.

"Do you really like this? It's not to weird, right?" You can hear the insecurity in his voice, you reach up and put your hands on his cheeks and bring him in for another kiss. Your hands go to his head. He kisses down your neck and gets close to your spot, but you pull away.

"Whew damn, that was hot."

"Sorry, got carried away." He give him one more peck, you can hear "Swept Away" start playing again then you two head into the tent and the sound of cheering.

"I welcome you to Mr. And Mrs. Evans."

You two dance to the song and about half way everyone else starts to join you on the floor. The song ends and another one starts but you are way more hungry. It had been announced that this is a free for all. No real rules or anything to adhere to, and the only reason there was a wedding cake is you were craving cake!

[Madison](https://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_off-the-shoulder-stretch-crepe-bridesmaid-dress-f20106_burgundy-bridesmaid-dresses) is speed walking in front on someone and is heading straight to you.

"Hey Mads," She immediately cuts you off

"Please tell me that is not Sebastian Motherfucking Stan behind me!"

You peek over her shoulder and Chris gets up to go greet him and they hug.

"Yep and he will be next to you in 4, 3, 2, 1, Hey Seb how are you?" You side step Madison to hug him.

"So I feel fucking terrible, my plane got delayed, I also just thought was an engagement party." He looks over your whole body and his smile grows when he notices your very pregnant belly

"I really missed a lot, and congratulations on both your wedding and the new baby." Madison was just standing there, she hands him an envelope he smiles at her and she just blinks at him he opens the envelop and his bright blue eyes go wide,

"Twins! That's awesome."

"Oh this is Madison, Y/N's assistant and all around amazing person."

Sebastian turn to Madison and she freezes for a second then recovers quickly.

"Hello Madison, its a pleasure to meet you. I have heard to much about you."

"Well hello to you Mr. Stan and whatever they both have said is probably very true, if you would follow me right this was to the reception," then leads him to the party.

You had met Sebastian three times, the first time was at an after party after the Captain America The First Avenger came out and the second was your visit to Prague and the last time was the 2nd visit to see Chris in LA, it was a last minute surprise and although Chris said he had nothing to do. He ended up blowing off Sebastian for dinner, Seb was flying to some country to film a movie.

** 20 months ago: **

Chris (Text)

"Where are you now?"

Y/N (Text)

"Relax horn dog, I just got off the freeway, I was able to borrow a Tesla so I am coming."

Chris (Text)

"Borrowed a Tesla? Oh that's not the only way you will be cuming."

Y/N (Text)

"Christopher Robert you are so naughty! Oh wait you didn't tell me you live near Chrissy Teigenand John Legend."

Chris (Text)

"I just found out myself, so you are close."

Y/N (Text)

"Very and you need your grass cut."

You pull into his driveway and his garage door opens and he is standing by the door inside the house.

Damn.

Why does he always look like he just walked out of a magazine.

He isn't wearing anything fancy blue sweats and a Patriots t-shirt. You pull in and turn off the car and before youcan open the door, he is opening it for you.

"Well good afternoon beautiful. This was a pleasant surprise." He pulls you in for a quick kiss.

"Hi, I flew to Seattle and it went quicker than originally planned and I had planned to stay the night." He gives you that signature Chris Evans smirk.

"Oh well you are welcome to stay the night here."He checks the backseat and grabs your all black Louis Vuitton duffle bag and grabs your hand and walks you inside.

"Well thanks, but I don't," he interrupts you.

"I promise nothing that you don't want to happen will and I totally get what happened in Prague was a pleasant surprise and I totally understand."

"Thanks and yes Prague was crazy and I am sorry for the crying immediately after sex."

He puts your bag in his guest room and you follow him to the kitchen and sit at the kitchen island. He grabs you a glass of water.

"You don't have to apologize, I get it. Although that was the first time anyone has cried while I was still inside them." You nearly choke on your water.

"Oh my God Christopher! I was emotional and I was my anniversary it was just a lot of thoughts, but I am glad it was with you. I really appreciated you being there for me. Its still insane we were in Prague at the same exact time."

"So crazy, it was the only press I was able to go to for Infinity War."

You both relax ashe responds to a couple of emails, makes a phone call and brings you a snack.

A mini make-out session starts, he has you on your back and he is between your legs, grinding into you.

"Chris, wait." You moan is his ear, he pulls back and looks at you.

"You want to stop?"

"Temporarily, but just because I want to take a shower, I was on an airplane."

"Oh a shower?" He says as he starts to get off you.

"Alone."

"Fine!"

You get up and head into his shower, Chris knocks on the bathroom door and asks if you wanted eat anything.

"I can't hear you, just come in you have seen me naked before." He opens the door slowly and peeks his head in, you two make eye contact and he is really trying his hardest to maintain it, you just smile at him.

"You were saying?" He stumbles on his words a bit.

"Are you hungry? I can order something?"

"Whatever, I have no preference, so whatever you want to eat."

You definitely meant as dirty as it sounded.

"Um well they don't deliver what I want to eat." He says as he licks his lips.

Fuck he is waaaaay better at this then you are.

He walks into the bathroom as you turn the water off and he hands you a towel, but gives you the full body look before he does.

"Ohhhh really? I am sure you can get any type you want delivered to you easily." You say as you wrap the towel around your body. He pulls you into his chest and wraps his arms around your waist.

"I could, but you are the only thing I want, always, I want you when I wake up in the morning and when I go to bed at night, I want you around when I am happy and even more when I am sad."

"I want you too." He reaches under your ass and picks you up and walks you to the guestbedroom, he lies you down and starts to unwrap your towel, but then stops

"Listen we don't have to have sex. I just want to be close to you."

You reach up and pull him down for a kiss.

Although you two didn't have sex this instance, he made you cum 4 times and you almost made him cum twice.

You both fell straight asleep, you woke up to the sound of knocking and Dodger barking from Chris's room, you grab Chris's shirt and go and see who is knocking, you let Dodger out and he runs to the front door and is barking, you peek through the peephole is that Sebastian Stan?

He knocks again and you open it quickly, and let in a surprised Sebastian and close the door and let Dodger attack him with love.

"Hey Seb?"

"Hey Y/N, so now I understand why Chris bailed." Chris comes walking from around the corner and is just wearing his sweats.

"Fuck Seb! I am so sorry. I don't have my phone on me." You excuse yourself to grab your phone and bring Chris his and as you walk away he grabs your ass.

"You ass."

After Chris convincing Sebastian to stay and that he wasn't interrupting anything, since you two were finished. You get dressed in the lounge clothes you brought, you walk out to the two of them drinking beer and laughing hysterically. You walk to the kitchen and grab three beers and the bottle opener and walk back to turn living room.

You sit the two beers in front of them and grab yours and as you try to go and sit on the chair near the couch he grabs your hand and makes you sit on his lap, you manage to get off of him and sit next to him.

"So why were you two having dinner?" You ask Sebastian

"I am flying Croatia for movie on Tuesday."

"I am so sorry, I asked him if he had any plans and he said no."

You say as you glare over at Chris who just shrugs his shoulders.

"Its fine, I would have done the same thing to him."

They both look at each and do some weird hand shake thing.

"Guys always ditch other for women" Chris says to be a smartass.

"Oh gotcha, so he ditched you a lot in Atlanta?"

"I am not sure what you mean Y/N?" Sebastian says as he blinks those gorgeous eyes at you.

You glance between these two assholes you know they both had a great in ATL.

"So I see, you both think I'm dumb. You forget I have known him forever. I know his game and his moves and I talk to Scott A LOT."

Chris leans over and kisses you, which you gladly accept.

"And Scott is my brother, and I know your game and all your moves too."

The door bell rings Chris grabs the food Sebastian grabs his and says his goodbye.

Chris goes to feed Dodger.

You tell Sebastian about your assistant Madison and that you are also looking into more worldwide charities.

"It was nice seeing you again. Seb," You hug him and pull back

"You too," he steps closer to you and tells you, "He is so happy you are letting him back in, he really thought he lost you forever."

That makes you tear up and you hug him again.

"Thank you, I would do anything to have him with me forever." Chris walks out as you two step back from your second hug.

"Are you two still hugging? Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope and since she is crazy beautiful I thought I would shoot my shot." You roll your eyes and walk into the kitchen to eat your dinner.

Chris walks Sebastian to the door.

He walks back into the kitchen a few moments later.

"So......."

"So what?"

"What were you two talking about?"

You look over at him with a confused look on your face.

"Just told him that Madison is in love with him and if he had any charities he wanted to work with. And why are you asking?"

He shrugs and just starts eating his food. Your were super hungry, so you both eat in awkward silence. When you were finished you walked over to him and pull him up close.

"I don't know where your mind went earlier but I want nothing more than to be with here you."

"Yeah?"

"Always, even before."

He kisses you and has his hands on your ass, you step back and hop onto the kitchen island and he quickly has you on your back and is pulling down your pants, he has you cuming in no time.

"So wife, I see you eyeing Carly's burrito, you want me to go get you one?" You smile at him.

"No, I will come with you I want Nachos too."

"So both?" He smirks at you while helping you and bringing you into his arms.

"Um possibly a taco as well. I mean for me. ABBA wants the burrito and the nachos."

He puts both of his hands on your belly and bends down to talk to them.

"Hey guys do you really want a burrito and nachos? Because I think your mom is saying that so I will let her."

You poke him in the forehead.

"Excuse you? You better be nice to me."

You pout while you rub your belly.

He kisses your belly and stands up.

"Or what?" He says as he gives you the sexiest look ever.

_Oooh that was super sexy._

"That was super fucking hot, you wanna ditch this wedding and go upstairs?"

"Fuck yes, but I do think people will notice that we have left."

"Well then, let's go get us four food."


	25. Definitely Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chat with the wives and the Elon story

Aden comes runny up to you and Chris, "Aden what's up man?"

"Momma and Dadda I ate can I PLEASE PLEASE go to the basement?"

You look at Chris,

"Dadda please!"

"Yes, man let's go."

Chris grabs his hand and walks him to the back door and they both walk inside. You are just standing there waiting for him to come back when someone taps your shoulder. You quickly turn around and standing in front of you is Jeremy.

"Hey Jer, you OK?" He gives you a little smile.

"Yes, I am good, just feeling," you hug him.

"I know, me too a little, thank you for coming you didn't have to." You say as you pull out of the hug.

"Of course I did, you will always be my family and," you cut him off

"Robert Downey Jr.?"

"I mean this is way better than Comic-Con. But you know I am here for you." He smiles,

"Just go! I know you want to."

"Thank k bye." He laughs and gives you a high five and heads to the bar.

Kyle and David are walking up as you turn back.

"I never thought you would have a shotgun wedding." Kyle says as he hugs you.

"Its not a shotgun wedding and who even says that anymore, you old man."

"Congratulations sis, I am going inside to go beat these rich kids in Call of Duty." David says as he quickly walks in the house. You turn back to Kyle.

"Go watch your brother before he embarrasses himself."

"That negro is a grown man."

You just give him the mom look.

"I really don't appreciate the look that you are giving."

You say nothing

"I really dislike you."

He walks past you and heads in the house. You turn around so you can watch him walk in. You hear someone say your name, you turn your head and see RDJ and are a bit taken aback he is walking with his sons towards you.

Just chill.

You have met him before.

Relax.

Relax.

Relax.

You smile big, wait do I look crazy?

"Hello Mrs. Evans, an absolute pleasure to be here with you two. I just love that kid."

"Hi, Robert, its such a blessing to have you here and same he grew on me."

"So Aden said there was a whole video game room?"

"Yes! I will take you," You turn and start walking them towards the house and Chris is walking out the door.

"Hey man! So glad you came!" Aden comes running out and yells for Downey boys to come with him. Suddenly there is a stampede is children. Mackie's, the Hemsworth crew and ZoëSaldana's boys go running by.

Anthony and Sebastian come walking towards you, Chris and Robert, "Hey so we are going to check and see if ummm the nannies need um our help." Sebastian says, obviously being used by Mackie.

You give them massive side eye.

"Ohhhh sure, I really think the 5 nannies need help from a bunch of actors......"

They all give you puppy dog eyes.

"Just come back eventually, I actually will need that one later." You say pointing at your husband.

"Need him for what? He did his job and gave you twins, nice brother trying to copy me?"

Chris Hemsworth.

The one you haven't met.

Good Lord.

He is beautiful.

He is like a giant statue man.

He hugs you and you try not to squeal like a teenager.

"Congratulations and sorry you are stuck with the worst Chris."

You just giggle.

"He grows on you."

They all start to walk past you to go into the house.

Your Chris jogs back and kisses you deeply and slides his tongue in your mouth making you moan. You suck his bottom lip into your mouth, then pulled back with a smack.

"I love you, and I saw that look on your face after that hug with Hemmy."

"Listen, he is just OK looking, but you are definitely my 2nd favorite Chris."

"Second? Really woman." He pull you in for another kiss.

"You refuse to let me meet Pine, until then the jury is out!" He smacks your ass hard.

"Exactly and now you never will. Love you." He turns and runs back inside the house.

Jeremy walks back up, after just standing at the bar staring at the whole group.

"So what should I say or do? I'm nervous."

"Aww Jeremy, they are just people." He pushes your shoulder

"I just saw you giggling at Chris Hemsworth."

"He is ridiculously attractive, that's not my fault, just remember you are WAY richer then they are." You say laughing,"that's what helped Jake, I am kidding. But just be normal and they will be too. Geek out for a minute and then chill, they actually really appreciate when people do that. It really helps, they spent so much time and effort and energy on those movies, but also talk about there other projects as well. If you bring up their non-Marvel movies the will literally light up. Go. Be Brave, and remember you are waaaaaaaaay richer than them."

You both laugh and you push him towards the house.

You make your way back to the food and load up your plates and walk back in.

Some people are dancing. Some are eating.You head to the head table and start to eat, people are occasionally walking up to you. Eventually the now abandoned wives are walking up to you.

"1st let me say that the video game room is genius. I haven't seen a kid in 10 minutes and it's amazing. I am Elsa, Chris's wife the other one."

"Yes, I haven't been asked to take any one to the bathroom and I am Sheletta, I apologize for whatever will come out of Anthony's mouth!"

"Or had to entertain my grown husband." Zoë said, you have met her few times at premieres and after parties.

"No problem and you very welcome!"

"Congratulations on everything, your business expansions, the house and babies." Sheletta as she sits down next to you

"Thank you, and its been so crazy these last few months."

"Are you guys going to have more kids after these two?" Elsa asks as she sits down next to Zoë

"We haven't talked about but probably not. I can't even imagine having anymore."

"Listen I know we aren't super close, but twins are fucking crazy." Zoë says as she laughs

"Yes! Brace yourselves! You had two kids before but twins is......bonkers. And with the way they all work. It's going to be hard and you will definitely need help." Elsa says

"I love your guys for the honesty! I was watching this mommy blogger with twins and she was 'life is so full and complete and blah blah blah' she was like fucking 20that's is another reason we moved into this house, our parents are literally 5 mins away."

"Those women are liars! Listen absolutely adore my kids, but walking out of the house to go to work is amazing." Zoë says trying to whisper.

"Even just having something that is just yours, is the best." Sheletta tells the group.

"Listen Zoë I totally get that! Like when the nanny pulls in the driveway and you run out the door! " You all laugh.

"OK you two, I have a super TMI question"

"I am ready!" Zoë says as she leans towards you.

"The horniness? Is that going to go away? Like we will literally finish and I am completely satisfied, then like ten minutes later, its like have never seen a naked man before. He isn't complaining but he is probably tired of all the overtime!"

"Well, I definitely remember that, and it sounds like it's all the extra testosterone that you are producing are they both boys? And Marco would literally say, I am exhausted and I can't do anything for you!"

"At least he is here, Chris was filming and I literally flew across the world for sex with my husband!"

"Oh yeah I flew to California with him for sex and a hamburger."

"OK Y/N I have a question for you, were you two dating while we were filming The Losers?"

"I think that's was when we decided to be a couple for the 1st time since high school. Why?"

"Just being nosey we had a delay in filming and when he got back he was on cloud 9, stuff he would normally complain about he was like 'no problem man, and thank you' when asked him 'who's the girl?' he just said 'a girl from home.'"

"Awwwww" the group all said

Jamie comes walking up.

"Hey ladies you all look like your are having a great time.You are giving me a great idea for an article, The Wives, the real stars."

"I just love your TEDTALK, Jamie, I heard you have your 5th book coming out soon" Zoë says she stands to talk to Jaime.

"I do with a lot is help from this one," She says as she points to you.

"Oh really that's amazing"Sheletta says she turns to you.

"I just need to convince her to come on the book tour and maybe her own TEDTALK."

They all turn and look at all saying you need to it will be amazing and make Chris watch the

kids.

"Its about surviving grief, and she is a great subject and a great example." You get a bit teary-eyed. "I absolutely love you JB, I bet he is looking down crazy jealous that the guys are all playing video games and the was a nacho bar. You and the kids happiness is all he cared about."

The tears are falling from the whole group of ladies. Pete calls her and she hugs you and walks away

"Oh my God, she is amazing and I know she is right." Elsa says as she wipes her eyes.

"Same, you are my hero, you made it through and came out the other side a better person." Sheletta says as she smiles at you.

Sadie walks over to you all talking Zoë looks up and says "Quiet ladies we have a journalist in our midst." Sadie raises her hands.

"For the record I didn't write that article, but I did approve it and I was an asshole and I apologize."

"I appreciate it, it's good."

"Oooh what was it about? Or nevermind." You say, Zoë just shrugs, "Just me being messy during a breakup."

"Can I see the necklace?" Sadie asks

"Of course!," you pull it over your head and hand it to Sadie, she immediately takes a picture of it.

"Excuse you?"

"I am going to write about it," you give her a crazy look, "Sorry may I write about it?"

"I get final approval."

"You are not my editor." You put your hand out waiting for her to give it back, "Ugh fine yes, final approval. So how did he get your wedding bands?"

"I would assume Jamie, it so amazing and so meaningful, Jake wanted to hate Chris so much, but Chris was so nice to him, I am sure just to be annoying! Jake would buy Captain America action figures and place them around the house, just to drive me crazy. When they would see each other, Jake would say 'I think he is getting less handsome and shorter'. Once Chris found out that Jake was a Captain America comic book fan he would send him stuff from Comic-Con. Jake would tear the box open and be like 'that asshole got me as signed copy with Stan Lee's and unfortunately his signature.' He acted like it at an issue but he knew where my heart was, I mean he knew I chose him over Chris but he also knew that I still loved Chris, but I always chose him. I hope he knew that."

You look around they are all just look at you.

"Um sorry, that was a whole tangent."

"Don't ever apologize, you just talked about Jake without crying, that's definitely a first." Sadie says and she leans over to put her head on your shoulder.

"Well you made me cry!" Sheletta says as she wipes tears with a napkin.

"I don't know you very well, but I want to, you are truly amazing."Elsa says as she reaches for your hands.

"Ohhhh goodness. I try thanks so much! But I had rough two years."

"Oh I remember! I still can't believe you fucked Hiddleston."

"SADIE, shut the fuck up!"

"I heard that!!! I didn't believe Anthony when he told me." Sheletta whispers.

"Anthony knew!! Ugh, not proud of those years. It was a whole thing, Chris and I weren't talking and he was being an ass, Chris was there with his girlfriend then he kissed me and then I left with Tom, not a great decision."

"Is that why he isn't here?" Zoë say as she wiggles her perfect eyebrows at you.

"No, we invited him and he is doing Broadway."

"Wow you guys are mature. All of Chris's ex's are dead to me. I ran into one they other day and I pretended I didn't remember her name."

"I mean that's how we always were, even right out of high school, when we were together we were monogamous, when we weren't we saw other people. We did that did for 10 years. Then I got married and he became a whore." Everyone laugh out loud.

Scott walks up to the laughing.

"What's so funny ladies?" He asks the group.

"Chris's thot days." Sadie's responds

"Ah yes, he was a whole mess." The servers walk up and start to clean up the tables you all get up and decide to go bother your husband's.

They're actually outside standing around the bar, they are all laughing and giggling like school girls. Chris has taken his jacket off and just has the vest on, Robert's wife was talking with your sister and new sisters in law, heads over to join you all.

"What are they laughing at?"

"I am sure something dumb." You respond.

Chris turns to see you guys walking up.

"Here she is, she can tell you herself!"

Oh god what is he talking about?

"Wife, how many cars has Elon given you?"

"Wait! GIVEN you?" Mackie says

"Technically 2, the first one he sold to me for 5 bucks........ And before you ask NOTHING!"

"So I feel like this has a much larger story attached." Sebastian mentions to you.

"I am dying to hear how you are on first name basis with Elon and can I get an introduction."

Robert says

"Of course, if I am going to tell this story I am going to need a snack" You walk to the dessert station you decide that you will have the apple slices and a bowl of caramel, you turn to head back to the group but they are gone, you start to walk back to the reception tent but your are pushed past that by Sadie and brought to the wedding tent. Everyone is sitting in there, waiting for you,

"You all want to hear the story that bad?"

"Yes, so I know wether or not I need to fight him! Oh and he just gifted 'us' a trip on his SPACESHIP but only her name is on it."

"Oh he definitely needs his ass kicked."Anthony jumps in hyping up Chris

"And he gave her a car 3 months ago and he called her 'My Liefst' and then wrote a note, super condescendingly!"

"My Dearest? Its something you would call a child." Elsa says really to your Chris.

"See babe nothing to worry about." You say to your husband.

"Um I have heard it means more like my dearest love" Sebastian adds quickly.

"Oh you definitely need to kick his ass" Mackie adds, which only makes Chris mad all over again.

"Fine I will tell you all, its very uninteresting weird and confusing but mainly uninteresting well still super weird."

"Just fucking say it already!" Sadie yells at you.

** 6 Years Ago: **

The 1st time you met Elon Musk was in a receiving line like for meeting the President or something. Jake was so nervous,"OK so be nice, don't make that face, I really want him to work on this project with us."

"OK! I know how to act around super duper rich people."

"Can you um maybe adjust your dress, sorry."

"Oh yeah my bad, Boobs are the worst." You pull up the [v neck gold party dress](https://www.lalamira.com/Sheath-Column-V-Neck-Floor-Length-Evening-Dresses-With-Split-Front-017145383-g145383/?utm_term=145383&utm_size=06&ggsub=pl&ggntk=g&ggcid=268072344622&ggkey=&ggpos=1o1&ggdev=m&ggdevm=&ggplm=&ggtgt=&gclid=Cj0KCQjw_absBRD1ARIsAO4_D3sWm7ozEL6T9w4-RFw2sypAln-o8GU1C6jkBLOy2LZPxolrkEmv4kkaAiEHEALw_wcB) you are wearing.

"So um I meant the other way......"

"Jacob Riley Harrison! This isn't going to be 'Indecent Proposal'" he gives you his sorry but please eyes.

"You are lucky this champagne went straight to my head."

"Say what? Jake, that sweet boy?" Sadie says giggling.

"I know! Shocked I tell you."

"I mean your boobs are great." Chris says the group. The ladies all agree while the guys just seemed confused on what exactly to do.

"Well did you guys get him to work with you guys?"

"Obviously Seb, she is telling the story." Mackie responds to Sebastian.

** 3 ½ Years Ago: **

The second time you met Elon Musk it was on stage at some Tech Convention in Japan, 8 months after Jake died, they were releasing his final product and presenting him with a lifetime achievement award. Elon presented you the award and you read a speech written by Jaime. It was blur, Pete and Jamie had the kids with them in their penthouse suite. You were down at the hotel's penthouse bar, so not many people were there. You hadn't changed from the award ceremony so you were over dressed for the bar. Someone clears their throat, you look up to see a small brunette man standing there, he starts to speak in a very strong south African accent

"Pardon me, Mrs. Harrison."

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I am sorry to interrupt you but I am Mr Musk's assistant and he would like to know if you would like to join him for dinner?"

"Sure why not." You assume it's going to be at the restaurant nearby, but when he walks you outside into a waiting car and drives you 25 minutes to the pier and to a yacht. You are a bit confused. You text Jamie and tell her what's going, she just sends you a thumbs up emoji.

You walk up to the yacht and the stewardess greats you.

"Hello Mrs Harrison, Mr Musk is waiting for you." You really wish you would have changed, you are wearing a [black sequined mermaid dress](https://www.couturecandy.com/products/elizabeth-k-gl2552-tulle-sequin-off-shoulder-mermaid-long-dress?variant=21730916925523&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&gclid=CjwKCAjw8ZHsBRA6EiwA7hw_sZkf-6o08y97PgwzP9adaYMrgGs8qiEu_JpFM2f05Wo9JhEep4QmMxoCoukQAvD_BwE). You walk out to a huge balcony and he is sitting with his back to you, you clear your throat and he turns and waves you over. You walk over to him as the stares at you.

"Good evening, I am glad you were free."

"Yes, just sitting at the bar eating terrible french fries. So is there something you wanted to talk to me about or?"

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am the hear about Jacob passing, he was such a genius."

"Well I appreciate that, he really was an amazing person." You stop talking immediately you can't do this right now.

"So I am starving, is there any food on this ocean liner" he laughs at your terrible joke.

His staff brings you both an 7 course meal! Just for the two of you, you hadn't realized that you guys were actually moving until you look around an noticed nothing but ocean or sea you weren't exactly sure where you were.

"Hey Elon, where are we? Please tell me Japan?"

"I forgot to mention I have to be in Osaka in the morning."

"So you are kidnapping me? Awesome. Thanks for the hospitality during this abduction."

He laughs hysterically at that, he must not hangout with a lot of normal people. You excuse yourself to find a restroom in this giant yacht and call Jamie.

"Hey JB."

"Oh my fucking goodness, he is kidnapping me! We are somewhere in the East China Sea. He 'forgot' to mention that he had a meeting in Osaka! I am freaking out! I am still wearing this dress and my Spanx are killing me. Does he think I am going to fuck him? Isn't he married? And for fucks sake my husband just died! Why did I even come to this fucking place. I should be in Chicago working."

"Junie, relax, I am sure he probably forgot he is super busy, maybe, so I don't think his is kidnapping you, you have your phone, your wallet and your passport on you. So when you dock go to the airport and fly back here. And if you think you are ready to have sex, a multi billionaire isn't a bad person to start with. And Elon really liked Jake so I think he is just being nice. Very weird but nice. I am very glad you came I have missed you."

"Thank you. I am calm. I love you Jamie. I have missed you too and my kids, I am just so," you can't finish because you are overtaken with emotion. You cry for a few minutes while she listens.

"JB you should go he might think you are pooping." You both start to laugh.

"You are right, billionaires don't poop bye." You walk out of the bathroom and can't remember where you came from so now you're just wandering in the hallway and finally hear a movie playing. Please tell me he isn't watching......ugh for fucks sake. You find Elon in movie room watching Captain America, he sees you and pauses the movie, and of course it's Chris's whole face on screen.

"Hello, I really do feel terrible about this, if you don't want to wait for the meeting I can have a plane come and get you." He can see you adjusting the dress.

"There are plenty of clothes in the guest room in the back."

You spent the next two days with him until you arrived back in Tokyo. On the second night he invited you to his bedroom which you quickly declined he profusely apologized. He never tried anything again, and ever since then he has been weirdly attached to you. And donated tons of money to your company.

"That's fucking insane." Zoë says with a shocked look on her face.

"Who invites someone to dinner and 'forgets' they are going somewhere." Mackie says as he stands up.

"I'm sorry did you say 2 fucking days?" Hemmy says, running his hands over his face.

"Yes that's definitely creepy."Sheletta says while she makes a face.

"He was so trying to fuck you babe,"

"You saying no is what makes him still interested, you know no one has said no to that man ever." Elsa adds, and she is probably very right.

"He still donates TONS of money to her company." Scott tells them.

"So you are saying I need him to kidnap me and then I will get a ton of free Tesla's?" Robert says making everyone laugh.

"There you all are!! Hey bride and groom they are looking for you two." Lisa yells as she walk in the tent.

"What are you guys doing in here?"

"Oh Y/N was just telling us that Elon Musk kidnapped her."

"Mackie! Lisa, I wasn't kidnapped."

"Listen, you obviously were held captive to long on a super nice yacht and developed Stockholm Syndrome. You could not just leave whenever you wanted. That is the literal definition of kidnapping." Mackie says while looking right in your face..

You all start to walk back to the reception, you turn back to the group,

"I swear if I hear any part of this story floating around the internet.I will know exactly who said it, it will definitely be one of you three," you point to your husband, Anthony Mackie and your sister Sadie.

"What? Why me?" Chris says.

"The good about Mackie is that no one will believe him." Sebastian says

"This story is to insane to even believe, but I have heard that's his move."

"Ohhhh really, is it weird that knowing that makes me feel pretty good about myself?"

"I mean it is a weird fucked up compliment." Sadie says as you all walk out.

"Yeah but I am totally kidnappable."


	26. Toasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding toast and the 10 year ago flashback.

You and Chris head back into the reception tent, and head back to the head table and take your seats.

Your dad walks up the microphone, that you just noticed is in the middle of the dance floor.

"Thank you very much for coming to this super quick surprise wedding, but I want to tell you about these two, who thought no one knew they were in love."

Chris reaches out and grabs your hand.

"They were these two crazy teenagers who thought all of the adults were all dumb, I knew it was you two who took my truck all those times. Your brothers STILL can't drive a stick."

"Sorry dad! Chris totally made me."

"Doctor Sam! That's was all her."

“Whatever you two, your mom and I and even Lisa thought that you two as Chemistry partners was a terrible idea. We all assumed that once you two failed the first test we would have you two switched but to our surprise you two didn't. I knew right then you both brought out the best in each other. I love you both and Congratulations." Your dad walks up to the both of you and hugs Chris and then hugs you.

"I love you dad."

Your mom gets up and walks to the microphone, this one is going to break you.

"Hi everyone, my story about these two is the day she told me she hated that little boy who lived across the street."

"He was so mean to me!" You yell out.

“Sorry” Chris mumbles.

"She comes running and yells 'Momma he is the worst boy ever and I will hate him forever' I of course asked her why she said'He doesn't listen to me when I talk to him'. "

"He still doesn't!" You yell again. You look over at your husband and he rolls his eyes at you.

"Then I remember the day when she stopped hating him, I am pretty sure it was in junior high, he was the sweetest kid, and from then on I knew they would be together. Although life did have a detour that I believe they needed to truly know how deep their love was. I love you girl, and you to the boy she hated, I love you and thank you and my grandkids are so in love you, their dad." Her voice broke with emotion, and Chris got up and walked up and hugged her.He walked her back to her seat

Lisa walks up to the microphone,

"I will keep this super short because I don't think I can make it through without crying, I remember him always trying to get your attention, no matter what, you would walk to the mailbox and he would run right outside. Then they would just stand there and just laugh and and stare at each other, he would walk back and just have the biggest smile on his face. I see that smile on his everyday, that they have been together and now its even bigger when he is with their kids. I just want say, thank you Y/N, I have missed it seeing that smile.”

You both walk up to her and hug her.

Sadie walks up to the microphone,

"OK my goal is to not make your all cry. My big sister," you two make eye contact and both get emotional. " OK I lied! Grab your tissues, you are truly my hero, these last few years have been the hardest and you with stood strong, you may have wavered but you did not fall and in the end you got your prince. You are my heart and seeing you happy makes me happy and Chris makes you the happiest I have ever seen you. I vividly remember thinking that I had never seen anyone young be so madly in love. You two make it look so effortless. You might not notice but when he walks anywhere near you he smiles, no matter if you are looking at him or not. That's what I remember whenever we would all hang out, once his eyes found you he was complete." You lean over and kiss him on the cheek. "I love you both, and please never talk to TMZ, they are just garbage." Sadie walks up to you both and hugs you and then Chris.

Scott walks up to the microphone,

"Good evening everybody! I have so many stories about these two, like how they thought everyone in our house was blind, and that you indeed can see the ENTIRE couch from the kitchen."

"I am sorry, I believe a teenaged boy!"

"I did say 'I don't think they can see us'."

"I have been an unofficial 3rd wheel to them my whole life, their love is truly magnetic, no matter where they are, they're drawn to each other.I remember watching them, and exactly what Sadie said I remember knowing that is what love is, you both took your own paths and those paths always lead you back to each other. I am not sure if people know but in our house I have a favorite couch. I call it that because that is the couch she and I were sitting on when we promised we would be friends for as long as we needed each other. It continued to be my favorite when I saw them talking about how they would be friends no matter what. When she flew back here during her finals the day after I came out to my family. When she told me that she loved him more than anything but she couldn't wait for him. When I told her that she would be OK and that this pain would not devour her. So I just want you to know, " he turns so he is facing you. You have tears streaming down your face. "That from this weird kid to you 'You are my favorite.'" You immediately get up and hug Scott so tight. He walks you back to your chair then gives Chris a big hug.

Then Jamie walks up to the microphone.

"Hi all, I know its weird for me to speak at my former daughter-in-law's wedding, she really is like a daughter to me. My sweet girl, I know that you had a very hard time going back to your first love. You were afraid that is would erase what you had with my son. But my sweet girl he loved more than you know, when he told us that he was sort of seeing this girl who he met after grad school, we were worried, when that kid fell in love he fell hard. He still had a thing for his 5th grade teacher. He came to me shortly before he passed and asked me if I believe that someone can have a one true love but also love someone else completely. I knew what he meant. He told me if anything ever happens to him to tell my sweet girl, that he wants you with your 'true love'."

Chris looks over at you with tears in his eyes, you are trying to hold it together but are failing.

"Not many know but she wrote Jake emails every month for about 4 years. JuneBug has already approved the last one she wrote just last month.

"Dear Jake,

This will be my last email that I will ever send you. Your mom told me the craziest story the other day about this archeological dig and they found 2,000 year old sourdough starter and once they had prepared it and brought it back into the right environment it immediately adapted and they made a delicious bread from it. I just stared at her, did she drink some of her 'special' tea?

She said that bread was the love that Chris and I have, different from what it was originally but it is the same type of bread. I admit I didn't know what she meant but man did I want a sandwich. Chris asked me to marry him 2 months ago, I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I mean you wouldn't have responded anyways! In a way I feel guilty, my therapist told me that is very normal, but to make sure you don't let it change how you live your life. I want to apologize for lying to you. You asked if I loved him and I told you that I didn't.

I am sorry.

I still love him.

I never stopped.

That is my biggest regret.

You deserved my whole heart.

-JB

She turns to you and mouths 'I love you' you think your eyes are useless. Chris puts his head on your shoulder. You can feel the wetness from his tears.

Jaime walks over to you both and hugs you then turns to hug Chris for very long time.

"Alright lady let him go."

"No, not yet." She starts to move her hands to his ass

"Nope! Hands off the ass!" You push her off of him and walk her to her seat.

The night was a crazy blast from that moment on.

Madison was totally using the 3 step tactic on Sebastian, you are very surprised its working.

Oooh the stomach touch! That's a ballsy move. Well, he is watching her like a hawk. She is walking towards your and you sister and Zoë. She looks back at and he smiles at her.

"Congrats! Its totally working. He can't keep his eyes off of you." You tell her.

"And don't play dumb we have all done it, well maybe not this gorgeous woman next to us." Sadie says.

"Oh I have DEFINITELY done that move!" Zoë adds

"Is he still looking?" You peek around her

"Yep, Mackie just pulled him away. But Mads The stomach touch? That's a level 4, you sure you can handle it?"

"Listen, no matter what happens, Sebastian Stan will remember my name."

"Madison Marie Parker! That's a fucking baller ass mood!" Sadie says giving her a high five.

"Yes ma'am! You have him thinking about you for a long time! That's was like that 'last' Chris and I were together. I decided we were too old to be friends with benefits and I had just met Jake and Chris was about to film his 1st Captain America movie."

"I have been dying to hear this story." Madison says.

** 10 Years Ago: **

You pull into you parents driveway way to early on a Thursday morning, you flew in from California, you just finished your Master's Degree in Business you finished a semester early because you got extra credit when you worked with a tech company in Seattle. Your parents were out of town like usual, and you took the redeye in and landed at 5:30am, and you made it to Sudbury in exactly 25 minutes. You look over at the Evans house and wonder who's in town, you will text Scott later. The sound of a car pulling up startles you, the car parks and the window rolls down.

"Well look at you, how does it feel to have a Master's degree?"

"Pretty cool and weird. How do it feel to play a super hero.....again?" Chris rolls the window up and gets out of the car. He smiles at you and grabs his water bottle out of the car and takes a huge drink, water drips from his mouth.

Holy shit.

He is fucking huge.

"Well its pretty cool and weird." You laugh at him copying you. You walk closer to him and he is about to hug you but he is sweaty from the gym.

"Oh no you don't!" You dodge him and run away from him, but of course him being ridiculously in shape he catches up with you immediately.

"Christopher Robert! Don't you dare!" You are backing away from him in Lisa's front yard.

"OK! I won't just come here."

"Hands up, and I will give you a peck on the lips, only because that seems like the least sweaty part of you." He puts his hands up and leans down so you can reach him on your tiptoes.

You kiss him quickly and pull back you two make eye contact and you kiss him again a bit longer that time and then you kiss him a third time and you wrap your arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around your waist he lifts you off the ground easily. Here you are making out with Captain America at 6am on his mom's lawn. You pull back and just look at him.

"Okkkkkk we should stop. It's 6am and this isn't what we should be doing." He puts you down and looks into your eyes.

"You are right, we should be in my bed while I am making you cum over and over and over..." You put your hand over his mouth.

"You are horrible, and we probably shouldn't. We are getting to old to just be friends with benefits."

"OK fine. Be my girlfriend then we can be in my bed while I..." You put your hand over his mouth again.

"Chris, be serious. You don't want a girlfriend, you want some chick who follows you around, with big boobs and less brain." He takes a step back from you.

"Wow, that's really fucked up and I know you don't mean it. You are trying to push me away. I have known you for 20 years and when you say fucked up things you normally mean the exact opposite."

You are about to refute what he said but he puts his hand over your mouth.

"Nope, just think about it and you and I, together in my bed while I am making you...."

You lick his hand that is covering your mouth. He takes his hand off your mouth.

"You weirdo why did you lick me?"

"Because you were annoying me, and I won't think about a single thing concerning you Christopher Robert!"

You poke him in the nipple. Its your go to move. He has sensitive nipples and that really the only thing that stops him in his tracks, and since you are shorter than him it the easiest thing you can reach.

"Ouch! You asshole. I hate that." He says covering his nipples.

You just stick your tongue at him.

"You just didn't want me to say 'making you cum'"

You glare at him and cross your arms over your chest, which only makes your boobs look bigger.

He glances at your boobs and smiles.

He steps closer, "How does me saying 'I have missed eating your...' "

"Don't you dare!"

"Pussy. Yep, I said pussy and look I will say it again, I have missed eating your pussy!" He shouts way to loudly. The sound of Lisa's front door has you both turning to see Lisa walking out she waves and walks over to you two.

"Hi Y/N we have missed you! Congratulations on your Master's from Stanford!" She hugs you. "You want to come in for breakfast? So that you two can stop whatever this is outside where people can see you and HEAR you." She looks at Chris when she said 'hear you'.

You really can't turn down this invitation/threat, she turns and walks back towards the house, Chris is smirking at you, you really hate his super sexy face. You just flick him him off and he in return puts his index and middle finger making a 'V' on either side of his mouth and flicks his tongue up and down.

"You are a child." You whisper to him as you walk in the house.

"Pussy." He whispers back.

You roll your eyes at him and walk into the kitchen to help Lisa. You two have a super normal relaxing conversation, until she asked about her son.

"So what's going on with you and my son?" You know she means Chris but you like to play dumb.

"Scott and I great." You smirk at her." Umm nothing really we hung out a few times when I was in LA." And by hung out you really mean that you two had sex on every surface in his condo.

"OK....you two just seemed very friendly outside, then I heard him shouting what he was shouting."

"Uh we.......are...."

Just then Chris walks in fresh from the shower shirtless....that son of a bitch.

He looked ridiculously amazing. You have never seen him this big before. He had just started working out when you two hung out a few months ago.

He sees you staring at him and winks at you.

"So I am going back to bed." Lisa says as she walks out.

"Sorry, Y/Ndidn't mean to wake you up mom."

"You are the absolute worst Chris." He is looking in the fridge and grabs some orange juice and drinks it straight from the bottle. He swallows and wipes his mouth, the way he does after he has finished eating your pussy.

"Why? Because I want to be with you?"

"No, and you don't want to be with me, we talked about this and you decided 'it wasn't the right time' and that was only after I told you I sort of met someone and I might want to date him, maybe."

"Well can't I change my mind. I do want to be with you and inside you."

"Ok. Let's go." You grab his hand and pull him, or try to pull him out of the kitchen.

"Go where?"

"Let's go have sex, so whatever you think you want will be satisfied."

He pulls you into his arms so you are chest to chest he makes you look at him.

"What Chris? Aren't you tired of this? Don't you want to be with someone seriously and committed?" He just sighs.

"Of course I do, but I just want........you..........ok fine let's go have sex or whatever."

"Or whatever? That's super hot......now I really don't want to."

"OK, fine. Bye."

He just walks out of the kitchen and heads up stairs. You hear his door shut. You should just go home but you know you should talk to him.

Ughhhh

"I don't wanna." You mumble to yourself as you quietly walk up the stairs. You just walk in his room without knocking. He is just laying in bed with his hands behind his head. He doesn't even turn his head when you walk in. You just get in bed with him. You are on the edge because he is ridiculously huge.

You just sigh loudly next to him. You can feel him shake his head as he sighs loudly.

"So.....are you nervous about filming or being literally being Captain America?"

"Umm you suck and yes of course I am." He turns his head to you, "The contract is for 3 Cap movies and 3 or 4 Avenger movies. That a lot of fucking movies, and I didn't tell you any of that."

"Wow that's a lot of fucking movies, and I am a fucking vault."

You turn you body towards him and almost fall off the bed, he pulls you and he brings you on top of him.

"Hi, I miss you. Like I really miss you. I want you around all the time." He says as he rubs your back.

"What does that mean?" You say with your head on his chest.

"I don't know." He puts his hands on your ass.

"Chris, this is what our issue is."

"I don't know why we can't just talk about our feelings."

"Because sex."

"Sex?"

"Sex. We have sex. We have super hot and passionate sex. So we use sex to communicate our feelings."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes and no. Chris...you are amazing and I don't know what else to say."

"I just want this. This is it. Just this."

"I'm hungry, Sadie can you bring me a piece of cake.?"

"Umm excuse you I was waiting for the sex in your story." Madison says before finishing her drunk apple cider. She notices Sebastian walking over to the desert table.

"Hey boss lady I will grab you the cake." Madison jumps up and walks over to the deserts.

She gets there right before Sebastian does and doesn't even look up when he walks up.

"She is good. There is nothing that will drive an actor crazier than being ignored." Zoë says drink her neat whiskey.

"Oh trust me I know that!" Zoë cuts her eyes over to Sadie.

Zoë then smiles.

"Girl you had a bitch scared!" Sadie says as she puts her hands up.

You three are all staring at Madison ignore Sebastian while he acts like being ignored isn't bothering him.

"What areyou all doing?" Sheletta asked

"Madison is doing the 3 step tactic on Sebastian."

Just then Madison laughed at something he said. You were sure it wasn't that funny. They both start walking towards your table and you quickly change the subject.

"So how many more Avatars are there going to be? Because I really need to watch the 1st one again.

Madison places the 2 plates she was carrying and Sebastian hands the other two to Madison.

"Thank you. You saved me from having to do 2 trips."

"Of course no problem."

He turns to walk away but turns back.

"Madison would you be interested in dancing with me."

"Of course." She hands you her plate and Sebastian walks her to the dance floor.

"Like I am not jealous or anything but dude I need a man!"

"I thought you were dating that guy who works at GMA?"

"I was for a minute. I am going to the bar....hopefully he is straight. Hey what's up with Jeremy? He still married?"

"Sadie walk away."

"So the story you were telling earlier why did you really stop telling it?"

"I just realized it wasn't as great as I thought it was. Especially with the knowledge I have now. Like if we both could have just said how we felt...."

"That's a super normal thing to think about, I always thought that I wasted all that time before marrying my first husband Marco but the after has been so worth it." Zoë says to you

"Oh look here our husbands come now." Sheletta says as you turn.

Chris gets there first.

"Hello Mrs Evans, will you dance with me?"

"Of course my husband." He walks you up to the dance floor and spins you then brings you close.

"You OK? I saw you all talking then your expression changed." You smile at him.

"You were paying attention to me?" You look up at him.

"Of course always, if we are in the same room my eyes are always on you."

You just lean up and kiss him passionately, the sound of people cheering what pulls you two apart.

You can also distinctly hear your brothers saying "Eww!"

The song changes and Chris was definitely enjoying himself, you tapped out 2 songs ago. He walks back over to you with 2 beers.

"Hi cutie is someone trying to get you drunk?" He finishes the 1st beer and drinks almost half of the other one.

"What?? Me drunk! Not even close," just then Jeremy hands Chris a shot and he takes with out even asking what is was.

"Oh someone is definitely trying to get you drunk!" You laugh at him trying act like he isn't very very buzzed.

He is now looking out at the dance floor.

He turns back.

"When did everybody leave?"

"Leave? Christopher they're at least 40 people still here and it," you grab his wrist and check his watch,"1:20am."

"Oh yeah, well Sebastian's still here with Mads. Ohhhh she just touched his penis with her ass."

"Hey Evans, sit down." You pull him by his pants pocket. He just sticks his butt at you and you smack it.

"Ooh naughty girl." He finally sits next to you.You see Madison go in the house, leaving a slightly confused Sebastian on the dance floor.

He walks over to you two.

"Hey you old married couple." You make a face

"Old? Well, fuck you man." You say laughing.

Chris isn't really paying attention, the number one sign that he is indeed drunk.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Madison went?" Before you can answer Chris says she is in our kitchen.

Sadie is yelling your name.

"What?" She walks up and a new song comes on and she decides to pull Chris to the dance floor. And dances for 40 seconds and then leaves and heads in house. You look back to the dance floor and Jamie is slow dancing with your husband to a Missy Elliott song. You just shake your head. The song ends and he is trying to pull himself out of her grip. Jamie is definitely drunk too, Pete comes to his rescue. You see an exhausted Scott walks towards you.

"Hey man."

"Hey Sis." You both hug and you stay in his arms.

"Aden is asleep is the upstairs hallway and Z is asleep in the small guest room in the basement."

"Oh my God! I am the worse parent!"

"Are you going to get your very obviously drunk husband?"

Chris is currently drinking water.

Thank goodness.

"Are you going to get your very obviously exhausted boyfriend?

Zach has his head down on the table.

You both look at each other clearly knowing that neither one of you are going to doing anything.

Until you hear your brothers and husband yelling "Shots!"

You immediately pull back out of Scott's arms and turn quickly.

"No! Nope and fuck no! Christopher Robert, Kyle Maxwell and David Malcolm, tell these people good night and walk your drunk asses in the house and go the fuck to sleep."

They all hand their shots back to the bartender and start to walk toward you, you kiss Chris, poke Kyle and pinch David. Zach was woken up by your yelling. He was slightly confused so he just followed the guys and walked inside.

Everyone that was still around all started towards the house or their cars.

"Well that's one way to end a wedding." Scott says while walking with you towards the house.

"My bad. You know I just realized that he is way too drunk to have sex tonight."

"I am pretty sure that was your brothers goal and to tell everyone that got Captain America drunk."

You and Scott tell everyone thank you and wishing them safe travels home.

You both walk in the side door and its Chris and your brother's all eating leftover tacos and nachos from the wedding.

"I am pretty sure I told you 3 to go to sleep." Chris shoves his taco in his mouth and Kyle and David were finishing up.

They head to the living room, you have 2 huge couches in there.

"Hey, man your wife's mean, tell her 'No'." Kyle whispers to Chris as they leave the kitchen.

"You tell her no. She is your little sister." He whispers back.

"Hell no, she would hit me. You try." Kyle whispers to David.

"You do know I can hear you. I am right behind you."

Sadie comes walking in from the front door.

"So nobody was going to tell me that everyone left? Fuck you all very much. Oh and I saw someone making out!"

"As long as it wasn't my husband I don't care." You start walking up stairs and Sadie, Kyle and Scott are at the bottom of them looking up at you.

"What? And where is Dodger?"

They all just look at each other and then back to you.

"Really? Sadie go find the fucking dog, Scott go make sure the staff has finished and Kyle because you got them both drunk babysit your brother and your new brother-in-law. Now please."

You head up stairs and find Aden asleep fully dressed in his suit in the hallway. He wakes up enough to get up and walk in his room and undress, you help him get his pajamas on. He crawls in bed and say he is 'so sappy and he soves you and saddy'. You tuck him in and walk out and head to your room to finally change out of your dress. You put on a t shirt maxi dress and head out to make sure all the tasks you assigned to the drunk people were being accomplished. Just as you are about to walk out, Scott and Sadie come walking in your room.

"Well ma'am Dodger the dog is in the basement on the couch, your daughter is asleep in the guest room that I was sleeping in, Miss Madison and Sebastian are in the basement talking and sitting super close."

"All the workers and staff left and the tents will be picked up tomorrow afternoon."

"Anything else boss lady?" Before you can answer Aden is standing next to Scott and makes him jump.

"Holy shit kid!"

"Sorry Uncle Scott, momma can you lay down with me?" You take his hand and walk out.

"So this bed looks like it will be empty......" Sadie says to Scott once you walk in Aden's room.

"It would definitely be very sad for this super comfortable bed to be empty."

Sadie takes his hands,

"Scott Evans, will you sleep with me in our siblings bed."

"Of course, Sadie I thought you would never ask, and they are our much older siblings."


	27. So no sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending of the wedding and the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (FYI this totally happen to me at a friends wedding I woke up in bed with Bride and Groom. Still don't remember how.)

You woke up in bed with Aden in his room, you were in his bottom bunk and he was in his top bunk. You checked his clock and its 2:30am You had changed into a maxi dress sometime last night. You walk out into the hall and use the kidsbathroom, you walk out you see Sebastian and Madison walking out of Zara room.

You guys exchange small smiles.

"Well, hello you two! What's going on? Please not sex in my child's bedroom."

"No, not at all, Sebastian just helped me carry Zara upstairs to her bed. He is leaving and I am going to fall asleep somewhere in this house."

You just smile and apologize.

"You don't have to leave Sebastian, you can totally crash in one of these many bedrooms. There are even 2 more in the basement. Also have you two seen my husband?"

"OK, thanks I will. Yes, in the living room, he is asleep on the couch." Sebastian answers.

"Have you two even...." Madison asks as you the head down the stairs.

"Nope."

Madison heads down to the basement as Sebastian acts like he isn't going to follow her.

You just smile at him.

"She is sweet and really likes you so just remember that Mr. Stan." He just nods and heads to the basement.

You walk into the living room and find your brothers, Kyle and David asleep on the couches along with Zach but no sign of Scott. Your sweet husband is out cold, his mouth is a bit open and he is snoring lightly.

"Chris, wake up." You say as she gently push his shoulder.

He just groans.

You try to wake him up a few more times before giving up.

You give him a kiss and grab him a blanket, the other 3 already have blankets.

You head back upstairs and check on Zara, she is fast asleep, you finally make it into your bedroom and find Scott and Sadie asleep, Sadie is under the covers and Scott is at the foot of the bed wrapped up in your throw blanket. You are too tired to complain, you just crawl right in to bed and fall straight asleep.

Some time later you feel a arm across your stomach and someone snuggle up behind you

"Hi wife. It seems like we forget to do something last night." Chris nuzzles into your neck.

"Hi husband, and yes we definitely did forget to do something. What time is it?" You feel him move to check the clock on your nightstand.

"9:25 am."

"Holy shit man, seriously? Are the kids up?" You open your eyes and see the back of Sadie's head, you move your foot to see if Scott is still at the foot of the bed.

"I checked on them and they are still asleep."

"Ow, Stop." Scott mumbles at you.

"You are in our bed" Chris mumbles back at him.

"When I came in here last night no one was in here and your bed is super comfortable."

"Hey shush, I am still trying to sleep." Sadie says from over her shoulder.

"This is very weird, not only did I not have sex with my husband last night, I slept in bed with my sister and brother in law." 

You can hear Sadie giggle.

"I can't wait to write about this. 'Chris Evans and wife have a rocky start, they don't even sleep in same bed on wedding night!"

"And Wife? You bitch."

"I am kidding. Oh by the way, I remember who I saw kissing last night, Madison and Sebastian."

"They went to bed together this morning/night. I did tell him that she likes him and to be nice. I really hope nothing happened."

"Chris, do you that Seb would just hit it and bounce? I mean she is a grown woman but she really likes him."

Silence.

"Chris."

Silence.

"I think he is asleep, and Seb doesn't seem like that kinda guy but if they do it, they will probably talk about it." Scott answers.

There isknock on your door and it's Kyle.

"Hey, I am heading to mom and dad's house, I called an Uber and I am taking David who I am pretty sure it's still drunk home." Hey says as he takes in the four of you all in bed.

"OK. Perfect thanks Ky."

"Sadie why are you in here? And is that Scott wrapped in the blanket?"

"Because I couldn't find my room last and leave me alone." Sadie whines.

"They were both sleep in different rooms and this bed is so comfy." Scott says with his back toKyle.

"Did you two even?"

"Nope."

"I thought so he was passed out on the couch not even 10 minutes ago. Alright whatever bye"

He shuts the door and you hear his footsteps head down the stairs.

You wake up to the smell of food, oh thank God you are starving, you turn and see that you are alone in your bed.

Again thank God.

You can hear the shower running, you really hope it's Chris.

You knock and Chris yells come in.

"Why did you knock? You never knock." He says with a smile.

"There are a ton of people in this house and you are the only one I want to see naked."

"Yes, there are a ton of people here. Do you want to join me?" He says with that sexy face of his.

"Nope. I smell food, and right now food is way higher priority than sex."

"I would normally take that personally, but I drank way to much last night and I want to be at my best, when I finally make love to my wife."

"Damn."

"So you better be ready. Because I plan on having you on your back for hours, screaming my name and begging me not to stop."

You just nod.

That was so fucking sexy.

You have no words.

He turns to finish his shower. Your stomach growls and you quickly remember you are hungry for food and for something else, you need to get all of these people out of your home!

You are greeted by Madison, your parents your kids and Chris's parents, his dad couldn't make the wedding he was on trip with his friends, all of your siblings and all of Chris's siblings too.

"Good morning Mrs. Evans are you hungry?"

Your mom asks you as she walks you to the table.

"Hi and YES! Please feed us!"

Chris comes down a few minutes later, looking fucking amazing he is wearing a grey Henley shirt, you really need to get these people out of your home! You two make eye contact, and he winks at you, then he walks over and kisses you, then takes 1 of your 4 pieces of bacon. 

"Rude!"

After grabbing food he comes and sits next to you, and hands you 2 more pieces of bacon.

"These are for my boys." He whispers to you.

"We are not sure if they are both boys and he is pretty sure it was a shadow." You whisper back to him.

"Did you say boys?" Lisa asks

You bump Chris's knee under the table,

"He did, he we aren't a hundred percent sure, the doctor saw what he thought look like a penis."

"Oh that would be amazing, and poor Z, if that's true."

The conversations flowed from the wedding to the twins to Aden and Zara to the honeymoon.

You notice Madison heading down to the basement, you quickly follow her, she is sitting on the bed, looking at her phone. You knock on the door of the guest room. She looks up and gives you a sad smile.

"Mads, what happened? Do I have to murder Sebastian Stan?"

"Nope, he was a perfect gentleman, and really good in bed. He is back in Winter Soldier shape and damnnnnnnnn. I gave him my number, I just feel a little off."

**Madison's POV**

I am not 100% sure, but I think that Sebastian Motherfucking Stan is staring at me.

No, Madison you are crazy, you look up and he is looking at you again.

Thank you boss lady for this dress it is highlighting all the right areas.

You look back at Sebastian and smile and he smiles back before Anthony Mackie says something that takes his full attention away from you.

"Hey Mads."

Ugh Daniel Christopher Sullivan.

"Hey Sully."

He hates when you call him that, but when he suggested you two take a step back and maybe just be friends. You two had a whirlwind 3 months, you moved into his building but rarely stayed in your own apartment, a month later your period was late and you both freaked out, he definitely changed after that. You totally understand how the thought of being pregnant with someone you had only known for 9 weeks could freak someone out, but his attitude completely changed for the worse. You both agreed to take a step back, but you having your feelings hurt, you told him that you two should just be neighbors, who fucked and now regret it. You two really haven't spoken that much since.

"So this is how you are going to do this? Maddie, I miss you, I said we should slow down not come to a complete stop."

"I believe when you said you regretted sleeping with me, that was all I needed to hear."

"You didn't let me finish, I was going to say 'I regret sleeping with you so soon.' That's it. Just how soon it all happened."

"Whatever, you invited me to your house and you made all the moves, so I am the slut, thanks man."

"I did not say or even think that about you."

"Danny, just stop. Please, leave me alone."

You turn and walk away.

You manage to stay busy bouncing around from group to group.

You notice that Danny starts to leave, he looks at you but you just turn away, and bump right into a solid figure.

"Shit, sorry." You look down and the taco that was being carrying is now in your cleavage. You finally look up and its Sebastian Stan staring at your boobs and trying to get his taco off of you.

"Um sorry, I should let you do that, I can see where every thing is better."

You just smirk at him.

"So you want me to just let you dig your hand inside my dress?"

You two make eye contact.

Fuck, he is super hot.

Oh my goodness, is he blushing?

Did I just make Sebastian Stan blush?

"Uh no but, I can help you? If you want." You grab his hand and pull him into the house, since the basement is kid central you head upstairs to the guest bathroom.

"So Mr. Stan is this just one of your moves?"

You say as you look up at him.

"Hitting beautiful women with tacos, uh no."

"Beautiful?"

"Very." He says looking at you in the mirror.

"You aren't too bad yourself."

There wasn't much left on your chest you maybe kinda wanted Danny to see you walk in the house with Sebastian.

"All good, thanks for the help, bye!"

You walk out of the bathroom leaving him in there.

You might not have a bunch of experience in the sex department but you definitely know how to leave a man wanting more.

**Step 1: Make sure he notices every time you're near him.**

You decide to go grab a drink at the bar, Seb and Jeremy just happen to be standing at, go grab a drink and 'struggle' to get the lid back on. Sebastian quickly helps you, you put your hand on his and and look in his eyes.

"Thanks Sebastian." You walk away, as sexy as possible. You look over your shoulder and he is still watching you.

**Step 2: Touch.**

You are standing behind Mackie and Sebastian in the salsa line, they are debating about red and green chilies, you just step up in between them and place your hand on his stomach as you lean towards him. He looks down at you,

"Sorry, you two are blocking this line I just want this one." You grab your salsa and walk away, you turn your head and smile at Sebastian as you go.

"Fuck, she is killing me. She is beautiful." Sebastian says to Mackie.

"She is ridiculously attractive, that dress, whew lawd, I can't say anything else because I am happily married!" Mackie says and they walk back to their table.

"It's like she is a magnet, I can't keep my eyes off of her."

** Step 3: Wait. **

You are getting nervous, you are pretty sure he realized what you are doing and is going to ignore you. The last move you made was ballsy.

Why would this gorgeous man, follow you around.

Way to go dumbass.

Ugh it's 1:30am.

I am going to go grab a burrito and go to bed.

You start get up from the kitchen island, the back door opens and you look up and see Sebastian walking in,

"There you are, I asked the newly weds where you disappeared to." He walks up to where you are sitting.

"Oh really? You were?" You lean back a bit.

"You sound surprised, I finally figured out what you were doing, and it totally worked."

"I have no clue what you are talking about Mr. Stan."

You smile at him.

He leans down so you are face to face.

"Oh no? You just grazed my dick with your ass on the dance floor and then disappeared." He raises his eyebrow at you.

"Oops."

"So do you want go back out there and dance with me or" He steps closer to you and licks his lips.

"Or what?" You finally stand up and he pulls you into his arms. The back door opens again and Sadie walks in and looks over at you in Sebastian's arms.

"I am drunk so I see nothing, but he is currently single and his ex girlfriend just got engaged....sorry Seb."

Sadie disappears up the stairs.

You turn back to him and lean up closer to his super cute mouth, he licks his lips and finally kisses you.

Sweet Baby Jesus, this is definitely the best kiss you have ever had.

He pulls back slowly and looks into your eyes and then kisses you again. You are trying not to moan, but he slides his tongue in your mouth and caresses your tongue.

You can't help but moan in his mouth. He pulls you closer and puts his hand on your chin and the other hand is spread across the small of your back.

"Ooh well excuse me you two!"Sadie says as she starts to walk outside.

You two pull back and you start to walk away from him.

"Um nope you don't get disappear again." He walks up quickly behind you and wraps his arms around your waist.

"Well my trap, worked so I am good now, so thanks man."

"You are terrible."

"I am kidding, but I can't keep kissing you without wanting to fuck you and I am not a hit it and quit it kind of chick."He is a bit taken aback by your super forward and very honest statement.

"Well, I respect you and what you are saying, I am not that kind of guy. Although I know that I want to be around you."

"Damn, Seb, I am already changing my mind, stop being sweet." You laugh as you two head back outside.

"So you slept with him in this bed, so you had sex on my wedding night and I didn't, that's awesome...."

"Sorry"

"Are you OK? Did you not want to sleep with him."

She just laid back in the bed and sighed.

"No. I really, really, really did. God it was good too, and he said something to me in Romanian, whew, I think I came from that alone. I was surprised it was happening and when he went down on me, fuck, he maintained eye contact, I came so fast. It was actually embarrassing, then he did this thing with his tongue and I can't even! He made me cum like 4 times. But I put it on Mr. Stan, he will definitely remember me."

"OK stop bragging." You say as you push her hips.

"Oh shut up. I have heard so many stories of your sex with Chris."

Madison phone rings, she shows you her phone, its a New York number, she answers it

"This is Madison," you get up and starts to walk up stairs. Madison runs out of the room and your turn to face her, and mouths 'Sebastian!' You give her the thumbs-up. And head back upstairs. When you get upstairs you kitchen is clean and empty of all people.

"Hello?"

"Up here!" Chris calls from upstairs.

"Where is everyone?" You walk up the front stairs. Madison yells that she is leaving and don't expect her back. You look upstairs and start to look for your husband.

"Hello? Christopher I am not going to look for you."

"I am right here." You turn around and he is shirtless.

"Ohh hi there, why aren't you wearing a shirt, not that I mind."

You walk into your bedroom and sit in one of the the chairs in the sitting area in your room.

"I was changing," he says as he puts a different shirt on. "Is Mads OK? She seems off this morning." He sits down next to you in the other chair.

"Um well she slept with Sebastian and apparently it was great."

He turns to you with a weird look on his face.

"Seriously? Seb's not really a one night stand kind of guy."

"She told him that she wasn't one either. He just called her and she just left and said don't expect her back."

"Oh well, I wonder what that is about?"

"So where is everybody?"

"Gone."

"Obviously, Christopher but why?"

"Scott and Sadie told everyone that we didn't have a moment alone last night and after everyone yelled at me, for some reason, they all disappeared and your Dad told me to have fun. So that was awful."

"So they left us alone to consummate our marriage?" 

Chris makes a face.

"Well as sexy as the word consummate is, let's never say it again."

He stands up and pulls you into his arms, he gives you a quick kiss and walks you to the shower.

"Why don't you relax, I am going to drop off the kids stuff at your parents house, I will be back in 15 mins." He kisses you again and you know this kiss, he slides his tongue in your mouth and runs it gently across yours, he slides his hand over your ass and runs his hand through theback of you pussy. He pulls away and you still have you eyes closed.

"OK." He walks away and heads out of the bathroom and yells back you better be ready when I get back.

Holy Shit.

You jump in the shower and make sure to shave your legs, your wax was 2 days ago and you are got to go, you use his favorite body wash and put on your lotion and try to remember where you hid your wedding night lingerie its a [sheer white embroidery romper ](https://www.adameve.com/lingerie/womens-wear/baby-dolls/sp-tiffany-embroidery-babydoll-106700.aspx)with the world's teeniest g-string.

You find and get ready, do you have time to get a snack?

Oh nevermind you have a doughnut in your closet.

You can hear the door of the car shut.

The side door open.

"Hello, Mrs Evans are you upstairs?"

"I am. Why aren't you?" You yell back.

You barely have the word 'you' out of your mouth before he walks right in. He will never not take your breathe away. He takes off his hat and walk over you, you are seating in the middle of the bed, he gets on the bed and comes towards you. He reaches you and pulls your waist towards him.

"Hi." You say as you start to lay down. He pulls back to take your full body in.

"Hi, this is super sexy, but right now its just going to get my way." He pulls the straps down off your shoulders and kisses your collar bone and back up to your neck. You are a moaning his name out already and he has barely even touched you. He slides it down more exposing your breasts and takes both hands and starts to caress each one, then starts to rub your nipples with his thumb, once there are hard enough his slowly dips his head and takes your right one into his mouth.

"Fuck, you feel so good baby, don't stop."

He switches you other nipple, flicking slowly then sucking on it. He slides his hand up the bottom of your romper and starts to rub your clit through the g-string. You are already a wet mess, he pops your nipple out of his mouth and pulls back to watch you as he rubs your clit.

"You are so fucking wet for me," he pulls back his hand and shows you. "I haven't even been inside you yet." He sucks your wetness off his fingers. He starts to pull the rest of your romper off.

"You take off your shirt, now." He leans back on his knees.

"Yes Ma'am." He reaches behind his head and starts to takes it off.

"Slower." He just nods, he didn't think your bossing him around in the bedroom would be his thing but fuck, that was hot. He pulls it off slowly, you see the hair that comes up from his pants, his super cute belly button, his abs, the bottom of his newest tattoo, you didn't think you would like it when he described it to you but seeing definitely helped, his St. Christopher medal, then finally his collar bone tattoo. He tosses somewhere, he reaches back to your romper and you lift your hips, then tosses that behind him. He leaves the g-string on

"Scoot up." You do want he says, a little slower now with two other humans with you. He kisses his way down from your stomach, and is graced with a kick, which of course you felt, one of them kicked the other one, so they both kicked you.

"Oh my God, I just felt that. That's amazing. Are you OK?"

"I am fine, I am used to being kicked in the liver."

"I am sorry my love, does it hurt?"

"Sometimes, especially when the are bothering each other." You say with laugh.

"Are we good to continue?"

"Oh yes definitely. The orgasms and rocking will put them to sleep."

He continues his way back down to your pussy, he pulls the g-string down just above your clitoris and kisses everywhere else but where you need him to, he kisses and licks the inside of your thighs.

"Please," you beg him. He looks up at you.

"Please what? Do you want me to eat your pussy, do you want me to take you in my mouth and make you cum?"

While he was talking he started to rub your clit through the g-string with his thumb.

"Yes, fuck, please, I need you." He pulls the g-string to the side and slowly runs his tongue from the back all the way up to your clit. He does that 3 times and each time his flicks your clit slowly. He finally ends your misery but sucking your clit into his mouth and moaning into you. He pulls you down flat on your back and puts your legs over his shoulder. He pull back and just rips the g-string clean off and throws it. He quickly takes your clit back into his mouth and starts to suck it and blinding speed. The quick approach of your impending orgasm is racing towards you, and you are trying to get away from the constant attack on your clit.

"Fuck, fuck, I am cuming, don't stop!" Chris brings your even closer to his mouth and slows down and resumes the wide tongue licks of your whole pussy.He looks up at you as you come down from your 1st orgasm. He slowly slides his tongue inside of you and coats his tongue and beard in your wetness. He goes back to you clit and slowly runs his tongue up and down, he can feel you tremble in his hands, "That's it baby, can you cum for me again? I want more."

You just nod your head, and moan loudly. He slowly sucks your clit back in his mouth. Although your second orgasm doesn't start off as intense it always last longer, the familiar feeling starts again and you are trying to get away from his mouth, but he doesn't let you. The tension snaps and you are cuming again in his mouth as he just let's you ride it out on his tongue.

"Holy motherfucking shit, I am cuming, fuck," he is holding you in his mouth his tongue is teasing your entrance, he slides his tongue in just a bit. He pulls back and sits up his whole face is drenched, he grabs his shirt and wipes off most of you.

"You good?" Your eyes are still closed you just smile.

"I will take the silence and that look on your face as a yes. I don't know why but your second orgasm always tastes better then the 1st I am still waiting for you to let me try a 3rd one."

"We did a 3rd one and I couldn't feel my pussy for a whole day." He laying next to you in the bed and you just reach over and start to stroke him through his jeans. You try to turn over super sexy like but ABBA is really working against you. He laughs a bit at you, and you cut your eyes at him.

"Sorry, I am not laughing at you."

"Really?Because it really feels like you are." You start to stroke him again through his jeans and then you start unbutton his jeans, he helps you and pulls off his jeans and boxer briefs and comes back to the bed.

"Stand up." He does and starting to get hard again before you have even you have touched him.

"Oh do you like it when I boss you around?" You cup and start to massage his balls and start to stroke him. You start run your tongue around the tip and suck just the tip into your mouth.

He moans and grabs your hair that your have in a pony tail. You immediately stop he moans at the immediate stop

"Hands off or," you don't get to finish he has you on your back as is rubbing himself against you.

"Listen, I find you being bossy sexy as fuck, but I need to be so fucking deep in you."

"Yea? Good. And yes I need you to fuck me, I need it hard." He slams into hard and fast.

"Is this how you want, are you going to cum on this dick." Chris doesn't normally talk this dirty but this is definitely working for you. He starts to thrust into you hard and fast, he is hitting every spot. You are pulling at him to get him closer and moaning out his name, which drives him to go harder.

"Yesssss, fuck yes, just like that, I am gonna cum." He is thrusting so deep into you that it's taking the breath out of you which is sending you straight to your first orgasm.

"There it is I can feel you trembling around me. You gonna cum?" He pulls back a bit and just presses his thumb on your clit and you explode around him.

"Oh god, fuck baby I'm cuming."

He knows if he slows down but keeps thrust as hard you will cum again almost immediately.

"You want another one?" You are incapable of speech right now, so you just nod. He just starts to thrust just as hard. And just as he predicted you start to tremble around him again. He slides his hand under your chin and makes you look at him.You look into his eyes.

"I love you, and.....you being, fuck, my wife is the everything I needed," his thrust start to falter.

"I love you too ooooh, don't stop, that's it, I'm going to cum." He thrust into you a bit faster and you unravel all around him, you are screaming his name, as you fall apart under him, he thrust a few more times before he empties himself deep within you. He slides out of you and rolls onto his back.

"Well its looks like we consummated our marriage."

"Ew you're right I hate that word."

There is a weird silence between until Chris speaks up.

"So, I still can't believe Madison and Sebastian slept together." You turn over to him,

"Oh my God! I was thinking the same exact thing. They must have really hit it off."

"Obviously, they had sex. Do you think because we both keep talking about them to each other?"

"No, don't blame us, we didn't make them have sex, she has only slept with like 4 people including Danny."

"He is not that guy at all, there was this girl he hooked up with in Atlanta and he tried to date her and she was not even interested."

"Poor Sebby, and she and Danny broke up over basically because they moved to fast."

"Do you know where she went?"

"Nope, I can track her Tesla."

"Is that a special feature from your kidnapper?"

"No, you nerd, all Tesla have that feature. You lean over him to grab your phone, your ass is right next face, he leans up and bites you.

"Ouch, you motherfucker, that hurt" You hand him your phone as you grab a dress out of your dresser and head to the bathroom.

When you get back he has his boxer briefs back on and has his phone in one hand and has your phone in the other.

"OK so Seb said he is at his hotel in Boston and I found out the address, Sadie car, is at your office."

You sit down next to him, and just look at his whole body.

Dammit, you are getting horny again.

"Oh it's moving, she is on the road and she going to ooooh, that's Seb's hotel!"

You phone rings and he jumps.

It's Madison.

He hands the phone to you.

"Hey Mads what's up?"

"You do know that my car tells me when the tracker is turned on right?"

"That was all Chris! I was going pee."

"Really babe? Just throw me under the bus."

"Sebastian and I are just going to dinner, since we didn't really talk last."

"No, apparently your mouths were busy!"

"OK stop. You are being weird. You two had sex?"

"Yes! Finally." You and Chris high five.

"You two had sex the day before yesterday, like 3 times. OK. I am waiting for Seb now."

"OK, I love you be safe!"

"OK mom! Oh damn, I can see him. Help! He is ridiculously attractive. I'm nervous."

"You have seen him naked and he has been inside you. Relax."

"Ugh. Why do I tell you stuff?"

"I am going to tell you the same thing you told me when I was nervous about being with Chris

'You are single, he is single do it for me, then tell me EVERYTHING, then sit on his face'" 

Chris looks over at you and smiles.

"Thanks Y/N, I am a lady, I will only sit on his face if he asks nicely." Mads responds.

She hangs up, and Chris is pulling you to straddle him. You grind on him.

"So if I ask nicely will you sit on my face?"

"Are you asking nicely?"

"Don't I always?" He puts his hands on your ass and is pushing you closer to his mouth.

"You do."

"Will you my sweet and amazing wife, sit on my face?"

"If you insist."


	28. Book Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks 17-30 of pregnancy! With an surprise book tour in three middle. And we finally meet Chris Pine!

The next couple of weeks just fly by, your surprise honeymoon was a private yacht in the Caribbean Sea.

** 17 weeks Pregnant: **

"Well just so you know I booked this before I heard about your kidnapping."

"I wasn't kidnapped! I was ummm, well I don't know what it was."

"I am messing with you, a little bit, so the captain and staff are here, so it will be us and 2 other people, for 2 weeks with no kids, no internet and no distractions. So the Captain and the Steward are off boat. You wanna get this boat a rockin'?"

"I am so excited, although we do have two kids with us always, and how long were you waiting to say 'get this boat a rockin'?"

You say while giggling at his terrible dad joke.

"A whole week!"

"Well ok you DILF let's get this boat a rockin.'"

"DILF? Is that the dad equivalent of MILF?"

"Oh yeah, you get to be cheesy I want to as well!"

You take off, slowly, to the master suite.

"Oh no how will I ever catch you?" He says way to sarcastically for your liking.

"I don't know how you can catch anyone with your weirdo run."

He catches up to you quickly because he has longer legs than you and isn't carrying two tiny humans. He walks in as you sit down in the bed.

"And to think I was going to grab you a snack. But now you are just being mean."

"I am not being mean! The entire internet thinks you run weird.”

You aren't exactly sure when you got mad but here you are actually very mad at him.

"Okkkkkk? Well the internet is garbage."

You just roll your eyes at him and try to get up but can't be of ABBA.

"Help me get up! I don't want to see your face right now Christopher." He just stands there very confused. You just sigh heavily and turn over to your side and grab the edge of the bed and pull yourself up and walk past your very concerned and super confused husband.

"Hey, where are you going? Are you actually mad? I thought we were joking."He yells you as you are walking away from him. He walks out to the living area and finds you sitting on the couch crying and eating M&M's.

"Can I sit next to you?"

You just sniffle and nod your head, he hands you a box of tissue.

"Thank you."

"So do you want to talk about what just happened? Because I am super confused."

You just start to cry again. He takes the bowl of M&M's and sets them on the coffee table he then turns so his whole body is facing you.

"I am sorry, my emotions are just all over the place, sorry I ruined sex and I am pregnant with your boys and I am just stressed out and I am pretty sure Dodger hates me now."

"Babe, I get that, I may not understand but I fully sympathize with you and you can never ruin sex and wait did you say 'boys'?"

Oh no you totally forgot to tell him that you check up on Monday for this trip had a quick peek and see ultrasound.

"I totally forgot to tell you, it was a new doctor because of the short notice and she thought I already knew!"

You start to cry all over again.

"Christopher, I am so sorry, I know you wanted to be there and," you couldn't continue the tears were rendering you incapable of speaking.

He just pulls you into his lap so that you are straddling him, your head is down and he lift it up by your chin.

"Hey look at me," you do and start to get emotional all over. "Are they both healthy? And are they still measuring accordingly?"

"Yes, great heartbeats, they are measuring at 17 weeks and 3 days." He just smiles at you.

"I might be a little bit bummed about not seeing them myself, I know I will see them soon, we have two amazing boys growing in their super amazing and ridiculously sexy mom." You can feel him twitch underneath you. He is just wearing swim trunks and a tank, you are wearing a strapless one piece bathing suit under your sundress. He puts his hands on your hips and brings you closer to his dick and grinds your hips into him. You moan out his name and run your hands up his chest. He reaches and pulls your dress over your head and pulls down your swimsuit top exposing both of your breast. He looks at them then back to your face.

"These have definitely gotten bigger. I noticed on the plane when you fell asleep on my lap." He gently grab one and brings it to his mouth.

You moan out his name loudly!

"Holy shit, you got to stop!" He quickly takes his mouth off of your nipple.

"Did that hurt? Sorry, I was doing it gently."

"No, it didn't hurt they are super sensitive, and it feels crazy intense." He just raises his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? You want me to keep going?" He says with a devious smile. You just nod he repeats what he was doing but instead on sucking on your nipple his is flicking them with his tongue.

You are grinding against his hardening member and he is thrusting up to help with the friction.

You aren't exactly sure what is happening but it definitely feels like you are about to cum.

You are moan his name and a wave of an orgasm starts to crash over you.

"Ohhhh fuck." You just shudder in his lap, with one last flick he takes his mouth off your nipple.

"Did you just cum?" Your head is on his shoulder and you just nod.

“I think so." You pull back and untie his swim shorts and he pulls himself out, you pull your swimsuit to the side and sink down on to him and clench around him.

"You ready to rock this boat?" He says as he thrusts up into you.

** 20 weeks pregnant: **

That's it you are so close to cuming. Chris continues to pump his hips as hard as he can, this is the 3rd time you two have had sex today, and you are pretty sure it's 12:30am. He flew back this morning from a week in California.

"Don't stop, fuck that's it." That thrust hits your g-spot and has you cuming hard around him. The tension snaps and leaves you breathless and has you grasping to pull him closer. You are on your side and Chris is on his knees and he is holding your leg and has the palm of his hand on your pussy putting pressure on your clit.

His thrusts start to falter as he empties himself deep within you. He gently puts your leg down and leans down and kisses you, he slides himself out of you and lays on his back and sighs heavily.

"Fuck Y/N, I literally can't keep up with you." Dodger whines from the hallway, "This is why Dodger doesn't like you, you keep kicking him out of the room." You roll over to get up and go pee and you let Dodger back in the room, he follows you to the bathroom and stands there watching you.

"Dodger, go away, your dad wants you," he just stands there looking at you. "Ugh why do you like watching me go to the bathroom." You get up wash your hands and he is right behind you again. You walk back in the bedroom and Chris is snoring loudly.

"Hey D, go wake up daddy," Dodger walks up to Chris and licks him right in the nose and Chris shoots straight up.

"Dude No!" He gets up and try to find his pants. You get to them first and slowly bend over and grab them. You walk over to him, you are 20 weeks pregnant now and look like you are 7 months.

"Hey babe." He walks up and kisses you and rubs your stomach as he walks to the bathroom. Dodger is still directly behind you, you turn around and run right in to him.

"D man you are killing me! What do you need from me? You can't stay when we have sex! The last time you just stared at me the whole time and then started barking when he was cuming, which made the kids come knocking and the time before that you keep licking me in the face while he went down on me, and the time before that you tried to get on top of me too!"

Dodger, of course being a dog, has no clue what you are talking about.

You can hear Chris laughing in the bathroom.

"Hey, you shush!" You yell at him. He walks out of the bathroom and you just look him up and down. Even exhausted and jet lagged he still takes your breath away. He recognizes the look on your face.

"No. No ma'am. Stop looking at me like that. I have made you cum at least 12 times today."

"What? I am just looking at you because I love you." You smile at him, "and you made me cum 6 times this morning alone." He walks up to you and kisses you again and heads over to his side of the bed, but Dodger is his spot.

"Come on man, I am exhausted, she is killing me. I just want to lay down."

"Hey! Come here D man, he is being mean and he can say no any time."

Chris gets in bed and turns over to you and Dodger, "Traitor, and I have said no and you cried."

"That happened one time and I shouldn't have watched 'The Losers' while you were gone. Jensen is wicked hot in that movie and he reminds me a teeny bit of you."

"I think that's hilarious that is the character that gets you going."

"He is hot, funny and a little dumb, the angle of my dangle! Gets me every time.” You say while laughing

"That's right bitches, I got a crossbow." He says before bringing you into his arms.

** 24 Weeks Pregnant: **

"Hey mom!" Zara calls down to your office.

"Whats up Z? I am trying to get out of house to head to the office."

"Did you make our lunches? Or did dad?" You are walking up the stairs from the basement, you are now 24 weeks pregnant and have so much on your plate. Tonight you have an event at Fenway Park for the Red Sox, being married to a Sox fan he begged you to do this event, Madison was helping tons and she started to head up to NYC every weekend she says to help the new office but she is very hard to get a hold off once 6pm rolls around. She thinks you are dumb but you understand exactly why she is volunteering to go and it just so happens that she office space she liked the best we only 3 block from this random actor named Sebastian Stan.

"Dad did why?" You are grabbing your keys and shuffling her and Aden outside of so they can grab the bus. You toss every thing in your trunk and walk down the driveway with them.

"Just because dad always puts carrots in our lunch and I don't want them." She says as she waits for the bus.The bus is pulling up the stop and the bus driver opens the door and your kids and 6 other neighbor kids get on. The bus driver waits a few moments and looks up your driveway you know exactly why, and the mom's and Clark are always so nicely dressed.

"He isn't here, he is in the city this morning. Tomorrow he will be." The bus driver smiles and closes the door and drives away. You just smile at the mom's as the all look back up your driveway again then quickly disappear back into their cars and houses.

Clark is still standing near you, "Hey, sorry those ladies are bitches." You smile at him.

"No, I get it, he is super hot and has no clue when someone is hitting on him." Clark just laughs.

"How are you that attractive and don't know when someone is coming on to you?"

"Its a blessing and a curse. So Clark I heard you have your BS in marketing?"

"I do and I am currently not using it."

"So I have a couple of questions to ask you?"

"Go right ahead lady."

"I want to appeal more to actual people, right now I get the feeling that I only appeal to rich white people." He smiles a tight smile at you. "Gotcha I do. Ugh fuck, I really want to get more involved in more local programs, hey listen I got to head to the office. If you are free you can totally stop by today! I am free at 12." You are now walking up the driveway. " Sorry one of these two kicked me in the bladder I got to go. Address to the office is on my website."

** 28 Week Pregnant: **

A phone call from Jamie woke you up from nap in your office.

"This is Y/N."

"JB! pack a bag or 2 we are going on a short book tour and we have 3 TV shows booked."

"Um Jaime have you been drinking your special tea? What do you mean we?"

"The publisher really wants US to do it together, and I said yes! "

You can tell Jamie definitely has had some of her special tea.

“Jamie, I distinctly told you no.”

“I know but I ignored you and asked your adorable husband and your mom and mother-in-law and your doctor.”

“Ugh I hate you, how long?

“2 weeks, and your doctor already placed calls into every hospital close by, and Chris will be in LA when we are and we ARE GOING ON ELLEN!!!” You can’t help but feel super excited, You hired Clark part time and he has been stepping in for Madison, who is helping the final steps for the New York office.

“Fine. When is it?” There is a knock on your door and Jamie hangs up, its Tyson your new assistant.

“Mrs. Evans, there is a woman asking to speak to someone named JB?”

“Yes, that is me, Let Mrs. Harrison in.” Not even 15 seconds later Jamie is walking in your office.

“We have a launch party tonight and tomorrow, NYC and Good Morning America!”

“What? I have no time to pack or anything.” She just smiles at you. “Christoper Robert Evans is a dead man. I was wondering why he always had my phone whenever I came back looking for it.”

“You suitcase and a whole new wardrobe is already on the plane and a we just need you!”

** New York: **

You are standing in a beautiful office building in Manhattan waiting for you former assistant to get off the phone.

“Ok, S….man I will see you for dinner.” She hangs up the phone and walks over to you.

“Don’t you love this building?”

You ignore her.

“How’s Sebastian?"

“He’s, goo…I mean I haven’t seen him in a while.”

“Oh ok your lying is as bad as mine. So listen, don’t be mad but I want to move the office to Brooklyn or Queens, our vibe right now is hella white and thats’s not even us! I started this company in Chicago and I want this office to be our ‘Going back to our roots’ feel.” Mads sighs.

“Ok, I feel you boss lady.”

‘Sorry that will move you farther from your non-boyfriend boyfriend.”

“Its cool, He was just subletting that place.”

“So you are dating him?”

“I am not sure who you are talking about.” She says with a sly smile.

“That’s perfect! Now let's go feed these Evans boys so they can chill the fuck out.”

Madison, squats down in front of your belly, “Hey boys , this is you favorite non-aunt Mads, be nice to your momma and I have missed you two!”

The next morning was a whirlwind, but here you are 5 mins from going on live with Robin Roberts. You hear them start to announce Jamie and then hear then call you Harrison-Evans

You both walk out they are going to commercial so they will be back with you two.

"We will be back with these two next" She look over at the cameras and they are at commercial.

"Hi ladies, Jamie how are you?"

"Fine, crazy busy, this is Y/N, she helped with the book."

"Hi Robin Roberts! I am nervous. And I really didn't!"

"I get it! So we will start with Jamie and then the last minute or so I will a couple of questions. Anything you don't want asked?"

"Nope, I am pretty boring." Robin get the 15 second warning,

"Alright ladies here we go."

"Welcome back with us we have the New York Times best-selling self help Author Jamie Harrison and with her is he 1st co-author Y/N Harrison-Evans. Welcome ladies"

"Good morning Robin."

They talk about Jamie's past book and her TEDTALK and then the come to you.

"So the emails you wrote to your late husband were sent to his work email?"

"Yes, my therapist suggested that since his death was so sudden that so many things were left unsaid."

"Wow that truly is amazing. I can't imagine the grief you all went through, but things definitely changed. Not sure if you can see that Y/N is currently pregnant with twins."

"Yes, very pregnant just a little bit over 6 months."

"You also just got remarried about 4 months ago, to a little known movie star named Chris Evans."

"Yes, we did."

"You two had known each other since you were kids, right?"

"Yes since I was 7, I know all of his embarrassing stories."

"We I can't wait to hear those. Thank you both."

And they cut to commercial.

"You did great.

You are rushed off set and Jamie has the The View and you are just going to sit in the audience when she comes out. Jamie for there before you and you didn't get a chance to meet the co-hosts. Jamie is brought on stage and you are brought into the front row you say hi really quick and sit down. They talk about her past books and TEDTALK's then talk about her current one, everyone read it, they couldn't put it down. Sunny points you out in the audience.

"I just want to say to you that you are brilliant and amazing! Your last email to your late husband broke my heart." You are already mic'd

"Thank you, I truly appreciate that. When I wrote them it really was a great form is therapy. You never realize that one day you just saying 'Bye dude', is the last thing you will say to your husband." Its Megan's turn to ask you a question.

"Hi, Y/Nyou really are an inspiration, and although this story starts sad it ends on a happy note, you just got married to your former high school boyfriend." On the screen behind them is you and Chris as lab partners and one of you two at graduation and the last one is your wedding photo. Abby Huntsman says

"My high boyfriend works at Google, and your just happens to be Captain America. So how is married life being married to Chris Evans?" There is a picture of him in Captain America with the smeduim shirt on.

"Well, we are very boring, and the bus stop mom's love waiting for the bus with him."

They all laugh.

"You had two kids with Jake, how are they adjusting to Chris as a dad?"

"They were a little shy when they first met him and they could not understand why people wanted pictures with their dad, now they just ignore him like they do me. The allure of him as Captain America has definitely worn off, just the other day Avengers was on and our son just says 'ugh dad is in this whole movie' and changed the channel."

The wrap the segment and you two leave.

As you settle into the car, your phone rings, its Chris

"Hey love, where are Aden's soccer cleats and the rosin for Zara's cello. I also wanted to tell you, you did amazing this morning, I watched both. By the way you look so fucking amazing right now. I can't wait until we are in LA."

"Thank you baby, cleats in the garage and her rosin better be in her desk drawer, if not I have like three in my office. Oooh thank you baby, I can't wait either.Tell the kids I miss them. I am being rushed to our next stop. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

You and Jamie flew to DC, Atlanta, New Orleans, Texas, Kansas, Colorado, Illinois, Oregon, Washington and finally California. In Washington Jamie had her TEDTALK but she was sick the morning of it, so she begged you do it. After 40 minutes of you yelling at her, here you are in the lobby restroom trying not to throw up. You walk out of the stall and their is a 20 something waiting. You are confused because this bathroom literally has like 30 stalls. You are at the University of Washington, Jamie's Alum Mater.

"Hi are you Y/N Evans?"

"Um yes?"

"Oh wow you are awesome. I love that you take on trolls online. People are mean to you because you married Chris Evans. Is he as perfect as he seems?"

"Oh thank you and I didn't mean to do that and no he isn't perfect. He is very normal, super hot but super normal." She says oh wow and runs out of the bathroom.

** 30 Weeks Pregnant: **

Chris was in California for something you did really remember it was on the calendar. With Jamie being sick these last few days you had been doing these interviews alone, and of course through Chris Questions were many.

"Is he always that handsome?"

"What's his worst habit?"

"Is he really that funny?"

"Why does he always grab his left boob when he laughs"

"What does he smell like?

"How is Dodger?" _That actually is your favorite question._

"How is it being married to someone so perfect?"

The interview with Ellen at the last thing you had to do and segment was supposed was supposed to be you and Jamie with Jaime being interviewed first so it for changed and Chris was going to be the second part guest the audience doesn't know that. He would get their right after you went on stage. You are wearing a baby blue[V-Neck Short Sleeve Maxi Dress.](https://www.cutieppies.com/products/maternity-v-neck-short-sleeve-maxi-dress) You are introduced and they play Tempo by Lizzo and Missy Elliott, you start to dance out and fake getting exhausted the music keeps going and you start dancing again near the chair and then drop it like it warm one time. You sit down and Ellen is laughing at you.

"You scared me!"

"That was all I had in me." You are trying to sit comfortable.

"So Jamie Harrison is a nut! Tell her we are bummed not to see her but you will do."

"She is. And ouch Ellen if I could get up I would storm out."

"Yes, you are very pregnant with twins, how far along are you?"

"Yes and I am 30 weeks and exhausted just breathing."

"Do you know the sex?"

"I do." She just smiles at you seeing if you continue.

"Does your husband?"

"He does."

You just smile.

You talk about the book and Jake and your kids and she circles back to the TEDTALK you did.then goes to a commercial. She leans in, " So you phone is all hooked up to our screen for the FaceTime call from Chris. They told him to call in 5 mins."

"OK so the TEDTALK then he calls, perfect."

Ellen gets the signal they are back on

"And here we are still with Y/N Evans, you just filled in for Jamie Harrison for her TEDTALK and you did something off script."

"I did. I did what Jaime asked but then I remembered an earlier conversation I had in the bathroom, this women asked me what's it like being married to someone so perfect? And that just sent me on this whole tangent about chasing perfection and how NOBODY IS PERFECT! Not even my husband, who doesn't know where the bread is in the grocery store."

Your phone starts to ring.

"Oh gosh I am so sorry Ellen. It's Chris on FaceTime." The audience starts to buzz with excitement. You answer and Chris's face is up on the screen behind you.

"Hey babe, I am on Ellen right now! What do you need?" You turn the phone so he can see the audience he does that adorable wave he does. Ellen reaches for the phone and you hand it to her and she asked Chris why she didn't receive a wedding invitation, the call start to cut out and the call in dropped.

"Oh man. I didn't know what he wanted," the audience starts to scream because he is walking up behind you, you have seen the way women react to him and its doesn't bother you. He is carrying a box of chocolate covered strawberries. He walks over to you and helps you get up.

"Hi wife," he leans down to kiss you, and pulls you close to him. He slides his tongue in your mouth and you put your arms around his neck.

"Hey y'all this is daytime TV." Ellen say as she pokes him in the back.

He helps you sit down and kisses your hand and sits next to you. He totally forgot to hug Ellen.

"Sorry! I haven't seen my wife in 2 weeks."

"Yeah, yeah well we definitely see why she is pregnant."

You just shake your head and say, "Don't"

"What?" He says as he puts his arm around you.

"I know how your dirty mind works."

You both laugh and the audience laughs at you too.

"So I was told you two grew up together."

"Yes, she lived across the street from us."

"I actually didn't like Chris at all and was friends with his little brother Scott."

"Oh really what changed that?"

"LaCrosse."

"Cheerleading uniform."

Ellen shows pictures of him shirtless at 17. And then you both at some lake, and you two kissing in the water. The audience is cooing at the cuteness.

"Where did you get these? I haven't even seen these." You ask turning around to see the pictures again.

"Was that our Senior year trip? Is that when we got caught..." your poke him in the shoulder.

"Shut up Chris!"

You smile at Ellen.

"Oh that's sounds like a story we need to know."

"Or never, our parents don't even know." You say to her.

"It looks they will know now."

"It's not that big of a deal we are married, so who cares?"

"Nope. That story is one WE are taking to the grave."

"Us and the teacher that caught us."

"Ugh Christopher!"

Ellen quickly changes the subject.

"So we have heard that you have met 3 of the 4 Chris's"

"Yes, Pratt, Hemsworth and this one, he refuses to let me meet Pine."

"Yea and nope not happening, when she met Hemmy she squealed."

"Listen, he caught me off guard, someone that attractive can't just sneak up on you."

"Oops well this is bad timing."

Ellen's side door open and out walk Chris Pine, the audience is screaming and you can't get up without help.

Chris walks down to hug Chris Pine.

"More with Chris Evans and Chris Pine after the break."

You finally get up and walk over to the Chris's and walk right around your husband and say hi to Chris Pine.

God his eyes are ridiculously blue and the grey in his beard is perfection.

"Hi l'm Y/N. It's so nice to meet you. Gosh your eyes are beautiful."

"Well thank you and you are absolutely gorgeous and glowing." He puts his hands on your belly. Chris was talking to Ellen and turns and see Pine's hand on your belly.

"Alright, you met him that's enough!"

"Yes, you caught us we were going to run away together." You say as sarcastically as possible

"I knew it!" The three of all you laugh,

Ellen is signaled that the break is over.

You weren't paying attention to what was happening but they were setting up a game.

Called "Which Chris are Chris's Characters"

Chris gets Pratt

You get Pine

Pine gets Evans

Ellen get Hemsworth.

Into the Woods Cinderella's Prince

Wonder Woman Steve Trevor

ThorThor

Star Trek James T. Kirk

Moneyball Scott Hatteberg

Vacation Stone Crandall

Rush James Hunt

Rise of the GuardiansJack Frost

The LEGO MovieEmmet Brickowski

The Five-Year Engagement. Alex Eilhauer

Guardians of the Galaxy. Peter Quill/Star-Lord

This Means War Franklin Foster

Horrible Bosses 2 Rex Hanson

Fantastic Four Johnny Storm/Human Torch

Jurassic World. Owen Grady

Passengers Jim Preston

Red Dawn Jed Eckert

Before We Go Nick Vaughan

Scott Pilgrim vs. the World Lucas Lee

Captain America Captain America

Snow White and the Huntsman Eric, the Huntsman

Snowpiercer Curtis Everett

"Welcome back and we are going to play a game, each one of us are going to be a Chris."

"She is Pine" You wave to the audience

"Evans is Pratt"

"Pine is Evans and I am Hemsworth"

You gave a bucket of the word Pine on them, you have to match the correct character to your person.

You each have the same movie titles and characters.

You each have 60 seconds and when you are done you run back and hit the buzzer.

"And go,"

In all honesty you did have a teeny crush on Chris Pine, you never met him but he was definitely on your thot list back in the day. The audience starts to count down, you just finished. You run back and ring the buzzer then yout Chris then Ellen then Pine.

So each Chris would judge the answers.

"Just so you know I would have been done even faster if I had you." You kiss your Chris on the cheek.

You got all of them right, you knew you did. Pine gives you a high five and a hug and looks over your shoulder at Chris

"Oh the tension."

Chris Pine got all of Chris's right and Chris got all of Pratt's right. And Ellen got two wrong.

"Well I want to thank my guests, Y/N and the wonderful book with Jamie Harrison and thank you Evans and Pine for a nice surprise. Be kind to one another."

You all wrap and you and Chris head back to your dressing room. Once you walk in the dressing room, Chris immediately has you pinned up against the door and kisses you and uses his knee to spread your legs he reaches up between your legs and pulls your panties down and you step out of them. He puts them in his pocket. He brings his thumb to your lips and you slowly put it in your mouth. He squats down and unbuttons your dress from the bottom up and pulls your leg over his shoulder and flicks your clit and slowly sucks into his mouth, he pulls back and looks up at you,

"People are everywhere and somebody will be by in 5 minutes to get our mics."

"Can you make me cum that fast?" You ask knowing that he can and has many times.

"Do you need a reminder?" He pulls your hips closer to his mouth and takes your clit right back in his mouth.


	29. Two Whole Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are finally here! Two new Evans brothers arrive.

After what feels like 2 years you are one week from being 38 weeks pregnant. You stop working at the office about 31 weeks pregnant and Chris has been home seen week 32 and after practically forcing him to go to the Toronto Independent Film Festival he has been with you every day. 

Which is starting to drive you absolutely insane.

**37 Weeks Pregnant**:

"Christopher, I don't need you behind me when I walk down stairs." You say to the man 5 inches behind you.

"Dr. Bradford said you can lose your balance easily." 

You make it down stairs and sit on the couch, he normally leaves alone you if you just stay in one area. The side door opens and its your new partner Madison, you promoted her to a full partner, right after she set up the office in Brooklyn. 

"Well Hello Madison Marie Parker, I would get up but you know."

"Hey pregnant Boss-lady."

Just then Chris brings in a whole tray of snacks, there are pickles and carrots and pear slices and cheese and Ritz crackers. 

"In case you or they get hungry." 

"Thanks husband, don't let us keep you from doing whatever you need to do." 

You say with a tight smile.

"I have nothing to do! I took this time to be with my wife and our family."

You and Madison make eye contact.

"Shit, Chris I totally forgot your mom asked me to tell you she had something for the boys at her house. You should go get it now and maybe get something for dinner."

"She did tell me she needed my help with something. Are you OK if I leave you alone?"

"She isn't alone! I have a degree in nursing, Chris!" 

He looks to you, he has a sad look in his eyes. You scoot to the edge of the couch, Madison steps out of the living room and heads to your office in the basement.

"Christopher, what is wrong?” He squats down so you are face to face and he just sighs heavily, you reach out and put your hands on his cheeks, his beard is a bit wild and fluffy.

"I don't want to miss anything, the doctor said any time now." 

You lean forward and kiss him gently.

"Both Zara and Aden were overdue, so I think these Evans boys are going to stay as long as possible. So I don't think they will be ready until they are forced out."

"I mean I get it, I always want to be inside you." 

He smirks up at you.

"Gross!" You let go of his face and poke his nose.

"That's not what you said this morning." He says standing and stretching his back.

"Christopher! Get out! Tell your mom I want her lasagna to be my first meal out of the hospital!"

"Again that's not what you said this morning, you said 'I want you inside of me all the time.'"

"I hate you and you can't use anything I have said during an orgasm, because I have heard you scream like a woman and seen you burst into tears all while cuming."

Madison clears her throat. Chris quickly turns around.

"Just so the room knows that those were two separate instances and the crying one was due to a lot of emotions because we had finally named the boys and I don't need to explain myself to either one of you." 

He walks up leans down and kisses you and gives Madison a high five and walks out. 

"Your husband is weird."

"Very, but that ass though."

** 38 weeks pregnant: **

March 31 st

"Well Mrs. Evans everything looks great and I can say you are in labor.”

You water broke this afternoon after you picked the kids up at the bus stop. Chris had just pulled into the driveway as the kids ran inside to get your phone to call him. You were leaning against the stone wall along the driveway trying to calm yourself. He runs up to you in a panic 

"Hey Y/N are you OK?"

"Umm, yes my water broke and I am trying to relax. Can you call the hospital?"

The next few hours are a blur, but now your mom and Sadie and Lisa are all sitting around you as the heartbeats of the twins are beating in the background.

"How long will be been gone?" Sadie asks the room.

"Like 15 mins." Lisa answers.

"He is driving me crazy, I love him to death but if he asks 'how do you feel' one more time I might stab him." 

Just then the nurse knocks and comes in.

"Hi, I am just coming in to check your dilation. After a few very uncomfortable moments she let's you know you are 75% effaced and 7cm dilated. Then told you your epidural would be in 10-15 minutes.

"He is so nervous." Your mom says.

"I know and I love him dearly." Just then the anesthesiologist comes and and Chris is right behind him. 

"Hey you. How do you feel?" 

"Christopher, listen I love you but you are driving me absolutely crazy. I feel like two humans are trying to get out of my vagina." 

He just looks at you with a sorrowful look on his face.

"OK. What do you need from me?"

"Right now, hold my hand while this very nice man sticks a very large needle in my back."

"Oh God, I will stand in front of you." He says as he quickly walks away from the doctor.

"Yes, and don't look, because if you pass out, I will never let you forget it."

"Um excuse you, I will be fine." He glances over to what the nurse is handing the doctor, a very huge needle.

"Oh fuck, I looked."

"Christopher!"

Just a quick 15 hours later you and Chris had welcome to two beautiful baby boys, Baby A you named Michael Christopher Evans and Baby B, Nicholas Robert Evans. Since Aden and Zara's named started with A and Z and the two letters in the middle of the alphabet are M and N. Chris was so proud that you chose his first name and his middle name for the boys. The night you decided to tell him that you chose their middle names he cried, and when you two had made love that night he felt them moving like crazy and when he said their names they both calmed down, which made him very emotional and he cried until he finished.

Your mom and Lisa were the first ones to see the twins after you gave birth. Chris was an emotional wreck, he could barely say the boys names without his voice trembling. Zara holding Nico is what broke you, she was so gentle with him and when she looked up at you and Chris and just said, "They look like me and Aden." Sadie FaceTime'd in and was so sad she couldn't be there. Scott FaceTime'd Chris and he got to meet the boys. 

Shanna and Carly came the next morning.

"Oh my goodness, look at them. Who am I holding?" She walks over you and you lift his chin, no birthmark. 

"That is Michael. Nicholas has the teeny birthmark on his neck." 

"Hi Michael, I am your Aunt Shanna, your dad's.." She couldn't finish because she burst into tears. She hands Michael to you and grabs a tissue.

"Sorry! I did not think that saying that was get me that emotional." Carly is just holding Nicholas and humming.

"Chris still can't say their names without choking up." 

There is a knock at the door and an adorable male nurse walks in.

"Hi Mrs. Evans, I am here to take the boys for their hearing tests." He checks the name tag on each of the boys ankles against the two you have on your wrist. Grabs both of the plastic hospital cribs and pushes them out. You can hear your husbands voice outside the door asking where that nurse is taking his sons.

He walks in a second later.

"Hey ladies," he walks up to you sitting in bed and gives you a quick kiss. You get up and a slowly walk to the bathroom, you ask Chris to call a nurse. Nothing like having to pee in front of another person. The nurse who helped deliver the boys comes in and walks you right in the bathroom. She walks out and your wash your hands and try not to limp back to the bed.

"You are doing great, not many twins are born vaginally. You were my first."

"Oh really? How did I do?" You ask as you walk back in the room, the twins are back.

"Great! You did great. Him not so much." She says looking over at Chris. Shanna is holding Michael again and Carly is holding Nicholas and Chris is putting socks on Nic's feet.

"I heard that but I am going to ignore you both."

** 4 weeks old: **

You are sitting in the nursery feeding someone, right now you aren't even sure who it is you are nursing or if you have already nursed this one. Chris had just put whoever this isn’t in the crib already.

The door opens slowly and Sadie and Scott are both standing there.

"Hi momma." You immediately burst into tears, waking the baby you are currently nursing.

"Oh no, sorry. Here let me take." Scott look to you to know who you are breastfeeding. You just shrug your shoulders. "Um OK, nephew I am going to put you in your crib."

"And I am going to force your mom to take a nap." Sadie says.

The crying has stop and Sadie brings to you into your bedroom, Chris is just standing in front of the closed closet door.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" Sadie asks him. 

He turns around barely awake.

"I was going to grab a shirt and couldn't remember where I put it."

"You are wearing a shirt, neither one of you have driven a car today right? You two need to go to bed!" 

"No, I am fine Sadie, I need to go to the bus stop and get Aden and Zara."

"First it's 10am, they are currently in school and second you don't even who you were just breastfeeding." 

You try to turn and face Sadie but she just pushes you gently and you fall right on the bed.

"You terrible witch lady." You lay down and she puts you under the cover.

Chris lays down next you.

"We well sleep but just for a little bit.” Chris says already in bed and half falling asleep.

“Listen, you wake me up when them cries and can you call…..Sadie can you call Sadie and tell her I love her and miss her. Tell Mom too.”

“Dear lord, Sweetie I am Sadie. Call mom?”

“Y/N, call who? Hello? Are you asleep?” She pokes you and you are fast asleep.

Sadie walks out leaving you and Chris asleep. She goes back into the nursery with Scott.

“Are the both sleep already?”

“Yes, they are like zombies, she just told me to call myself and tell me that she loves me.”

“Wow, Chris called me looking for a shirt that he was already wearing, I was like ‘I can’t see the shirt you are talking about because you didn’t FaceTime me.’ And that’s why I texted you to come over ASAP.”

“Thank goodness Z has the wherewithal to actually get her and Aden on the bus.”

** 9 weeks old: **

You wake to a gentle knock on the bedroom door, Scott pokes his head in.

"Hi momma." 

"Hi Scotty, come on please." He walks in and sits next to you in the bed. 

"I missed you, thank you for coming." A soft cry comes from the baby monitor.

You move to get up but Scott jumps up first.

“No, you sit I got them sit." He walks to the nursery and gets Nicholas and brings him to your bedroom and sits on the bench in front of the bed.

"Oh my God, look at his face, can I have him? Like you already have one just let me have," he pauses and brings Nicholas closer him to see his neck. "Nico and you two can have Mikey." 

"No, you can't even tell them apart." Michael starts to fuss and Chris who went on a quick run is coming up the stairs. He goes in and grabs him and walks in the bedroom hands him to you, leans down for a quick kiss, and goes to take a shower. You watch him as he takes his shirt off, he smiles at you as he shuts the door.

Scott is just smiling at you.

"Hey babe, my mom is going to bring dinner over in 15 mins with the kids." Chris yells from the shower.

You get up and head to the boy's room and sit on the sofa to feed them. You finally got good at breastfeeding them both. Scott follows you and sits in the glider chair across from you.

You get set up and get Mikey set up and Scott brings Nico over to you. You get them situated and try to relax.

"That looks exhausting." Scott says watching you breastfeed them.

"You have no idea. I can barely keep eyes open."

"I have walked in with an 3 of them passed out, more than once." Chris says as he walks in just a pairs of jeans and no shirt. You give him a full body look, last week you had your 3 month postpartum check up and your postpartum doula came with you. Everything is healed beautifully, your doctors words, and you got your mini-pill birth control. You were officially cleared for sex, and Chris holding his sons was really doing things to you.

Last week he was holding Nico and singing to him and it was the sweetest and the hottest thing you have ever seen. He put him to bed and walked back to your bedroom and you had just taken a much needed shower.

"Hey beautiful." He walks up and kisses you, he pulls back and you pull him back in for another kiss. You moan his mouth, he pulls you closer and slides his hand over your ass. He pulls back,

"Hey, should we be doing this?" You pull him back in for another kiss and you run your hand over his hardening member.

"Yes, everything feel good again." You say as you pull him closer.

“God, I have missed you." He picks you up and you wrap your legs around his waist, he walks you to the bed, he places you gently in the middle and unties your robe.

“Damn, you look good.” Chris kisses down your neck heading right for your spot.

“You are the worst, come kiss me.” He pulls back and gives you that sexy ass smile.

“Yes, wife.” You pull him back down for a kiss, and he slides his hand to your ass.

When a voice starts yelling and stops him.

"MOM! Where are you?" Zara yells from the hallway, which of course wakes up the boys.

"Ugh, Zara stop yelling!" You yell back and directly in Chris's ear.

"This is our new life." He leans down and kisses you. The twins are now full on screaming. He rolls off of you as you re-tie your robe. He gets up and heads to the door.

"I got Z."

"K. Love you." He walks out the door but then turns around and says,

"Rain check!"

You hear your kids downstairs, the boys fell back asleep and Scott and Chris takes them and place them in their cribs, while you put your self back together. Chris heads downstairs to help Lisa and the kids.

"So I saw that look you gave him when he walked in. I take it 'adult' activities have not resumed."

"My bad, now I just think he is doing it on purpose, and almost but nothing. Like trust me after giving birth your whole body is 100% no thank you!" Scott helps you off the couch and you give him a hug.

"You look amazing." 

"Oh really? Thanks! It is literally from feeding these two.” You both check the boys and quietly walk out of the room. You head to the kids bathroom to wash your hands and Scott follows you into their bathroom and washes his hands too. You look up at the mirror and he is looking at you.

"What?" He just shrugs his shoulders. 

"Nothing, I am just happy. I always wanted you as a sister, I am just so happy it finally happened and you had my nephews and I have never seen Chris happier."

"Aw you are going to make me cry! I love you Scott." You two hug and walk out of the bathroom. A still shirtless Chris is walking up the stairs. Scott gives you the side eye and walks past Chris and heads down the stairs.

"Hey, I figured I should put a shirt on." He says as he walks past you.

"If you think you should. Go right ahead." He grabs your hand and pulls you towards your bedroom. He shuts the door and has you right against it.

"So I shouldn't put a shirt on?" You look him up and down slowly.

"Nope, and you don't even need the pants." He steps closer so his full body is pressed against you. He slides his hand right inside your yoga pants and rubs your clit, slowly with his two fingers.

"Oh God, Chris." You moan out.

"You have no idea how much I have missed your moaning." He slows down and pulls his hand out from your pants. 

You pout.

"Trust, I will make you cum so fucking hard, just not right now with everyone waiting on us." He leans down for a kiss then walks away and into the closet.

You try to gather yourself and head down to eat. After hugging the kids and a fantastic meal by your mother-in-law and a few sexy stares from your husband. 

You are all in the living room chatting.

"So momma, dad said that we can go and spend the night with grandma Lisa tonight! We don't have school tomorrow!" Aden says flipping through the channels. 

You glance over at Chris who is reading something on his phone.

"Oh he did? Christopher?" He looks up to the room looking at him.

"What? What happened?" 

"Aden has told me that you said that they are sleeping over at your mom's house tonight."

He looks at you a bit confused, he doesn't remember exactly saying that but he just goes with it.

"Um I think I said if mom says yes and especially if Grandma Lisa says yes."

Aden and Zara run to Lisa and beg her, "Please, Grandma please!" 

"Well of course you two, go grab your pajamas!" 

They take off upstairs and come running back down with their backpack packed.

"So you two already had your bags packed?" Chris says while giving them hugs. 

"Maybe we knew you would say yes." Zara says as she walks up to you.

"Night momma, love you." Aden just gives you a high five. 

They head out the front door leaving you, Scott and Chris.

Scott turns to you both, "Well I am going to go, I cleaned the kitchen and started the dishwasher, you are welcome."

"I thought you were staying here this weekend?" You ask totally surprised by this sudden change.

"I was until the kids left, and I have seen the way you two have been looking at each other all night. I have no intention of hearing you two have sex ever again. Especially after however long it been, don't give me that face, I heard what took you guys so long before dinner."

"Nothing happened!" You yell.

"Nothing much." 

"Christopher!"

"Alright bye man, see you tomorrow!" Chris hugs Scott and heads up stairs. 

"I do want you to stay I have missed you, but I really want to go do stuff with him that we haven't done in months. I finally have the energy and Nico and Mikey just started sleeping 6 hours blocks at night......" Scott just hugs you mid sentence.

"I got it! Go be with your husband and don't tell me anything. I will bring the kids back tomorrow morning," you make a face at him, "afternoon."

The sounds of two little Evans crying interrupts the hug, Chris yells down he has got them.

"Alright, Mister love you." He turns to walk out,

“So my mom was my ride, so can I.."

"The keys are in my office." 

“YES!”

Scott immediately takes off towards the basement.

You head upstairs to help your husband with the boys. You peek in their room and he is sitting on the couch holding Nicholas in his left arm and Michael in his right.

You knew how sweet and gentle he was with Aden and Zara, but that didn't prepare you for the absolute sweetness that we him and the boys. Your heart burst the very first time he held Michael, he could not contain his tears, which of course made you cry and your mom and Lisa cry. Once he was finally able to control his tears he held Nicholas and Michael together and rocked them in a rocking chair. He looked over and said 'Thank You.’ which of course made you and your mom and Lisa cry all over again, and the new nurse who was checking your vitals.

Chris glances up and sees you peeking in the room,

"Alright guys, your absolutely gorgeous mother is going to come and feed you both at the same time, I have no idea how she even does that, so be good for her." He kisses both of them and you walk in and sit down next to them. 

"I love you and thanks for grabbing them for me." You lean over and kiss him passionately he slides his tongue in your mouth and caresses yours, he pulls back and says, "You don't ever have to thank me." He hands you Michael and you start to feed him then he hands you Nicholas. He sits across from you in the glider chair and just watches you, "What are your thinking over there." He shifts a bit in the chair.

"Uh I don't want to tell you, but I do find this super hot." 

"Chris! Seriously?" He just nods.

"Listen, it has been a while, so maybe that's more of it. But also knowing that we made two tiny humans is super hot too." You just laugh at him which causes Michael to turn his head towards Chris, which made your breast milk hit Michael in the face.

“Hey, sorry man." Chris walks up to pick him up, and he starts to burp him and changes his diaper and puts him in clean pajamas and bring him to the glider to put him to sleep. Nicholas on the other hand is still eating, he is definitely very different from his older brother. Mikey speeds through eating while Nicholas takes his time.

"Is Nico still eating?" You look up at your husband and smile.

"He is almost done. He enjoys eating, I think he does this on purpose because Michael speeds through." Chris smirks at you and you know the next thing he is going to say is going to make you have to clench your thighs.

"Well, I like to take my time eating, especially when it comes to you."

"Christopher Robert, you are so naughty." He put Michael to sleep and puts him in his crib. He walks over to you and gives you a quick kiss and heads out of the room.

Nicholas has just finished, so you burp him and change him and put him in matching pajamas as Michael, Nico fell asleep while you were changing him, you put him in his crib. You turn the lamp on and make sure the monitor is on and quickly and quietly walk out.

You can hear music playing quietly and its coming from your bedroom, you open and Chris is standing there holding two glasses of red wine.

"Hello wife and the mother of my 4 children." 

He hands you a glass.

"Thank you, and holy shit that's a lot of kids." 

You take a drink and recognize the taste.

"I love this wine and it makes me super horny.”

You say with a giggle.

"What? I didn't know that. Not at all." He says very sarcastically. 

You just stick your tongue out at him.

"You only get one glass so enjoy it."

"Ugh, those damn babies! So are you going to tell me what you were thinking about while I was breastfeeding your sons? I am pretty sure I know it." 

He finishes his glass of wine, so you finish yours too. You are really feeling this wine, the lack of drinking the last 9 months and the dehydration that comes from breastfeeding isn't helping.

"You think so huh?" He takes your hand and walks you over to the bed. You sit and pull him down with you he sits next to you with his hand dangerously close to your pussy.

"You either want a taste or you wanna see if you can make me cum again by sucking on my nipples. It's that correct?"

"Well, fuck, yes that is exactly what I want to do. So can I try?" 

“If you really want to, but I definitely won't cum from it." You say while giggling.

"Are you drunk that fast and off of one glass?" He turns his body towards you and starts to lean you back, when you lay down you pull him down on top of you and open your legs so he can easily get in between. Chris is leaning over you, just staring.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" He bends down to quickly kiss you.

"I can't stare at my wife? Who is the most amazing person on the planet? The most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on? The woman who gave birth to those two amazing miracles in the next room." You just wrapped your arms around his neck and bring his lips to yours

"Just come here and kiss me."

He just responds by kissing you so slowly and deeply, he is really dominating the kiss and you are letting him.

He pulls back and looks you deep in the eyes. 

God you aren't sure if he has even been this sexy or you have just missed him, but this feels so a amazing.

"Hey, so I am going to let you know now that I am not going to last long like at all."

"I totally get it. I almost came from you barely touching me. I just want you inside me."

"That I can do." 

He starts to pull your yoga pants down you lift your hips to help him. He gets them off and tosses them a side. He comes back to kiss you and you give him a peck. He pulls back and looks at you,

"Hey, we don't have to do anything and I don't want you to think that this is why I brought you wine."

You just smile at him again. He is the sweetest man ever.

"I know. I just got a little bit nervous. I got in my head and what if it doesn't you know...........feel the same."

"What are you even saying? I have never found you sexier. You remember that time in my mom's hallway after you had Aden?"

You just nod.

"I wanted nothing more than to walk you up those stairs and make love to you, all night long. I didn't care who knew. So please get out of your head and relax so I can show you just how fucking sexy you are." 

You pull him down for a kiss, he kisses you and slides his tongue in your mouth, you moan in response. He kisses down your neck and pulls off your shirt, you lean forward to let him undo your bra. You lay back down as he leans down towards you, he goes right your neck.

"Chris," you giggle then moan and he sucks harder. Your hands are under his shirt pushing it up, to feel his back. He pulls back and quickly takes it off.

"Damn, baby. I have missed this."

"Have you know? Show me." He says as he grinds against you. You bring your hands to his pants and unbutton his jeans you slide your hand right him and stroke him slowly.

"Does this answer your question? So I am am birth control but I really think we should use condoms too." You tell him all while stroking his very hard dick.

"Uh OK, sure." He moans out. You slide your hands out of his pants and he takes them off.

"That was definitely the best way to tell me to get a condom." He leans over to his night stand and tears open the box and grabs one, turns back to you, then grabs another one.

You just smile at him.

"Two?" You say as he comes back to you and starts to scoot down towards your pussy. He is now face to face with your pussy.

"Oh yeah, once it's not going to satisfy you or me." He runs his tongue up your pussy and then flicks your clit slowly. He starts to flick a bit faster, then takes your clit into his mouth, causing you to moan out his name.

"Chris......" He looks up at you.

"Yes, baby?" He says between sucking on your clit and flicking it slowly.

"Can you please make me cum?" You moan out, he absolutely loves when ask him to make you cum. He takes it very seriously and will always have you screaming out his name.

"Always." He speeds up his sucking and has you cuming 30 seconds later.

"Ohhhh fuck, that's fucking it baby." You aren't sure if its because you haven't had an orgasm in 3 months or because Chris is just that good at oral, but you are thrashing around and can't control the screams coming from your mouth.

"Shhh." Chris brings his hand up to cover your mouth. He finally takes his mouth off your pussy.

"Holy shit, you are loud. You are going to wake up the boys." You are still trembling, your hands are on his forearms grasping at him for contact.

"Can I move my hand?" You just nod. 

He takes his hand away and you moan again.

"Holy motherfucking shit. Christopher Robert Evans, that was ridiculous. "

"Wow, my whole name, and you are very welcome. I think I like you with a bush." He says while wiping his mouth.

You poke him in the nipple.

"Oh my God. Its not a bush! I am not even that hairy! The only reason I get Brazilians is because I wanted a design and couldn't get one because of the lack of hair. And you are one to talk."

"I am just messing with you, and you said you like me better with chest hair."

"I like you, always, no matter what."

He just sticks he tongue out at you.

"Of course 'The mom' would say something so nice."

"'The mom'! You know what I am getting super sleepy." You fake yawn.

"Okkkkkk OK. I am sorry. I love you and your amazing pussy no matter what. The best thing is your still taste the same."

"Only you can ruin a super sweet moment." He grabs a condom and rips it open and rolls it on before coming back between your legs.

"Fine, so how about I apologize in a new way." He says as he slowly pushes into you.

"I have had this apology before." You moan out. He starts to thrust slowly getting a smooth rhythm. He leans down so his body is fully on top of you.

"So.....do you forgive me?" He says into you neck.

"Yesssss, now are you going to fuck me or keep talking?" He pulls back while still thrusting deep into you he slows down and pulls out and before you can complain.

"Turn over, ass up." You narrow your eyes at him but don't move.

"Don't make me say it again." You immediately do what he said, you turn over onto your stomach and get on your knees.

"Like this?" You shake your ass at him. He smacks it, causing you to moan.

"Not quite, chest down, yes just like that. You're always taking shit."

"Duh, that's why you like me." You say as he starts to push into you again.

"Your shit talking is why I love you and well that and this ass."

Chris had you cuming in no time, and used both of the condoms and had to pull out on the 3rd time.


	30. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Greece and a Trip to the Green Monster.

You, Chris and the kids are staying in New York City for 3 months. You were officially launching your Brooklyn office and had a 6 week Broadway show he was doing, it was a small part and his character wasn't in the second half of the show. These last 9 months had blown by, Zara turned 9 on April17th, your mom and Lisa took her to Disney World for a quick girls trip. Both Chris and Aden were very bummed they couldn't go. Aden's 6th birthday was on May 10th so Chris, Scott and Zach all took Aden to Disney World, and he wore those 3 men out.

Although Chris has a short acting schedule you were able to surprise him for his birthday.

**6 months ago:**

"Hey guys, so sorry I am late." Its 11am on June 15th Chris and Seth Meyers had been trying to find a time to hang out with each other and their families and finally you guys were able to plan it. You had met Seth and Alexi twice, they were spending time in Massachusetts where Seth grew up.

"Hey babe, its fine. I just want to know where we are going and if I should change?" Chris asks while helping you put your stuff down. You look him up and down he is wearing a short sleeve Henley type shirt medium washed jeans and Nike's.

"Nope, you look great. I am not changing." You are wearing a button up linen dress and white Converse. Seth and Alexi and dressed similar but she is wearing tan linen pants.

Just then Aden comes from the basement and gives you a hug and smacks Chris in the calf and takes off running.

"That's 2 points dad!"

"What?!" Seth asks. You just look to your husband and shake your head. You call Zara to help you feed the twins. Chris explains this pointless game he and Aden have going on apparently it started during the birthday trip to Disney World. If you can hit someone and they don't hit you back immediately you get a point. You get 2 points if it's below the knee. Chris and Seth head down to thebasement and Zara asks Alexi if she would like to come upstairs with you two.

About 20 minutes later the four adults are all getting into your Lexus LX 570. After a small debate with Chris, you are driving with Alexi in the passenger seat and Chris and Seth in the back wearing the kids headphones watching Black Panther.

"So, no Captain America?" Seth asks you two.

You start to laugh and Chris just groans.

"The kids have no desire to see their dad on screen, so they are trying to watch the Marvel he isn't in." You tell the car.

Seth and Alexi just laugh which makes you laugh all over again.

"Out of 23 movies I am in more than half, so the jokes on them."

You are getting closer to Chris's surprise and he and Seth finally notice where you are.

You pull up to Fenway Park you are using the players entrance. The last event your company had here tripled the amount of money need, so the GM said anything you want or need to call him.

"What? How in the world?" You are escorted in through thelocker room and after a quick tour you all are let on the field. Seth and Chris look like they are both on the verge of tears. You are met by Alex Cora the GM, he tells you the guys have just left but wanted to say something. A video plays on the JumboTron, to Chris and Seth last message was from David Ortiz. You had never seen your husband happier.Two ball boys bring them out two personalized jerseys. You four have and early dinner in the owners personal kitchen. Four hours later you and Alexi and trying to walk two very drunk Boston boys whose Boston accents have broken out very thick and you can't under anything Chris is saying.

"Christopher, I have no clue what you are saying just get in the car man!" He gets in half way and yells.

"Wana menit."

"What? Don't repeat it I will never figure it out."

Seth on the other hand is a weepy drunk so he is currently sitting on the ground next to your car crying as Alexi is trying to convince him to get in the car.

"I regret this immensely." She says to you.

"Me too! Sorry, I begged you two to come."

"No, I am glad we came, he will never forget this. So thank you. I birthed that man two humans and I have never seen him happier."

"Same here, he actually just told me his life is NOW perfect. That asshole."

You both hear Seth talking and realize he is Instagram live'ing, he and Chris are both talking loudly into his phone.

"Oh no....."

"Hey is me Sef and I am wif Chrish Evans he and we are in the GREEN MONSTER! LET'S GO RED SOX! " Chris just waves at the phone and leans in super close.

“Yes, WE are Let go Boston, Fuck ya!” You husband yells at the phone.

"So Chrish's wifes knows the GM and we ate with a chef and it was amazing. You wifes amazing. My wifes amazing too. OUR WIFES IS AMAZING."

"WAIT who's wifes?"

You and Alexi are trying to get their attention without being to loud. But Seth just turns the camera and shows you both shaking your heads at them and Alexi walking up to the phone and taking it from Seth and turning it off.

"OK you two drunk dudes, get in the car now! And Christopher give me your phone now. I don't need you drunk tweeting."

They both get in and are giggling like school girls.

"What?" You look in the rear view mirror. They are both looking at Seth apple watch.

"We're trending! LET'S GO RED SOX!" They continued to chant that for 5 minutes until you threatened to pull this car over.

~~~~~~~~~~

Chris is scheduled for Seth Meyers tonight and he has all the kids with him currently, you are on your way down from Brooklyn and you are 3 stops from 30 Rockefeller Plaza . Your phone rings, its your husband.

"Hey baby, how are the kids?"

"Hey love, they are great, Nico and Mikey just finished their last bottles, our mothers are about 30 minutes away."

"Yes! I have Madison coming in the car to take them all home, I figured it would be quicker for me to come in the subway. Hey this is my stop, see you in 5."

You hang up and head off the train up to the street. You breeze through security and are walking down the hallway when you see a lady holding Nico.

"Um hi, that's my son."

She a smiles brightly at you.

"Hi, Mrs. Evans, Mr. Evans had a quick phone call."

"OK, thanks where is Michael?" Not even a second later another lady walks out holding Michael.

"Hi, I am Elaine." This very petite redhead says to you.

"Hi, has Chris had you watching these two long?"

They both exchange looks and you know that your super sweet husband has asked but not really asked, these two nice women to help for an unspecified amount of time. You take the boy's and put them in their stroller and start to look for the rest of your kids. You find Zara in the Writers room hanging out with your favorite writer on this show Amber Ruffin.

"Mommy, hi! This is my new friend Amber." You introduce yourself.

“I am so sorry! I had no clue her dad was just pawning his kids off.”

"Hey Z, how long have you all been here?" She looks the clock on the wall and starts to count.

"3 hours. We just had lunch delivered mom!"

"It has just flown by." Amber says.

"I am so sorry, Amber, did Chris ask you to watch her?"

"He didn't, I offered." You know exactly how he didn't ask. He really has the ability to make people offer to help him.

"That smile got you didn't?" She laughs.

"I don't know how you say no to that man."

You point to the twins, "I don't know how to either, obviously." You heard that charming man's voice coming towards you.

"Zara? Is your mom here? Those nice ladies don't have your brothers anymore."

He walks into the room, scans the room for the twins then walks straight up to you.Pulls you into a hug and a very hot kiss. He pulls back and looks you up and down slowly. 

"Hey wife, damn, you look amazing. Have you looked this good all day?" The women in the room are just sighing. But you know this game, he knows you know that he wasn't actually watching his children.

"Well hello, Christopher." He can tell by your tone that the jig is up.

"In my defense, I didn't ask a single person to help."

Before you can respond Jimmy Fallon is walking Aden in the room.

"Chris! Jimmy Fallon too!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Our next guest needs no introduction, expect he is from Boston! Chris Evans."

Chris walks out in a pair of black jeans and a teal blue sweater. You are sitting in the front row Madison came and got the kids and headed back to the house you were renting in Manhattan. Your mom and Lisa met her there and they were heading up to Martha's Vineyard tonight. You and Chris would head up Saturday.

"Hey man, nice to see you again." Chris says to Seth.

"What you don't know is that Chris has been here for 3 hours with his 4 kids alone!"

Chris just shrugs his shoulders.

"We hung out about six months ago and when Alexi and I got to your house your kids were so well behaved, they were polite and your daughter is the world's best child."

"That's all from her mom." He winks at you.

"Well then you get here and let's just say you clearly aren't the one who enforces the rules."

Chris laughs.

"I try to and most of the time they have no problem with my authority, but today....."

"No, it's just made be feel better about my personal parenting. Because after going to your house Alexi and I were like maybe we should just let Chris and Y/N raise our kids, because I don't think we are doing it right."

The go to commercial and Seth calls you up and tells you they're going to mic you so they can go to you about them being crazy drunk. You get mic'ed and Chris brings you in for a a kiss and the audience "awws."

The show isn't live so you just sit back down and they start again.

"So let's just get the elephant out of the room. Our mutual love for the Sox is why we were so wasted." He shows the clip of them on Instagram. The audience in laughing and Chris is doing his signature boob grab laugh. They had to bleep your husband who dropped the F word. You are laughing a bit but for remember the rest of the night.

"I can clearly see my wife not enjoying that clip." Chris says while pointing at you.

"Well she does remember everything that happened following that clip and Alexi still brings it up regularly."

"In our defense David 'Big Papi' Ortiz sent us a personal message! And our wives said they had never seen us happier."

The camera turns you and you are just shaking your head.

“This is Chris’s lovely wife, Y/N,” you wave to the camera and then to the audience.

"They were so drunk. So drunk. I hadn't seen him that drunk since his 21st birthday. Not even 10 minutes later I had to pull over because they had to throw up. And then my sweet husband wanders away and we find him in a crowd taking pictures and then Seth goes and joins him. So now Alexi and I are trying to stop people from taking pictures and get them back in the car. All while they are chanting "let's go Red Sox. By the way they were both crying when Big Papi came on the screen.”

"That's what happens when you bring two Boston boys to the Green Monster."

"I also saw that you two took your whole family to Greece."

"Yes, around the summer. It was beautiful. My wives former in-laws own this beautiful villa and we took all of our siblings and parents."

"Oh yes Jamie Harrison, we have her on before, she is out of her mind but in the best way."

"Trust me, I know."

"A little birdie told me that you two were the absolute worst hosts."

"Tell Scott he is isn't invited the next time." You say in the audience. Apparently your mic was still on. Chris and Seth both turn towards you.

"Oh no she didn't. Oh and your mic is still on. Just come up here."

You look around for second and both Chris and Seth are waving you over. You immediately get up to not cause an issue. You walk over and Chris gets up and you sit down near Seth and Chris sits next to you.

"More with Y/N and Chris Evans in a few." Seth says and the cameras are off

"Iam sorry I didn't realize my microphone was still on."

"No, problem it works out great. Our 2nd guest just had a family emergency so you two have a whole other segment. I mean if you want. Please say yes!"

"Sure."

"Perfect." Seth's producer walks up and they start to talk. You turn to face your husband who is smiling from ear to ear.

"I am so excited. I love this and you very much. Are you nervous?"

"Not really. Should I be?" Be for he can answer the producer says the cameras are back on. Chris leans over and gives you a quick kiss, before you turn towards Seth.

"Alright you two lovebirds. We are back with Chris and his beautiful and very well connected wife Y/N."

"Hi Seth so glad to see you again. Sorry he let our kids run wild in your offices."

"Hi, and you too. And like I said it was so nice to see your kids driving him crazy. You really had me questioning my lack of parenting skills. Also as soon as you came they were all back in line."

"Yep." You quickly say causing Seth to laugh and Chris to sigh heavily.

"So Greece?"

"Yes, sorry. We had a wonderful time." Chris smirks that sexy smirk at you.

Seth noticed.

"Wonderful." Chris says again to the audience.

Everyone in the room understands what he means. 

He turns back facing you and Seth and says it one more time.

"Oh my God, Stop saying it like that, you weirdo."

"And now I know Scott was not exaggerating."

"Listen we had built in babysitters and the twins had finally started sleeping all through the night. So we had plenty of one on one time."

"Christopher! He gets it, everyone does. I can't believe we are talking about our sex life on TV."

They both gasp at you saying 'sex'

"Excuse you madam, we don't use such language on this sophisticated television program."

"I mean babe, cool it. This is a family show."

They both shake their heads at you.

"But yes, we had tons of sex in Greece. So much sex!"

He leans over you and he and Seth high five.

"I hate you both and I am never taking either one of you back to Fenway Park."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in August you took everyone to Greece, it was the kids summer break, the twins were 5 months old, Chris filmed in Canada for 2 weeks and was home. Scott was able to postpone his schedule and Sadie dropped everything for an all paid for vacation. You even brought your nanny. You wanted everyone to enjoy themselves.

"Hey so can we all have a group chat."Scott says as he gets every adult in the room. The kids were at the pool you all could see from the living room. Your father didn't care and was outside grilling food. Your nanny was out there and the twins are asleep.

"What's up Scott?" You ask him slightly annoyed, you and your super sexy husband were just about to have some alone time, you were just making out in the laundry room when Scott and Zach walked in.

"I clearly remember that rule that we stated 'that all Adult activities would be in a non-shared areas'." He says while staring at you and Chris.

"Why are you looking at us?" Chris asks.

You aren't sure if it this Grecian air but Christopher Robert Evans has never been sexier. Just the other day he was swimming with the kids, you had just taken Nico and Mikey to the nanny after you nursed them poolside with the eyes of your husband all over you. Aden and Zara got out of the water when your mom called them in for a snack. Chris calls you to the water,

"Hey sexy, come get in this pool with me." He walks over the edge to help you in. You are no where near back to your pre-twins weight but you feel really good and sexy. You are wearing your maternity swimsuit that is strapless. As soon as you are in the water Chris grabs you and takes you to the far edge of the pool, which is very pointless because the whole pool can be seen by every single door and window.

"So now that you got me over here what's your plan?" He quickly grabs you and pulls your close, and you can feel his very hard dick.

"Ohhhh, well excuse me mister." He starts to kiss your neck causing you to moan. You can feel his fingers working themselves to get under your swimsuit, he gets there and starts to rub your clit slowly and gently.

"So how are you liking Greece?" He speeds up his hand. You are so close to cuming. He slows down and pulls down your swimsuit top and brings his mouth down to your nipple and runs his flat tongue against it.

"You are the absolute worst." He does it again and then brings it into his mouth. He doesn't suck because he knows you don't like it right now and with you breastfeeding he will definitely get a surprise, he just runs his tongue against a few times. He takes it out of his mouth and starts to kiss you again. You are stroking him through his swim trunks.

"Hey you two......um whoa." Lisa says as she yells from the other side of the pool.

You both just freeze.

"Uh we will be right out." You say as you remove your hand from him.

"Yeah mom, two seconds."

You peek over his shoulder and she has turned to walk back into the villa

"Oh my God, its like high-school all over again."

You quickly get your top back up and you both head out of the water.

"You don't need a minute for you know." You say glancing down at his lap.

"Nope, hearing your mom's voice, is definitely a boner killer."

You have been here 6 days and you two have had sex at least 8 times. You clearly know why he is looking at your two.

"I am looking at your two because EVERYONE has unfortunately been effected by you two having sex."

"Hey, not cool man, and not true." Scott just ignores you. And points to Sadie, then Shanna, Carly, Tiffany, your mom Marti, Lisa and then your brothers Kyle and David and finally to Zach

"Airplane."

"Kitchen."

"Upstairs hallway.

"Downstair hallway."

"Living Room "

"Pool."

"Movie room."

"The car."

"Laundry room."

Chris is trying very hard to not laugh but this is just silly.

"Just so you know that was not us in the car. Was it mom?"

"This is not about your father and I."

"Eww mom!" David yells as he walks out.

"Back to you two. Stop it! Or wait until everyone is asleep."

Chris gets up and heads to the kitchen, he is definitely over this conversation.

"1st off, no one has actually caught us having sex and 2nd I don't care. When is dinner? I am starving. Oh before I forget no.”

Everyone starts to disperse, you in walk into the kitchen with Chris and he brings you into his arms, he kisses you and then whispers in your ear, you giggle and then pull away.

"I am going to check on the boys." 

You say as you head upstairs. Chris grabs an apple, heads out to the pool to check on the kids and then goes upstairs. Sadie walks up to Scott and Zach in the kitchen, "Aren't the boys in the room down here by the stairs?"

"Yep, and I just checked on them for her 5 minutes ago."

About 10 minutes later, the sound of a headboard hitting the wall is very noticeable.

"Do they think we can't hear?" Zach asked.

"They don't care. That part is obvious." Sadie answers.

"Well, I am just glad that I know what room to not be in." Scott says while walking out of the kitchen.

"No, sounds in this room." He adds as he sits down with a tray of snacks.

About 20 minutes later, Chris comes down shirtless and a little flushed.

Sadie and Scott are in the living room talking, they both watch him walk in to the kitchen and grab a glass of water, Chris notices he is being watched he finishes his water and walks into the living room and sits next to Sadie.

"Why are you two staring at me?"

"How were the boys?" Sadie asks.

"Um perfect."

"Then why did it take you 30 minutes and why did you change?" Scott asks.

“It took 30 minutes? Were you timing us?”

“Whose timing us?” They all turn around to you standing behind them. Chris gets up and walks you to the other couch across from Scott and Sadie. He makes you sit first and then brings your legs into his lap. You two just look at each and smile, you lean towards him to give him a quick peck. He wants another kiss and starts to tickle your left hip,

“Chris, stop, I hate that so much.” He uses his strength against you and starts to lean you back towards the couch.

“I know, my favorite thing is to bug you.” He takes both of your hands and holds them above your head and leans down and kisses you.

“WE ARE LITERALLY, sitting right here.” Scott yells.

You both look over at them on the couch and Chris reluctantly lets go of your hands and gets off of you and pulls you up.

“And we know you just had sex upstairs, the kitchen really amplifies the headboard sounds. I swear, I need a man.”

“They are still newlyweds.” Carly says as she passes by and heads upstairs.

“Thank you Car!” You yell back at her. Scott just rolls his eyes.

"Hey Sadie, are Madison and Sebastian still dating? Every time I ask her she gives me the TMZ answer."

"Um I think so, I think they are super causal. He was seen leaving her apartment a few days ago."

"What do you know?" You ask your husband.

"I have no clue and why would I know more than you?"

"I don't know! I just asked!" You stick your tongue out at him.

"You better stop! Apparently you didn't get enough earlier." He says while smirking at you.

"Oh I got plenty. Did you get enough?" You say while starting to get up off the couch.

He is about to respond when Aden yells, "Dadda I need you to come help me get Uncle Zach." He quickly gets up off the couch to go help his son.

He yells back, "To answer your question, never. I never get enough of you."

He walks outside to the pool. You sit back down on the couch with a huge smile on your face.

"Gross. Weren't you going somewhere?" Scott asks you.

"I was going to check on the kids but he just went so not anymore. Do you guys want a snack? I am hungry!"

The three of you get off the couch, you walk over to the open door that leads out to the pool and see your husband with Zara on his shoulders and Aden on David's shoulders chasing Zach around the pool.

"Is Zach OK with being attacked by my kids?"

Scott peeks outside.

"He willingly got in the water so that's on him." 

You stand there just smiling at the sight. You feel a pair of arms slide around your shoulders, you lean into Scott's arms.

"You happy?"

"Are you?" You counter.

"Very." You turn in his arms and hug him.

"Me too."

"I'm not! Can one of your find me a man!" Sadie yells from the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No! You can't take Fenway from me! I mean us!" Seth yells.

"We will be much better!"

"Fine. I do have another event to put together for the Sox in the off season."

The subject changes to why you guys moved to NYC temporarily.

"So how many more weeks of the show Chris?" Seth holds up the Playbill.

"4 weeks left, they just added two more weeks. The guy who was supposed to replace me broke his arm."

"And Your office in Brooklyn just opened, right?"

"Yes, I did. I actually have a event tomorrow night at Yankee Stadium."

Chris quietly boo's and Seth giggles.

"You two are children."

"I told her I am going in full Sox gear."

"He is not if he plans on meeting Alex Rodriguez."

"So its there possibly room for two very nice people? Named Seth and Alexi?"

The segment ends and you three talk after and since it's Thursday Seth just films to episodes that day so he has Friday's off, Chris was he Friday show.

You all grab dinner and Alexi meets you at the restaurant. You invite them to the event tomorrow night and they happily accept.

The next night you practically begged Chris to be on his best behavior.

"I will. But what will I get if I am?" You look over at him in the limo that is driving you to Yankee Stadium.

"What do you want?" You ask tentatively. He pulls you closer to him and says,

"You know exactly what I want. Come here."

"You are so bad."

"Come over here, now please."


	31. Maui but not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the holidays and the Readers surprise birthday trip and a family Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it!! The final chapter of my first fanfic! I didn't know What would come off this crazy dream I had. I am so glad I got this story out and thank you for reading this LONG ASS story.
> 
> ~J

He just sits back and waits for you to straddle him. He also knows that you aren't wearing any underwear.

"Christopher, seriously? Here?"

"Y/N, yes and we are sitting in traffic in a very tinted limo and I want you to ride me."

Well now that he said that you are immediately turned on.

You started to hike up your blush pink bodycon dress and get on his lap. His hands go right to your hips as you start to unbuckle his pants and quickly pull him out and sink down onto his dick.

“Fuck, baby you are so wet for me. I gotta taste that pussy."

You just start to rocking in his lap slowly. He pulls your chin up to kiss your neck and heads straight to your spot, making you moan out his name. He kisses up to your mouth and slides his tongue in your mouth, he brings his hands to your ass and starts to make you ride him faster and faster.

He can tell you are close to cuming.

"That's it Y/N. I want you to cum so hard. I want to fucking feel you."

You have no words to say, so you just concentrate on this impending orgasm that you are chasing. You had your hands on his chest but move them to his shoulders, the orgasm you were chasing is hitting you in waves.

"Ohhhh God........fuck yesssssss,.....I'm cuming." You try to whisper yell. Chris is pulling your hips closer to him to prolong your orgasm. You start to come down from that high and he is pulling you off of him.

"Hey, wait I am nowhere near done with you." He just scoots down to the floor and pulls you towards him and immediately starts eating your pussy.

"Holy shit, don't fucking stop." He looks up at you and just smiles. It doesn't take long for you cum, after all he has been going down on you for about 20 years so he knows exactly how to make you cum immediately and how to make you have multiple oral orgasm and how to make you beg him to make you cum.

Once he is finished he gets up and starts to put himself away.

"What are you doing? I clearly said ‘I wasn't done with you’."

"I didn't bring any protection." You lean over him and take his dick back out and start to stroke him slowly. You take him into your mouth and starts to bob slowly up and down. He is about to put his hand on your head but remember you are heading to an event he brings his hand to your ass. You keep your slow movement on his dick, which is driving him crazy. But in all honesty you are trying not mess up your lipstick. You slowly take him out of your mouth and reach into your bag and hand him the one condom you brought with you.

"Oh so you knew this was going to happen?"

"In order for you to behave tonight? Of course." He rips it open and rolls it on and has you on your back before you even realize it.

"Open those pretty legs for me and show me that pussy."You slowly open them and bring your hand to your pussy and rub your clit in tight small circles. He bites his bottom lip as he watches you. Switching from your face to your pussy not sure which one is turning him on more. You start to speed up, you are so close to cuming you start to bite your lip. You moan out his name and he slowly slides inside you as you start to cum.

"Shit, that's so fucking hot and sexy.Want me to make you cum again?" You just nod. He starts to thrust into you hard and deep trying to get you to cum before he does. A few blissful minutes later he has you cuming around him and he finishes with his last deep thrusts, he slides out of you and pulls off the condom tying it and tossing in the small trash can.

You grab the box of tissue and start to clean up as best you can. You check your phone and it's still an hour before the event starts. You are both put back together when you realize that the car isn't moving.

"Holy shit are we just parked?" Chris rolls down the partition and the driver isn't there either.

"Apparently he knew what was happening" You put your head in your hands.

"He is Jamie and Pete's driver, and you know she is going to ask if we had sex."

There is a tap on the window Chris rolls it down a little bit. It's the driver.

"Well we are just about 5 minutes to the stadium....just so you…two...are....ready."

"Yes, thanks man good looking out."He rolls the window back up and you could just die from embarrassment.

"Oh my God. Like how much did he hear? When did he pull over?"

"A lot probably, you are very loud. And he pulled over when you were cuming in my mouth."

"Christopher! Stop it."

"What? Why? You were definitely cuming when he stop the car." He is just torturing you. He knows exactly why you told him to stop.

"You know exactly what." You brings you close to him pulls your legs into his lap.

"Do I?" You narrow your eyes at him and try to put your legs down but he doesn't let you.

"OK, I will stop. I have a question though."

"What's up?"

"Are you ovulating?"

"Why?" You realize that the car has stopped and parked.

"You just taste, sweeter and you can cum way more when you are ovulating."

You are about to respond when the partition rolls down. And the back window rolls down.

Madison is standing there.

"Hey Mads! Get in!" She opens the door and sits on complete opposite side of you two. You both look at her.

"I know you both, very well to know for a fact that you two have just had sex in here." She peeks into the trashcan.

"Well, I am glad you two are using protection, but you should definitely take the trash out yourselves. If you two knew the amount of DNA that you two are leaving behind, and semen can survive outside the body up to 4 days and vaginal fluid is the....." Chris cuts her off.

"Please stop. You are actually ruining sex. I will take it out." Chris reaches for the trash and takes the bag out. You move your legs off of him and he gets out of the car you roll down all the windows for a breeze.

"So I saw the guest list.........."

"Okkkkkk?"

"And a Mr. Stan is on the list." You poke her with your foot

“Stop, you nerd."

"Sebastian is a proud New Yorker."

"So how is your proud New Yorker treating you? I know you two had a few issues."

"I really hate Sadie sometimes. But we didn't really talk about what exactly we where nor did we define our relationship and I think that I might want to have a baby with him."

"BITCH what? Are you two trying?"

The limo door opens and Chris gets back in.

"So I threw the trash away and made sure it was all the way in the trashcan....um am interrupting something?"

"A baby with Sebastian!"

"What?"

"I am not pregnant, yet."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris was a guest on the Jimmy Kimmel the day you two flew back from a private island that the Harrison's own.

"Hi and thanks for having me."

"First things first, your kid free vacation, ruined my week"

"Oh no. I am sorry? Wait how?"

"How! Really? You two looked so relaxed and calm. And you with the shirt off! It's winter. I have my winter body right now."

Chris just shrugs.

A picture of you two in bed in Maui, he is holding the phone and your back is to him and your head is turned and showing tons of cleavage. The next picture is just of him, with just a towel on hanging dangerously low.

"And I can't show any more pictures because the audience might start to faint."

"I will just say that was our 1st trip, kid free and Y/N not being pregnant. It was amazing, no one woke us up by standing at the edge of the bed staring at you. No one complained about dinner. No 4th grade math homework!"

"Math homework? Did you not pass 4th grade?"

Chris just laughs

"No, my daughter Zara is in 4th grade and I don't remember math being that hard."

"I am no where near ready for that. Luckily my wife Molly is the smart one between us. You mentioned you daughter just how many kids do you have Chris Evans?"

"4, our oldest Zara is 9 thenAden is 6 and the twins Nicholas and Michael are 9 months old."

"9 month old twins how is that going for you and your wife."

"Umm well, its going......we call them the two man wrecking crew, and poor Dodger is their main mission right now, there are many times when Dodger walks by and Mikey is on his legs and Nico is crawling beneath him. Mikey is constantly eating Dodgers food and Nico is pouring out his water."

"Do you not have toys for them to play with?"

"Of course not, we just give them sticks and rocks to play with."

"So you wife, Y/N basically broke the internet during your trip, she had a daily Q and A while you were asleep.

Jimmy shows a clip.

It's the one where people asked Chris' most annoying habit. It's you filming him while he is brushing his teeth.

He is talking and is basically unintelligible.

"I have a lot of things to say!"

"Finish brushing your teeth then say it." Jimmy says to him and the audience.

~~~~~~~~~~~

It's December 10th in Boston and you are trying to convince your East Coast husband to take you to Maui.

But his isn't budging.

"Christopher, just listen, me in a bikini in the sand and you with a beer, shirtless on the beach."

"Where are our kids in this island fantasy?"

"Here, obviously."

"So the twins 1st Christmas and you don't plan on us being with them?"

The face he makes clearly brings you back to reality.

"Its just a fantasy! Chill!"

He gets off the couch and heads to the kitchen, you were pumping during that conversation, your mind does wander like crazy while you pump. You finish up and are carrying 6 bags of milk to the freezer.

"Milk maid coming through." He opens the freezer for you.

"That's a lot of milk. I thought the doctor said your supply would decrease once they switched to bottles."

"Apparently this is decreasing. I have never breastfed two people at once."

Chris closed the freezer as you wash your hands and he goes and grabs the breast pump and brings it into the kitchen and starts to rinse the tubes. He has gotten really good at helping you when you switched to just full time pumping. He definitely loved that he could actually help you feed them, that was his one on one time with them.

Mikey got the Dada down first which really annoyed you, when Nico said Mama first you rubbed that in Chris's face for weeks. Nico started crawling about a week before Mikey and Chris would encourage Nico to go help his brother and when Mikey finally got crawling down they were a two man wrecking crew. You two were prepared with the crawling phase, Dodger was not, that poor dog got his food poured out almost constantly and if it wasn't on the floor Mikey was probably eating it, Nico could not be convinced to try it. Aden absolutely LOVED being a big brother to 9 months old twin boys and told everybody he saw, he even tried to bring them to school for Show and Tell. Miss Zara was starting to realize that these two would only get be getting bigger, she helped with the boys so much, she and Nico had a super special bond that you couldn't explain. Although she and Mikey were great together he wouldn't go from you or Chris to Zara, but Nico on the other hand when he was super fussy she was the only one who could calm him down.

You walk over to your amazing husband and wrap your arms around him.

"Hey wife, do you really want to go to Maui?"

"A little bit, our anniversary was overtaken by the stomach flu. But anywhere with you and these little monsters is where I want to be."

He brings you into an actual hug and picks you up and walks you to the kitchen island.

"I know and that was awful, I am so glad we didn't get it. Same anywhere with you and them, maybe. So someone has a birthday coming up?"

"Oh yeah, wittle old me. Last year we just had tons of sex and that was my birthday present."

"That is not true! We went to see Hamilton and The Waitress on Broadway, went to dinner with Maddie and Seb. Then we had tons of sex." He says slightly offended.

"Oh my goodness, I totally forgot! I am so sorry baby." You pull him by his belt to get him closer to you and then put your hands on his ass. He leans down and kisses you and then pulls back. He checks his watch.

"Its 5:25, what time is your mom bringing the twins home?"

"Shit, 5:30," you both turn to the sounds of a car pulling in the driveway. "So now."

Chris and both of your mom's and Sadie tricked you into thinking that he had to work on your birthday, which was really not a big deal, you two would celebrate when he got home. Sadie flew in the day before your birthday and you two hung out. So when she said she thought she left her AirPods on the plane from when you guys went to Greece you thought nothing of it.

"I already called Thomas and he said they have them on the plane now, but we have to hurry someone chartered it to go to Maui."

"Lucky bastard!"

You pull up and see Thomas, you get out and talk with him about life, Sadie runs on the plane.

"So can you tell me, who the person who is flying?"

"A little, he is taking a very special lady and that's all I can say."

"Ughhhh that's so damn cute. I am high-key jealous."

"Got them!" Sadie yells and she is walking out of the plane door.

She walks up to you and Thomas and gives you a hug. Then heads to your car and grabs your phone, water bottle and purse and hands them to you.

"Umm what are you doing?" Before she can answer Chris's voice answers from behind you.

"Do you want to go to Maui?"You turn around and burst into tears you thought he was in Canada.

"Aww Christopher, I missed you and of course. Wait? Now? What about the kids?”

"Yes! Who do you think chartered the plane? Sadie isn’t here for you.”

You two jet away to Maui for 5 days kid free.

You get a text from Jamie right before take off.

Jamie (Text)

"Change of plans, the pilots know. Happy Birthday Y/N. The staff can't wait you see you again."

Y/N (Text)

"Seriously? We don't have to, but Thank you."

Jaime (Text)

"That place needs joy again. I just want a sexy picture of him that's it."

Y/N (Text)

"One! I love you Jamie."

Chris comes and sits next to you, "So Thomas said we aren't going to Maui but an island off of Maui, I didn't even know that was thing."

"Umm yes, The Harrison's own it and it's where Jake and I spent our honeymoon."

"Oh wow are you ok? I mean with us using it"

"Of course. Just a bit weird but it's just a place and I want you to see it."

You both relaxed on the plane and when Chris fell asleep you took a shower. In all honesty you hadn't shaved your legs since he left and the only reason your Brazilian was good was the waxing membership you had.

The plane lands in this teeny tiny airfield. You two are greeted by the gorgeous islanders and walked right to the house which is not even 90 feet from the plane. Thomas and the two pilots wave and they take off to Maui.

The house Pete and Jamie own is practically a palace.

"Holy shit. This place is beautiful. Happy Birthday wife." You smile at him.

You give him the full tour, the wine cellar, the grotto, the theater and finally the master bedroom.

You didn't think this would make you emotional but it did. Chris sees you and let's you have this moment.

**10** ** Years Ago:**

“Well, hello wife. I was wondering where you went.” You turn around to a slightly drunk Jake carrying another drink. You just walk up to him and take it.

“I won’t let you get shitfaced on our honeymoon.” He walks out on the terrace and sits down looking out at the water.

“You ok, the trailer to Captain America seemed to bother you.” You sit next to him.

“Not, really it is super annoying to see your ex EVERYWHERE, and this is just the beginning there are like 12 more movies coming out…..um forget that I said that.”

“12!! SERIOUSLY!!! Like are they gonna do, Guardians of the Galaxy? BLACK PANTHER, Dr. Strange? Did Chris tell you this, I am crazy excited. I mean not that you are talking to your ex but for comic book nerds everywhere.”

The look on your face changed his excitement to worry.

“Y/N I know you two are super close."

“Were, he can do whatever he wants he is a child. Jake, I love you and I really don’t want to talk about it, and Captain America look terrible by the way.”

“You liar, that movie looks great, even with his crazy huge muscles, that not real right, his isn’t that big now?”

“He is.”

He takes the drink you took from him back.

“Let’s go!”

“Where?”

“I don’t care, I am not letting this ruin out honeymoon.”

“Jake, I love you. You are the greatest man in the world and I can’t wait to grow old with you.”

"Well, Mrs. Harrison I am not going anywhere, so get used to it."

You wipe your tears while you are standing in the terrace. Chris clears his throat.

"Hey you ok?"

You turn and give him a small smile.

"No, not really. It's so hard to miss Jake but also being so happy with you those feelings are diametrically opposed. I am sorry if I sound crazy. Hey let's get out of here.....the grotto we never went."

"I will never be able to fully understand what you are feeling, but I get how you feel. I understand you never stopped loving him but you also love me. I would say follow me but I have no idea how to get back to it. We took an elevator right?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Y/N helped the internet by having you answer fan questions." Jimmy Kimmel asked Chris.

"Yes, but she answered most of them herself. They questions were 'what side of the bed do I prefer?''Is Dodger that perfect all the time?' So not any hard hitting journalist questions."

"Is Dodger that perfect all the time?"

"For me yes, my wife not so much. Our pool is heated so when Y/N was 8 months pregnant she would get it and he kept getting in the pool with her. I told her that he is protecting you. But he was just belly flopping in splashing her each time. I would run out to see what the commotion was and she would be yelling at him to stop trying to save her and he would just be howling at her to get out.”

He and Jimmy laugh.

"Well welcome back to reality and Merry Christmas."

"Thanks man and Merry Christmas to you too."

The interview wraps and you are waiting in the green room. You had been drinking wine and we're definitely feeling good.

"Hey sexy, great interview. I am drunk."

"Hey right back at you. Thank you. I can tell." He pulls you into his arms and kisses you.

"Can we grab In N Out before we fly home?"

"I feel like you only married me so I will take you to In N Out."

"Ohhhh yes of course that and your dick, your stroke game is amazing." You say as you walk past him and grab your purse.

"Well, Mrs. Evans that pussy of yours is miraculous. Let's get the fuck out here."

The flight home was amazing you two got all the sex out of your system or tried to, you both had to remember to not be as loud as you has been in Maui. That was definitely the loudest you had ever heard him. You landed and are walking off the plane only to see your kids, Lisa, your parents and Shanna with her kids all holding signs welcoming us home. You hug everyone and your dad helps load the car.

You get the kids home and Chris puts Zara to sleep are you put Aden, Nico and Mike fell asleep in the car. You brought them both asleep in their car seats. Aden fell asleep within 5 min, you take Nico out first and put him in pajamas and Chris walks in with Mikey and changes him then sits next to you on the couch in their room. You start to breastfeed Nico but he isn't latching on, you try again and he just gets mad, Chris hands you Mikey and takes Nico downstairs to get him a bottle. You try it with Mikey and he latches on easily. You feed him and put him to bed then head to bed yourself. Chris heads in a few minutes later and changes and gets in bed. He pulls you into his arms and your start to cry.

"Its okay, he was just tired, he barely wanted the bottle." You sniffle.

"I know, I just missed them. I am so happy we went to Maui."

"I know baby. I will put your boob in my mouth." He says giggling a bit.

"You definitely got a surprise in Maui."

"And it was delicious, I am mad I didn't taste earlier."

"You weirdo. Christopher?"

“Yes, my love."

"Are you happy? I mean is this the life you wanted?"

"Yes, very happy. I didn't even know I wanted this life but I always wanted you. Zara told me tonight that she loves me. This is better than anything I could have ever thought up."

"Are you happy?"

You sit back and think over this last 18 months, your entire life had changed. When you both agreed to start talking again, you never imagined it would lead to you getting back together. You really thought you both would get each other out of your systems and move on. You would probably be friends forever, but that’s it. Although the pain of losing Jake will never fully go away you learned that you don’t need to constantly fell terrible for not thinking about him, you had your kids and the whole Harrison family that kept his memory intact. They were the absolute best people, shortly after the twins were born you received documentation in the boys name’s, it turned out, Jamie didn’t tell you that since you received Jake’s full inherteage that it gave the twins part of the money that your older two will get. Which temporarily bummed out Chris,

_“How am I the least rich person in this house? I always wanted to one day tell these kids that ‘No, you guys aren’t rich your mother and I are rich’ but now I can’t because they all have more money then I do, and yes I CAN hear the words I am saying, so stop with the face.” _

But you let him know that technically until they are all 21 all of their money is his, that made him feel a little bit better. You had never been happier, you were able to do another TEDtalk after the boys were born talking about grieving and grief and then ended it the same way you did when you filled in for Jamie, there is no perfection, everyone strives for it daily but you did get Chris to stop putting forks on the top in the dishwasher.

“I have never been happier in my life.”

A few day later all your families on both sides are all at your home celebrating Christmas.

After an amazing dinner you are sitting around the tree as the kids are opening the last presents that you made them wait for, everybody had their own Christmas morning but you guys wanted everyone over for the afternoon.

You are sitting in between Scott and Chris, while Zach is helping all the kids hand out presents.

You and Chris gifted Scott and Zach a week with the plane, and that you were taking everyone to the Harrison’s private Island, next summer.

“Dad, this is for you from no one, there isn’t a name on it.” Zara says handing it to him.

It’s a small box about the size of your palm. Chris looks super confused because he opened everything this morning. He slowly opens it, while everyone is waiting to see what it is. He finally opened the box, starts to laugh and looks up at you.

“Are you serious? Y/N, I was totally kidding.” He picks up the key fob to the [2020 Mercedes-Maybach S 560](https://www.mbusa.com/en/vehicles/model/s-class/maybach/s560x4) and shows it to the room.

“You bought him a Maybach?” Kyle yells, “Can I get one?”

“Same, I want one too.” Scott chimes in.

“Where is it?” Chris asks as he gets off the couch. You check your phone and you received the text that it was delivered.

“Driveway.”

Chris, your dad and every other man all jump up and put theirjackets and boots on to go see the car.

You are picking up the wrapping paper, when you noticed all the women looking at you.

“So you just going to show us up like that? I bring my new boyfriend and you are just going to boss up by buying a millionaire a car?” Sadie says.

“I my husband one of those Man Box things.” Carly says.

"I got mine a new suit." Shanna says.

"Sorry? I got him a new tie this morning. This one just worked out."

The front door opens and a freezing Chris runs in and walks right past you to the tree, and hands you a thin wrapped present. Hands it to you, gives you a quick kiss and runs back outside.

"Umm OK." You say as he runs past you.

"Just open it." He yells as he shuts the door.

"That looks like a calendar, if it is you should definitely divorce him." Sadie yells.

The women all laugh. You rip into the gift, it really does feel like a calendar, its an envelope.

You show Shanna and Sadie.

You slowly open it and read the the documents, its the deed to the house, he sold you the house for 50 dollars and put it in your name. You hand it to Tiffany and she looks very confused, and then hands it to Shanna.

"Okkkkkk I am confused? Why the 50 dollars?" Sadie asked.

"After we got engaged, he said if I bought him a Maybach he would sell me this house for 50 bucks."

~fin


	32. Prague Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine Zoom setting between all the women in the family and Madison. They take turns talking about their weeks or tell stories and someone asks about Prague.

"Well ladies, our weekly Zoom story-time is here. I want to hear how Sadie and her boyfriend are doing quarantined. Or how my beautiful pregnant business partner is, Hi Maddie."

"I am not pregnant. I just said I was ovulating and Sebastian is looking good as hell. Oh he told me about Prague."

"He did?"

"The part he knows, he did tell me that Chris never stayed in his hotel room and that he and Mackie knew you two would get married."

A chorus of "Ooooh" goes around.

"That's so sweet. What did happen? You never told me." Tiffany says to the group.

"It's not my turn, its Shanna’s.” You counter

"I give you my time. So spill." Shanna says while telling her daughter to move away from the screen.

"I kinda want to know what happened in Prague, too. It was during your previous wedding anniversary, right? He did call me really emotional a few days later." Carly says.

"He did?"

"He wouldn't tell what exactly was going on, but he asked me if I thought you two could make it work." Carly finishes.

"Well, damn I really want to know more. I know they had dinner and went to the hotel bar and that Seb didn't see Chris again until they boarded the plane, the next night." Maddie says while eating chips.

"We texted when you were there and that's how I found out a bit more. I got a little bit but the language barrier was hard to work with. I saw a couple of fan photos. You were in the background of one, well technically it's just your hip and legs, you were leaning out of a picture." Sadie adds.

"How did you recognize me?"

"I am your sister plus I recognized the birthmark on your shin."

You have a small crooked heart shaped birthmark on the side of your calf.

"I know what happened...." Lisa says to the group.

"I do too." Your mom says drinking her wine.

“Mom, don’t you dare! Of course he told you. Did he at least wait until I fell asleep?"

"It was the next morning and you were in the shower. I recognized your voice. Plus he is annoyingly happy after sleeping with you. He tells me everything........."

"Mom! Gross!" Carly and Shanna yell.

"I am sorry for whatever he told you, well not really."

"Please keep the story PG-13. Please. He is still my brother." Shanna pleads.

"You can tell me the NC-17 version later, I am not related to him."Maddie say making everyone laugh.

**Prague, February 10** ** th ** **:**

"Yesssss, Jaime I am fine. I promise. I am just going to enjoy beautiful freezing Prague, this suite is massive. Tell Zara and Aden I said I love them......ugh yes we had sex just the one time......OK fine TWICE. I am hanging up now."

You hang up the phone and look around you are staying at the[ Aria Hotel in the Mozart Luxury Suite](http://www.ariahotel.net/en/accommodation-in-prague/mozart-luxury-suite.html), it has two rooms and looks like it could be right out of a magazine. You are in Prague for Jaime, technically, she was starting her newest book and some charity wanted her to appear and she sent you. You were actually really glad she asked you to go, you and Chris had just decided to pump the brakes a little bit but were still trying to hold off on sex, which you had failed at twice. So this trip, although during your anniversary, was a great treat.

The hotel phone rings.

"Hello, this is Y/N."

"Hey boss lady! I tried calling you but it went straight to voice mail."

"Really? That's weird." You check your phone and you have 4 missed calls. 2 from Maddie, 1 from your mom and the last one from Chris.

"My bad! What's up?"

"The lady at the event said she made a reservation for dinner tomorrow tonight at some restaurant I can't remember."

"Oh ok? Why?"

"No clue......." She starts to laugh.

"Mads what's so funny?"

"I am on Sebastian's Instagram and he, Chris and Anthony are messing around during an interview. Did you know that they are in Europe too?"

"I do. I talked to him two days ago. They will actually be in Prague next week."

"Ohhhh so how's the 'cool down' thing going?"

"Pretty good......and none of your business! Don't you have office to manage?"

"So it's like that...fine whatever. Bye!"

"It is and bye Mads."

You text your mom, order some dinner from room service then call Chris. He answers on the 1st ring.

"What hotel are you staying at in Prague? The Aria? Oh and hi and how are you?"

"Uh, yes I am in the Mozart suite. Pretty good, a bit jet lagged....is this were you guys are staying next week?"

"Yes, and they changed our schedule so Seb, Mackie and I are in the lobby......right now."

You must have heard him incorrectly.

"Wait? Huh? Are you serious? You are in the Aria Hotel in Prague, Czech Republic?"

"Yes. I am. Our rooms are on the 5th."

"My room is on the 4th floor, room 410."

"You want guests?"

"Of course! I am so excited to see Anthony."

"Rude."

A few minutes later and there is a knock at your door and you brace yourself for him to be standing at the door looking hot a fuck.

You open the door and all three of them are standing their with their luggage. You gesture for them to walk in, you hug both Mackie and Sebastian and they walk into the living room.

Chris just walks in and stands in front of you, looking amazing.

"Hi." You say looking up at him.

You shut the door.

"Hi, right back at you." You lean to hug him which he responds to by wrapping you into his arms. You pull back slowly and he looks into your eyes and you nod your head yes and he leans his head down to kiss you. The kiss starts off very innocent, but he pulls you even closer and you put your arms around his neck and start to softly moan. He slides his tongue in your mouth and caresses your tongue.

"This room is huge, Y/N what.......my bad you two. Don't stop on my account. Yo, Sexy Seabass you owe me 100 bucks they were making out already." He turns and heads back into the living room.

"Really a bet?" You yell back to Mackie as you pull out of Chris's arms and walk into the living room.

"A little bit." Sebastian says turn on the TV.

You notice that he and Mackie have taken off their shoes and are getting very comfortable.

"We ordered dinner to be delivered here, that's cool right?"

"Of course, I did too. Are your rooms not ready?" There is a knock at the door Chris says he will answer it.

"Not for another 4 hours." Chris says as he and a waiter from the restaurant walk in with the cart.

The dinner is put on the table and the four of you start to eat. You are just listening to all the stories from set and how they are excited for everyone to see it. You ask why they are all here so early.

"Our schedules. We all can't be available in April. So this is the only one I get to go to." Chris answers.

"Y/N, I am dying to know what he was like when he was younger? Because I can't imagine him young."

"Ooh where to start? He has truly been the same he did date almost half of our class in high school."

"And you dated half the guys not to mention Craig Allen, my best friend."

"I did not date Craig! Are you high? And you dated Allison Hayes, you knew I hated her."

"You know they are married now." Chris says as he takes a piece of your steak.

"To each other??? Weird. Hey, eat your own food." You say as you push his hand away.

"Yep, I think it's been 10 years."

"You know that it was Allison who called Mr. Donland and that's why he came looking for us."

"So glad she called the oldest teacher! We had just finished…….when he came into that cabin."

"Are you two talking about what I think you are talking about?" Sebastian asks.

"They are talking about fucking." Mackie says as he walked back in the living room. He excused himself to call hiswife.

"And a teacher walked in?" Seb says super loud.

"Uh it was dark and we were in the back of the cabin. But yes, we had been getting in trouble all week for sneaking off."

**Senior Year, 2 months before graduation:**

"Welcome to your senior year trip! We are heading to an off season camp. Camp Watitoh."

You and Chris have been dating for almost 3 months and he is currently trying to cop a feel in the back of the bus the school rented.

"You are so bad, Mr Evans." You say as you lean into his chest.

"Well you definitely bring it out of me. Ms. Y/L/N." He leans down and kisses you deeply and brings you closer to him[.](http://www.apple.com)

"Mr Evans and Ms. Y/L/N, if you two can't keep your hands to yourself I will make you two move seats." Mrs. Ridden says standing next to you.

You both sit up quickly and scoot away from each other.

"Sorry."

"Yes, we are very sorry. It won't happen again, Mrs. Ridden." You say.

She walks away and all the kids around all start to laugh.

"Y/N, come sit over here for a bit." Pamela Thomas says as she pulls you towards her.

"Ugh, fine." You start to get up and walk over but Chris calls you back.

"Where are you going?" He asks with a pout.

You lean down and kiss him.

"With the girls. I will be right back." You say with a wink.

"You better." He says with a smirk.

When you get up all the guys circle him.

**Ladies**:

"Oh my goodness, finally. You two aren't trying to swallow each other tongues."

"Oh shut up, Chelsey. Like you and Mark aren't doing the same thing."

"I like Mark, but what you and Chris have is on another level."

"Yes! That's so true. Mikey and I mess around but you two are definitely meant to be. How's the sex?" Pamela asks you quietly.

"Oh yes please tell us! Is the Italian side in his pants? I have definitely noticed a large bulge." Sara asks.

"Oh my God you guys! We aren’t having...sex." You try to lie.

They all look at each other then back to you.

"You are the worst liar. Plus we can tell and he must be really good too, he has you walking around school just glowing."

You at trying to keep a neutral face to not give anything away, but at failing.

You decide to confess...quietly.

"Ummm....OK fine.....yes, we are having sex and you guys its so good. Like, I can't even begin to explain. The first time hurt, of course, but he went down on me before and after. He makes me cum all the time, like this morning in the school parking lot and last night, I mean we had sex, so we both did....what?" You notice they are just staring at you.

"Damn. Now I am really glad I am still a virgin. I want that type of sex." Sara whispers.

"Same, Mike and I have only done some oral stuff. But like Chelsey said you two are on a whole other level."

"Mark and I did it, but it didn't sound anything like yours, I might need some pointers."

While you ladies are talking the guys who circled Chris are asking the same questions.

**Guys:**

"Well, well, well, I never thought you would be the first one to reach the promise land. I am impressed, Evans."

"What the fuck are you talking about Mark?"

"Is he playing dumb? Because we all know you and Y/N are doing it. You both walk around school without a care."

"Doing what, Mikey? Making out?"

"Oh my God, you and Y/N are totally having sex. It's so obvious and I am fucking jealous." Drew says.

"Well guys I don't know where you are getting your information from but..."

"I saw you two this morning in your car. Y/N was on top and you had your hands on her breast and she was...."

Chris interrupts him.

"Okkkkkk shut the fuck up, Andrew! OK! Yes we are having...you know...sex, and how did you see us, we were in the staff parking lot."

"Nice! So like how did you get her to say yes? Pamela and I are just rounding 3rd constantly, which I fucking enjoy but to know I am dying here."

"You're dying! Sara is steady at 2nd but I am not complaining. I could be doing it all alone. Nurse Jessica is my aunt and me and Chels came in with her this morning, so that's how I saw.

"Well, he isn't the only one getting it in."

"Please, you and Chelsey have only done it once and I can't forget that you fucked my step-sister and she said you barely got it in."

"Just so you all know I didn't 'convince her' to do anything. It just happened naturally. We are alone for a hours every week and we talked about it and decided as a couple that sex was just the next thing for us to experience together. Before that we took our time and..."

"Shut up, you totally fingered her during the pep rally on Monday. So don't act like you two aren't two high-school seniors trying to fuck every chance you get."

He and Mark glare at each other.

"Fine. But I totally make her cum first, always."

"Genius! Have you gone down on her?" Drew asks.

Chris just smiles at them and looks over at you talking to the girls and you both make eye contact, which causes both groups to stare at each other.

He gets up and walks over to you all.

"Hey ladies, can I have my girlfriend back, please?"

"What are you going to do with her?" Pamela asks.

"Anything she wants me to do." He says with a smirk.

"Oh my goodness..." They all say quietly. You both head back to your seats the guys are still all seating around talking.

Chris clears his throat and they all look up.

"Sorry, we will get out of your way."

"Thanks Andrew." He smiles way to big at you.

They all go and sit with their girlfriends.

"Why is Drew being weird? What did they ask you?"

"He saw us this morning...and apparently the same thing they asked you."

"Oh no! How? Ah yes, how can they tell? They said I was glowing."

"I keep forgetting his aunt is the school nurse. They said 'we walk around without a care' I don't even know what that means. But I don't care who knows."

"I do! My parents will kill us. But you being this cute is definitely worth it, by the way you in this flannel shirt is killing me." You slide your hand into his shirt.

"I don't want to die, but you are absolutely beautiful and would consider it and your ass in these jeans.....damn." He slides his hand under you and squeezes it. Which makes you laugh out loud, which in turn has the six people who just asked you to many questions to turn and look.

"Ooooh are you two making out again?" Pamela sings out.

"Nope, why don't you make out with your boyfriend."

She just sticks her tongue at you.

You settle into Chris' chest and fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gross you two were that couple in high school." Mackie says.

"Every school has that couple. You knew they were having sex and you weren't." Sebastian adds.

"Really? Et tu Sebastian?" You say quoting Shakespeare.

"Just happy for no reason! High school was good for me, but I definitely hated that couple at my school."

"I did too. Were you the couple that never fought, were always together but still somehow maintained your GPA, did extra curricular activities, hung out with friends and each others parents liked them both and were constantly making out?"

"We fought. But everything else yes." You mumble out.

"Listen, I wasn't sorry then and I am definitely not sorry now. My high school girlfriend was and still is crazy hot.”

You try to gather yourself and not attack him with kisses.

There is another knock at the door and you get up to get it.

It's the waiter coming to get the plates. You let him in and he clears the table and wipes it down. You tip him and walk him to the door and let him out. You turn to head into the living room but you are pulled into the bedroom.

"Just talking about that trip brought back so many memories and feelings." Chris says as he walks you to the bed.

"Same. You still look really good in flannel." You both laugh at that.

"Your ass, has only gotten better. Come here." He pulls you towards him, he is sitting on the bed, and has you standing between his legs. He brings his hands to the button on your jeans and starts to slowly undo your jeans. He slides his hand inside since you aren't wearing any panties he is able to go right towards your clit. He starts to massage it in small circles.

"That's feels so good......"

"Good. I want you to feel good." He says biting his lip.

The hotel phone rings, causing you to jump.

"Ughhhh."He takes his hand out and you grab the phone.

"Hello? Um yes he is here."

"Its for you." You say handing him the phone.

You excuse yourself and head to the bathroom.

"Please, don't fuck him. I know it's been a few months and this wouldn't count because your in a foreign country.....right? And God why did you make him so sexy? It's really not fair. He is sweet and funny and adorable and tells the silliest stories and all I want is him inside me. Ughhhh this sucks. We can just make this a once more for the road sex."

There is a knock at the door.

"Hey babe?"

You zip your pants and open the door.

"Yes, babe?"

He smiles.

"Can you come to the living room." He says as he has you walk in front of him.

"Of course." You both walk out to Mackie on his phone and Sebastian barely has his eyes open while watching soccer.

"So I just got a call from the Concierge and our rooms won't be ready until tomorrow morning. They have offered us another place to stay for tonight. They will have a car take us."

"You guys can just stay here tonight. There are two beds in the guest room and Chris and I can take the master, its already late and Seb is practically asleep now. I mean if you want...sorry if that's weird."

Sebastian sits up and turns off the TV.

"Just point me in the right direction of the guest room. I am fucking exhausted."

"Same here, I am out. Night you two." They both grab their suitcases and head to the bedroom.

"I am so glad this room is on the other side of the suite. I have no intention of hearing them have sex." Mackie says to Sebastian.

Sebastian just laughs and the door closes.

You turn to say something to Chris and he is gone.

You grab your phone turn out the lights and head to bed.

He in on the hotel phone when you walk in.

"OK, thank you very much. Dobrou Noc." He hangs up and walks up to you.

"Well, this is a crazy turn of events. Jaime is going to flip when she finds out. Ooh was that Czech?"

"It really is, by the way they paid for your dinner and will pay for a personal buffet for us tomorrow morning in your room. Is that who has the kids? It was, I only know Good Morning and Goodnight."

"Oh wow that's amazing. Yep they are with her and Pete. So I need to take a shower...........you wanna join?"

"Definitely."

He follows you into the shower and made you cum twice and you of course returned the favor. He then made you cum 3 more times in bed and you pulled out your best blowjob to blow his mind.

The next morning, you both wake up to Mackie knocking on the door telling you both that breakfast was here.

"We will be out in a second." He yells back.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" You ask him.

"Good morning to you too, really good. I only sleep this good when you are in my arms. I know what today is and I will be busy today but very easy to reach, if you want to talk."

You snuggle in close to his chest and just sigh.

"Thank you. It would have been our eighth anniversary. It's crazy, it doesn't feel like it's been 3 years since he died."

"Same. He was so young. I guess apart of me feels a little bit guilty."

"He isn't going to walk in." You say to break the tension.

You both laugh and get out of bed to go eat breakfast.

You join the Seb and Mackie and eat breakfast, they have a very long day ahead of them and they found out there rooms will be ready soon. You all eat and get ready for your very different days.

You say bye to Anthony and Sebastian, but Chris stays behind.

"Don't you have to go with them?" You say heading back into the bedroom.

" I do........but I wanted to talk to you." He says as he follows you in.

You are looking for the heels you plan on wearing today, you are wearing a[ blue pantsuit](https://www.anntaylor.com/the-petite-one-button-blazer-in-crosshatch/527918?skuId=28991144&defaultColor=1359&prodId=527918&currency=usd&CID=PLA_AT_GGL_NB_Outerwear%7CSuit%2BJackets&gclid=CjwKCAjw1cX0BRBmEiwAy9tKHlDAs3IAaaAw2vCCTyoVl0_NNkWlgtThPcYKnKB_9t-tIYXwqZeQmBoCzBkQAvD_BwE&gclsrc=aw.ds&selectedColor=1359). He follows you into the closet.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I guess I just want to make sure you are OK, I know you and you will say you are and not be. I just want to be here for you."

You turn around and just look at him.

"Thank you. I truly appreciate you asking me. I really am ok....for now. You really are amazing. You keep this up and I just might ask you to marry me." You kiss his cheek and walk out of the closet.

You both grab your phones and you grab your bag and head out.

Over the course of the day you text a few times, just general chit-chat. You did find out that the reservation was at 4[4 Gallery Restaurant](https://gallery44.cz) at 8pm. You texted him to see if he was available to go with you. He doesn't respond but calls you instead, its 6:30pm and you are waiting for the driver to take you back to the hotel.

"Hey, I would love to go to dinner with you. What's the occasion? Other than...you know"

"Not sure, the people here said Jamie booked it."

"We have two more interviews and then we will be done. Mackie and Seb already have plans."

"OK great. I just remembered you left your stuff in my room......I can leave a key for you at the front desk."

"Sorry. Thanks. I will see you soon."

"Perfect. You too, the car is here to take me back to the hotel. Bye."

"Bye."

**7:10pm**

You are sitting on the couch dressed waiting for Chris to arrive.

There is small knock and the door opens and you hear your name called.

"Living room."

You would think that after all this time Chris walking into the room wouldn't faze you but he still manages to give you butterflies in your chest.

"Hey you, how was your.....damn. You look amazing. Holy shit. Absolutely stunning. Wow. You look amazing in [green](https://www.asos.com/us/asos-tall/asos-design-tall-premium-lace-midi-skater-dress-in-green/prd/13817611?affid=25252&_cclid=Google_Cj0KCQjw-Mr0BRDyARIsAKEFbee9n2M-ri0bLkWACqD-bT_dZH4fYisixPbspSMIXr6O69bxUP6oM-IaAhueEALw_wcB&channelref=product+search&mk=abc&ppcadref=2080915615%7C82297856131%7Cpla-294682000766&cpn=2080915615&gclid=Cj0KCQjw-Mr0BRDyARIsAKEFbee9n2M-ri0bLkWACqD-bT_dZH4fYisixPbspSMIXr6O69bxUP6oM-IaAhueEALw_wcB&gclsrc=aw.ds)."

You are wearing a green lace long sleeve mid length dress, your [gold Jimmy Choo's](https://us.jimmychoo.com/en/women/shoes/pumps/babette-100/metallic-glitter-fabric-pumps-with-crystal-trim--BABETTE100GGZ0C7981.html?cgid=women-shoes-pumps#start=1) are on the floor in front of you.

You face heats up with the complement.

"Thanks. This is first time I have worn this and you know how I feel about my Choo's."

He takes off his jacket off and puts down the beige bag from a store called [Le Premier](https://www.lepremier.cz) and grabs a beer from the fridge.

"Can I?" He says holding up the beer.

"Of course."

"I remember how you feel about Jimmy Choo, I bought you a pair."

"Yes! I still have those. My first pair of expensive shoes. I was so shocked that you bought them for me."

He comes and sits next you on the couch.

"You were my girlfriend, of course I would buy you something you really wanted. Plus you made it very clear what you wanted."

"Well, I appreciated it then, and still do. You were an amazing boyfriend."

He turns to to face you and just looks at you.

"What? Why are you staring at me? You were and probably still are."

He takes a swig of his beer and says,

"Do you want to find out?"

Well, shit.......

"Find out what? I already know. You are an amazing person, boyfriend and umm human."

"A human and person are the same. You hesitated what were you going to say?"

"Shut up. I didn't hesitate. I paused. You know what I was going to say." You say and look away.

"Maybe I do. I also want to hear you say it." He is starting to lean towards you and you lean towards him.

"It."

He smirks and kisses you quickly and he leans back and drinks his beer.

"Sooooooo when are we leaving? I am going to get ready." He finishes his beer gets up and kisses you again and grabs the beige shopping bag heads to the bedroom.

You grab your phone and text your sister Sadie.

(Y/N Text)

"Hey sis. You will never believe who is in Prague."

(Sadie Text)

"Christopher Robert Evans, our childhood neighborhood and Marvel star."

(Y/N Text)

"You could have just said yes. Of course you know. We are going out for dinner."

(Sadie Text)

"Its literally my job. Just dinner?"

(Y/N Text)

"I might order dessert."

(Sadie Text)

"Did you use my Christmas gift?"

(Y/N Text)

"Maybe?"

(Sadie Text)

"How are you really?"

(Y/N Text)

"I feel ok, I really do. It's just crazy that's he has been gone so long."

(Sadie Text)

"I get that, well it's the morning here and I need to get ready."

(Y/N Text)

"Same here, I need to see if the car is here and I can hear Chris getting dressed."

(Sadie Text)

"Waaaaaait he is staying with you?"

(Y/N Text)

"Bye."

(Sadie Text)

"I will just keep texting you, does Scott know?"

(Y/N Text)

"Bye."

(Sadie Text)

"Our mom? His mom? Jaime?"

(Y/N Text)

"Bye."

(Sadie Text)

"I can see the headline now, 'Captain America's Mystery date in Prague' or 'Late wife of Jacob Harrison seen out on a date on couple's anniversary.'

(Y/N Text)

"You are a terrible human. You wouldn't use my name?!"

(Sadie Text)

"Bye."

The opening of the bedroom door grabs your attention from your phone, you turn around and see him walking out.

He is [wearing](https://www.styleoholic.com/men-cardigans-outfits/pictures/32506/) a grey cardigan with a light pink shirt with a tie with a brown belt and blue dress pants.

"You ready?"

You are just starting at him.

This might not have been the best idea....

"Uh yes, just need my shoes."

He walks over and kneels down in front of you and picks up your shoes.

"I got it." He says as he smiled at you.

You uncross your legs and let him put your shoes on.

His hand caresses your calves as he puts your shoes. He helps you up as you adjust your feet to make them fit.

"Thanks. You look......good, like real good. Damn! Chris you fine as hell." You say laughing.

"Well thank you for that assessment." He says says as he grabs your jacket and his.

"I almost forgot to check your assessment." You say mispronouncing the word to highlight 'ass'.

"Nice. Super original."

A knock on the door stops your comeback.

"Mrs Harrison your car is here." A voice says behind the door.

"Thank you. After you Mister."

"Yes, ma'am."

30 minutes later you both had ordered the Chef's special and drinking your second glass of wine. You are sitting in a small booth next to each. You are currently rubbing your barefoot against his calf.

"I am thinking moving my company. I am not sure if I want to stay in Chicago. I am not really attached to that city."

"Ohhhh really? Where are you thinking? Please say Boston. I have a condo out there but I am thinking about buying a house in Sudbury."

While he was talking, he put his hand on the inside of your knee with his thumb rubbing close to your thigh.

"Well, that's definitely high on my list. It would be great to move back home."

He turns his body towards you and asks for your attention.

"I know we talked in Atlanta about slowing down, which I am kinda OK with, I just want you to know that I am ready whenever you are ready. Right now, I ready to spend the rest of our lives and the kids lives together. You don't have to say anything. I just want you to I know how I feel."

"Really? That's what you want?"

"Yes."

You were about to respond but the waiter comes with the food.

The dinner was amazing and you both had finished 3 bottles of wine.

You weren't drunk but you definitely felt really good and he wasn't drunk either, but definitely on his way if you two kept drinking.

You both decided to walk around Old Town Prague, everything is closed but just walking around, holding hands and laughing brought back so many memories.

"Oh my goodness, do you remember when my dad was asking your mom about his truck?"

"Yes! How it kept moving! She said that none of her kids know how to drive a stick shift."

"And my dad saying that none of us knew how to either."

You both start laughing hysterically, another couple near you looks over.

"Sorry!" You yell.

"Shush! I am recognizable!"

"Okkkkkk, chill out CHRIS PINE!" You yell out again.

The couple look over again and smile at you.

"I really hope they don't understand English. Let's get you back to the hotel."

"Fine, my feet are starting to hurt anyways."

You text your driver and he will be there in about 5 minutes.

You are leaning on a lamp post and Chris is standing in front of you.

You shiver a bit.

"You cold? Come here." He opens his jacket and you hug him as he wraps his arms around you.

You look up at him and smile.

"Thank you. This lace dress really isn't doing much to block the cold."

"No problem, but it is doing plenty of other things." He says looking down at you. His hand around your waist is heading south and is just touching your ass.

"Ohhhh it is?" You say as you run your hands up his back.

"Come here." He says as he starts to lean down and kiss you.

You meet him half way and try to pull him even closer to you. The kiss starts off sweet and sensual, with him nibbling your bottom lip. You slide your tongue in his mouth and he moans at the contact.

The sound of a car pulling up, causes you both to stop and turn.

END OF PART 1.


	33. Prague 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the Epilogue Prague.  
Starts exactly where Part 1 ends.  
There is a splash of Madison and Sebastian Stan at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so proud of myself for finishing this story. I want to thank every single person who read it.

Its the driver and as much as you love making out with Chris you really want to get out of this cold. You slide out of his arms and immediately miss them.

The driver gets out and opens the door for you both.

"Thank you."

You get in and scoot over so Chris can get in.

He scoots so close to you that you can't buckle your seat belt.

"I can't buckle my seat belt."

He just looks you up and down slowly then leans over and does it for you.

His whole chest and torso are practically on top of you.

He buckles his own then looks back over at you.

You just sit there breathing heavy.

He puts his hand on your thigh and is squeezing gently.

You move as close to him as the seat belt allows and you put your hand on his thigh, he flexes his quad which causes you to jump slightly.

Which makes him laugh at you.

"Still a scaredy cat?"

"You're not funny, you know I have a great right jab."

"First of all, you caught me off guard with that punch and second, who did you think it was? We were alone in my condo."

"I don't know Christopher, a crazy stalker, maybe, but Fantastic Four had just come out."

"Oooh Christopher? You must be big mad. Is there anything I can do to calm you down?"

He says running his hand straight up your thigh and grazing your pussy.

"I am not mad. Trust me that isn't going to calm me down one bit."

"Good. I love it when you are feisty." He just pats your pussy twice and moves his hand back to your thigh.

"Feisty! I am not feisty!"You poke him in his arm.

"Ouch, you have nails."

"Also what makes you think I am going to sleep with you?" You say crossing your arms over your chest.

"Who said anything about us sleeping together?" He says with a smirk.

"You are as annoying as you were in middle school."

"But you still had a crush on me."

"That's because you were sweet, funny and adorable."

"Awww really? You are so sweet. And I thought you were crazy hot for a 13 year old."

"Charming...."

The car stops and the driver let's you both out and Chris grabs your hand and walks you into the hotel. You enter the lobby and suddenly stop because Chris stopped walking, he pulls you into his arms.

"I was just messing with you. I apologize for annoying you. Do you forgive me?"

"You were just a little bit annoying. Of course I forgive you. I kinda like you."

"Oh good, because I am crazy about you."

You lean up to kiss him.

"Hey, move it lovebirds."

"Yeah, get a room."

"You two can go fuck yourselves." Chris says to Sebastian and Mackie.

They both had walked in the doors to the hotel and were standing behind you two.

Chris doesn't let you go, he just turns you around so your back is to him.

"Thought you two had plans tonight?" He says as he checks his watch.

"Thought you two had plans tonight?" Mackie says back to you.

"We are headed to the bar you two wanna join? Or are you two going to sleep?" Sebastian asks.

"I don't think they were planning to go to sleep." Mackie says as he checks out the way you are in Chris's arms.

"That's none of your business." You say to them both.

"Do you want to hit the bar with these two, Y/N?"

"Sure, why not? Let's hit it hot Avengers."

"Fuck yes! We are the Hot Avengers." Sebastian says.

3 rounds of shots later you are currently in the middle of telling Sebastian and Mackie about your Senior trip.

"So after dinner I had a note sitting at the table saying to meet him at 11:30pm after our last bed check.I finished up my night and was heading to bed...

"Well, alright ladies I am heading to bed." You say fake yawning.

"Bullshit. You just took a shower put on good smelling lotion and are wearing a full face of make up and I saw you and Chris sneak in here right before dinner." Pamela says and sits next to you in the bed.

"We were just talking and making out a little."

"A little? Is that why he has a hickey?" Asks Sara.

"Is that what that is? I thought it was a bug bite. But now I totally get it."

"Duh, Chelsey. You don't need to lie to us. We don't care that you are having good sex at 17, when literally no one else is. But just so you know Allison will probably freak out if she finds out." Pamela says.

"So let's not tell her. Is she still mad that he broke up up with her?"

"Apparently, I mean when he found out you and Alex broke up he broke with her immediately." Chelsey says.

"They dated for a week maybe two. He said nothing happened and that he really didn't feel a connection between them."

"The whole school knew he did it to be with you." Pamela tells the room.

"That's not my fault, I didn't tell him to break up with her, he did that on his own."

The cabin door opens and Allison walks in.

"Are you guys going to bed? I just checked us in with Mr Donland."

"I am. I have a headache. Everyone else, nope."

"Oh ok, Drew just told me that Mrs. Ridden wants to talk to you."

"Seriously? Ughhhh that woman! Thanks for letting me know."You get out of bed and put on your cheer warmups on.

You check your watch and its exactly 11:30pm.

You wave as you walkout and head straight to trail it said on the note as you get closer you can see a figure near the sign. You slow down because this path is dark and you didn't grab your flashlight.

"Christopher?" You whisper out.

Silence.

"I swear if you scare me, I am leaving."

"Shhhhh. I am right here." He steps out of the tree line and walks up to you and hands you his flashlight.

"Why didn't you bring your flash? It's dark out here."

"Allison!"

"Allison?"

"Yes! But thanks for the excuse from Drew."

"No problem, I figured having a back up would help. After you."

You both walk up the path marked Staff Houses.

"14, 15, 16 and cabin 17. Is this the one?"

"Yep. Let's head in."

He takes your hand and walks you in the Camp Staff's cabins.

There is a single lamp that is lighting up the back of the room.

It looks like the regular cabins just nicer and has a bigger bed and TV in the corner.

"Is this the place Marco worked last year?"

"Yes and he told me this is and I quote 'Where the magic happens.'"

You make a face at that.

"I didn't say it! You look really cute by the way. I am so bummed you aren't going to be a college cheerleader." He say playing with the zipper on your jacket.

"Shut up, I did this just to make my mom happy."

"Well, it definitely made me happy, you in that little skirt, damn."

"Oh really, you little perv." You say poking him in the nipple.

"Ouch! I truly hate that."

"I know. That's why I did it. Why exactly are here? I mean other than..." You say looking over at the bed.

"I didn't bring you here for that.....specifically. Let's sit down."

You both sit on the edge of the bed and he takes your hands in his and looks at you.

"Chris, are you breaking up with me?"

"No! Fuck no. Not at all. I just want to talk to you about what I am feeling."

"Ok?"

"I...Um...just wanted you to know that..."

You lean over and give him a quick kiss.

You lean back and smile at him, which he returns just as big.

"I love you. I am madly in love with you Y/N."

"Really? That's great because, I love you too. So much, I am so happy."

He leans in to kiss you but you scoot up the bed and signal him to come to you.

"Oh it's time for that?"

"Definitely, time for that." You say as he comes towards you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh nice a story that ends with teenage sex." Mackie says a little bit to loud.

"That surprisingly isn't the point of that story." You say to them.

"I thought that was the point too. That bed was so creaky." Chris says drinking his second beer.

"It was so loud! It was louder than you." You say with a smirk.

"Umm excuse you? I definitely remember the officer say the complaints were about a woman screaming."

"Officer? What? When did this happen?" Sebastian says looking very concerned.

"Oh my God Chris! I was not screaming, I was just.. ummm.. expressing my enthusiasm."

"Yeah, you were." He says with a smirk.

"His first place in California was so ghetto, so the cops got called all the time. Or were just there already nearby. I was about to go into my Senior year at Berkeley and he had just finished press for Fantastic Four."

"I did move to a much nicer place."

"You did! I really liked that building, wasn't Claire Danes your neighbor?"

"She was, she definitely heard you too. She told once when we were picking up our mail."

"Shut up! She did not. You are the worst." You saying trying to poke him, but he just grabs your finger and brings it to his mouth and tries to bite you. You both are just laughing and bothering each other.

You both were so evolved in your conversation and craziness you both don't realize that Mackie and Sebastian were just staring at you.

You both finally turn your attention towards them.

"What?" You ask.

"Nothin..." Mackie says.

"Same. Nothing." Sebastian answers.

"You sure? You look like you want to say something."You say to them both.

"I guess I just have a question." Sebastian says.

"Ask away!" You tell him, Chris currently has his back to you and is talking to the people next to you.

The group asks do a picture and you notice you are in it so you try to lean out of the frame.

Chris turns back around and apologizes to you guys.

"So what's up?"

"Sebby, has a question for us."

You three are looking at him waiting for him to ask his question.

"Um, OK. So how does or did 'this' work?"

"Our senior year we both knew we were going to be in the opposite sides of the country. But we are both so family oriented that we knew we would see each other all the time. So if we both were single we would just start back up where we left off." You say

"Or if we were in the same city."

"Or he begged me to come to wherever city he was filming in."

"Or she text 'going to Boston for the weekend and not to see my family'."

"Or he would call and say 'Don't go to Cancun for Spring Break, come to Vancouver I'll keep you warm.'"

"I totally forgot you came up there when I was filming Scott Pilgrim."

"Right!?! We were so high that entire time...listen I went to school in Berkeley so I knew my way around that sweet Mary but damn."

"Holy shit! Yes. That's when we agreed we were to old to be that high ever again. There are still chunks of those two weeks I can't even remember." Chris says as he orders you both another drink.

"So true. The guy at the dispensary was like this shit is strong than you two realize. And we were like fuck you man, we know what we are about."

"Two hours later we are standing in the middle of my apartment stoned out of our minds."

"Yes!! Then some of the cast wanted to grab dinner, we were late, got lost and then just disappeared halfway through dinner. Then we went back to your place and definitely enjoyed the rest of the night, well until you 'heard' a noise."

You use finger quotes for heard.

This immediately gets him annoyed, he swears to this day that he heard someone say both of your names.

"Don't you start woman, I know what I heard."

"Yes! You heard ME say your name and then YOU said my name. That's all."

"Did it sound like her?". Mackie asks

Chris just drinks his beer and looks around the bar, ignoring the question.

"Well, you gonna answer?" You ask him.

He narrows his eyes at you.

"You, it was your voice. BUT it came from behind me! Explain that!"

"That's what she said." Sebastian mumbles out.

You three are now laughing hysterically at him, which he doesn't find that amusing.

"I hate all of you. Whatever, listen I am going to take her up to her room and then come back to the bar with you two. Sound good? Maybe head back out?"

You were finishing your Gin and soda.

"I wanna go back out!" You say pouting.

He turns his whole body to face you.

"You, have definitely hit your 'still okay to make wise decisions' but if you keep drinking 'The Viper Room, you' comes out."

"You are not my dad and I am a grown up." You say sticking your tongue out at him.

"You were also in The Viper Room too and my panties did not take themselves off." You add.

"With that we will say goodnight." Chris says to the room.

Everything happened so quickly, Chris got his wallet out paid the tab, finished his drink, gave Mackie and Sebastian quick hugs and was quickly walking you out of the bar.

"Goodnight Hot Avengers!" You say loudly.

They both wave as you two walk away.

"He is going to ask her to marry him the second she moves back to Boston." Sebastian says to Mackie.

"100! And he definitely going to try to get her pregnant, tonight! Oh and he is not coming back."

You two are standing side by side in front of the elevator, Chris has his arm around your waist and you are leaning on his shoulder. He turns his head towards you and you lean up to kiss him, the elevator door opens and you both walk inside.

"Exactly, even he knew he wasn't coming back." Sebastian says to Mackie.

Meanwhile inside the elevator you are currently moaning in Chris's ear as he kisses his way down your neck.

"Do you still want to go out?" He growls in your ear.

"Not one bit."

"You heading back down?" You moan out.

"I never even planned to."

The elevator dings and you both quickly move away from each other.

The doors open and two women are standing talking, you say excuse and walk past them and head to your door.

"I really hope you have the key." You say just standing there.

"I do, but it's in your jacket pocket."

He slides his hands into the pockets and pull out the keycard and hands it to you and walk in first when he opens the door.He follows you in, you take off your jacket and hand it to him.

You walk over to the living room and sit on the couch. He hangs your jackets up and walks over and sits next to you.

"How are you feeling?"

You kick off your shoes and turn towards him.

"I am ok...how are you?"

"I am good, I am glad to be here with you." He pats his lap and you know he wants you to put your legs in his lap.

You shift and try not to show your panties, but fail.

"Sorry, totally showed you my underwear."

He starts rub your feet and moves up your calves.

"Ohhhh no, something I haven't seen before." He says as he gives you side eye.

You poke him with your foot, he flinches then grabs your foot and pull you across his lap, so your butt is in his lap.

"Christopher! Don't you dare." You say threatening him.

"Don't what?" He says with that shit eating grin.

He immediately goes right to your left hip and tickles you. You scream out his name and can't control laughing out loud. You are squirming around to get away from him, but damn that Cap body. He suddenly stops when you grab him right in the crotch.

"I will squeeze harder, hands off Evans."

"Fine! Hands off."

"You first." You say as you gently massage him.

He bites his lip and moans a bit, he moves his hands to neck and then slides it to the back of your head and pulls you towards him and right to his mouth.

But he doesn't kiss you, so you go the rest of the way and kiss him. You sit up and move to straddle him..he moves his hands to your ass and pulls you closer to him and you grind on him.

"Bedroom?" He says as he kisses his way towards your ear.

"Oh yeah." You pull out of his embrace and jump up and run to the doorway of the bedroom door and start to unzip your dress.

"You coming?"

He is takes off his shoes, unbuttons his sweater and loosens his tie as he walks over to you in the doorway. He stands right in front of you and puts his arms around your waist and pulls you closer to him.

"You need help with that zipper?"

You just nod and turn around and let him unzip you, you let the dress fall to the floor. You turn back to face him. He just looks you up slowly, you are wearing a black Spanx dress underneath.

"You should have just worn that instead of that dress." He says and he follows you into the bedroom.

"I would have frozen to death and this is a Spanx, you weirdo." You sit on the bed and start to take off your earrings.

"I know that, doesn't mean I can't like you in it."

He walks past you and heads to the bathroom.

This moment helps you calm yourself.

You were actually really nervous, not about what was definitely going to happen a few times, but that he was so sure of your future.

You knew that you wanted to be with him again but you aren't teenagers anymore.

You both have so many responsibilities.

Your kids.

Your career.

His career.

Are you really ready to be Chris Evans wife, and handle all that comes with that?

The opening of the bathroom door stopped your thoughts, that and Chris walking out while taking off his tie, then removing his sweater and finally taking off his dress shirt.

"Let me guess you are deep in thought?" You say standing in front of you.

"I am, but it was all about you."

He smiles down at you, offers you his hand and pulls you into standing.

He kisses your shoulder and slides down your Spanx strap and then does it to the other side. He pulls it down and helps you step out of it.

Leaving you in just your bra and thong.

"You look amazing in and out of that thing."

You just shake your head at him and smile.

"Well thank you, you gonna take these pants off?"

"Are you just after my body? I'm a whole person with feelings." He says while taking off his pants.

He then pulls you into his arms and walks you back towards the bed. The back of your legs hit the bed and he looks into your eyes and before you can yell at him to not push you, he does.

"Christopher! You ass."

He get on top of you and tries to kiss you but you keep turning your face.

"Okkkkkk OK. I'm sorry. But you get so feisty after I push you."

"Was that suppose to be an apology? For your information I am feisty all the time." You say spreading your legs for him.

"Yes, it was and thank you for the spread. You are very right that's why you will always be my favorite person to fuck, which makes you the best sex I have had and you are the one I always want." He finishes that last sentence while kissing your spot on your neck.

"You are the absolute worst, and I know I am. You told me 3 years ago. I remember everything we said."

He pulls back and looks down at you.

"Me too."

He leans back down and kisses you so gently and so deep, you bring your hands his back and pull him closer to you.

He starts to grind into slowly making you moan, he kisses down your chest and over you nipple peeking out of your bra, he takes it into his mouth and sucks gently.

"Don't stop, you feel so good."

He reaches behind you and unhooks your bra and pulls it down with his teeth, looks up and gives you a wink.

"Show-off."

He just smirk at you as he tosses your bra.

"Just for you."

He comes back up face to face and just looks at you.

"What?"

"You just look actually the same and I always feel the same way with you as I did when we were younger."

He starts back kissing your neck and making his way to your spot.

He normally ignores that spot if you two are just having a quickie but this is definitely not that.

You moan out his name and run your fingers through his hair. He gentle bites down which causes you to moan out his name.

"What? You want me to stop?" He says kissing down your chest.

"Never, I just want to tell you something." You moan out.

He was working his way down your body and had his hands on your hips starting to take off your panties.

"What's up?" He says as he stops and look up at you between your legs.

"I.....just wanted......you to know that......I really........" You were having a hard time trying to express what you wanted to say to him. You weren't sure exactly what you were trying to say.

He looks up at with those knowing eyes and comes back up to your face and kisses you sweetly.

"Y/N, I get it. You don't need to say anything. I know and I want you to know I feel the exact same."

You smile at him and pull him down for a kiss. You bring both of your hands to his back and pull him even closer.

"Make love to me." You whisper.

"Always." He responds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So that's what happened more or less." You tell your family on Zoom.

"Well thanks for the sex free version. I actually saw Mrs. Ridden the other day, she still can't stand you, she loves Chris though." Carly says.

"I don't know what I did to that woman!" You say.

"I see Emily all the time, she has never said anything about you..although she was a bit offended she didn't get an wedding invite." Your mom says.

"She told all the faculty that Chris and I were having se........seconds......" You say then immediately look everywhere but the screen full of women looking at you.

"We had a parent meeting before you two went on that trip. We assumed you two were having sex. The looks you two gave each other went from sweet and innocent to not so sweet and innocent very fast. We just wanted you safe. It's not a fun conversation to have with the parents of the girl your son is having sex with." Lisa says.

"Sorry......we weren't having that much sex."

"I had no idea." Carly says

"Same. I think we were both to old to care anyways." Tiffany says.

"I remember the day I finally realized that her ex named Chris Evans was actually Chris, I had a few hints, Scott would call sometimes and you would have been send Christmas cards to his whole family. I would think, I have heard these names before. Then a package from him came and I brought it to you and was like 'it's from Chris Evans but not that Chris Evans' and I opened it and it was a hand written note and a bunch of Captain America stuff and it finally clicked. I was SHOOK." Maddie says.

"I remember that too. You were screaming, I thought you were dying. You just screamed 'Chris is THAT Chris!' I thought you knew. Then you asked me every inappropriate question you could think of." You say

"Listen I just wanted to know if the rumors were true........they were. I still want to hear the dirty version of Prague. I will call you after this I want to hear it all." Maddie says.

"Ew...why?" Sadie asks.

"Um just being nosy and I am not related to him.........anyway. Who's next? Shanna? Tiffany?"

"Madison.....are you sure you are ovulating?" You ask her.

"Yes! I took an ovulation test yesterday and it was positive with the plus symbol."

Everyone in call is just looking at her.

"What?"

"How are you feeling? A little nauseous and weirdly horny?" Carly asks

"I feel fine....fine-ish. I was a little nauseous this morning. But good....why are you all looking at me like that."

"Are you sure it was an ovulation test? They normally don't have the positive symbol." Tiffany adds

"When we were trying I bought one of those ovulation and pregnancy kits that had both tests and accidentally took the pregnancy one instead of the ovulation one." Tiffany continued

"Fine. I will show you."

Madison walks away and all of you start immediately talking.

"Oh my God! She is totally fucking pregnant!" You say

"She probably is..... those test don't say positive." Shanna says

"This conversation isn't off the record is it? No one said it was." Sadie says.

"Sadie! You will not write about this unless you are told to." Your mother shouts.

Just then the apartment door opens and Sebastian walks and shuts the door. He walks past Madison's Mac and then back and walks into frame with a very confused look on his face.

"Hey ladies......how is everyone? Did Mads leave?"

"Hey Seb, she went to grab something."

"Oh ok."

He is about to walk away when Madison screams and comes running in the room with 6 ovulation tests.

"Everything OK?" Sebastian asks her.

"Uh not really.....maybe?" Maddie responds

"What!!" You all yell from the computer.

She brings a test close to the camera. You, Carly, Shanna and Tiffany all immediately recognize that is not an ovulation test but instead its a pregnancy test and it's very positive.

"What's going on? I'm very confused." Sebastian asks Madison and the screen.

"This isn't an ovulation test."

"Then what is it?"

Madison just smiles and get emotional.

"Wait? Are you serious? You're pregnant?"

"I think so. These 6 tests are all positive."

"Oh my God, I can't believe it.....I can't wait to meet our baby."

Everyone on the zoom call is cheering and telling them they are so happy to hear.

He brings her into his arms and hugs her then kisses her.....I mean really kisses her. They both seem to forget that the camera is still on.

He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist and he starts to walk towards their bedroom.

Maddie pushes the door shut with her foot but it doesn't latch and the door opens up again.

"Damn....."

"The camera is still on!" Tiffany yells.

"Whoa momma." Carly says.

"They can't hear us. I am not going to watch." Shanna says.

"Umm yeah same me too." You respond.

Everyone starts to log off but you, Sadie and Carly.

"Someone should text her." Carly says.

"Yep. Or him." Sadie says.

"I do have both their numbers."

"I mean we can't really see anything." Sadie says.

"Yeah, same." You respond.

But you all are lying, you can clearly see Sebastian and Madison in bed and Seb is slowly kissing down her neck and moves over to her breast and she sits up and takes off her shirt and he takes off his. She sees that the door is open and then notices the Zoom call is still going on.

She gets up and flicks you three off and shuts the door.

"Well that sucks....I mean not that I wanted to watch." You say.

"This never happened." Carly says.

"What never happened?" You and Sadie respond.

"So next week Sadie I can't wait to hear all about your...."

There is a loud moaning coming from Madison speakers.

"Now they are being gross." Carly says.

"Just saying this conversation wasn't off the record." Sadie says quickly.

"I am telling mom."

"They know the camera is on! Ugh fine. Next week it's my turn to tell a story." Sadie tells you both

"Agreed. Alright ladies I hear the twins losing their minds in their cribs." You say

"Chris and Scott are heading back to your house with Z and A." Shanna says

"Thanks. Love you both. CONGRATULATIONS YOU TWO." You yell hoping Mads and Sebastian hear.

You are sure they are very busy rocking that baby to sleep

You are about to hang up when their bedroom door opens with Madison just wearing Sebastian's shirt walks up to the computer.

"Hang up you pervs.....love you."

She ends the zoom call.

Fin


End file.
